


The King's Children

by Mayonne



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Canon Divergence, Daddy Asgore, Fluff, Friendship, Frisk is not mute, Gaster is eldest skelebro, Human Souls, Human/Monster Romance, Hurt, Love, Mommy Toriel, Multi, No Flowey, No resets, Past to Present, Romance, Royal Guard Papyrus, Scientist Sans, Slow Burn, chapter lengths will vary, does this count as grouptale?, frisk is a boy, human magic, idk man, lots of creative liberty, monster magic, monster souls, sfw, six fallen humans - Freeform, soul colors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 41
Words: 109,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayonne/pseuds/Mayonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Frisk six other humans fell into the Underground. They traveled through a world of monsters and met King Asgore. But, what if instead of taking their lives...he took them in?</p><p>Inspired by <a href="https://underflake.tumblr.com/post/139058580468/alternate-universe-where-asgore-actually-saved-and"> underflake's comic </a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Underground

It was a slight twitch of the fingers, a barely noticeable reaction, as those same fingers twitched again. Then came the groggy moan, a sound not so different from the ones she'd make whenever she woke up in the morning, as her head shifted. She gave a groan as she came to while her eyes flitted open and adjusted to the lighting of wherever she found herself in. She pushed herself up just enough to get a view of what she had fallen onto: flowers. It was a curious patch of golden flowers that the girl recognized but couldn't name as they sprouted only within the confines of the shaft of light shining from above. Beyond the spot where she lay everything else was dim with dark colored rocks that emphasized the 'enclosed' feeling she was getting. 

Beatrice tried to pull herself up to her feet but stopped suddenly and hissed through her teeth and looked down to her feet. She tested herself again and hissed again as pain shot through her ankle when she tried to move it. It was likely sprained or twisted. She could still barely move it about, but not too far in any direction without another unpleasant reminder that she was hurt and should stop bothering her foot. 

"Great," she sighed, her tone sarcastic as she pushed her weight more onto her uninjured foot and managed to get herself to stand. 

Once up she tilted her head back, her dark brown hair hanging loose down her back--since the ponytail it had been held in had fallen loose from her fall--and realized just how far down she had come. The opening in the earth was much too high for her to try and climb out, even without the hurt ankle, and the light managing to make it down to where she stood was warm but weak. With it being autumn the sun's light was already gentler, and waned further as evening drew closer to eventually become night. So, from the looks of things it was already getting towards that time of the day. 

Pulling her hair back up off her neck and into a ponytail again Beatrice took another look around the cavern she had fallen into. There really wasn't much to it, save for the bed of golden flowers she fell into and columns surrounding the flowers as they too were beginning to be overtaken by the flora from between the cracks and chips in the stonework. It was as if the pillars had been deliberately placed around the flowers, acting like sentries to keep anything and anyone from disturbing the delicate plants. 

With one more look around the chamber she saw how there really was only one path leading out. It looked like it led deeper into the earth, but she didn't have much of a choice at this point. It was either stay put or move forward. Grabbing her rucksack, which somehow managed to survive the fall with her, Beatrice kept to the walls of the hallway leading further inside the cave using the rough stone as a counterweight to her limping along, occasionally letting herself try putting a little bit more weight on her injured ankle to see how she was handling the pain. Unfortunately, she didn't have any endorphins running through her, which would have helped her to disregard some of the discomfort there, so she dealt with it as best she could. 

She eventually made her way through a large gateway of some sort. The entry was flanked by pillars similar to the ones she saw before, but above them was a symbol she figured had been carved carefully into the stone since it was the only part of the gateway that wasn't worn or chipped. It was three upside-down triangles with a circle above them, while the circle had what appeared to be a pair of wings on either side. It wasn't anything she had ever seen before. She couldn't help but wonder about who could have possibly been here to carve such a thing. 

Her curiosity only grew when she pushed herself past it and found actual architecture. Before her were two sets of massive stairs leading up towards another doorway which continued deeper still into the cave. Oddly enough there was another indication that there was yet more flora growing when she spotted leaves all gathered into the space between the two sets of stairs, and a few scattered here and there due to either movement or perhaps by a breath of wind that managed to slip itself this far down into the earth. They were all autumnal in coloration--red, orange, yellow, and the occasional light brown--and Beatrice wondered if perhaps these leaves had fallen down into the cave with each passing year to eventually be cleaned up and collected. But then that posed another question: who was doing the cleaning?

Beatrice prepped herself mentally for the task of hobbling up the stairs. It was actually an easier job than she expected as she wound up amusing herself by attempting to crawl up on three of her four functioning limbs like she used to when she was a child. However, due to her focusing more on hopping up each step, keeping her eyes down, she never did notice movement and the appearance of a figure coming through the doorway at the top of the stairs she was climbing. 

"Oh!"

She tensed, startled by the sound of a feminine voice. Snapping her head up she found a tall, white creature standing at the top of the stairs, looking about as startled as herself. It wore clothes, its muzzle and face pulled expressions like a human, and even stood on two feet. Having no other idea on how to react to such a creature Beatrice yelped and tumbled backwards, smacking her tailbone hard against the stone floor, and then quickly dissolving into whimpers as she clutched her hurt ankle. 

"Ow, ow, ow..."

"Oh my goodness...Oh, child, you're hurt..."

She curled a little into herself as confusion, surprise, and fear swirled within her like water as it would before eventually becoming a whirlpool. She kept her dark blue eyes fixed on the creature as it--she?--slowly, cautiously approached. A paw was pressed to her chest and Beatrice saw how the creature looked more concerned now than surprised. 

"You...you can talk," she sputtered, disbelieving.

"Yes, child." The creature, curiously goat-like appearance, descended the last step but hesitated in approaching. "Please, don't be afraid. I am Toriel."

"Toriel," Beatrice repeated in a whisper, still surprised over the fact that she was conversing with a creature, one that had a name too. "What are you? Where am I? What is all this?" The words tumbled out of her mouth quicker than she could stop herself from doing so.

"I am a monster, one of many who were sealed down here long ago. This is the Underground, where we have survived."

"Monsters are real?"

"As real as I am." The girl noticed how the monster woman's eyes kept shifting downwards, likely glancing at her hands as they pressed into her ankle as if to contain the ache now throbbing there due to her tumbling backwards. The action had, unfortunately, made her arch her foot too far which in turn caused the pain to return. 

"Don't be frightened by me, child. I won't hurt you," she continued as she took one cautious step after another, drawing ever closer to her. When she came close enough Toriel knelt down in front of the girl with her paws reaching out to hover on either side of Beatrice's own hands as they remained pressing against her ankle.

"What are you going to do?"

"You're hurt, and I wish to heal you. Could you remove your hands? I need to feel your injury before I can heal it properly."

Beatrice, her mind still reeling from this new information having suddenly been thrown at her, quietly nodded and drew her hands away to give Toriel access. She subconsciously clenched and relaxed her fists while she kept her eyes on the monster's paws as they gently touched her skin and carefully felt up and down around her ankle. Toriel's touch quickly snapped away every time the girl gasped or whimpered. Through it all the monster held a calm look, though her eyes remained looking concerned like a mother's eyes would while tending to her own child. 

The girl gasped in surprise when she saw a soft green light begin to emit from the monster woman's paws and send a tingling sensation all through her ankle. Some of that same sensation seeped up into her leg and down into her foot. It was also a cool sensation similar to that of mint and the effect it would leave in her mouth. The light and tingling feeling soon faded and Toriel brought her paws away before looking back into the girl's own eyes. 

"How does it feel now? Can you move it?" she asked. 

Beatrice realized right then that there was no longer any ache in the wake of the healing done to her. She tentatively began to move her foot about, arching it and then rotating it in circles, noticing how there wasn't any indication of pain or discomfort from her injury. It was as if it never happened. She blinked in surprise as she continued to stare at her foot. 

"It...it's fine. It's healed."

Toriel gave a warm, gentle smile, looking relieved. With her aid completed she rose back up to her feet--which really were feet-like paws--but remained bent over as she extended her hand to the girl. Beatrice hesitantly held the monster's hand and was helped back up to her feet. She then realized just how tall Toriel was; she easily stood over six feet tall but never seemed overwhelming in her stature. Rather, the woman gave off an equally warm and gentle air like she smile she gave a moment ago which helped Beatrice feel calmer. 

"What is your name, dear child?" Toriel asked, her paw still holding the girl's hand. 

"Beatrice," she replied. "Bea."

"It's wonderful to meet you, Beatrice. Allow me to show you through the Ruins."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for reading the story so far!  
> Check out my [ TUMBLR ](http://jarofmayonnaise.tumblr.com/) to see what nonsense I like and reblog! Or, feel free to leave me a message~
> 
> 'till next time~


	2. Leaving Home

Beatrice stayed by Toriel's side as the monster led her through the Ruins. The girl learned they were called as such because this particular area of the Underground was where monsters first settled themselves after being sealed. But, eventually, they made their way further into the mountain, leaving this particular settlement abandoned which was why the stonework and architecture was slowly falling apart due to disuse. 

"But why are you here?" she asked, curious.

"I returned here of my own choice," Toriel replied.

"Why?"

The monster woman's expression darkened, the line of her mouth turning down into the slightest of frowns. "Someone close to me made a decision that I could not agree with. So, I left."

"I'm sorry."

Toriel's expression softened again, looking down at her with the same gentleness and warmth as before. "You need not apologize, child. You didn't know. We are close to home now, you will be safe there."

• • •

The 'home' Toriel mentioned was, indeed, homey. The colors were warm and soft and Beatrice couldn't help but feel comfortable within its walls. The wood flooring, surprising as it was, was a nice change in comparison to the endless stone that both women had traversed to get to this point. Out of politeness she removed her shoes and set them beside the front door so that she could walk around barefoot and not bring in any dirt from their long walk.

"Do make yourself at home, Beatrice," said Toriel as she gave a gentle stroke of the girl's head with her paw. Beatrice, in turn, couldn't help but smile at how soft and smooth the monster's fur was. "I shall make something special for you in the meantime."

"Thank you, Toriel." Toriel's already gentle expression softened further. Her touch lingered for a moment longer before she drew away and walked further into the home. 

Beatrice took her time looking through everything in the house. She would stop for minutes at a time to scan each and every book she found occupying the shelves in the main entryway as well as in the living room. Her interested was piqued when she noticed more than a few older titles that she recognized, as well as quite a few books she never saw before by authors she never heard of until that moment. Some of them had the most peculiar author names, while the books written by them covered a curious range of subjects. For example, she found a few books on the topic of snails while others talked about the development of monster society, others still about monster history. Her curiosity remained as she pulled one of those books from its place on the shelf, nestled herself into the big armchair next to a softly crackling fire in the fireplace, and began to read. 

She didn't know how much time she spent with Toriel at 'home' and in the Ruins. The hours, the days, however long, all passed between the two of them enjoying each other's company and getting to know each other better. Beatrice learned that Toriel was quite fond of snails, thus explaining her selection of books about them; the goat monster shared plenty of facts about them as time passed between the two of them, causing the girl to learn more than she'd like to admit about the critters. However, Toriel was also an accomplished cook, seamstress, and organizer. Each meal was mouthwatering in its smell, and delicious to the taste, but the monster always found the most enjoyment in spoiling Beatrice with butterscotch-cinnamon pies. 

Toriel, in turn, learned much about the human girl in her care. Beatrice was an honest soul and acted older than her actual age of seventeen, making her seem more mature in both expressions and overall demeanor. The goat woman also learned that the girl had practiced dancing ever since her youth and was thus an accomplished ballerina. There were more than a few times where she performed classical ballets to the best of her ability since she didn't have either her regular slippers or toe shoes with her. Toriel was always thrilled to watch her dance: jumping, leaping, spinning, and delicately moving about the floor as she performed choreographies from shows she had done before.

And something both learned about each other was the unique feature of their souls.

She learned that magic was a natural thing for monsters, nearly an extension of themselves, which was why they were able to manipulate certain powers around them like they did. Like Toriel and her fire magic she used when cooking or baking, or the healing magic she was able to use like she had done when she restored the function to the girl's ankle. Beatrice was wary, to say the least when it came to learning about souls, however. She learned, and quickly understood, that it took a good amount of trust in one another to allow the essence of her being to be revealed from where it belonged within her. 

Even so, she couldn't help but slowly gasp in wonder when a little heart, shining a cobalt blue color, was revealed. 

"That's me..." she whispered.

"Yes. This is your soul," Toriel replied, smiling sweetly as she took looked down upon the soul she had gently drawn out. "It's lovely. Beautiful and true, like you."

Beatrice held her face between her hands as if to try and cool some of the heat in her cheeks at the compliment. For some reason the motherly affection the monster held for the girl seemed all the more intense to her while her soul was exposed, and it made her feel all the more flustered over it. "W-what about you?"

Toriel brought her unoccupied paw to her chest and gently pulled away, like she had done with the girl, and revealed her own soul. It too was in a heart shape, but inverted. Beatrice looked at it curiously not only because of the opposite shape it held in comparison to her own soul but also because of the fact that it glowed a clear white color. Yet, pulsing along the edges of it in an uneven rhythm were whisps of a pale, pastel orange color. Beatrice was mesmerized by it as the color reflected in her eyes, blending with the rich blue of her own soul.

"It's so pretty..."

"Thank you, my dear," Toriel replied, releasing her soul and letting it float in front of her chest so that she could reach out and stroke Beatrice's head affectionately, smoothing the girl's hair. She then took a step closer and let her forehead touch the girl's own as she smiled. 

• • •

Whenever Beatrice wasn't in the house she was out exploring and becoming familiar with the twists and turns of the Ruins. She met a number of other monsters who were more curious about her than possibly hostile, which allowed her to converse with them and even befriend a few. One in particular, a Whimsun, as it was called became quite fond of the girl and fluttered around her as she wandered through the vacant halls. Though, her favorite place in the Ruins wasn't far from home itself. It was a ledge that looked out to the equally empty buildings of what had been a city. 

The architecture looked like a mix of Renaissance Italian and Medieval English. There were towers, rampart-like walkways above the streets, and off in the distance she could just make out what could have been a market square. Yet, somehow, it worked to give the whole place a feel like it was meant to be old yet strong. There was a sense of security, resilience, found in the overall collection of buildings there. Beatrice could imagine the chambers and alleys humming with movement and voices as she sat in silence there, the only noise now--other than her own breathing--being the sound of loose stones rolling along as they echoed through the air. 

It was in those moments that Beatrice wondered how deep into the earth monsters went to have build a city here and then move on and settle again. It also made her wonder how many monsters there were in total. They could not have become as numerous has humanity, could they? Even so, at this point, she wasn't that worried about it, rather it made her more curious to see what other monsters existed down in the Underground. But the most pressing question on her mind was that of: was there a way out?

• • •

"Toriel," she asked one day as she approached the goat woman, drawing her attention away from the knitting project she was currently working on. "Is there a way back to the surface?"

For an instant her expression was a mixture of surprise and fear, but was quickly controlled and shifted again as she looked more concerned than anything else, putting her knitting down onto her lap and pulling her glasses from off her muzzle. Beatrice noticed a hint of sternness in the monster's eyes. 

"There is, but it is not an easy path."

"Where do I go?"

Her concerned expression pulls further down into a displeased frown making Beatrice almost flinch at the sight of it. It made the girl feel like she was about the get the guilt trip. "Dear child, you would be safer if you stayed here."

"Perhaps. But I can't stay down here forever."

"Have I done something wrong, Beatrice?"

"What? No! I just...I can't stay, Toriel," she replied.

Toriel rose from her place on the seat and approached, causing the brunette to take a step back. "Child, I'm afraid you don't understand. You are safe here. You are protected here. Should you dare to leave the Ruins you will face monsters who will have the intent to harm you. Don't you see? I'm trying to protect you, especially from Asgore. He will kill you."

"You don't know that for certain," Beatrice said unexpectedly, catching both herself and Toriel off-guard. "If this Asgore is anything like you, or like any of the monsters I've met here in the Ruins, then I'm sure there's a way to convince him to let me go. You--monsters--are so kind, he must be as well."

"No. Asgore will not be reasoned with. I tried," Toriel retorts. 

There was a pause between them before Beatrice spoke up again. "You can't protect me forever, Toriel. I can't be a child you watch over for forever."

She had no idea how true her words were to the monster. The goat woman's muzzle contorted as emotion steadily overcame her. Tears welled up in her crimson eyes and then spilled over, rolling onto her cheeks and lingering there, caught by her fur. 

"I know I can't," she said softly. "You're like my own daughter to me, and if I truly loved you, I wouldn't keep you here like a prisoner. As much as it hurts, I must let you go."

Beatrice closed the space between herself and the monster, holding her in a gentle embrace that was quickly returned. She was fully enveloped by Toriel's hug, and while there she felt a curious sensation of something reverberating down into her bones that seemed to originate from Toriel. It was likely from her soul and the magic it emanated. 

"I'm so sorry," she whispered into Toriel's fur. "And thank you."

"Please...stay safe. I love you, my dear Beatrice."

The girl's hold tightened. "I love you too."

The two descended down the stairs into a long corridor that led towards a set of massive doors bearing the same symbol she found when she first woke up in the Ruins. Toriel pulled the doors open and allowed Beatrice to walk out into the suddenly cold and snow-laden air before they gave each other one last wave as the doors were shut once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for reading the story so far!  
> Check out my [ TUMBLR ](http://jarofmayonnaise.tumblr.com/) to see what nonsense I like and reblog! Or, feel free to leave me a message~
> 
> 'till next time~


	3. Winterspell

Beatrice gasped as she was met with a sudden blast of cold air to the face. By instinct she held herself tightly to try and keep in whatever warmth she could while goosebumps appeared on her skin, regardless. It wasn't long until she could feel and hear her teeth chattering as she shivered, her breath coming out as thin puffs of misty air as each warm exhale was met with the wintery air beyond herself. Her leggings and tunic dress weren't really meant for weather that matched the middle of January. The cold easily prickled onto her feet as well as she began to walk through the snow completely covering the ground. How there could be snow underground she didn't understand, but allowed herself to brush it off with the reasoning of it being because of magic. 

It wasn't just the appearance of snow that interested her as she trudged along; there were full grown trees and what appeared to be variations in the rock to create a sense of geography within the sudden opening of the underground. The trees were tall and still boasted their green foliage along their branches and twigs; even so, a decent layer of snow had coated the majority of them which made it look like someone had draped a thick white blanket on top of them. With it being suddenly so spacious she couldn't help but wonder just how far underground she was to be able to have all of it carved out like it was, yet still be buried under a mountain. She would have stayed distracted thinking over how this world below was possible but the constant chill seeping past her skin and into her bones, as well as soaking her shoes, which was quickly leaving her toes feeling frostbitten, kept her head in the moment. 

It certainly helped to keep her from possibly running into a dog wearing armor. It was just a little pup, really, just around her height with its mouth open and tongue flopped out as it panted. The dog monster watched her curiously at first before she swore she saw the corners of its muzzle pull further back to make a smile and nearly pounced onto her. 

"Oof! H-hey..." she muttered, the wind nearly knocked out of her lungs and shivering even more due to having been thrown onto the snow. How was that dog not freezing as well in its suit of armor? If it was it didn't seem to mind, only yipping happily at her and nuzzling its head against her face. 

Beatrice couldn't help but smile and begin to giggle at its obvious desire for affection. Typical dog. As she showered the dog monster with pats, pets, and strokes part of her couldn't help but cling to the soft and warm fur of its face as well, temporarily ignoring the feeling of fur in her mouth and nose due to her face being pressed into the fluffy white fur as she clung to its muzzle. 

"Warm..." she breathed. As the dog monster continued to pant she could feel its warm breath on her skin. Eventually she pulled away and looked into the creature's eyes, hoping to find a sense of intelligence similar to Toriel or the other monsters of the Ruins. "Do you know of any place I can go to warm up? It's so cold..."

With another happy yip the dog shot up to its hind legs, standing straight up again, then did an about-face before running off. 

"H-hey! Wait!" she called out as she watched it take off, steadily blending into the snow the further away it got. Beatrice almost immediately started to shiver again with the sudden lack of heat keeping the chill at bay as she got herself to her feet again and marched forward once more. Unfortunately, by the time she really got herself moving again she had long lost track of that peculiar dog, leaving her wandering the frozen forest by herself once more.

More than once she had to clutch herself tightly to try and hold in the aches and pains that came with feeling the cold seep further into her, hissing through her teeth and whimpering. Her feet and toes felt frozen, her fingers hurt when she tried to flex them to keep them from staying stuck due to lack of movement, and her face felt numb. Like before, her teeth began to chatter as little puffs of her breath chilled in the air. She knew that if she didn't find some kind of shelter and warm up soon she'd likely begin to suffer from hypothermia, or worse. 

"I'll survive," she whispered to herself. "I have to. I must be close to something..."

The moment of optimism appeared at the perfect time for her. In the distance, on the other side of a large bridge crossing an unsettling drop into a chasm lush with snow covered trees, were softly glowing lights coming from quaint little buildings all clustered together to give the obvious appearance of civilization. She even saw various monsters going about. Beatrice mustered up whatever strength she had left in her after her trek through the underground woods and made her way into the little settlement itself, which she found out was called Snowdin. She snorted in amusement in a moment of levity at the name. 

Thankfully, the paths within Snowdin were clear of any snow, which made things much easier for her to walk through and not have to take high steps through the snow to only have her feet sink through the layers with each step she took. She still clung desperately to herself as she made her way further into the little village passing by a few buildings, two of which were connected to each other and easily labeled as 'shop' and 'inn.' She would have slipped into the inn to warm up but she had only a few dollars left in her wallet sitting somewhere in the bottom of her rucksack, so that plan was out. Instead, she kept walking.

Towards the middle of the town was where the majority of monsters had gathered themselves. Most of them were thick-furred creatures--such as rabbits, bears, foxes, and wolves--which likely made it easier for them to handle the cold. Standing alone in the middle of the town was a single tree all trimmed and decorated for Christmas with an assortment of ornaments, strings of lights, and even a blinking star on top. Beatrice blinked in wonder at the sight of it, seeing even wrapped presents piled around the base of the tree. A small part of her felt like a small child again, waiting in excitement for Christmas Day as well as the opportunity to open her gifts. The monsters around there all looked at her oddly as she passed through, admiring the seasonal flair to the place, but still offered a cordial smile and wave of hello. 

Just beyond that was an establishment that gave off a warm, comfortable light from within as well as a mouthwatering aroma every time a monster went in or out. It was then that she realized how hungry she was getting due to the fairly long trek through the snow she had made to even get to Snowdin itself. A quick glance up revealed the name of the place--Grillby's--in big, bold letters glowing equally as warm as the light coming from within the establishment. Beatrice paused, looking over at the building and wanting nothing more than to slip inside, but was once again reminded that she had little to nothing on her person in terms of money, which left her with no other option than to continue forward again.

She was stopped, however, by the same armor wearing dog she had met earlier.

"Oh, th-there you a-are!" she said, feeling a little bit of relief upon finding a familiar creature within the ever growing unfamiliarity and oddities of this underground world. She would have reached out to pet it again, but found herself too cold, too frozen in place, to move. "You ran o-off too f-fast..." she stuttered as her teeth kept chattering.

The dog yipped, bouncing up and down, then ran back and forth between the back between herself and the back of Grillby's. Looking curious as well as a little confused at what the monster was trying to indicate her to she followed after it nonetheless. Just as she rounded the corner of the building someone slipped out the back door. She quietly gasped when she saw it was a walking flame. 

This new figure seemed to have heard her, or the noise of the armor-clad dog, because it brought its head up in curiosity and wound looking straight at Beatrice, who flinched. The figure was masculine in appearance and wore a fine set of clothes, which included a button up shirt, slacks, and a long apron around his waist. The man-shaped flame even had a masculine structure to his face with a strong chin and jaw while his 'hair' was simply the flickering tendrils of fire. The only distinguishing thing on his face were a pair of square-shaped glasses. 

"I-I'm sorry," Beatrice stuttered, taking a step back. "I was just following this dog, and...I don't mean to cause trouble. I'll just--"

The fire man took a step forward in response to her own step back and brought his hand up in a 'stop' gesture. He then gave a 'come' gesture with that same hand as a line appeared on his face then separated entirely to form a mouth.

"You're freezing. Come inside." His voice was soft, quiet. He spoke to her in a tone similar to one she'd use if she were encountering a timid animal. She also noticed that there was a faint rasping sound to the low tone of his voice. She watched him a moment longer, watching how the flames atop his head lowered, dimming in the silence between them, before urging herself forward and following him inside.

Before the door was even closed Beatrice gasped in surprise when she felt a warm pair of hands gently hold her face. The heat seeping into her cheeks, warming her ears, lips, and nose stung for a few seconds before her natural body heat caught up and brought back the natural flush of her skin. Once her face was warmed up the flaming man then gently gripped at her arms to allow the heat of his flames seep into her skin and muscle, gently sliding his hands down until he was holding her own and helping her chilled fingers to move again. The more of her body that returned to normal the deeper the girl's breathing became. 

"Thank you," she said quietly, looking up at him as he worked each individual finger of her hands. The heat flowed through her hands and arms, melting away the aches and tension she had held for some time. She saw the line in the flames again form on his face as it turned upwards to create a gentle smile. 

"You're welcome. You're welcome to stay for a while, and keep warm. Are you hungry?"

Beatrice looked away. "I don't have enough to pay..."

With her hands now back to the temperature they should be he rested one of his own on her shoulder, making the girl look back up at him. "You need not worry about that. Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

He slid his hand behind her back and gave her a gentle nudge towards the rest of the interior of the building. "Go find a seat. I'll be back in a little bit with something for you to eat."

"Thank you again...um..."

"Grillby."

"Thank you, Grillby," she said with a shy, yet grateful, smile.

• • •

Grillby's restaurant was as warm and comfortable on the inside as it seemed from the outside. Inside was lit with low light from the glowing lamps lining the walls on either side, making the dark colors of the wood of both the tables and floor seem all the richer. Towards the back of the place was a bar where a few more monsters sat while leaning forward casually onto the counter as they talked amongst each other, which created a quiet hum in the air with the sound of multiple conversations sliding around each other. Hovering above the quiet hum of conversation between the monsters were the creative tunes of smooth jazz playing from the old jukebox situated in the corner.

Beatrice sat off in a corner by herself while she finished off the last few fries on her plate. Grillby had been more than generous with her when he returned with a warm plate filled with fries and a hamburger managing to squeeze its way onto it, which left it surrounded by the side items. The taste and seasoning of everything was more than perfect as she ate and she realized with each bite just how hungry she was from walking around in the snow. It made her realize as well how long she had gone without a decent meal, the last being when she was still with Toriel. Had she any snacks in her rucksack she would have already eaten them, but those were eaten and gone before she found herself in the underground. 

"Feeling better?" Grillby asked when he stopped by her table to clean up the empty plate before her.

"Very much. Thank you again, Grillby. Is there anything I can do to repay you for this?"

He shook his head, making tiny embers rise from the flames atop his head, and reached forward with his free hand to rest it on her shoulder. "Just take care of yourself. I wish I could help you more, but I must tend to things here."

It was her turn to shake her head. "No, I understand. You've certainly helped more than enough."

"There may be some additional help I can provide you," Grillby replied after a brief pause. "Should you feel the need to rest, perhaps see if you can find any of the skeleton brothers. Papyrus would be the easiest to find here in town. He's an excitable fellow, but he'll do all he can to help. Their house is on the far end of town."

Beatrice believed he made mention of this due to how tired she looked. She certainly felt tired too. It wasn't long after she got warmed up again from both Grillby's help as well as the atmosphere of the restaurant that fatigue caught up to her, which had left her nodding off now and then as she had waited for her food. She gave him another smile at his suggestion, grateful for everything he had done for her simply because he wanted to. 

"I'll do that. Thank you, once again."

"You're welcome. And you're welcome here any time."

Unfortunately, Grillby had nothing he could offer the girl in terms of keeping her warm from the cold as she left the building, but she figured she would survive the far shorter walk from one edge of Snowdin to the other. She decided to make use of his help by heading towards the furthest edge of town to find these brothers he mentioned. She reminded herself over and over again of the name Papyrus so that she could ask around, should this particular character not be available. 

The edge of Snowdin town was marked by a single house that had a smaller building next to it. It looked like a garage or storage shed. It was rather curious how this particular house sat by itself while the rest of the town's buildings remained fairly close together in a similar fashion to penguins or other animals that purposefully clustered together to maintain warmth from the cold. The house was also significantly larger than the rest, being two stories tall and even having a balcony. Similarly to the rest of the town the house was decorated with strings of fairy lights, blinking rhythmically back and forth to give the illusion of the light moving along the line. 

Beatrice took in a deep breath then let it out, watching her breath stream out before she approached the front door and knocked. Shortly afterwards the door swung open to reveal a tall, lanky skeleton with a large grin across his skull. Despite herself she felt her mouth beginning to fall open.


	4. A Font Family

"Greetings, stranger!"

Beatrice winced at the sheer volume of the voice belonging to the skeleton in front of her, instinctively bringing her hands up to her ears to try and muffle the sound. She then started gaping again as she tried to comprehend the fact that a walking, talking skeleton could possibly be so loud when it didn't even have a throat to begin with. It--he, actually, as the voice sounded masculine--was also surprisingly expressive. 

"Um, hello. Is--Does someone named Papyrus live here?"

The skeleton brought his hands to his face, gaining a twinkle in his sockets that was a vibrant orange color. Beatrice blinked in confusion at such a reaction. "Wowie! You know of me, stranger?! I am, indeed, Papyrus!"

"It's nice to meet you Papyrus. I'm Beatrice; you can call me Bea, too, if you want. Grillb--"

"A pleasure to meet you, friend Beatrice!" Papyrus exclaimed as he swooped the girl off her feet and held her in an uncomfortably tight hug, making the girl cough and wheeze from the sudden lack of air. "Do come inside where we can talk, solve puzzles, and further develop this new friendship!"

While still held within the bony prison of his embrace the corners of Beatrice's mouth curved up slightly as this monster's enthusiasm and friendliness continued to emphasize the kind nature of monsters, which, in turn, made her further doubt Toriel's lingering words about there being anyone in the underground who would seek to hurt her deliberately.

• • •

Golden light filtered in from the long, thin crack in the mountain which allowed shafts of sunlight to penetrate into the underground and illuminate patches of the capital's central square where, down below, monsters went about buying and selling, talking, and visiting amongst each other. There was always some kind of hustle and bustling happening there.

High above the masses, watching from an open window, were two figures who stood straight and sturdy in comparison to the more relaxed gaits of the other monsters going about their lives in New Home. One was fish-like in appearance, covered in blue scales and a broad set of fins in place of ears. Her long, fiery red hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail which hung down to the middle of her back. With every slight shift of her muscular form the armor protecting her clinked or made a quiet sigh from the sound of metal sliding against each other. Tucked under her arm was the helmet to her armor. The other figure was also covered in scales but looked serpentine in appearance. He had no legs, but instead long, strong coils that were easily three times as long as the woman was tall. His own arms, thick with muscle, were crossed in front of his chest and his clawed fingers tapped lightly against the metal of his own custom suit of armor while, open wide behind him was a cobra hood making him look all the more intimidating.

"Today's the day, Undyne," the snake monster hissed, his voice low and worn. "All those monsters will look to you for protection and order. You will be the one they cry to, should misfortune befall them."

"I would sooner let myself turn to dust," Undyne retorted, not turning her eyes away from the casual scene below her. 

"Good. I'm proud of you, Undyne. This is a heavy responsibility to bear, but clearly His Majesty believes in your abilities."

"He taught me most of what I know. You helped me refine those abilities, Sethis." Sethis gave a quiet nod.

A large set of doors then opened and an armored, fairy-like creature flew out from behind them. Draping from its shoulder was a royal purple sash and the monster's breastplate bore a symbol etched into the metal: three triangles, and circle, and a pair of wings. Despite its small size in comparison to the other two, who turned to face it, it gave off an air of respect which they recognized. 

"His Majesty will see you now. Come with me."

Undyne strode in first, walking confidently in front of Sethis, who calmly slithered right behind her as he adjusted his stance to have his hands held behind him instead. They were brought into the throne room of the royal palace. It bore a single, massive throne in the center of countless golden flowers and lush green grasses, and even the walls were partially hidden behind the vines and ivy that crept along the stone. Seated in that throne was an equally massive figure, the majority of its covered by a draping, royal purple cloak attached to a large set of golden pauldrons. He gave a quiet nod of his head to the two before he rose from his place, standing a full head taller than even Sethis. 

King Asgore was not only tall, but broad as well. The cloak draping from his pauldrons hid his strong body clad in his own heavy armor, equally as golden as his shoulder guards, and equally as ornate in detail. Adding to his already wide as well as tall appearance were the set of curling horns atop his head, making him the largest monster to be found in the underground. With a paw large enough to grasp a human head he reached out beside him and plucked a red trident from the ground, which had stood straight in the ground due to its prongs keeping it steady in the soil. 

"Undyne, step forward. Sethis, step forward," he said. His voice was low, bass-like, and rumbled with authority that dared to be tried. 

The fish-like monster did as instructed, approaching her king, and then knelt down to one knee before him as she bowed her head in respect. Sethis followed, bringing himself beside her and bowing low since he could not kneel due to his coils. Looking down at the two of them Asgore brought his trident forward and let it rest lightly on Sethis' back.

"Sethis. As of this moment I hereby recognize your resignation as former Captain of the Royal Guard, thus relinquishing all authority thereby granted to you." Asgore then brought his trident over and let it rest on Undyne's back. "Undyne. As of this moment I hereby recognize you as the new Captain of the Royal Guard, taking upon you the authority hereby granted to you to uphold order within this kingdom. You shall be bound by this duty hereafter until you should choose to resign, or return to dust." 

His words echoed quietly in the chamber for a moment before fading away, returning the room to silence. Once the moment was passed Asgore returned his trident to as it was before, its prongs buried in the ground to allow it to stand straight beside his throne. 

"Rise, Undyne, Captain of the Royal Guard."

Undyne rose to her full height and stood with her shoulders back and her chest out, gazing unflinchingly into Asgore's crimson eyes. Within her own yellow eyes was the look of determination.

• • •

Grillby had spoken truly when he said that Papyrus was an excitable fellow. No matter what it was that he talked about, or whatever puzzle he wanted to work with, he always did it with such enthusiasm and gusto that Beatrice felt herself get a little excited now and then. His energy seemed boundless, and was fairly contagious. The only thing she couldn't quite get used to was his naturally loud voice. Regardless, she completely lost track of time, as well as her train of thought when she first stepped up to his door, and wasn't reminded of why she had come in the first place until the front door opened again and she saw a second skeleton walk through.

He wasn't very tall by what she saw, perhaps even a few inches shorter than she was. Unlike Papyrus, who was built via vertical stretch, this new skeleton was on the opposite end with his horizontal stretch of wider, sturdier body build. At least, that's what it looked like to her. Even the shape of his skull had softer edges to it in comparison to Papyrus, it being more rounded in appearance. But, the thing that piqued her curiosity about him was the fact that, once he stepped through the door, he removed a white lab coat to reveal the rest of his more casual wardrobe beneath. 

"Sans, you return! Welcome home!" Papyrus greeted with the same level of noise and cheer as he had with Beatrice. Then, there was a pause as he seemed to realize something, his expression pulling down into disappointment. "Sans, where is--"

The shorter, rounder skeleton--Sans--gave a dismissive wave of his hand as he tossed his lab coat onto the railing of the stairwell leading up to the second floor of the house. "He's staying at the lab overnight. Sorry, Pap."

Papyrus pouted like a small child who had just been denied their favorite toy. "But I was looking forward to his recipe tonight!"

"I know. He said he was sorry before I left. I'll just get us something from Grillby's tonight instead."

"Nyeh! We always have Grillby's when he's not home, Sans!" Papyrus retorted, stomping his foot. 

"Um...sorry to interrupt..." Beatrice piped up as she rose from where she sat on the couch where she had been watching the exchange between the two brothers until this point. 

Sans quickly brought his head around to look at the girl. There were small pinpricks in his sockets that shifted about as he looked at her, giving her the impression that those lights functioned similarly to a human pupil. She also noticed there was a faint blue-ish tint to them as those same lights expanded when he realized what he was looking at. The already wide grin across his skull broadened further. 

"Whoa..."

Beatrice gave a shy wave all the while feeling awkward now that she had brought the attention of both the skeleton brothers on her. "Hello. If it's not any trouble, I could make something."

Sans tilted his skull to the side slightly. "You cook?"

"A little, yes. I mean, I can make some simple stuff if you have the ingredients..."

"Nyeh! I apologize!" Papyrus interrupted, quickly repositioning himself between his brother and the girl and gestured between them. "Sans, this is my new friend, Beatrice! Friend Beatrice, this is my brother, Sans!"

Out of politeness Beatrice stepped forward with her hand extended to shake. Sans, who had his hands in the pockets of his slacks reached out as well and met her hand. There immediately was the awkward sound of a fart that was followed by an even more awkward silence until Sans pulled his hand away, chuckling as he revealed a whoopee cushion, dangling it between his phalanges. 

"I'd apologize, but that was too funny. Had to make use of it before we got too _fart_ into the conversation."

She sputtered, feeling heat suddenly rise in her cheeks as she finally wrapped her head around what just happened and what he just said. The awkward feeling still lingered yet a smile crept onto her face as the humor sank in. Upon seeing her smile Sans' own brightened. Papyrus, however, looked displeased.

"Brother, I cannot believe you would do that! You mustn't be rude!"

"C'mon, Pap, my humor keeps things from falling _flatulent_." Googly eyes appeared in the tall skeleton's sockets as he wailed another 'nyeh' through the house. "So, it's Beatrice, huh?" Sans asked, bringing his focus back on the girl.

"Yes, but you can call me Bea, too," she replied.

"Nice to meet ya. So what brings you to our abode?"

"Well, I was trying to tell Papyrus, but I got a little distracted..." Sans chuckled in understanding without her having to explain why. He knew his little brother. "You see, I'm just passing through, really. I wasn't really prepared for the cold here, but I stopped by Grillby's and he helped warm me back up and fed me too. Before I left he said that if I needed a place to rest I should try the skeleton brothers at the edge of town, and look specifically for Papyrus. So, well, here I am." Beatrice reached behind her with her foot and poked at her rucksack leaning against the couch. "I don't really have enough on me to stay at the inn, and I understand if this is an inconvenience, but I was hoping that I could stay for just a littl--"

"Of course you can," Sans said. 

Beatrice brought her head up quickly to look at him since she had brought her head down to look at the floor in her uncertainty. "J-just like that? Are you sure?"

Sans shrugged. "Yeah, it's no problem. Besides, you already offered to make dinner, yeah? Think of that as your payment for staying. And anyway, Paps seems like he isn't looking forward to having Grillby's again."

"We had it yesterday, too!" Papyrus shouts. 

"See? Take a look at what we've got. Go nuts."

Her own smile brightened, relieved that she had a place to rest before continuing on. There was also relief in simply feeling useful and not like she was taking advantage of their hospitality. She wanted to do what felt right. "Thank you." 

The rest of her evening spent with Sans and Papyrus was...interesting. Papyrus was eager to help Beatrice cook, so she accepted his help, even though most of the cooking process included her having to help him calm down so that he didn't overdo it when it came to the preparation of the meal. Still, he always looked so proud at what he had accomplished, no matter how small the task. She also found out that Sans was, as she suspected, a scientist. He worked in a distant area of the underground called Hotland. There was something called the Core there--a machine that ran its course through the underground to provide power--where he and other scientists ran tests on it as well as maintained the machine. Beatrice noticed how the lights in his eyes would glow just a bit brighter whenever he talked about what he did. 

Dinner with the brothers was a variation on a mac and cheese casserole she remembered her mother had made some time ago, since they didn't have the exact same ingredients the original recipe called for. Regardless, the three ate well as they sat together and talked. The girl rather liked the comfortable, familial air she felt the longer she lingered around Sans and Papyrus. Sans would pull the occasional joke or pun, sending his little brother in a tizzy over the poor quality of humor, and despite the rather knee-jerk reactions between them there was brotherly love between them and it made her smile as she watched them banter. 

The rest of the evening spent with them passed peacefully. Sans tried to offer his eldest brother's room to the girl for her to stay in, but she turned it down and insisted that she'd be just fine on the couch with a spare pillow and blanket. To her, it didn't feel right taking over someone else's space, especially somebody she didn't know. Papyrus was sent to bed by Sans, who read him a bed-time story, but the smaller skeleton wasn't very long in his little brother's room, emerging not even ten minutes later with an already snoring Papyrus. Sans was about to excuse himself to his room to paused to lean over the railing as he watched Beatrice adjust herself on the couch as she was already snuggled under her blanket. 

"Thank you again, Sans," she said when she noticed him loitering. 

"No need to keep thanking me, Bea. But you're welcome, all the same. Besides, you're the first human in a while to show up, so it'll be interesting to have you around. See ya."

Beatrice tensed at his words. So, he recognized that she was human, yet Papyrus did not? How many other monsters were oblivious to what she was? How many were aware? And, what did he mean 'the first human in a while'? The numerous questions now suddenly whirled about in her head like debris in a storm. It took her some time to finally fall asleep.


	5. Troubled Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, my schedule is a little busy this weekend and I won't be able to post on Sunday like I said. So...you get a chapter early.  
> You're welcome~ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Beatrice was roused from her slumber, balled up on the couch and snuggled deep into the blanket covering her, when she felt a tease of cold air disturb the usually warmer air of the house. She grumbled and shifted, craning her head to see Sans at the front door with his lab coat hanging over his forearm and a still sleepy expression on his own skull. He gave her an apologetic smile.

"Hey kiddo. Didn't mean to wake ya, I was just about to head out and get an early start at the lab."

She blinked at him blearily, still feeling the weight of sleep pressing down on her eyes and mind. "Okay," she mumbled as she rested her head back down. "Be safe, Sans. Have a good day."

The skeleton's smile softened at her words and he quietly exited the house. The chill air that had seeped in from the slightly open door soon dissipated as it was warmed by the rest of the house and Beatrice dozed off again. Not long after that, however, she was woken back up by far less gentle means. Instead, she was startled awake by the ever booming voice of Papyrus as he greeted her with a good morning. Other than that rude awakening, which left her irritable for a few minutes, things went smoothly since Papyrus was eager to help her make breakfast in order to give them both a good start to their morning. 

Said breakfast consisted of a simple meal of eggs and toast, along with milk to wash it down. Papyrus had the largest glass she had ever seen of the drink and learned that he and his brothers took a particular liking to it leaving Beatrice giggling at how fitting the idea of skeletons liking milk. 

"Papyrus, what lies beyond Snowdin?" she asked as they continued about their meal.

"Why, Waterfall of course! It is the one place we like to visit most! Some of the tunnels have sparkling stones up above that resemble stars! They are quite lovely! Will you be visiting Waterfall, friend Beatrice?!" he replied excitedly, gaining that orange tinted twinkle in his eyes again. 

"I think I'll be heading in that direction, yes."

"I would gladly accompany you, but I have puzzles from yesterday that demand my attention! I must see them solved!"

"It's alright, Papyrus. Thank you for the offer, though."

When she was ready to go Papyrus gave her another tight, breath-stealing hug. But, she was already becoming fond of how much cheer he was willing to give so she smiled through the experience. The skeleton wished her well, as well as a safe trip through Waterfall with the hope that they could hang out again sometime as she slipped out the door with a friendly wave good-bye.

• • •

Waterfall took her breath away.

The whole place seemed to glow in gentle hues of blue and purple, softly illuminating her way as she stepped slowly through the new series of tunnels that made up the sudden water world she found herself in. Even the cavern walls were lit up here and there as she brushed her fingers along the stone, noticing the glint of colorful crystals peeking out through chips and cracks of its formation. All the while the air was filled with the gentle running of water, some of it trickling down from above and along the cavern walls, making the glistening rocks embedded there look even more reflective. The light reflected in her eyes as well, making them appear brighter than usual and glossy. 

Beatrice's steps were slow; she wanted to take her time in this place and let the beauty of Waterfall really sink into her. She wanted to be able to remember this, if nothing else. It simply amazed her at how beautiful this place was, and with that amazement she began to understand why Papyrus said monsters visited here often. 

Her breath was taken away yet again as she continued deeper into Waterfall and looked up towards the ceiling, feeling herself give a wide smile at the image before her. "They _are_ like stars!" she breathed excitedly. High above her were countless clusters of glittering crystals. Shrouded in the darkness beyond the reach of the soft glow around her she stared heavenward for minuets on end, admiring how the rocks truly did appear like stars she was used to seeing on the surface--far away, their lights twinkling and blinking, yet awe-inspiring and enchanting as ever. Beatrice breathed a sigh of contentment at how similar the scene before her compared to the real thing up above, and for the briefest of moments she let herself believe that she was free from the underground and staring up at the sky for real. 

The serenity of it all, along with the sense of enchantment due to the soft glows coming from every other direction left her giggling like a little girl as she began to rise up on the balls of her feet as best she could in her shoes and make her way through the tunnels of Waterfall while dancing. She tip-toed, spun, and performed various demi-pointe attitudes as she went, the smile on her face growing larger as she danced until she lost herself to her giggling again. It felt lovely to dance simply because she wanted to again, without watchful eyes on her every move. She never did like to dance for the sake of performance, but simply for her own entertainment. After recovering from her fit of amusement she continued on.

Another thing of beauty she found within Waterfall were the large blue flowers scattered along the cave floor, illuminating the spots around them in a bright blue color. She was also curious about them since it seemed that there was some kind of hushed noise coming from them whenever she drew close. Beatrice squat down in front of one to not only try and figure out if she was just hearing things but also to take a moment to more closely admire the flower. She reached out and touched its petals with her fingertips, and thought she felt them hum.

"--ly, aren't they?" came a distant voice, originating from the flower like it was an old speaker. She snapped her hand back, going wide eyed.

"What the--?"

"What the--?" repeated the blue flower in her own voice. 

Beatrice narrowed her eyes as she drew close again, scooting a hair closer while she remained squatting down to keep her ear close to the curious little plant. She tiled her head in confusion at what just happened and let her following question spill from her mouth. 

"Is it repeating me?"

"--s it repeating me?"

Her confusion turned into wonder. "It is! Wow, it's talking back to me. What a strange flower..."

For another few minutes Beatrice amused herself by speaking short messages to the blossom that ranged from random bits of information she recalled off the top of her head to personal thoughts related to what she had experienced up to this point. When relieved of the thoughts going through her head that had finally been spoken she left a quiet thank you to the flower for listening. As she walked away it continued to echo her words as quietly as the ones spoken to it. 

She continued forward passing through corridors and walkways that lacked the usual glow from the flowers or from the crystals, leaving the passages cloaked in shadows deeper than usual in comparison to the rest of the area. In those areas she didn't know whether to slow down out of caution or hastily make her way through so her imagination wouldn't run away with her. Either way it left Beatrice gripping at the straps of her rucksack too hard and leaving her hands aching soon thereafter.

Her tension eased when she finally made it out of that section of tunnels and was greeted by a new area alight with bright blue. Those curious repeating flowers grew here and there, bio-luminescent grasses sprouted from the soft, soil-like layer beneath her feet; they glowed more brightly for a moment before fading with each step she took in them. And, even the clear water flowing through the area seemed to glow. It was the most illuminated area so far within Waterfall, which put Beatrice at ease in comparison to the shadows and weighted darkness from where she had come. Her walk slowed again as she took the time to admire where she was letting the feel of the air heavy with moisture soak into her skin, the sound of running water fill her ears, the smell of moist earth filling her lungs with each breath, committing more of Waterfall to her memory. 

Beatrice was caught up in the moment. She never noticed the soft hiss and quiet clink of metal, nor the appearance of another bright blue light elsewhere in the chamber. 

A sudden shriek shattered the silence and the girl collapsed to her knees as pain shot up and down calf and pulsed angrily from a puncture wound in her leg. Shock and adrenaline began to pump through her system, making her breath quicken and her heart rate rise within seconds before she looked behind herself and found a spearhead sticking out from her leg. It was no normal spear, sparking like electricity, and looking like it was made completely out of blue colored light similar to the glow around her. 

Not wanting it to linger there she gripped at the shaft, cried out in pain, and managed to remove it from herself and tossed it aside where it dimmed and disappeared like it was never there. But the lingering pain and wound proved that she had been attacked as blood began to stain her leggings and drip down her skin. 

She then heard heavy clanking of metal in a rhythm like that of footfalls and tried to scoot away from the origin of that sound as it drew closer, clutching her wound. Terror began to course through her with the sense of shock as a heavily armored figure emerged from the shadows like some creature would from water. The only opening she saw was in the visor of the figure's helmet--a pair of piercing yellow eyes glaring down at her with such intensity that the girl flinched. 

"Who are you?"

"I am Undyne, Captain of His Majesty's Royal Guard."

"Please...Please, let me through. Let me go," Beatrice whimpered, still trying to scoot away as this Undyne person continued to stride towards her.

There was an animalistic growl from Undyne that echoed through the cavern. Her armor creaked as she tightly clenched her fist. "I'm not going to let you, a human, just walk away. You will be the first step towards our freedom from this place. Either submit, so that the king may take your soul himself, or die by my hand."

The king wanted to take her soul? Undyne would kill her? Toriel's words echoed loudly in her head and the already boiling terror within her erupted into panic. 

Ignoring the throbbing sensation in her leg Beatrice twisted around and bolted. 

Undyne roared when the girl fled. The air crackled with static charge needing to be released as more blue lights in the shape of spears materialized out of nothing and shot towards Beatrice. She ducked before they hit, causing most to fly over her, but a few still sliced past her, opening up new wounds on her arms, legs, and hips that left a lingering stinging sensation.

She wasn't sure where she was going now as she ran, nor did she really care as her only thought was to escape Undyne. She didn't want to die, she couldn't let herself die. Her feet pounded against the earth like her heart pounded against her chest. Her own soul pulsed erratically within her like her heartbeat. Its light flickered as she ran, yet, bursting bright from the edges of the little heart, like a solar flare, was a searing red color.

The color of her will, her determination.

Water falling from the high ceiling of a new passage in the cave hit her like heavy rain, quickly leaving her soaked. She splashed through puddles, spattering her clothes with soft earth and rough grains of stone. As she ran she could still hear the clanking of Undyne in her armor as she kept up the chase, the rainfall plinking against the metal almost melodiously. To Beatrice's ears it was the sound of death. 

Spears. An endless volley of spears like the rain kept coming, trying to upset the girl's pace, trying to land a hit and stop her. But, no matter the grazing hits or slices she took, she kept running. She couldn't afford to stop. She had to keep going. 

She pushed her way through glowing grasses, each step leaving a brightly lit spot, illuminating a path for anyone quick enough to follow. And, despite the appearance of the armor and the effort spent in sending spears raining down on her, Undyne refused to relent. 

Beatrice skidded and turned when she saw her path coming to a dead end, following the new path through a thick collection of blue flowers, hearing countless voices whispering to her, but the blood pounding in her ears muffled them. She splashed through more water and sprinted over a bridge that she didn't dare to look down on as she passed, the wind howling in her ears as she went. 

"Coward!" Undyne screamed. "Face me and die, human!"

The mention of death only spurred Beatrice harder. As she passed through an arch she felt the air steadily heat up, going from cool to muggy to hot and arid. The air began to waver before her as orange and yellow glowed brightly from below. The sweat clinging to her from running through Waterfall increased as the temperatures soon became sweltering.

Undyne screamed again as she kept up the chase, pushing herself hard to try and endure through the heat that left her gasping, quickly turning her armor into an oven. But she felt the remaining strength she had in her fading, having spent most of it pursuing the human. Not daring to let the girl escape she summoned one last volley of spears and launched them.

Beatrice shrieked and toppled forward, skidding on the warm dirt of this new place as two spears struck her. One pierced the side of her thigh, going clean through her leg like a bullet; the other sliced the junction between her neck and shoulder, fraying the strap to her rucksack halfway through. 

She clutched at her wounds, whimpering, while tears that had been collecting in her eyes from both panic and from her running so fast finally spilled over. She could feel her blood seeping past her hands, turning them red as well as her clothes, leaving increasingly larger stains as she continued to bleed. 

For once Beatrice dared to glance back. Undyne stood far away on the other side of a bridge, her shoulders sagging as she panted heavily, trying to grip at one more spear in her head, but it flickered in and out of being, leaving only a crackling energy in her fist. The urge to get away from her pursuer remained, making her hiss through her teeth as she forced herself to rise again and move forward. 

With one last sprint with whatever strength she could muster she approached a large white building. She didn't care what it was, only for the door she saw before her as she pounded and smacked against it, leaving bloody handprints.

"Somebody! Somebody, help!" Beatrice tried to cry out but with her voice failing her, all energy finally leaving her as she slid down to her knees, leaving a streak of red, and leaned her uninjured shoulder against the doorframe. Tears continued to spill from her eyes, dripping down her face and onto the ground. "Please...help..."


	6. The Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big "Thank You" to everyone who's stopped by and taken a gander a this story. I really do hope everyone's been liking it so far...  
> Keep being awesome, peeps!

The door slid open.

Relief and hope washed over her and it pulled her from her weeping for long enough to look up and see who had finally answered. Dressed in slacks, a nice shirt, and a white lab coat stood a short and stocky skeleton who, at first, looked confused as to why he saw nothing in front of him, then looked down.

"Sans..." Her relief increased exponentially at the sight of a familiar face.

"Beatr--" His sockets went wide and the lights within contracted to tiny pinpricks. He was suddenly on his knees in front of her with his hands reaching out to try and hold her arms or hands but then saw the state she was in. 

Her eyes were red, her cheeks streaked with tears while any exposed skin was dotted with beads of sweat, some of which mixing with her tears. Her ponytail was loose, hanging limp on the back of her head and stray strands of hair clinging to her face or neck. Her clothes were filthy from water, dirt, sweat, and blood, and had cuts and holes in numerous places with bits of shredded cloth hanging off from where they had been cut. And, one of her hands clutched at her shoulder, while the part of her tunic covering the wound bore a large, dark stain. Other similar stains were scattered everywhere on her clothes, and thus, her body.

"Stars! Bea, what happened?"

"I was attacked. Somebody named Undyne..."

"Aw, this ain't good." Sans whipped his skull around, looking back inside the building. "Bro! Bro, get down here!"

"Whatever is the matter, Sa--" came a new voice, low but not as low in tone as Sans'. There had been slow, casual steps clicking against a hard floor inside which then momentarily halted, then struck hard against the floor as someone approached with a suddenly quick pace. The following words "stand aside" were said with unquestioning authority.

Down on one knee in front of her was another skeletal monster, who must have been this other brother Sans and Papyrus had been talking about. His skull had smooth curves, similar to that of Sans yet was longer in shape like Papyrus'. A defining feature were the two thin cracks from his sockets; one ran up along the top of his skull while the other ran down towards his mouth. Within those sockets were pinpricks of light glowing a soft purple color unlike the pale blue of Sans' own or the orange that glowed in Papyrus' when he got excited. He had a lean figure through his own wardrobe and lab coat, and equally long and lean phalanges were reaching out to her rubbing her blood stained shirt curiously. The tips came away stained.

"What is this?"

"Blood," Beatrice rasped. "It hurts...please..."

She gasped in surprise, then yelped, hissed, and whimpered as this new monster, Sans' brother, slipped his arms under her and rose up to carry her. The action aggravated some of her wounds to make them throb and sear in pain again for a moment before waning again like a coiled serpent pulling away but still poised to strike. 

"Sans, go downstairs and get the third examining room ready for her," he said in the same commanding voice.

"Sure thing, bro." Sans then disappeared in the blink of an eye. 

"Doctor Alphys!" the skeleton called. Stumbling over herself in her hurry to attend the summon was a yellow lizard or dinosaur-like monster. She nudged her glasses back up where they belonged on her snout as her clawed feet clicked against the floor. As she continued to approached she wrung her clawed, scaly hands together. 

"Y-yes sir?"

The current expression on his face eased which helped to make the new monster look more at ease as well. "Go get me a vial of concentrated healing magic. And see if you can find Vegetoid soup. She's seriously hurt and she'll need all the help she can get to recover," he said, looking down at her with a look of concern. Beatrice could only maintain her own eye contact with him for a second before looking away.

"Yes, sir. Right away!" she replied, doing an about-face and waddling off.

His attention remained on her, his expression still in gentle concern, as he walked deeper into the building with careful strides so as not to jostle her and thus possibly make her painful sounds flare up again. Beatrice kept her eyes down, though she could feel his gaze on her as well as the tilt of his skull in her direction from the top of her vision. Being pressed close to him she could feel the hum of magic through him.

"We need to get you cleaned up," he said softly, more likely as a comment to himself than for her. "I'll take you downstairs. We'll get you taken care of there. There's a bathroom and shower where you can clean up, afterwards I'll need to see you in the examination room to assess your wounds." There was a hint of that authoritative tone in his voice again, likely doing so out of habit, but it was still gentle. 

"Okay," she replied, her voice quiet, nearly a whisper. 

He carried her further inside to the sliding doors of an elevator. In the silence of riding the elevator down into the lower levels he broke it as he spoke up again. His tone of voice was even more gentle, smoother, than before. His expression matched his voice, turning soft, as he gave her a smile. 

"I apologize, I never even introduced myself. I am Doctor WingDing Gaster. Many call me by W.D. Gaster. I'm the Royal Scientist to the underground, and the elder brother to Sans, whom you already know it seems."

"Is this your lab, then?" she asked, her voice still soft.

"Yes. And what is your name?"

"Beatrice. Bea."

"Beatrice," he whispered, repeating her name like he was committing it to memory. "I'll do all I can to see you recover."

"Thank you."

There was a ding from the elevator, signaling the safe arrival to the desired floor before the doors slid open and revealed various branching hallways from the main corridor Gaster strode through, bringing her deeper inside. Through quick glances Beatrice noticed how the layout was similar to that of a hospital. Was it possible that part of the labs served as one for monsters? In some rooms she could see through large clear windows to observe monsters all wearing lab coats as they worked about with what looked like typical scientific equipment. Other rooms, also with large windows, were covered with draping cloth to block out unwanted eyes, though she could see movement of additional monsters in white. 

One emerged from one of the blocked off rooms--a cat-like humanoid monster whose tail flicked back and forth while walking. 

"Ithi," Gaster said, getting the new monster's attention.

"Yes, Doctor?"

"Come with me. See to it that Beatrice here gets cleaned up. See if you can get her clothes cleaned as well, in the meantime. Once she's ready bring her to the third examination room so I can check her wounds."

"Yes sir," the cat monster, Ithi, replied quickly. 

Ithi followed Gaster further inside as they turned and navigated the halls without a moment's hesitation. Beatrice would have paid more attention as to where they were going but her wounds still stung and the sticky sensation from both blood and sweat distracted her. When Gaster stopped she saw how there were a series of showers, all with their curtains pulled back, as well as a tub or two. She assumed it was for monsters who stuck around for long periods of time and needed a place to clean off when they couldn't return home. She felt Gaster's grip on her shift and she brought her eyes up to look at him.

"Can you stand?" he asked. His concerned expression returned every time he looked at her.

"I think so."

With a nod he carefully set her back down to her feet. Her legs trembled and her muscles screamed in protest, making the various cuts and puncture wounds throb in pain again which resulted in her leaning to the side as she pressed her hands against the wall. She felt similar to how she began all this when she had fallen underground and hobbled her way into the Ruins. All the while Gaster kept his hands close in case she were unable to actually hold herself upright and crumble to the floor again, but drew them away when he watched her maintain herself for a few seconds. The way he focused on her kept her from maintaining her eyes on him again, looking away.

With another quiet nod Gaster excused himself, leaving Beatrice with Ithi, who was equally as careful and helpful in getting the girl into the shower. Her leggings were torn up, but now they looked similar to the ones torn on purpose for the sake of fashion so they were still salvageable. Her tunic dress was also coming apart but the sheer amount of blood on it left her doubting if it was possible to remove the stain entirely. 

"Do you have any spare clothes while I get these washed?" the cat asked.

"I have a shirt in my backpack, but...it won't really, um, cover everything, so..."

Thankfully, Ithi understood what the girl was saying. Beatrice was too modest to dare walk around in a shirt that wouldn't cover her undergarments without her leggings, which would be unavailable until they were cleaned. So, with that, she realized she was in a bit of trouble. But, once again, Ithi was there to help. 

"Then, until they're clean you can keep yourself covered with my coat. It should be big enough for you," she said as she slipped her white lab coat off her shoulders and leaving her looking more like a casual civilian instead of a scientist. 

"But I couldn't..."

"I insist," Ithi pushed, hanging the lab coat off to the side and giving the girl a look that said she wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. Beatrice relented. 

Beatrice took her time in the shower so that her tired body could relax in the hot water raining against her skin as well as through the steam created by that same water. It felt wonderful to wash herself of blood, dirt, and sweat though her actions as she cleaned herself off were slower, careful, not wanting to accidentally move in the wrong way and make her injuries flare up again. For the first few seconds after the hot water started pouring down she simply stood facing the water and heaved a sigh as if releasing all the tension and worry over what she had recently gone through and replaced it with the continuing sense of relief in knowing that she was sheltered, safe. 

But a thought still lingered in the back of her mind like a bug that manages to scurry behind a piece of furniture before it can be reached. If, up until this point, monsters had been so kind and friendly, then why had Undyne been so eager to see her dead? Beatrice pursed her lips in thought as her fingers hovered over the wide cut at the junction between her neck and shoulder. 

Ithi, who had excused herself shortly after the girl stepped into the shower, was still gone by the time she finished which gave her some time to dry off as best she could, though there wasn't much she could do to make her hair dry that much faster; it hung heavy over her uninjured shoulder, the already dark color darker still as the strands held onto the lingering moisture. She managed to rummage through her rucksack and get herself dressed as much as she could with the spare set of clothes she had packed in it. It was supposed to be for the last day of a camping trip she and others were having on the mountain, but then all this happened...

The cat monster's lab coat was enough to cover what Beatrice felt embarrassed to show bare. If she were in tights and a tutu she wouldn't feel so awkward about revealing her legs, but feeling the still warm air from her shower against her exposed skin left her feeling flustered. The length of the coat went just past her mid-thigh and the overall fit was a little baggier than she originally expected, likely to allow the monster movement through the extra cushion of fur. 

"Oh, good," came said monster's voice as she poked her head through into the bathroom to check on the girl. "Feeling better?"

"A little, yes. The shower was nice."

"Good to hear. Follow me, I'll show you to the examination room. Doctor Gaster's already waiting."

Beatrice followed behind quietly, limping along slowly while holding her rucksack in front of her by the top strap.She tried to pay attention to where they were going this time, but already having little understanding of where she was in the first place didn't much help in keeping her orientated as she followed down corridors and turned into new hallways. All the while she noticed the movement of numerous monsters either working some kind of test that was likely related to science, or heading into the draped window rooms, giving her the idea that those monsters were more like doctors of medicine. 

Ithi gestured towards an open door near the end of a particular hallway and the girl stepped inside and saw how Gaster was indeed already waiting for her arrival. He was currently seated with one hand brought up to his mouth as he looked off to the side with a thoughtful expression. Floating near him was a second pair of hands in a purple hue, like the lights in his eyes, carefully holding a vial containing a deep green substance that grew brighter and more saturated in color towards the center and casted a strong glow against the phantom hands hovering in the air. 

When the cat monster spoke up, getting his attention, he smoothly rose from where he sat and gestured with one hand towards the patient bed--which didn't look much different from ones she had seen at a regular doctor's office--but offered his other hand to her as Ithi excused herself. Beatrice hesitated for a moment before she reached out in return and took hold of his hand. His long, slender fingers curled slightly around her hand holding her with just enough strength to help her limp inside and slide up onto the bed. While her hand remained in contact with his own she noted how smooth the bone making up his form was, nearly was warm as her own hand in temperature, yet tingling with magic that lingered under her skin for a moment longer after she let go. 

"Where are your injuries the worst?" he asked. Beatrice heard the concern in his voice as he spoke to her. His tone was so smooth she couldn't help but want to listen. 

Holding her borrowed lab coat closed, even though she had her spare shirt underneath anyway, she bent forward to reach down and point to the puncture wound at her calf, twisting her leg to the side to make it more visible. "Here..." She flushed in embarrassment when she had to make the hem of the coat ride up a little further than she liked on her legs to reveal the additional puncture wound on her thigh. She was unable to keep her eyes on it, the sight of it making her mentally squirm. "Here..." Her tinted cheeks warmed further as she reluctantly opened the collar of the coat and slid part of her shirt over her shoulder to reveal the cut along her neck. "And here."

He reached forward towards the cut at her neck as if to touch it but he kept his fingertips hovering just above the wound as she looked at her. She felt his gaze and brought her own eyes up to meet his. "May I?" he asked. She barely kept her eyes on him for another moment before she brought her focus down and quietly nodded her head.

He had barely touched the edge of her wound when Beatrice gasped and tensed, instinctively bringing her hands up in an attempt to move his hands away. He immediately snapped his hand away and brought his eyes back up to her face as she too brought her eyes up and looked into the soft purple lights there. During those seconds of near tangible silence her breath was caught in her throat, and it wasn't until she looked away once more that she could feel herself breathe. Without a word she slowly dropped her hands into her lap and turned her head away to allow Gaster access to her wound again. Even then he paused for an additional moment, looking for any additional acts of hesitation from her, before examining it again. 

She could tell he was curious but he restrained it because she could also feel how careful and gentle his touch was around the three major wounds on her body. He never did touch them directly, and as he checked the severity of them he never put in enough pressure on her skin for pain to flare up. Her cheeks burned during the entire process, embarrassed over the delicate attention he was giving her even though she knew he was doing it as a scientist and doctor. He soon pulled away after checking her injuries looking focused on his task. 

"What is that?" she asked, her eyes watching the glowing vial as Gaster reached out to grasp it and making the additional pair of disembodied hands fade away. 

"This is concentrated magic, specifically healing magic. It's one of the many results of our research," he replied as he unstopped the vial and tipped it to the side onto gauze-like material. She watched it as it slid out slowly, thick in consistency like syrup and leaving its intense green glow on whatever it touched. He smeared the magic around onto the material before he knelt down and reached towards the hole in her calf, but paused before applying as he looked up at her. She saw the silent question in his expression: another request for permission to touch. Beatrice nodded and braced herself.

By instinct, she gasped and tensed once more when she felt the magic seep into the open wound. It didn't hurt as it began to heal over, it only felt strange, leaving a gradually cooling, tingling sensation--similar to the feeling of mint on her tongue--under her skin that spread to wherever the magic touched. He held it there for a few seconds before pulling the gauze away to reveal restored muscle and skin which left behind barely even a pale scar. He repeated the process again with a fresh piece of material for the puncture at her thigh, pressing gently yet with just enough firmness to allow the concentrated magic to seep deep enough to fully heal it over. 

When he reached up to see to her third cut Beatrice couldn't help but stare at him this time, despite herself. One hand holding the fresh piece of gauze hovered over her cut while his other hand reached out and gently cupped the other side of her neck just in case she tried to snap her head away for some reason and aggravate the wound. Dark blue eyes like the sky as it darkened into night stared into soft purple lights, and for once it was Gaster who looked away first as he applied the healing magic to her neck. She thought she saw that same color of purple appear on his face, but assumed it was the glowing effect of his eyes as he looked down. 

Beatrice walked out of the room no longer limping and bearing three pale scars on her skin, though the smaller cuts on her body remained. Gaster guided her back through the hallways until he led her to an open door into one of the curtained rooms, gesturing for her to enter. As the girl had thought it was styled similar to a hospital with three beds lined up along the opposite wall, but only one other bed was currently occupied. The monster occupying said bed seemed rather chipper despite where it currently was, and tending to it was the familiar fur pattern of Ithi. 

"Get some rest, Beatrice," Gaster said gently as he leaned down slightly towards her since he stood a full head taller than her. "Ithi will tend to you in the meantime."

"Thank you, Doctor Gaster," she replied getting an equally gentle smile in return before he turned and excused himself.

Beatrice sat down on the edge of the bed set up for her and noticed a bowl of soup set beside the bed on a nightstand-like piece of furniture; it was still giving off faints wisps of steam and the smell wafted through the air around it where she caught the fragrance of it with every other breath. 

"Doctor Alphys left this for you while Doctor Gaster was checking on you. It's Vegetoid soup, it should help heal up the rest of your wounds," Ithi said.

The girl held the bowl carefully in her hands, nestling it in her lap. The smell was even stronger now that she brought it closer to her and she could see that it looked like a classic vegetable soup with chunks of hearty vegetables soaking in a seasoned broth. Beatrice was familiar with Vegetoids and the greens they provided when she was still in the Ruins. They were always eager to give the girl something for a snack as she wandered around, the vegetables always clean, crisp, and satisfying. She had just taken hold of the spoon resting in the bowl when her shoulders went slack.

"Why...?" she asked, her voice soft as she sounded confused and disbelieving.

"Well, Vegetoids are always promoting good health, so they're some of the better healers in the underground."

She shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, I mean...Why is it that all of you have been so nice to me? So willing to help me? All of you have been so kind, and yet..." She reached up with one hand towards the scar on her neck. 

Ithi breathed a sigh, her own shoulders drooping as she looked at Beatrice like a small child still learning big lessons. Her tail curled around her as she sat down on the edge of the bed next to the girl. Her ears drooped as well as she kept her eyes on the girl.

"Please understand, we don't naturally seek after violence. It just isn't in us. We're made of hope, love, and compassion. But, sometimes, those parts of us can be directed in...unpleasant directions. Like what happened to you, and I'm sorry that you had to experience that." Ithi placed her paw on Beatrice's shoulder making the girl turn her head and look back at the monster. Ithi gave a small smile as she began to purr. "Please don't let this one experience taint the good you see in us, just as we see the good in you."

Beatrice nodded feeling calmed by the monster's purr and smiling back. She then turned her attention to the still steaming soup and ate. The sensation of the healing magic slid through her with each spoonful helping to ease whatever tension or stress the girl remained holding onto and closing the smaller cuts on her skin, leaving nothing but smooth, fair skin. Even the lingering scars of her larger wounds were fading away until they too disappeared. Once the bowl was empty of soup Beatrice returned the borrowed lab coat from Ithi with gratitude and slid under the sheets of the bed. Ithi gave her one last smile before the girl curled up, snuggling herself into the bed, and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter verti-bae. (¬‿¬)
> 
> Check out my [ TUMBLR ](http://jarofmayonnaise.tumblr.com/) to see what nonsense I like and reblog! Or, feel free to leave me a message~
> 
> 'till next time~


	7. Palace Approach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Extra chapter for y'all~ :D

Beatrice's old tunic dress was too torn and stained to be worn comfortably again, but Gaster had made use of it before it could be discarded. He cut out sections of the cloth that were the most heavily stained by red, curious about the substance since monsters never seeped that particular color from their wounds, only oozing the color of their magic if lightly wounded or crumbling into dust if fatally injured. Blood, she had called it, and he felt that the word was fitting somehow, despite his never having heard it before then. He was curious about it--how it functioned, what its significance was in relation to humans, among other things--and with that curiosity he gathered samples and began to work.

Ever since he was made the Royal Scientist there were few projects that drew in Gaster's full attention, like this one. Most of the time he was able to multi-task, easily switching his focus between one project to the next and finishing multiple things, one after the other, in quick succession. This, however, was something that lingered in his mind, demanding his attention and thus his efforts to see completed, and once engrossed in his work it was nigh impossible to get him back out of it unless by his own choice. 

It only took a few hours for him to be observing and recording the final result of his experiment...and it was fascinating. He had learned many new things through Beatrice's blood, aspects about humans that had been previously unknown, but it was this detail in particular that he liked most. He stood with one hand behind his back while his other held a small vial containing just enough of her blood that if swirled around it would coat the vial in red. It was that very gesture he was doing with it at that moment watching how, through the dark crimson, nearly indistinguishable streaks of dark blue faded in and out. He recognized the look of it, the feeling he got from it whenever he caught sight of it. 

Traces of magic.

• • •

When Beatrice woke back up she felt more refreshed than she had been ever since she was staying with Toriel. She had to thank the help and healing she received from Gaster and the other monsters in the lab for that. It was quiet in the room, lacking the movement of any monsters acting as doctor or other patients occupying the other beds. The one other monster from before must have left while she was sleeping... She pulled herself up and caught sight of her rucksack leaning against the nightstand beside the bed as well as her now clean, but still torn, leggings folded nicely on top. So, since no one was around to possibly see her overexposed lower half she slipped out of the bed and quickly got her leggings on, feeling much more relieved now that she felt decent.

She stretched and felt her joints give satisfying pops making her feel additionally grateful that she wasn't feeling the slightest bit achy or sore. It was as if what she had gone through because of Undyne never even happened, save only the memory. Afterwards she knelt down in front of her rucksack and took inventory of what she had left, which wasn't much. With her spare change of clothes now removed from the bag it opened up a lot of space and revealed the few extra items she carried with her up to this point: one extra snack bar that she forgot was there, her wallet, and her mp3 player with its earphones still connected, though the cord was tangled into a knot that was surely enough of a puzzle for Papyrus to desire solving. She hadn't touched the thing since her time with Toriel and wondered briefly if there was still some charge left on the battery. Her thoughts here interrupted when she caught movement out of the corner of her eye and saw Gaster entering the room.

"Good, you're awake. You slept well, I hope," he said as he gave her the same gentle smile as he had previously.

"Yes, I did," she replied getting up to her feet and beginning to sling her rucksack over her shoulders.

"And how do you feel, overall?"

"Much better. Better than I've felt in a while, really. I have you, the other doctors, and all that healing magic to thank for it."

Gaster looked pleased, but not to the point of personal pride, simply happy that his, and the rest of his team's, efforts in seeing her recover were appreciated. "Good. Now that you are recovered I'm curious as to what you plan to do next. It's safe to assume you had not expected to stop here, yes?"

With her backpack how sitting here it belonged Beatrice's fingers twiddled with the half torn strap getting the passing thought of if the strap would hold out long enough for her to finally reach the surface. The thought of her emerging alone, but still knowing that a whole civilization lingered below, didn't sit well with her and it made her furrow her brows slightly as a sense of displeasure settled lightly on her mind like a bird's shed feather. 

"I'm...trying to make it back to the surface."

"A dangerous path for one such as you, Beatrice."

"I know. I was told that Asgore would try to stop me."

"He can try, but if you make it to the barrier you should be able to make it out to safety."

"Barrier?" she asked.

Gaster brought his eyes down and sighed. "It is magical in origin, and it is what keeps us monsters sealed underground. We cannot pass through it." He brought his eyes back up to her. "But you, however, are human. I would assume that, because of that, you would be able to pass through and make your way out. The trouble is that the barrier lies within the royal palace."

"Even if I knew how to get there, I can't just stroll through the front door," Beatrice retorted, suddenly feeling desperate as she came to realize how much more difficult this would be. "If there are any other monsters who are like Undyne there..."

Gaster looked conflicted, apologetic even, as he looked at her. For a few seconds he stood quiet, his mouth opening and closing a few times as he failed to figure out what to say to her. When the words finally did come he clenched his hands, which he had held behind him.

"I can't guarantee that you won't be seen afterwards, but I can at least get you inside the palace."

"You can?" she asked in relief, taking a step towards him in the sudden excitement of knowing she could be closer to freedom than she expected.

"There are special elevators used by myself and the other scientists in order to more quickly reach the palace, if we're summoned. It will require passage through the Hotlands in order to reach the Core, but yes, I would be willing to guide you."

"Oh, thank you, Doctor Gaster!" Beatrice said as she took another step closer with her hands reaching out as if to touch or embrace him in gratitude. But when she realized what she was about to do she simply allowed herself to step closer and kept her arms close to her sides, looking up at him in genuine relief. 

"So, then, are you ready to leave?"

"Yes," she replied, nodding. 

"Very well. Follow me."

They returned to the main floor of the lab via the same elevator they took when Gaster brought her down to heal. There was an awkward silence between them, though Beatrice didn't notice it as much due to her mind being occupied with the thought of how she would make it out of the mountain and wondering what the royal palace was like. As her thoughts lingered there she couldn't help but shiver at the idea that there might be other monsters willing to be violent towards her in order to obtain her soul. Why was that so important anyway?

"You heading out, bro?" came the low tone of Sans' voice when they emerged. He paused for a moment from his work as he sat at a desk which was illuminated from the back to reveal layers of sketches with various dotted lines and scribbles of equations that Beatrice could barely begin to understand. 

"Yes, I will be accompanying Beatrice to the palace. See to it that things remain progressing during my absence, though I shouldn't be long," Gaster replied. 

"Sure thing. I'll have Alphys let you know if anything happens at the Core."

"Thank you, brother." He then looked back to the girl and gestured towards a large, automatically sliding door like the one she had been carried through when she first arrived at the lab.

When the door slid open Beatrice was hit with a uncomfortably warm puff of air. She didn't realize how well air-conditioned the lab was until she was made to follow Gaster out of the lab and into the Hotlands. Immediately she understand why it was called that, and felt it appropriate. Waterfall, in comparison, had been far cooler in terms of temperature though the air was muggy there due to the amount of water pouring through the area and leaving its mark via rivers, streams, and waterfalls. The feeling at Waterfall had also been more serene; Hotland, however, felt more alive with energy, similar to the constant hum of a car's engine as it loitered. 

She walked close behind Gaster as she took in this new place of the underground. The spacious cavern was illuminated by warm tones of orange, yellow, and red due to the pools and sluggishly sliding rivers of magma far below their feet. Was the mountain a volcano, then? Or was she just that deep underground now? The heat from below rose in waves, distorting the air before them making it look like the industrial-like walkways and machinery coming in and out of the cavern walls were moving. That same machinery surrounding them hissed and rumbled so deeply Beatrice felt the reverberations in her chest. 

Her eyes tried to follow the numerous paths the pipes made along the walls. Many of them were lined up side-by-side as they plunged down into the depths towards the magma, and when she followed them upwards she noticed how they all took a turn and led deeper into Hotland where she could barely see something in the distance within the shadows cast by the warm glow of molten rock. From whatever it was they gathered to the piping flew back out along the walls and into the rock, going in directions her eyes couldn't follow. 

"What is all this?" she asked, unable to keep her curiosity to herself. 

"What you see are power lines and channels used by the Core," Gaster replied, glancing over his shoulder at her.

"The Core?" She pointed towards the object hidden in the shadows, its form barely standing out against the dark. "You mean that thing in the distance?"

Gaster gave a pleased smile. "Yes, that is the Core--my invention. It draws power from the geothermal energy you notice below us. From there the Core refines that energy, turning it into a magic-based source, then sends it back out to the rest of the underground giving others the light and power they need to live comfortably wherever they may be."

"You invented that?" Beatrice blurted out, her eyes going wide in wonder as she wiped her brow of the sweat that was already forming on her skin. With each additional minute out in the heat she felt her body struggle harder to fight against the high temperatures in the air; she could already feel beads of sweat sliding down her face. 

"Yes, but I was not alone in the endeavor. Alphys is brilliant when it comes to machinery, and so I enlisted her help to figure out the structure of the Core. My brother, Sans, easily understands near any variation of physics and so he helped in ensuring that the input and output of the machine would be consistent, thus allowing for a smooth process collection, refinement, and distribution. I was simply head of the project, seeing to it that the various pieces came together."

"Still, it's remarkable that you came up with something like that. You're brilliant!"

Gaster's pleased smile turned bashful as he looked away, turning his focus in front of him again as a soft purple tint appeared across his cheekbones. "Truly, the praise need not be for me alone. I have Alphys, Sans, and the many other scientists who worked with me to make the Core possible to thank for their efforts."

Beatrice didn't make a reply at that, but she did smile at his words. At that moment she learned that Gaster was much more humble than she expected as he was willing to share praise with those who were deserving of it. The rest of the walk through the Hotlands was a quiet one after that which allowed her to further observe the place. The deeper they traveled the more she found small buildings like houses or establishments some distance away from the paths they were currently taking. She wondered if the monsters living there were types better inclined towards the extreme temperatures. 

The two reached an elevator whose shaft rose high up into the shadows and left Beatrice wondering where it ended. They slipped inside the silence remained between them and so it was filled by the quiet whirring of machinery as they were brought up higher through the Hotlands, thus closer to the Core. As they approached the pathway leading towards the machine Beatrice noticed how the lighting got distinctively cooler and even the air, surprisingly. She had assumed that, upon approach of the machine, the temperatures would rise further, not drop. 

The color scheme reminded her of Waterfall. Blues, purples, magentas, and the occasional pop of yellow made up the machine powering the whole of the underground. Lines like circuitry decorated the floors and walls, giving the place a feel of a place that was far more high-tech than it first seemed, which only instilled greater wonder in the girl at how Gaster could have possibly envisioned this on his own. In her opinion he was nothing short of a genius. What added to her fascination was the way the air felt around her. Beatrice reached out and pressed her hand to the wall and stood still for a moment to get a better feel for what she was sensing within the Core. It reverberated in slow waves like the lazy sloshing of water's waves on a shore in an even rhythm as if it were a living thing, breathing deeply. 

Gaster paused when he caught sight of her stopping to touch and feel the structure of the Core. A look of amusement passed over his features. "What do you feel?" he asked.

Her eyes were focused on a spot beyond her hand, beyond the wall, as if she were trying to see the ebb and flow of energy she felt seeping further along her arm the longer she kept her hand in place. She could imagine a mass of wires travelling through every inch of the wall all lit up as the Core worked tirelessly to fulfill what it was built for. 

"It...There's this tingling sensation. Faintly prickling. I can feel it work deeper into me the longer I hold my hand here." It felt similar to the sensation of how Gaster felt as she recalled the moments whenever he touched her, but she was too embarrassed to say that out loud. 

"What you feel is likely the magic the Core is producing."

"Magic is such a strange thing," she said as she drew her hand away and rubbed her fingers together. She could still feel the tingling sensation up her arm but with each second it steadily faded. "I'm not sure I'll ever understand it."

"Who's to say you won't?" he asked in reply. "Come. We're close to the palace now."

The entrance to the Core bore three paths: right, left, and center. The center path was, in fact, another elevator as the light lit up and gave off a quiet ding when the doors slid open to allow them inside. This particular elevator was more like a glass elevator, allowing a view of the Core from three of the four sides, which left Beatrice with her mouth open in a new sense of wonder. The machine was enormous as seen by the additional pathways and catwalks leading through tunnels of wires, walls of machinery, and tower-like structures within that looked like relays of some sort. She also saw additional monsters in white lab coats casually making their way through the paths within the Core, some stopping occasionally to check on wires or open panels in the wall. Although she wasn't knowledgeable enough to understand how they could navigate their way with such proficiency, she still felt respect in what they were able to do.

When they exited the elevator Gaster led her through one last corridor. Beatrice noticed how, above the doorway leading through, was a symbol similar to the ones she had seen before in the Ruins. With its appearance her mind recalled the thought of what it was supposed to mean, and why the underground was so fixed on it. But, she didn't have much time to linger on that thought as she continued to follow behind Gaster who took them into one last elevator leading up, gesturing for her to step inside as he told her "this is it."

This one was the longest and the most quiet ride of them all. The two stood side-by-side yet said nothing to each other. Neither of them even glanced at each other; Beatrice kept her eyes down at her shoes while Gaster gazed ahead at nothing in particular. But, the longer the ride went the more she fidgeted where she stood, gripping and relaxing her hold on the straps to her rucksack as she looked thoughtful. 

"I want to thank you, again, for what you've done for me," she said, breaking the silence.

"I only did what ought to be done," he replied as he made quick, sideways glances at her.

"You didn't have to do all this for me," she answered back as her eyes roamed over the space of the elevator, indicating his having acting as guide to her. "But you still did. For that, I'm grateful."

"I did this because I wanted to." He brought his focus on her fully this time as his tone of voice softened, along with his expression. She was about to say something back to him when the steady rise of the elevator slowed then stopped entirely and the doors slid open. "This is the palace. I would guide you further, but my wandering here on my own would appear too out of place, since the monsters here are used to seeing me with my team." 

Beatrice startled when he reached out and took her hand. He held it gently in his palm and brought it up, surprising her with the gentlemanly gesture of kissing her hand. A surprised squeak barely managed to escape her throat. 

"It was a pleasure to have met you. Take care, Beatrice."

"Thank you, Doctor Gaster."

"Please...remember me as Gaster," he replied with a half-hearted smile before he released her hand and brought his own hands behind his back once more. 

The two remained watching each other even as the elevator doors began to close. Beatrice tried to remain looking strong despite the nervousness and hesitation she felt now that she was inside the palace. But, just as the doors closed entirely she thought she saw a sad, conflicted look pass over Gaster's face. She didn't move until she heard the quiet hum of the machine begin to move back down the shaft thus solidifying the reality that she had no other choice now than to move forward. Taking a deep breath she made her way in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...quick poll. I've got a couple of ideas going through my head, and I'm wondering which you'd like to see as I keep working on King's Children.
> 
> A) An Underfell/Slave AU story featuring some of the characters from Glass Marble Heart (I've had this one in my head ever since writing that story.)
> 
> B) A Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess story (It'll be a complete rewrite, again, of one I was working on years ago)
> 
> c) Both


	8. Bergentrückung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a listen at this [ "re-orchestration" ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l99uLeEVqp8) of Bergentrückung/ASGORE on YouTube, by Kamex. It's pretty cool. :D

The royal palace sat nestled on the edge of New Home, backed up to the furthest wall of the mountain. The long, single crack in the mountain allowed for shafts of sunlight to filter in and illuminate the capital city of monsters, especially the palace with many of its windows facing the direction that would be the evening sun, staying lit from the afternoon and onward. It was also the largest structure, its overall size able to easily engulf many of the smaller homes and towers spread out before it, though only a small portion of the palace itself was actually residential in its use. Even so, there was still plenty of movement found within. 

Beatrice felt her heart pounding in her chest in same rhythm as the footsteps she heard the further into the palace she went. Her progress was a slow one as she erred on the side of caution, finding hiding spots and freezing up there whenever she heard monster pass close by, holding her breath in anticipation. She wouldn't dare to glance and see what kind of monster it was until they were in her line of sight, their back to her and remaining unaware of her presence. Most of them were smaller monsters--her size or smaller--as they chatted between each other, and from the sounds of things it was either commentary about what needed to be taken care of around the palace or a bit of gossip being passed around. It was the bigger ones, however, that brought her fear back.

Every now and then she would see them as a single sentry or as a pair performing a leisurely patrol through the hallways. They were always in heavy armor as it clanked with each footfall, their faces obscured by helmets with wide horns, and a thick and heavy looking morningstar weapon clutched in their hands. The sight of those made her swallow in apprehension and it made her feel all the more inclined to keep out of sight. The oddest aspect about them though was how it appeared the breastplate was a moving face all on its own, making a shiver run up Beatrice's spine any time she caught a glimpse. 

Beatrice came to appreciate more her time spent dancing as she continued to sneak her way through the halls and turns of the palace. Just as she had been trained to move lightly, delicately, across a stage so now was she moving from one hiding spot to the other. She kept her back pressed against walls, her form as still as possible behind pillars, and dove around corners and open doors as she used the shift in perspective to her advantage. All the hiding proved useful, not just in avoiding being caught by passing or patrolling monsters, but also learn some of the layout of the palace itself. She got turned around a few times in her attempt to figure out where the barrier would be located within, and every time she realized she would need to sneak around for that much longer she would feel her heart rate increase yet again until she could calm herself enough to keep going.

Eventually she found herself entering a long, empty corridor lined with large stained glass windows on one side. Gentle, warm sunlight poured in through those windows, bathing the marble floors in orange-gold light that thrilled her heart and made excitement pour through her at the realization that she was close to the exit now. The tension coiled in her after all this time snapped and she sprinted down the corridor towards the other end in hopes of finding the opening in the mountain that would likely serve as her way out. But, caution returned to her once again when she passed through the doorway and found herself entering what appeared to be either a garden or a throne room.

Golden yellow flowers, just the ones she saw when she first awoke in the underground, sprouted everywhere and created a delicate blanket of color across the room. Lush green grasses grew alongside the flowers, filling the spaces the flowers didn't, while vines and ivy spread their tendrils like reaching fingers along the walls. The only sound within was her own breathing and ever so faint whisper of wind coming from the opposite side of the chamber, a teasing breath of the world outside. 

For a second time Beatrice dashed towards the other end of the room as her footsteps made the flowers and grasses gently rustle in her movement. A streak of red flashed across her vision as a trident embedded itself into the stone, leaving cracks, and blocking off her attempt at escaping. She shrieked, quickly clapping her hands over her mouth to stifle the sound, as the shaft of the polearm hovered only a few inches from her face and casting a soft glow in a surprisingly intense crimson color. 

Dread seeped through her chest coiling itself around her hammering heart like twisted roots as she slowly turned around to see who or what threw the trident at her. She wished she hadn't. 

A figure both tall and broad approached with slow and deliberate steps. Golden armor gleamed in the evening sunlight as a long, purple cloak fluttered open. Paws large enough to grasp and possibly crush her head were clenched into fists. Eyes the same shade of red as the trident now behind her glared down at her causing the girl to shiver where she stood. And thick, curling horns adorned his head while a golden crown sat between them. 

"Y-you're...Asgore..."

Fear and panic rose up within her from the dread. She quickly moved aside, keeping herself pressed close to the wall as she backed away from him while Asgore remained striding forward until he came close to his trident. He reached out and pulled the weapon free from the wall while he kept his back to the passage leading towards the barrier and thus blocked off Beatrice's attempts to slip by.

"Please," she shuttered, her voice faltering as she had to crane her head up to look at him. "Please, I just want to leave. I just...I don't want to cause any trouble. Please, just let me go."

Asgore made no reply. He reached out with one hand as if to grasp something then pulled the same hand close to him like he was pulling on a string. Beatrice yelped and physically stumbled forward at the rough yanking sensation she felt in her chest. A moment later her eyes widened when she saw her soul suddenly appear before her and bathed the chamber in cobalt blue. She threw her hands in front of her soul in her panic to try and shield the little heart.

"No! Sir, please, it doesn't have to be this way!"

But it seemed talking would do no good. Sparks lit the air before bursting into full fireballs that crackled and hissed. The glow of each fireball reflected in her eyes, wide with fear, before they sailed through the air towards her. With her hands still attempting to shield her soul she ran to the side, barely able to dodge the last embers at the heat seared her skin, turning it a shade of pink, as she hid behind the throne.

 _Bleating laughter echoed softly in the room, accompanied by Toriel's refrained giggles at the scene. And, echoing off the walls were deep, throaty chuckles as Asgore chased little Asriel around his throne. The child broke into fresh peals of laughter whenever he spotted his father approaching him, hunched over and his massive paws open to scoop up his son._

Her entire body was shaking and the light of her soul was flickering in and out as it dimmed. Her left shoulder stung from the near burn she got from the fireballs thrown at her. When she dared to peek from behind it she found that Asgore was no longer blocking the way out. Instead, he appeared from the other side, looming over her with his trident poised to impale her. Beatrice yelped as she rolled out of the way, but not before the sharp prongs tore through her leg. Blood seeped through the three gashes in her thigh and she couldn't help the whimper that escaped her lips as she remained kneeling in the flowers.

_Chara sat in the grass while a large collection of flowers were in his lap. He watched as Asriel went about picking even more flowers from the bushes and hedges of the royal garden, humming a tune he had learned from his mother as a lullaby, and dropped them off in his brother's lap before he too sat down in front of him and began to work at weaving the plants together. Asgore found them as Asriel was helping Chara get the final strands in place before he placed the flower crown on his head since one had already been placed on his._

"Asgore, please!" she cried while trying to get herself back up to her feet. She hissed through her teeth and whimpered as pain lingered around the trio of slices in her leg. Her eyes turned glossy as tears welled in them, brought on by desperation to have him listen, the fear she felt for her life--her soul, as well as the pain making her tremble where she stood. "Please, just let me go!"

Asgore's stance shifted. Beatrice tensed then felt her heart drop as she watched him raise his trident into a position so that he could launch it at her. Her face contorted while tears spilled from her eyes freely and her hopes for freedom waned. The strength holding her up on her feet faded and she collapsed to her knees in the flowers as she looked up at the king of monsters. 

_Asriel was covered in wounds, each one seeping red like the color of Chara's soul. But, wounded as he was he still clung to Chara's dead body in his paws while tears finally appeared in his eyes._

_"Mommy...Daddy..."_

_"Asriel!" Toriel wailed, suddenly dashing forward towards them._

_"Son!" Asgore cried out as he too raced forward._

_But before they could reach him Asriel let out one sob as he hunched over, holding his brother's body protectively, and dissolved into dust._

"Please..." she sobbed. "Please...I just want to go back to the surface." The tears streaking down her cheeks looked so much more intense as the droplets reflected the light of her soul.

Asgore's grip tightened, straining against the shaft of the trident, threatening to crack it under the force. But, rather than hurtling the weapon into the girl, he plunged it into the earth. His sobs echoed her own as tears fell from his eyes, some clinging to his fur. 

"As do I. As do we all." Asgore went down to one knee with one paw still gripping his trident though it was more for support rather than lingering intent to harm.

"I cannot do it," he said. Disbelief and relief began to creep into her features, but she never took his eyes off him. "I cannot do it," he repeated as sobs continued to wrack him. When he brought his eyes up to look at her Beatrice felt her heart constrict at how sad he looked, how pained his expression was. "I look at you and all I see are the faces of my children...Forgive me, child. I did what I believed needed to be done, for all our sakes."

"So, then, you'll let me go?" Beatrice asked, her voice wavering and choked up from her own crying. 

"There is no way out, child," he replied as he began to steady his breathing again.

"But..the barrier... I'm human," she reasoned. "Shouldn't I be able to--"

"There is no way out," he repeated, bowing his head once more. "The barrier was erected through the power of seven souls. One is not enough to cross over. I am sorry."

"No," she breathed, looking over her shoulder towards the passage to the barrier. Ignoring the pain in her leg she limped her way through, leaving Asgore behind, and came face to face with the barrier.

She could see the fading light of twilight through it and the feel the whisper of the wind as it passed through. Yet there was a sheen to the air before her and when she reached out she could press her hand against it, watching a ripple in the air originating from her hand. 

She pressed harder. She hit her palm against it. She struck at with her fist. Then, she began to bang on it with both fists. With each strike was a gentle ripple in the air originating from where she struck. 

"No," she breathed, repeating her disbelief. She had come so far, journeyed through the underground, made friends, fled from dangers, and now stood within a few feet of freedom, only to have it remain just out of reach. 

In that moment she could understand Asgore's own desperation in wanting to free himself, free all monsters from this place. Even if she could have passed through it wouldn't have felt right to her to know that these monsters, wishing nothing more than freedom, were still trapped. Cobalt blue light flared from her still exposed soul, obscuring all other colors around her. 

"I'll do what's right," she whispered to herself as she pressed her hands against the edge of the barrier once more. "Somehow, I'll get us out of here. I'll see them all freed. I swear it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for reading my story so far!
> 
> Check out my [ TUMBLR ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jarofmayonnaise) to see what nonsense I like and reblog! Or, feel free to leave me a message~
> 
> Till next time~


	9. The Lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to all the comments, kudos, and hits I've been getting since the start of this story~ ;u; Y'all don't know how happy it makes me to see that others like the stuff I come up with. Y'all are awesome!
> 
> It feels kinda silly for posting this, but I made a special moodboard/inspiration board thing for Beatrice. Here's the [ link ](http://jarofmayonnaise.tumblr.com/post/149397904183/not-long-after-i-got-into-writing-kings-children)

She became the king's ward, after that. 

Though she was still slightly hesitant around him, due to his attacking her having occurred only minutes ago, she accepted his offer for her to stay in his care in the palace. She accepted because she was not expecting to remain underground with the rest of monster-kind, and also because of just how sad and pleading Asgore looked as he extended his paw towards her. She couldn't blame him for what he had done and saw how his eyes brightened in hope when she reached out with her own hand so that he could grasp it. 

The king then sent out a proclamation to all of the underground: Beatrice, a human, was a welcome guest within the kingdom of monsters and that she would remain in his charge. And, if any additional humans appeared in the underground they too were to be welcomed, and brought to Asgore that he may watch over them instead of being chased down for their souls. 

That didn't go over well when he summoned Undyne and the whole of the Royal Guard to the palace to tell them personally of this new change. It was also the first time Beatrice saw all the Royal Guard gathered. She saw how the majority of the guard was made up of dog monsters, including the smaller one she had encountered in Snowdin. It seemed to remember her because once they made eye contact it gave a happy yip as its tail began to wag vigorously back and forth, swatting at the guards standing at attention on either side of it. She had giggled at the sight but her amusement quickly faded when Undyne strode through the ranks and approached Asgore, and shied behind his cloak. Her helmet was tucked under her arm, giving an unobstructed view of the monster's face and surprising Beatrice with her fish-like appearance. 

Undyne, who had been keeping her focus on the king as she approached, noticed the girl's motion to try and keep herself partially hidden behind her monarch. Beatrice flinched when she unwillingly looked and saw the captain glare so hard the look itself pierced her like one of her spears. 

"King Asgore, why is this human still alive?" she asked, growling, as she summoned sparking, teal colored magic and formed her signature weapon. 

"Undyne..." Asgore said with just a hint of sternness.

"I'll see it dead, your majesty. Allow--"

"Undyne! Stand down," Asgore repeated as he brought his arm out to the side in front of the girl protectively. His voice boomed, echoing in the throne room with a tone of such power that none dared to defy it. Undyne looked up at him in surprise as well as contained rage but dispelled the magic and knelt down before him, bowing her head. 

With the captain in check Asgore brought his arm around Beatrice and brought her closer to his side, still partly shielding her with his cloak. He looked down at her apologetically. Whether it was for him having to raise his voice, trying to stop Undyne, or both she didn't know, but she didn't bring her eyes to look at the captain of the guard again. 

"Guards, this is Beatrice. Remember her face, remember her name. She is my charge, and as it is your duty to see to the well being of all monsters, so too will it be your duty to see to hers. She, and all other humans who find themselves here, are to be welcomed among us."

"Your Majesty..." Undyne started, glancing up at him with a silent request for permission to speak. Asgore gave a slight nod. "Why?" she asked. "You swore all humans would die, and their souls used to free us."

"Indeed, that is what I said." He looked back down at the girl sadly. "As angry as I was I could not bring myself to take Beatrice's soul. I saw the faces of my children in her, and I realized that if I were to kill her I would be no better than those who took away Asriel. She has done no wrong to us. All she seeks for is her freedom, just as we do."

The king brought his focus back to his guards, the sad look fading from his face and becoming collected once again, gazing out with a look of steadfastness and authority. "And so I proclaim to all of you here your new duty: Protect and watch over Beatrice. And, protect and watch over any other humans who find themselves here. Bring them to me, and together, they will be our hope, our freedom."

"Yes, king Asgore!" the entirety of the guard said in unison.

• • •

Many things happened after that, leaving Beatrice practically dizzy. She was given a new wardrobe since her current one was a terrible mix of clean shirt with torn leggings, some holes becoming frayed and the threads splitting. Her favorite from the new set of clothes was a high-low styled dress in the same royal purple as Asgore's cloak. But, accenting the front was the same symbol she had seen reoccurring throughout the underground: triangles, a circle, and wings. When she asked Asgore what the symbol was he called it the Delta Rune. She found the symbol stitched into almost every article of new clothes she had.

She was also properly acquainted with the layout of the royal palace since she would be living there until she and all monsters were free. How long that meant, nobody knew. The palace included numerous sitting rooms, which the monsters who acted as staff used more for break rooms, and the hallways were wide and set with high ceilings while columns lined the walls as either decoration, architectural structure, or both. The palace also contained a large ballroom with most of its walls being made of stained glass windows, which allowed for as much seasonal light to illuminate the room as possible. Beatrice was particularly happy to learn about the ballroom, feeling the desire to dance about the room steadily rise the longer she lingered within. There was also a library with many of its shelves filled with books written by monsters over their centuries underground. However, scattered here and there amongst the unfamiliar authors and titles were books the girl recognized. And outside, with no walls or fences to block it off from anyone else outside the palace, was an extensive garden. Asgore's countenance brightened when he told her how all the herbs, flowers, and shrubs growing there were the result of his work. Though many monsters helped to maintain the garden Asgore still saw to it personally. 

The upper floor of the palace was more suited for personal living with many large bedrooms, an equal number of baths, and then what Beatrice considered the master bed and bath. It was much more quiet on the upper floor what with the lack of movement from many monsters either going about to clean and maintain each room, or the few guards strolling through the halls. What struck her as odd was how one room in particular was locked even though nearly the entirety of the palace was open to her, which left her curious as to what lay within that room. But, she didn't like the idea of prying and so left it alone after trying the handle once. 

And then there was meeting the staff who tended to the palace and the garden. That alone made her dizzy from the sheer number and variety of monsters who worked within the palace walls. Odd little creatures called Washuas tended to the floors, windows, and polishing of everything while bird and bug shaped monsters handled everything up towards the ceiling; grass-like and additional bug monsters tended to the gardens; Whimsalots and Knight-Knights went about the halls, and even though they tended to do patrols they were more like superiors for the other monsters as the others went to them for their daily duties and tasks. 

It took some time but Beatrice managed to become familiar with the layout of the palace. Once it became familiar to her she realized just how simple it was to navigate around, especially so to her remembering the style of door handles and wood engravings for each type of room which gave a visual aid to remembering which room was what. Her favorite place to be was, of course, the ballroom. For the first few days she found herself returning to it and spending time to practice her ballet and get back into the feel of dancing again. With how float-y the fabric was to her dress it made it all the more fun to raise her legs high, leap, or spin about, making the cloth flutter and billow with her movements. But, there was still the issue of her dancing slippers. She wished she had her toe shoes again...

• • •

After getting used to the palace Beatrice acquainted herself with what lay beyond its walls: New Home. 

The capital city wasn't very different in how it looked when compared to the Ruins, save for the amount of life and movement found there. Just like in the Ruins there were towers, rampart-like bridges connecting buildings, individual homes, businesses, and all of it filled with the chatter and life of monsters going about. Sunlight filtered in gently through the crack in the mountain and as it did so it made the sheen of the barrier easier to spot, making it look similar to that of vintage glass wherever the sunlight was strongest. It lit up the streets and alleys, casting weak shadows, and making all the different trinkets or gold coins being exchanged glint. Everything was at its busiest in what appeared to be the central square with shops lining the outermost edges of the square, stalls set up in the middle, and all manner of monsters milling about as their voices created a cheerful din. 

She strolled at a leisurely pace through the square while waving at and greeting the monsters who passed by or noticed her from across the way. They were all fascinated by her as none of them had seen a human, either ever before or in a long time. When she learned that Beatrice couldn't help but wonder how many other humans appeared before she did. It also made her wonder what had happened to them. There were also a number of monster children who crowded around her and assaulted her with question after question about why she looked the way she did, what the surface was like, and so on. She did try as best she could to answer but the parents of those children did have to pry them away from her so that all could go on their way. 

She was continuing on in her stroll through New Home that she passed by a boutique which caught her attention. On display in the window were numerous, fantastical looking articles of clothing as well as accessories. The way some of the pieces of clothing looked seemed impossible to pull off normally, but there they were all the same, displayed on mannequins equally as unique as the types of monsters who would wear them. An idea came into Beatrice's head as she looked inside and decided she'd give it a try.

"Hello?" she asked as she entered.

"Greetings! Welcome to Weaver's, how may I hel-- Oh! Hello," greeted a colorful little bird shaped monster. She splayed her wings out like hands and Beatrice noticed how the first few primary feathers of her wings moved and curled in the same way as human fingers. 

"Hi," she greeted again, giving a shy smile and wave of her own hand.

"Come in! Come in! The Lady Beatrice, yes? I heard how his majesty recently took in a human. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well," Beatrice started, "I noticed some of the things in your shop and I was hoping you could make something for me."

"I make just about anything. What were you hoping for?"

"You see...I'd like some dancing slippers. Toe shoes."

The bird cocked her head to the side similarly to any regular little songbird the girl would find back on the surface. "I'm afraid I don't know what those are. Dancing slippers, you say?"

"Oh yes," she replied, feeling herself smile realizing she would have the opportunity to talk about what she loved. "Let me try to explain..."

A few days later Beatrice practically sprinted through the streets back towards the palace after stopping by Weaver's again. This time, to pick up the special toe shoes made just for her. She clutched them close to her chest as a toothy smile was spread across her face, the excitement to try them giving her the energy to run so fast. 

"I must say, I'm quite proud of how they turned out," Weaver had said upon showing the slippers to the girl who had gasped at the sight of them. "Now, these are special. I've put some of my magic in them to keep them fitting perfectly on your feet. Neither seam or thread will break from its place."

"So, basically, they'll never fall apart," the girl had replied in awe.

"Exactly!"

"Thank you so much, Weaver. How can I repay you for these?"

"Just a few coins for the materials and the knowledge that you'll use them well." 

Beatrice did just that. After arriving in the palace and hiding herself away in the ballroom she quickly donned the slippers to her feet. Once in place she had to keep herself from crying tears of happiness upon feeling the familiar sensation of toe shoes on her feet. They really were perfect. She pushed past her urge to shed those happy tears as she rose to her feet, and then higher still on to her toes, and lost herself in dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, readers, the other children will make their appearances in due time. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	10. I Want to be an Actor

The news of the Lady Beatrice travelled all through the Underground. It passed through on swift wings carried by the words that went from monster to monster as it took off from New Home then flew though every cavern and tunnel until it rested in the chilled village of Snowdin. The news carried over into the Royal Lab as well as scientists passed along the message from the monsters who came to see them as either volunteers for experiments or as patients. 

Gaster had yet to hear the news due to his being busy with continual maintenance and improvement of the Core, as well as other projects; such distractions left little room for chat outside of work. So, as far as he knew, Beatrice had managed to cross the barrier and would thus never been seen again. He had felt so conflicted when he bade her farewell, taking her as far as he could into the palace and then leaving her with the hope that she made it out of the underground and back to the surface where she belonged. But, deep down was a piece of him that didn't wish to see her leave. A part of her hadn't, in a sense. The color of the magic within her, the color of her eyes--that deep blue--lingered in his memory. At random moments he would recall it, but would then have to gently push it aside and continue working. 

"Hey, bro," Sans said as he entered into Gaster's office.

"Hello Sans," he greeted in return without taking his eyes off the paper before him. It described a young monster's recent jittery behavior along with symptoms of achiness yet increased energy. Likely it was just a natural fluctuation in the youth's magic as it began to fully grow into itself. 

"Not sure you've heard yet, but all of New Home is buzzing."

"Whatever for?" he asked before reaching to the side and getting his cup of sea tea and taking a sip.

"That girl, Bea... King Asgore took her in. He's declared all humans be brought to him to be under his care."

Gaster sputtered in surprise into his cup, nearly spitting the liquid onto his face and papers. 

"Wh-what?" He looked dumbfounded, staring at his brother.

"The human, Beatrice, was taken in by the king," Sans repeated though there was a particular look in his eyes now as he observed his brother. "She's practically his kid now."

Beatrice was still in the underground? And the king took her in as his own? Gaster stared into the remains of his sea tea as he wrapped his head around this new information and tried to understand. He had assumed that with her being human she would have been able to pass through and leave, but he began to think that, perhaps, she too was unable to cross it and thus be free. He felt a twinge of guilt in his realization that he sent her off with vain hopes, but then the conflicted emotions returned within him in full. Part of him was saddened to know that she too would remain trapped underground like the rest of monster-kind, yet the other part of himself was (hesitantly) happy over the fact that he could possibly see her again.

"I see," he said, still staring into his cup. "At...at least she's safe."

"All humans will be. Things are definitely going to change..."

• • •

"Heading out into the city, m'lady?" asked a mantis looking monster as it trimmed the bushes and shrubs of the garden.

"I am. I don't know how long I'll be, but I'll be back before dark," Beatrice replied as she walked out beyond the garden grounds and in the direction of the capital's main streets. For the past while she had simply wandered the gardens, taking in the fresher air in the area from the plentiful plants as well as having a moment of peace as she would brush her fingertips along flower petals or leaves. 

"I'll pass along the message. Stay safe, m'lady."

As was with her previous excursions out into the city she found it bustling with the movement of monsters as they strolled through the streets, bought and sold goods, or aided in keeping their shops and homes in good condition. Along with the movement of life were the sounds of life. The voices that rang and echoed around her made her smile since they too were happy in how they sounded. And, although it was happening less and less frequently, Beatrice still found herself stopping now and then to talk to the children who came up to her excitedly. 

During this particular walk through the capital Beatrice spotted gestures that weren't usual for regular conversation as well as irregular stopping and walking again of a single figure. Curious, she kept watching as a cat monster with a ginger tabby coat would repeat certain gestures over and over again, pausing between each one briefly and looking to be in thought as they walked again before stopping once more to try out another variation. 

As she approached she heard more and more clearly the words being spoken, and was surprised by how familiar they were. Having studied them in her earlier years of high school, as well as the simple fact of how timeless the writer was and his works, she recognized the sound of Shakespeare when she heard it. However, she wasn't sure which exactly play was being recited unless she were to hear more and thus interact further with this new monster. 

"Which play are you reciting?" she asked as she approached.

She hadn't expected to startle the cat. There was a surprised yelp as the orange fur momentarily bristled before settling again and the monster turned to look Beatrice in the face. She looked back into eyes that were a rich yellow color that seemed to nearly turn brown at the furthest edges. 

"Jeez, don't sneak up on a guy like that," the cat monster said, reaching up and smoothing his fur along his head and neck further with a single fluid stroke. A part of her found the movement rather adorable because it made him look like he was trying to pet himself. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," she replied, giving him an apologetic expression to go with her words. "I saw what you were doing, and I was even more curious when I heard the lines you were reciting. Which play is it from?"

He blinked in surprise, his ears twitching before standing straight and stiffly facing forward, just like any cat would when something grabs its attention. "Wait, you know?"

"Well, yes. Shakespeare is a timeless playwright to many of us humans," she replied.

He suddenly looked absolutely ecstatic as he made a wide grin, revealing all his pointed teeth and making his muzzle scrunch up. "Yes! Finally, someone who knows," he exclaimed as he gave a nearly as dramatic gesture as his own expression. When he looked back to Beatrice, the pupils of his eyes had widened significantly, just like a typical cat when it focuses on a toy before pouncing. She couldn't help but smile as well as let out a giggle in amusement at his appearance. She tried to cover her mouth and hide part of her expression but his own remained as gleeful as ever when he saw hers. 

A moment later he blinked as his ears twitched, his pupils steadily thinning but not quite turning into the typical feline slits. "Oh, jeez, sorry m'lady. I never introduced myself." He nearly stumbled over himself as his whole demeanor turned into an awkward gentleman and gave an equally awkwardly performed bow to her. "I'm Percival--Percy."

"Oh, you don't have to call me by titles or anything," Beatrice replied, waving her hands in front of her as it was suddenly her turn to feel awkward and flustered about the situation. She still had to get used to being called 'my lady', and other such titles. Part of her never wanted to as she didn't feel like she ought to be elevated above these good people. "But...it's nice to meet you, Percy. You can just call me Beatrice, or Bea, if you want."

"Thank you M'la--Beatr--Bea," Percy replied, stumbling over his own tongue as he looked at her with a crooked smile before settling on her nickname. Her own expression eased at the sound. 

"So, what was it you were reciting?" she asked, repeating her initial question.

"Midsummer Night's Dream, I think it was called," Percy replied as he stroked a paw over his ear, making it droop towards his head before it sprung back up into place. 

"I remember that one," she said excitedly. "I think I studied it last year in school."

"What did you think of it?"

"It was so entertaining," she replied as she gave another bright smile as she recalled reading the play in her too-thick-to-be-allowed-as-a-school-text book and imagining the scenes in her head. "The confusion of romantic interest between the couples, the confessions of love, the mishaps all because of a few fairies."

"It seemed so normal to me to read about the fairies and their magic," Percy replied as the two began to walk side by side with strides in sync with each other. "The odd part was when the humans came in."

"And yet it's the opposite for us," Beatrice said, though still smiling. 

"Are you at all interested in theater?" he asked. 

"Not for plays. I dance, instead. Ballet."

"Ballet?" His ears swiveled slightly atop his head, though he still kept his eyes on her. His tail, however, truly revealed how interested he was. The tip flicked back and forth in quick movements; it could easily swat something if anything got close. 

"It's a classical style of dance. I've been doing it since I was twelve."

"You do mind showing me a few steps?"

"No, I don't mind," she replied. A moment later she began to look around at the number of other monsters around them, and she reached up to gently tug on a strand of hair in her nervousness. Even at nearly eighteen she still had a degree of stage fright. 

Thankfully, Percy caught onto her hesitation and rested a paw on her shoulder to draw her attention before he gestured towards the alleys leading away from the central square. Those smaller roads led to quieter sections of the city and possibly a spot where the two of them could chat without her drawing too much attention to herself by simply being there. With a grateful look on her face she followed behind him, the din of the central square quickly fading to a soft white noise in the background and the amount of monsters going about dropping off to only a handful strolling the streets. 

"I was pretty nervous when it came to first figuring out acting," Percy said as the two of them entered into a small space created between a cluster of homes that were quiet due to lack of movement within. The owners were likely out in the center of the city, or elsewhere, thus giving the place a perfect sense of quiet similar to that of a stage. "So, I understand," he continued as he gave her a comforting smile before walking out towards the center and holding himself in a way as if he suddenly had the spotlight on him.

"It took some time, but I think I'm getting the hang of it. I don't mind the looks people give me sometimes."

"You're a lot braver than I am," Beatrice said as she kept towards a bench set near one of the far walls. "Sure, I've performed for an audience before, but I managed because I was doing a routine that I liked. That, and I was usually in the corps de ballet--the main body of dancers--but never doing a solo on stage." She felt herself move towards the center and join Percy, allowing her arms to move fluidly out to her sides as she began to take delicate steps around their little spot, rising up on the balls of her feet and beginning to move through some of the basic steps. "Though...someday...I'd love to do a solo. Maybe as the Sugar Plum Fairy, or as Giselle," she went on. "But, I've never had the courage to try out. I didn't want to do it for the sake of the audience. I just wanted to try out and get the part because I wanted to learn it for myself."

"Bea," Percy started, drawing her out of her thoughts. Her posture relaxed as she looked at him. "Don't ever feel like you should do something just because you ought to. So what if there's an audience? If dancing as the fairy or this Giselle character makes you happy, then do it just for that. 

It always surprised her the amount of kindness and understanding monsters showed. She had met Percy not even a half hour ago and already he was giving her words of encouragement and advice as if they had been friends for years. Nevertheless, she was grateful for it and gave him a smile at his words.

"You're right. You know, maybe I'll start learning those dances," she said as she began to move about the space again as if she were back in the dance studio and practicing the steps. She had certainly seen the prima ballerinas practicing enough to remember some of the choreography. 

"Which one first, though?"

Beatrice rose up on the ball of her foot, extending her other leg out as her arms gracefully spread out, one behind and one in front of her. She smiled to herself as she held her pose for a moment longer before shifting, but still keeping to the balls of her feet. "The Sugar Plum Fairy."

Percy gave his own smile as he watched her, placing his paws on his hips as his tail moved languidly back and forth behind him. The way she lit up when she talked about what she loved, just like him, made him want to continue encouraging her until she achieved her dream. Her own enthusiasm for him made his soul pulse a little stronger with the desire to keep trying until he could fulfill his own.  

The two remained in that little space between houses for some time after that. Percy went on to recite more of the play he was memorizing. He surprised Beatrice in his reciting every character's lines, not just from a single part. The end result was her listening to a good part of the first act of the play by him; he wasn't at all bothered by the fact that he had to switch positions and tones and moods as quick as a costume change. Then she, in turn, performed to the best of her ability some of the dances she knew, most of them being from the Nutcracker since it was one of her favorite ballets. Percy was enraptured as he watched her dance due to his never before seeing such a routine. It made part of him want to join in and dance with her even though he didn't know a single step.

It wasn't until the sunlight filtering in through the crack in the mountain began to dim slightly that the two figured it best to return to their own paths. Just because she wanted to Beatrice gave him a ballerina style of a bow, her movements fluid and graceful; Percy, amused, and wanting to return the gesture, gave a bow like any actor would at the end of a show to the audience. 

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Bea," he said with a bright smile on his muzzle. "It was great to meet another performer."

"And to you as well, Percy. I hope we see each other again."

"I'm sure we will." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendship, Start!


	11. The Locked Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some feels for the big, sad goat dad.

Beatrice slipped out of her room and closed the door with a quiet click as her other hand held her toe shoes close to her chest. Her room was spacious, nearly twice the size of her own back home, but other than the fine furniture occupying part of that space it wasn't that much different from what she was already used to. She did, however, have yet to get used to waking up in a queen sized bed that had a draping canopy which was detailed with fine needlework all along the edges. She still felt awkward whenever she went to bed or woke up, feeling like she wasn't quite deserving of such finery. 

The light filtering in from the windows was weak as the sun peeked through the crack in the mountain. From the looks of it the time was heading towards the afternoon, if it wasn't that hour already. Her shoes gave muffled clicking sounds against the floor as she made her way down the hall which would lead into the large stairwell dividing the upper and lower levels of the palace and eventually make her way into the ballroom. As she walked along she made a habit of brushing her fingers along the doors and doorknobs of each room she passed since she took a small bit of enjoyment in feeling the flourishing details both carved and engraved into the wood and metal, respectively. 

She stopped, however, when she passed by the one locked room.

Her fingers rested lightly on the handle but she made no motion to try and wrap her hand around it and try opening it. She knew she wasn't going to get it open anytime soon. She assumed it was another bedroom due to the others found along the hall and thus was likely to be similar in its layout. Regardless, curiosity lingered and it left her wondering why this door in particular was locked as well as what could possibly be found within. And then she was wondering if she should ask Asgore why this room was the only locked one. She stood facing the door as she mulled over the idea of asking him as doubts and rationalizations mingled with her curiosity. 

It would do her no good to remain wondering and let her own mind come to conclusions that would likely be far from the truth, or only manage to touch on it but not grasp the full story behind it. With a sigh she slipped her fingers off the doorknob and came the decision that she would have to ask the king himself for answers rather than let her own ideas continue like this. Gripping at the ribbons of her toe shoes she let them dangle at her side as she went down the main stairwell and started to look for him in his usual places. 

She found him making his way to the doors leading out to the gardens. A good thing she caught him before he stepped out as she had learned from the other monsters tending to that area of the palace that he spent most of his time there. He was also, apparently, difficult to pull away from the flowers once got himself into the motions of gardening. 

"Your Majesty!" she called out, making him turn around and greet her with a smile. 

"Howdy Beatrice. And you need not address me as 'your majesty,' you know."

"Yes, I know. I am your charge, but I'm still a guest here in the palace, in your kingdom."

Asgore knelt down to get closer to the girl's height and gently rested a paw onto her shoulder. "You are more than a guest, Beatrice. While under my care you're practically a princess. I would consider you my own." His paw, as large as it was, was wide enough for him to reach up with his thumb and gently touch her cheek. The gesture made the girl give a faint smile. 

"Thank you," she replied quietly.

"Now, I assume you wished to ask or tell me something?"

"Oh! Um, well...I haven't been here very long, but I still can't help but wonder about that locked door upstairs." She noticed how the king's expression saddened. "If it's not my place, I'll leave it be, but I've just been curious about that one room."

He sighed as he pulled his paw away and rose to his full height again. The girl looked up at him worriedly since the sad expression remained on his muzzle. A moment of silence passed between them, she continuing to look up at him, while he brought his gaze upwards as if looking through to the upper floor and the very room in question. "Perhaps," he started, "it is time to truly let go." Asgore looked back down at her and reached out to lightly rest his paw on her back as he ushered her forward in time with his own stride. "Come."

Asgore hesitated when the approached the locked room, his expression becoming more pained the closer they came to it. The look on his muzzle only made Beatrice wonder further about what was in that room and what happened for it to be locked in the first place. But, she chose to remain silent and continue to watch him as he reached out with his unoccupied paw and gripped the knob. The pained look on his face became sad again as a wisp of magic emitted from under his paw and trailed all through the decorative lines and swirls. Then the door clicked as he turned the knob, and it opened with faintest of creaking due to its having remained shut for so long. 

As she suspected the locked room was an additional bedroom. However, everything within simply felt old and stale; even the air in the room had a stale smell to it. Two beds were pushed up against the left and right walls with toy boxes at the foot of each one--one was still slightly propped open to reveal the peeking head and limb of a stuffed animal. A wide closet was set on the opposite wall of the door with a dresser beside it. The walls were nearly covered in childish drawings and crafts, most depicting a family of four. Three of the figures looked like monsters while one stood apart as appearing more human. Beatrice looked at the scribbles curiously before turning to Asgore, who was still standing in the doorway with his hand on the doorknob. 

"Who...did this room belong to?"

"Asriel and Chara. My sons."

"I remember you mentioned Asriel once. What happened to him? To both of them?"

The king did not answer immediately. Instead, he took his time to collect his thoughts as he finally strode into the room, leaving the door open as he wandered about the room. His paws brushed away some of the dust that had collected over time, revealing the true color and pattern of the toy boxes and dresser; he paused at select drawings on the walls and his gaze became distant with each one as if remembering the moment being depicted there, and eventually sat himself down on the edge of one of the beds. His shoulders drooped forward as he sat hunched over while his gaze remained downward towards the rug in the center of the room. It wasn't until Beatrice sat herself down next to him that he spoke up again.

"Asriel was my own son. He was like a true burst of sunshine. As kind and compassionate as we monsters are, he was the shining example," Asgore started. He tried to give a smile at the memory of his son, but it still ended up looking sad. "Chara, however, was adopted into our family. He was the first human to ever appear in the underground."

Beatrice blinked, her eyes going slightly wider as the realization finally came to her. So, that's why it seemed like some monsters knew what she was while others did not. It also explained what Sans had said to her when she stayed at his house that one night in Snowdin, when he mentioned that she was the first human in a while. Chara had been the one and only human before her...but she still didn't know what became of the child, so she remained looking at Asgore in quiet expectation for him to continue.

"Asriel found the boy and brought him to us. Apparently he had tripped and fallen down, which then lead him to be trapped with us underground. Even so, Asriel quickly took to Chara, and he to him." A wistful smile came across the king's muzzle. "The two quickly became inseparable and very much like siblings. Both were happy together. Toriel and I were happy to have them as our boys."

As he sorted through his memories the wistful smile faded away and a sad expression returned to him. His gaze became distant once more, the memories playing out before him still with such clarity it was as if he was still there when it happened. 

"But then Chara got sick. He had always been a quiet boy, and so we didn't realize how bad it was until it was too late for us to try and heal him. He looked so ragged...so weak... He rarely left his bed, and Asriel simply refused to leave his side. After...after we found out he was sick it wasn't much longer after that when he died."

Beatrice's own expression became sad at those words. She didn't want to imagine the pain of losing a loved one, especially a child. All those possible years of life simply lost. She reached out and placed her hand on top of his own causing him to look down at her with the same sad expression he regained a moment ago. His head hung low and he reached out with his other hand to rest it lightly atop of hers. She hoped he took some comfort in the gesture.

"Asriel was beside himself when Chara died. I did not think it was possible to see a monster in such despair without losing the will to live and crumble into dust. Tried as we might we simply could not console him. The next thing we knew he had absorbed Chara's soul and transformed. I don't know what came over him to do that, other than the grief of losing his brother."

Now she was confused again. Asriel had absorbed a soul? Was such a thing possible with all monsters? The thought of one of these gentle monsters taking and absorbing her soul made her shudder. Asgore felt the sensation and his hand's hold tightened just enough to be reassuring. 

"We only knew that he had done such a thing after he returned. You see, before Chara died, he asked if he could see the flowers from his home again. But, due to the barrier, we could do nothing. When Asriel disappeared, along with Chara's body, Toriel and I assumed he had used that new power to cross the barrier and fulfill his brother's last wish. We were right in our assumption, but we didn't..." 

Asgore choked, his grip tightening on Beatrice's hand. She could see his muzzle contorting as he tried to control himself. "We didn't think he would be met with hostility. All Asriel wanted to do was fulfill Chara's dying wish, and the humans attacked him mercilessly." Beatrice's expression changed to one of disbelief and shock. "He must have figured it would be better to leave Chara with us, so he returned. But, he was so injured, so hurt that he..." Asgore's shoulders began to tremble and he drew his paw away to hide his eyes behind it. "He crumbled to dust after returning home. His dust scattered amidst the flowers in the throne room."

"Oh, Asgore..." she said softly as if afraid that any sudden, or loud, noise would cause him to break down. "I'm so sorry." 

"Just as Asriel was so distraught at the loss of Chara, Toriel and I were broken at the loss of them both. All my boy wanted to do was help his brother..." Heaving a heavy sigh he brought his paw away from his face and rested it atop her hand once more. This gaze, however, remained looking forward, not yet able to look down at his charge. "Anger and vengeance rose through my sorrow. Lost in the moment, I declared that any and all humans would be brought to death, and their souls used to break the barrier. I intended to bring another war so that monsters would live in peace, without the threat of human hostility."

Finally Asgore brought his eyes down to Beatrice. His expression was, once again, sad, remorseful even as he looked at her. She felt her heart go out to him as she looked back up towards him, understanding why he would have chosen to make a rash decision while caught up in his emotions. She could understand doing the same thing if her own loved ones were unjustly taken from her. 

"Once I had made the proclamation I locked this room. I wanted to hold onto my rage, not my sadness, over the loss of my sons. And I thought I could do it. But I could not." He brought his hand up and cradled the side of Beatrice's head in his paw with a gentleness equal to a new parent holding their child in their arms for the first time. "I cannot judge all due to the actions of a few. You would not do so, would you, child?"

"No, of course not," she replied. "That wouldn't be fair."

"And so it would not have been fair to you to treat you with the same hostility Asriel received when you had no part in it. My boy would not have wanted to see such hate and violence. He would have wished we continue to share the same kindness and hospitality we imparted to Chara." A hesitant smile, a look of hope returned to Asgore's features, softening his expression as he continued to look down at her. The smile widened a little more as she nuzzled her face into the soft fur of his paw. It reminded him of when little Asriel would do the same, and he felt his soul give a gentle pulse. 

"I never did thank you...for sparing me, I mean," Beatrice said. "For turning around and doing all this for me."

"It is what I should have done from the beginning."

"Even so, thank you. Thank you for sparing me. Thank you for treating me with such kindness, for taking me into your care." With one hand still resting on his own, she reached up with her other one and grasped at his still cradling her head. She felt a sensation within herself that made her believe he would accept the words she was about to say with joy. So, she opened her mouth and let the words fall out. "Thank you for being like a father to me...Papa."

At first he was surprised, not expecting her to call him that. But, as she had hoped, his face finally showed a look of happiness to the point it looked as if he would lose himself to tears. Her calling him that helped him to hope that he could have a family again with loved ones around him once more. Careful not to smother her in his armor he embraced her, his big arms easily enveloping her and nearly hiding her entirely from view. Once there he brought his head low again and nuzzled her, eliciting a quiet giggle from the tickling sensation of his snout in her hair. 

"Now it is my turn to thank you. You've brought me hope. You've brought hope to all of us again, as will all the other humans who find themselves here. We'll be like a family, Beatrice."

"I hope so, papa."


	12. Shades of Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double Whammy! Special surprise extra chapter for all you lovelies. Seriously, I did not expect to hit 1000 hits for this story so soon, nor for my inbox to be practically flooded with comments. Wow, y'all are awesome~ ;u;

There was just enough of a breeze that made its way into the gardens, as well as created by the buzzing and general movement of the monsters tending to the flowers and shrubs there, to make the leaves rustle and whisper. Human hands brushed along the leaves and branches of those plants, feeling the smooth surfaces of the leaves or the soft texture of flower petals. The gardens were always a peaceful place for her, aside from the ballroom, and it helped that the little bit of nature growing in the underground helped to alleviate some of the feeling of her being below the surface. Sometimes she forgot she was until she looked up and, instead of seeing blue sky, saw rocks and stalactites high above. 

There were many kinds of flowers Beatrice both recognized and could name. The azaela, the carnation, the chrysanthemum, the rose, the tulip, and even the occasional sunflower, to name a few. There were plenty more she recognized by their appearance, but could not remember their name. Asgore, however, whenever he was nearby, was always happy to tell her learn and tell her their names. He would even, sometimes, go on to tell his experience in growing a particular type of flower. There were times where the planting didn't go well and there had been barely a blossom to enjoy, whereas with others it was an overwhelming success as numerous blooms appeared in all their colors. 

Some of the most fascinating flower, however, were the bio-luminescent ones. They all glowed, even during the brighter hours of the day, but their unique glows became more apparent the darker it became, or if Beatrice enveloped one in her hands to block out the light. Their glowing colors were always soft and cooler in their tone, usually blues, magentas, and dark purples. Whenever she came across one that gave off a particular shade of blue she would be reminded of those peculiar flowers she found in Waterfall. 

It was often in the gardens where Beatrice could find the king of monsters, and so it was at that moment as well. As she turned a corner in the bushes she found him down on one knee with his large, but ever gentle, paw examining a single flower as it was branching away from the rest of the cluster. There was no clinking or clanking of metal as he moved due to his not wearing his armor. Lately he had taken to wearing cloth-based wardrobes in a style which reminded the girl of the Renaissance age. She preferred this change as it made him look less like a man going to war and more like a king who was meant to sit comfortably on his throne as he ruled. 

"Hello papa," she called out, drawing his attention away from the flower and making him look over his shoulder to see her.

"Hello, dear one," he replied with a smile across his muzzle. He remained on one knee, but extended his arm out towards her in an invitation to approach. She did so until his broad arm wrapped behind her and held her in a gentle embrace while she cradled her hands under his muzzle. A second later there was giggling as Asgore nuzzled her, his fur tickling her sensitive skin around her neck and ear. The sound made his soul swell. "What brings you out to the garden today?"

"Just taking a walk around it. I still haven't memorized all the corners and turns yet. It's still a bit like a maze in here to me."

"Give yourself time. You'll find yourself navigating around the flowers as easily as I do soon enough." His floppy ears twitched forward as a thought occurred to him. "Which reminds me, there are some flowers and herbs that are ready to be collected to make into tea. Would you like to see how I make it, Beatrice?"

"Actually, yes," she replied as a look of curiosity and interest crossed over her features. 

With a pleased smile the king rose to his full height and beckoned his charge to follow. His strides were long and powerful, which made Beatrice have to maintain herself at a trot to keep up, but she didn't mind. She watched with continued interest as Asgore would lead her to a spot in the garden where a particular plant suitable for teas grew and instructed her on how he plucked it. He would then point out the parts of the leaves, roots, or petals that served best for the brew and how to properly prepare it so that the final result was a refreshing and flavorful cup of tea. 

The instruction continued as the two held collections of plants in their hands and arms so that there would be a sufficient supply in the future. The freshly plucked plants produced a natural aroma that would likely become stronger once properly prepared for teas. The two brought their collections into the kitchen, which wasn't bustling nearly as much as it would during mealtimes, so it made their maneuvering around much easier as Asgore organized the flora into categories depending on which part of the plant was best suited for brewing. The image between the two of them was amusing, since Beatrice had to be up on her tiptoes while he remained slightly hunched over, even squatting slightly, so that the two of them could remain at a decent height between them. 

It was partway into his crushing up the plants whose roots were best for teas when his actions slowed for a moment before he turned his head to look down at the girl. 

"Are you happy, Beatrice?" he asked.

The girl blinked, rocking back onto her heels in surprise at the question. "Yes, I'm happy," she replied, though she was still confused as to why he decided to ask her that then.

"Surely you must miss your family--your own family, your life on the surface, your home..."

Beatrice brought her eyes away and looked a little sad as she thought about everything up above her and what she was missing. "Yes...I do miss it sometimes. But, there's nothing I can do to change that right now." She brought her eyes back up towards him, and he could see the faint flickering of her soul at her center. "It hurts sometimes, but it won't last forever. I have to look forward to the hope that I'll be free someday, that I can return to my world. But, until then, this is where I'm needed. This is where I belong."

Asgore remained looking at Beatrice with a quiet sense of pride as he listened to her continue, and gave her a gentle smile. "Truly, you have an honest and virtuous soul, Beatrice. Thank you."

The girl stepped closer to him, resting her head and a single hand onto his forearm. His white fur served as enough of a padding for her to snuggle her face into it if she so wished, but instead, she remained still and simply let her touch be enough. "Don't thank me yet, papa. Thank me--thank all of us--once we're all free."

• • •

Slowly his vision was coming back to him, though he still had to work a bit for it with his squinting and blinking as the world around him become more in focus as the seconds passed. He remained squinting as his sage green eyes stared up above him, filtering out some of the light that filtered in through the circular hole high above him. His mind was still trying to figure out what happened as he raised a hand to shade his eyes against the sunlight. The action made him wince due to the ache that suddenly flared in his shoulder and back, and a moment later he realized just how sore he was.

Groaning, Gabriel slowly pulled himself up to a sitting position and carefully rolled his shoulder to assess how bad it hurt. Thankfully it wasn't much as it was only a dull throbbing he could put aside and ignore until it healed itself. At the same time of his rolling his shoulder he took a moment to look around and try to understand where he had ended up. He remembered the sensation of falling, and then something soft the instant before he passed out. Looking down revealed the reason behind the surprisingly soft landing to his fall: a patch of golden flowers. 

"Flowers? Down here?" he asked to himself, looking down at them for a moment longer before turning his gaze heavenward again. His palm could easily cover the size of the hole from his perspective, which only made his surviving such a fall that much more miraculous. But, continuing to wonder about how he survived wasn't going to help him get out of here...wherever here was. 

Gabriel got himself to his feet and rolled his aching shoulder one more time in hopes that the motion would relieve some of the tension there due to his possibly landing on it. No longer lying on his back he was better able to look around and see just what kind of opening he had found himself in. Surrounding the flowers were pillars while, off the side, was a tunnel leading further in. Having no other option but to continue forward he made his way through the tunnel, which eventually led him to a set of stairs on either side of the new chamber.

His curiosity at such a sight left him standing where he was as he tried to imagine what could have possibly been here to create such a structure. The stone still had refined edges to it, though there were places where it had worn down or was chipped, and a lack of paintings on the wall struck out the possibility of the cave being from prehistoric times. Was it from some time more recent, then? He pondered on the possibility of this place having been a hideaway for someone or a group at some point. 

He was brought out of his thoughts, and startled back, when he watched a tall, goat-like creature appear through the doorway at the top of the stairs. The creature startled as well at the sight of him, crimson eyes widening in surprise. 

"What are you?" he asked, still staring.

The creature took a step forward, as if hesitant to approach in the worry that he would run off at a moment's notice. There was a sad look in its eyes, yet a hopeful smile as well, as it brought its paws out to the front, creating a welcoming gesture.

"Don't be afraid. I am Toriel."


	13. Winter Below

The crack in the mountainside proved useful beyond the simple cycle of day and night, helping monsters to keep track of the passage of time on a daily basis. It was large enough in size for even a fair amount of seasonal debris to filter in and reveal to the monsters living below and around it what time of year it was. The light coming into the crack had weakened bit by bit as the days passed until it got to the point that, though there was sunlight, it was still cold. Snow began to trickle down into New Home, the tiny fragments of ice glinting in the light whenever it hit it just right. The houses and other buildings in the capital below the crack began to develop a thin dusting of white, snow clinging to stone. 

Beatrice found herself shivering more as chilled breezes managed to slip in through the mountain crack, or from the throne room, dispelling the warm air for a short while. Thankfully, part of her wardrobe included longer sleeved robes and dresses, as well as cloaks thick with fabric or fur. Monsters who were more sensitive to the cold, like her, also donned more layers to keep themselves warm. Others who happened to have their own coat of fur, like Asgore, or were simply thick skinned didn't have much a change in their wardrobe. The developing chill did allow for Asgore to show even more fatherly concern for his charge as he would hug her for longer, warm her hands in his own, or simply keep her closer to his side so she could stay warm in his presence. 

She began to notice, as well, the excitement stirring through New Home as monsters placed decorations in and around their buildings. It was a jumble of colors and decorations, but they kept towards a wintery theme. Some of the festive items keep to cooler tones and designs, like that of the ice developing along the rims of the mountainside crack or the snow that drifted inside and settled on the rooftops. Accompanying the colors of white, silver, and pale blue were the more energetic colors that reminded Beatrice of Christmas. Reds, greens, and golds were scattered everywhere. Although she wasn't sure for the reason behind all the festivity and excitement, she still enjoyed it.

"Papa, what are the others doing with all those decorations? Are they celebrating something?" she asked as she watched him go about keeping his flowers protected from the chill air that blew in now and then into the throne room. She had grown more and more curious about it all the more she saw it from the palace windows and from her walks through the streets until it got to the point where she would prefer an explanation rather than her guesses. 

"Ah, of course you wouldn't know. You've only been here for a short time," he replied as he created another small fireball in his paws and added it to the growing line of them he was placing around the flowerbed. The flames were softer in their colors, almost pastel-like, and generated only a pleasant warmth rather than a powerful heat. 

"It is simple, really. It's a celebration for the season of winter. As you have noticed through your travels that we do not have the chance to experience the seasons or weather, so we must make them for ourselves. Nevertheless, seeing the change for ourselves gives us the hope that we'll see it again someday, truly feel the world change with the passage of time. It's a hope that, soon, we can all look up into the sky again."

"Are there other festivals?"

"Of course," he replied. "For every season. There is no set day when they happen, only when we notice the definite change from one season to the next. Knowing that the winter festival is happening soon makes me look forward to spring already," he added, chuckling at his last few words. He then paused, twisting around to better look at Beatrice from his kneeling position and rested a single paw on his leg. "I suppose I'll have to get some finery made for you. Is there anyone in particular you'd like to make it for you?"

The girl's expression brightened and a name immediately came to mind. "Weaver!"

• • •

Beatrice couldn't help but giggle to herself as she spun around in her new gown. She looked, and felt, like a princess. Much like Asgore's recent change in wardrobe, it was in a style similar to that of the renaissance, though it lacked much of the typical embroidery and detail usually found in clothing of that era. The main focus, as was any other outfit she wore, was the Delta Rune, and it suited her fine. She much preferred the focus on the choice colors of her new dress, they being mostly white with various shades of blue to give her look a wintery feel, even including the same deep blue of her eyes as accents.

During the process of having her dress made, the central square, along with some of the main roads leading towards it, were fully decorated to emulate the feel of winter. New Home also got busier with the influx of monsters wanting to participate in the celebration of the season. Many ice or snow based monsters helped to add a real touch of winter to the city as they left ledges with draping icicles, sills with drifted snow and windows frosted over, the edges of the paths and walkways thick with snow for children to play in, and an even more prominent chill to the air. It all made the monsters even more excited, creating a contrast between their warmth and happiness to the winter wonderland their capitol had turned into. 

The excitement and festivities of the change to winter, when they got into full swing, were easily heard even into the palace. Beatrice was roused from her slumber as she heard the soft, muted sounds of laughter and cheering and it took her a moment to remember why the monsters could possibly be so much more energetic now as compared to before. After waking more fully Whimsalots entered into her room and helped to get her into her dress as well as work her hair into the style she preferred ever since being taken in by the king--a low ponytail wrapped around itself until it turned into a bun. The Whimsalots helping her mentioned how Asgore was expected to make an appearance to the people soon, and as his charge, so was she. She didn't mind. In fact, she looked forward to the opportunity to perhaps see familiar faces and see the final result of the monsters' efforts in preparing for the event. 

Asgore and Beatrice were met with exuberant cheers as soon as the palace doors opened and they were finally revealed to the rest of the capitol's nearly bursting populace. Beatrice heard, through the din, the calls of 'long live King Asgore,' 'King Asgore,' as well as cries directed at her of 'Lady Beatrice' and 'Our Hope.' Though she continued to smile as she walked side by side with the king she suddenly felt like she was back on stage when she was just a child and doing her first recital before a crowd. Her heart beat nervously in her chest, unsure whether it simply wanted to stop beating right there or thump loud and hard, and her fingers tightened their hold slightly on his own hand as he escorted her. 

"I never get used to it either," he said gently to her, leaning down towards her ear, once they walked through was felt like a procession and Asgore had given a few words to the crowd. She looked up at him in surprise, at first, before she realized he was likely talking about the nervousness she had felt so suddenly once she had been made to face what appeared to be the majority of the monster race. She felt her face heat up and Asgore chuckled. 

"It was a lot easier with you here," he added. "Now it's not just me feeling awkward about all the attention."

Beatrice broke into giggles at that and felt grateful for his being able to understand her so well already despite the short amount of time they had known each other. Her laughter helped to replace the awkward feeling she had felt with excitement for the event, though she still felt a little silly for having gotten worked up about that moment moreso than probably was necessary. Asgore continued to give her an understanding smile and brought her closer to his side, letting his cloak drape around her and his large paw gently resting at her back. 

Her eyes wandered as she stood next to him, taking in the decorations, the movement of monsters, and the winter themed activities. It gave her the chance to really see how diverse monsters were as they went about and chatted, ate, and played with each other. Rarely were there any monsters who looked similar to each other, and if they did she assumed it was due to them being family. Each and every monster was so unique in its appearance, even those who had more animal-like traits, and it made them that much more interesting to look at. Through the crowd, amidst the splashes of color mixed with the white of equally unique outfits, Beatrice thought she saw a shade of orange she recognized. With renewed interest she kept looking until she saw an orange paw raised up high and waving in her direction. A smile reappeared on her face when she recognized Percy. 

"Papa, may I..." she began to ask, looking back and forth between Asgore and the crowd before them, hoping it was enough for him to understand her question. Thankfully, he did as his smile grew at her wishing to join in. 

"Of course," he said. "I am easy to find, should you wish to return."

"Thank you, papa!" Beatrice said, her smile only growing brighter and bigger on her face. 

Beatrice had to hitch her dress up slightly so as not to trip over the hem as she trotted into the crowd of monsters and tried to make her way towards Percy. Even so, all along the way, monsters greeted her and she would give either a smile or a hasty hello in return. By the time she got to the particular cat monster she was practically out of breath.

"You finally made it," he teased, chuckling at her state.

"Yes, finally," she replied as she found herself chuckling as well. 

After a moment Percy opened his arms out to her and Beatrice stalled for a moment before she accepted the gesture as well as returned it, and the two gave each other a friendly hug. Through the noise of the festival she thought she heard the faint hum of a purr. But, before she could be sure she felt him shift and the two drew away. 

"Hey, I'm glad you came over. I want to introduce you to someone," he said, his pupils widening in interest. 

"Who?"

"A buddy of mine. Hey, Nick!" Percy called out, looking out in a different direction and waving his paw in the air again. 

Her eyes followed the new direction he was looking in and noticed a pair of long, pale blue ears perk up and twist in their direction above the rest of the crowd. She watched as Percy gestured for his friend to come over, and then as a rabbit monster made his way through the crowd towards them. When their eyes met she noticed how one ear twitched slightly before they swiveled back and drooped behind his head as he became aware of who he was looking at. 

"Oh, um, hello Lady Beatrice," he said as he gave her a perfect, model smile. 

"Naw, buddy, just call her Beatrice, or Bea," Percy said, draping an arm over the rabbit's shoulders. "Bea, this is my buddy Nick. Nick, Bea."

"It's nice to finally meet you Beatrice," Nick said as he offered her a paw to shake. As soon as her hand met his, his expression eased and his ears were brought forward again. "Percy told me about his meeting you. I'll admit, I wished I had been there too."

"Oh. Did he tell you how I introduced myself? I spooked him by accident," Beatrice said, finding herself giggling again at the memory.

"Wait...this he didn't mention," he replied as he looked to the cat with a smirk. Percy, though still smiling, groaned and gave an exaggerated roll of his eyes. "He was so excited about having met the Lady Beatrice he must have forgot."

"Yeah, I must have," Percy said with his own smirk. 

Beatrice simply smiled and watched as they bantered back and forth between each other, happy to feel included in their friendship. The realization hit her making her expression soften into friendly affection for the two monsters in front of her--one she had only just become friends with, and the other she only met moments ago. True, she had been interacting with the populace of New Home, the servants in the palace, and with Asgore, but the thought of having friends brought to her a happiness that she didn't realize she missed until that moment. She was glad to have it again.

• • •

Sans and Papyrus had wandered off on their own some time ago, leaving Gaster to stroll about the central square as he pleased. His expression was peaceful, a contrast to the energy and movement happening around him, as he quietly observed the other monsters around him with his hands tucked neatly behind him. That had been a habit he picked up when he had first begun his work as the Royal Scientist, forcing himself from needlessly touching and adjusting instruments and working experiments before they were finished. In the end it gave him a better sense of self-control, as well as a gentlemanly look.

When the news came about the winter festival he had to admit that he felt a bit more excited about it than in previous years, simply due to the possibility of encountering Beatrice again. Although he had not seen her since he left her at the palace the memory of her still had not left him. In his opinion, the image of her remained as clear as when he first looked at her. The deep blue of her eyes continued to haunt him, and more often he found himself welcoming that thought in his head. 

He stopped mid-stride when he found her. She wasn't standing with the king, as he had expected, but in the crowd of monsters and talking casually with a cat and rabbit. One would think that a single human would be able to blend in amidst the other creatures around. There certainly were plenty with similar traits to that of a human, but to Gaster Beatrice was unique.

He never took his gaze from her as he approached, weaving and slipping through the crowd with the same expertise as he would through the corridors of the lab as it bustled with patients and aides. He felt excitement growing the closer he came and he swallowed (despite not having the physical necessity to really do so) as he stood a few paces away. 

"Beatrice," he said, just loud enough for his voice to be heard over the nearby conversation and get her attention. He watched her blink as she, likely, recognized the sound of his voice and then turned to look at him. Her eyes met his and he felt it hard to breathe for a moment. 

"Gaster."

• • •

The memory of careful touches, the sensation of healing magic, and a soft shade of purple came to her as quickly as her recognizing the sound of his voice when he called out to her. It almost surprised her how she could remember it so quickly despite having only heard it a handful of times before having to say goodbye--or what she thought would be goodbye. He looked surprised, but hopeful as well, as he looked at her. She thought he noticed him leaning ever so slightly forward as if he wanted to reach out and close the distance between them, but he was holding himself back.

Beatrice felt her face heat up against the cold air as her mind continued to recall greater details from when she last saw him. With the shock long gone, the threat removed, and the urgency of the moment faded she realized just how awkward a situation she had run into when she had first met him. Feeling shy over that, as well as the way he was looking at her now, she touched a hand to her cheek before her fingers found the longer strands of her fringe framing her face and gently tugged on it. 

"You, uh..." He paused to clear his nonexistent throat before finding his voice again. "You look beautiful."

She truly did in comparison to the mess she was when they first met. Sweating, crying, bleeding, disheveled and scared, it certainly had not been the most flattering first impression. But now she stood before him in a fine gown bearing the royal crest, and regarded by all monsters with nearly the same respect as a princess. 'Our Hope' they began to call her, and that title would be shared among the other children when they appeared. She was a completely different person now than she was when she appeared at the door to the Royal Laboratory. 

"Thank you," she replied softly, still gently tugging on a thin piece of her fringe. She would glance up at him for a only a few moments before pulling her eyes away again. "You look very nice as well."

"Thank you." Gaster took half a step forward then brought one hand in front of him and reached out to her. "Beatrice...if I may have a moment of your time?"

She looked quickly between his hand and face before glancing at Nick and Percy, who were watching the scene before them in interest. Nick only gave another of his perfect smiles, while Percy gave a dismissive wave of his paw.

"Go on. We'll be here. And Nick's easy to find in a crowd," he said, poking the rabbit's ear. Nick startled, tickled at the touch, and swatted the cat's paw away as he grumbled a 'quit that.'

She smiled in amusement at that before she turned her attention again to Gaster, who still had his hand outstretched to her. Her shyness returned to her but still she reached out and noticed how his expression softened, and how a faint smile appeared the moment her hand touched his. His long slender fingers curled slightly around her own and he drew her to him. At his touch she could feel the faint tingling of his magic seeping past her skin and lingering there, and a moment later she remembered how the feeling was the same the first time she exposed herself to his touch. He didn't let go of her hand until he guided the two of them away from Percy and Nick, as well as the rest of the crowd, and keeping towards the furthest edge of movement. It gave them less noise to deal with, but even then there was an awkward pause between them before Gaster broke it.

"Beatrice, I apologize."

"Wha... Whatever for?"

He sighed, his shoulder slumping momentarily. "I can't help but feel guilty for having brought you into the palace with vain hopes. I had believed that you would be exempt from the barrier, and thus would freely pass. I had thought that the effect of the barrier was to only keep us monsters within, but would have no effect on you due to you being human. It's my fault for thinking that you could be free, and making you believe that as well, and--" His rate of speech steadily increased, and were he to continue his words would run together.

"Gaster," Beatrice said with just enough firmness to get his attention as well as reach out and gently touch her fingertips to his forearm. His words died in his throat as he looked down at her with a guilty expression. "I don't blame you. I never did." 

Her eyes, which had been gazing up at him, turned away and looked at nothing in particular off to the side. "I'll admit, it was kind of hard to believe that, after getting so far, I couldn't leave. But, I have a purpose here." She brought her eyes up again and held a steady gaze into his own. "I will become a means of freedom for all of us. I'll do what's right."

He couldn't disbelieve her, not with that look in her eyes. His hand clenched and relaxed at his side in his attempt to keep himself from needlessly reaching out for her, then he put both hands behind him. Even then his fingers still fidgeted. While he refrained his hands his expression eased from the guilt that was there as it turned into admiration. It was audacious of him, especially since they still barely knew each other, but he couldn't help but begin to wonder what her soul was like. 

"Thank you," he said softly, genuinely. "Regardless, I...I'm glad to see you are well."

"I can never thank you enough for that. I wouldn't have made it to this point if not for you." She blinked and suddenly felt flustered over her choice of words. "A-and your team, too. I-I owe them too," she added, stumbling over her words as she looked away again. There was an awkward silence between them once again, Beatrice looking everywhere but at Gaster while he couldn't keep his own eyes off her. She took a hold a strand of hair again and gently tugged on it. 

"So," she started, hoping to find a way to move on from the moment, "how have things been for you? I don't hear much about what's going on outside the capitol. I hear mostly gossip from the other servants." A hesitant smile played across her lips as she found amusement at the memory of the monsters strolling the palace halls as they talked enthusiastically about the goings-on between friends and friends of friends. 

A quiet chuckle escaped Gaster's own mouth. He understood, to an extent. Though there wasn't nearly as much word going around in the royal lab compared to that of the main streets of New Home, there still could be a good bit of gossip exchanged from aide to aide. He could recall conversation softening or stopping entirely whenever he would pass by and then picking up again once some distance had been made. 

"Nothing exciting, as of late. There has been some progress made with various projects and experiments, but I would not wish to bore you with that."

"No, please, go on. I want to hear everything. I want to understand more."

His admiration for her grew stronger at hearing those words. He gestured to the side, suggesting that the two begin to walk as they continue their conversation. The noise of the festival softened further as they focused on each other's words. The movements of monsters going about were lost to them as they kept their eyes on the expressions of each other's faces and gestures of their hands. And from the awkward feeling that continued to hover over and around them like a cloud was the developing feeling of respect and friendship.


	14. The Second Child

Gabriel still couldn't quite believe what was happening to him, but it was happening all the same. He was dumbfounded, to say the least, when he heard Toriel speak. She could think, reason, express herself. And yet, she was a monster--the very thing small children, including himself when he was younger, were taught to fear. But there was no trace of hostility in her, only warmth, concern, and gentility. He felt as though he had been tossed into a work of fiction and found himself poking and pinching himself just to make sure he really was in reality and not imagining it all. 

He was led deeper into the cave into what Toriel called the Ruins. More questions came up the more he saw, and the monster patiently heard him before she went on to answer as many as she could with information sufficient to satisfy some of his curiosity, though not all. And, along the way he met other monsters who all looked at him curiously, while others looked even happy to see him. There was one particular monster, a small creature that looked like a mix between a ghost and a fairy hovered close to him and managed to give a tiny smile in its shyness.

"Hello," he greeted, keeping his voice soft since part of him thought this particular monster should startle away like a deer at any tone or gesture too sudden.

"You look like her...Sort of."

"Her? Who?"

"Beatrice."

Gabriel cocked his head ever so slightly to the side at the name. "Beatrice? Who's Beatrice?"

Toriel's walking slowed until she stopped entirely. Though she had her back to him he could still see the way her shoulders drooped and her head bowed. Concerned for her, he gently called out her name as he reached up to touch her shoulder since she stood a little taller than him. 

"Not that long ago...a human girl appeared. She was honest and true, and I cared for her for a time. But she eventually chose to leave the Ruins." Toriel paused, taking a breath before continuing. "I warned her what was beyond, but still she left. I can only imagine what has become of her..."

"What's beyond the Ruins?"

"The rest of the Underground." She quickly turned to face him, her eyes pleading to match her tone of voice. "But it's dangerous! There are monsters who will purposefully seek you out, try to hurt you--kill you. I fear terribly that Beatrice met such a fate..."

His hand reached for her again and rested it atop her paw, feeling in that instant the soft, smooth texture of her fur. Her crimson eyes met his green colored own and Gabriel gave a gentle smile. The look was enough to ease her expression somewhat. 

"I understand. You don't need to worry about me. I'll be here."

Her expression eased completely at his words, and she reached out with her other paw to stroke his head, though the action tousled his hair and the both of them chuckled as he tried to slick it back into the style he had going before. 

"Thank you, child."

• • •

He surprised Toriel, not long after they arrived at her home in the Ruins, when he caught sight of the kitchen at the back of the house and explored every nook and cranny of the space, all the while asking the monster what she usually made and how she kept everything so clean. They found out that the two of them shared a common interest in cooking and baking. Gabriel told her of his dream to become a skilled chef, wanting to be capable of whipping together sweet treats and savory meals without the use of a recipe and relying only on his skill and ability to know what flavors and foods combined into something delicious. For a while after that the two swapped recipes as they cooked together, Gabriel showing her a couple of meals he could recall off the top of his head; Toriel, in turn, showed him how to make her favorite treat of butterscotch-cinnamon pie.

He didn't know how long he stayed with Toriel what with no indication of sunlight or moonlight to tell the passage of time. It could have been a few days, or even a couple of weeks, but his time there, regardless, was peaceful and happy. He helped the motherly monster around her home, keeping things clean and tidy; he cooked with her at every opportunity, taking special interest in whenever she made use of her fire magic to cook something to perfection; he explored and learned the Ruins until every turn he took was familiar, and on occasion meet with that same fairy-like monster--a Whimsun--who had befriended Beatrice as well. He had been surprised at first when he met the other monsters of the Ruins to find that they were curious about him and quickly turned out to be as friendly as he was. But, now the friendliness of them was a comfort, especially whenever he would get a group of them together and regale them with stories of his life on the surface. 

But, as content as he was most of the time, there were still moments where his curiosity would rise like the first bubbles of water as it began to boil. More and more often he found himself standing at the top of the stairwell leading down into what seemed to be the basement of Toriel's house. He could only guess because, not long after they arrived, she told him not to go down there and out of respect he obliged, yet the curiosity only grew the longer he stayed. 

"Gabriel," came Toriel's voice, startling him by how stern it sounded in comparison to the usually soft and warm ones he was used to hearing. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry," he started, "Just curious was all."

"There's nothing to be curious about," she replied quickly, nearly cutting him off. "There's no reason for you to go down there."

"Toriel..."

"No, child. I will not have this conversation."

"Toriel," Gabriel said again, his own voice becoming more firm. "You know I can't stay here forever."

The corners of her mouth began to angle down into the beginnings of a frown. _I can't stay down here forever_ , came Beatrice's voice from within her memory, echoing Gabriel's own words. The sting of loss hit her again, nearly making her want to reach up and clench the fabric of her robe above her soul. 

"Gabriel..." she said, her voice softening. "It's too dangerous..."

"I know you're concerned, but I have to leave eventually. I can't live the rest of my life here in the Ruins, underground."

"You could get hurt, or killed," she continued, hints of desperation rising in her voice as she tried to convince him to stay. She had already lost her own sons, and then had to let Beatrice go. The thought of losing him too made her soul shudder within her, making her own physical body do the same. 

"There's always the possibility of that happening. True, there may be less chance of that happening here, but living a life blocked off from everything isn't much of a life. I have my own hopes and dreams. Please, Toriel...don't take that away from me."

His words struck a chord within her, making her second guess choices she had made, had been so sure of before. Without thinking she reached up and clutched at her robe with her paw above her soul and felt the magic within her flow unevenly like a partially clogged pipe. She looked down at him pleadingly, but there was a look of resolution--determination--in his eyes that she couldn't fight. Heaving a heavy sigh she drew her paw away and looked down at him sadly instead. 

"You're right. It's not my place to take those from you. I wish so badly I could provide for those hopes and dreams, but it wouldn't be enough, would it?" With the same sad expression she reached out and rested her hand on his shoulder. He looked back at her, still with resolve, but reached up and rested his hand on top of hers. Her soul throbbed within her and she drew him to her, embracing him.

"Oh, my dear boy," she whispered as a part of her still wished he would suddenly change his mind and say he would stay. "Beware of King Asgore, he is the greatest threat to you. And please...please, be safe."

He returned the gesture as he wrapped his own arms around her. "I'm sorry to do this. But, thank you, for everything you've done for me. You've been like a mom to me. I won't forget you, Toriel."

When they pulled away they remained looking at each other for a moment longer before Gabriel broke eye contact and looked back down towards the stairwell. Toriel took a step back, allowing him to move. He gave her one last glance after taking a few steps down before keeping his focus on his feet as he descended the stairs into the basement. 

He was eventually led into a long hallway with a set of massive doors before him. With his shoulder pressed against it he shoved his whole weight into one of the doors to make it slowly open. A breath of cold air startled him and he instinctively shivered, but he kept at it until the door had opened enough for him to slip through. Once on the other side, and not wanting the chilly air to come into her home, Gabriel went through the same motion of his shoulder to door as he closed it until groaned into place and thus sealed his way from going back. 

Gabriel made his own groaning sound as he rubbed his arms vigorously to try and keep himself warm against the wintery scene he found himself in. He certainly wasn't expecting something like this on the other side of those doors, nor in an underground cave. How was there even snow? But, he knew that lingering out in the cold wouldn't answer his questions, nor get him anywhere, so he trudged his way through.

Along the way he countered other ice and snow-based monsters who looked at him with the same about of curiosity as those he met in the Ruins. However, there was also a look of amazement on their faces and they would end up staring for a while before turning to the monster nearest them and talking excitedly between each other. It left him confused. But, what confused him the most was when he encountered a tall, loud, energetic skeleton monster.

"Greetings, human friend!"

"Wow, hi," Gabriel sputtered, startled initially by the monster's appearance, but moreso by his personality. 

"What is your name, human friend?!"

"Gabriel. Yours?"

"I am Papyrus!" he replied, puffing out his chest and standing proudly with his fists at his hips. 

The young man couldn't help but find amusement in the fact that he was talking to a skeleton, who was talking back to him. He felt his mouth curve upward into a smile and he let out a few chuckles. The sound seemed to make Papyrus stand even more proudly, looking pleased with himself. 

"It's nice to meet you, Papyrus." He shivered and he resumed vigorously rubbing himself to maintain warmth. "Hey, is there someplace I can warm up? I'm freezing."

"I'll do better than that, friend Gabriel! I shall take you to Undyne! And then Undyne shall escort you to the capitol, where you'll then be taken to the palace, where you'll then be taken to his majesty!" 

"You mean, King Asgore?"

"Wowie! You know about him already?! He will be most thrilled to know that! No doubt, he will also be thrilled to meet you!"

Things weren't adding up. Toriel warned him about King Asgore, saying that he was a threat, but here was this jovial skeleton telling him that the king would be happy to meet him. Perhaps, things weren't as they seemed? All the monsters, though curious about him, were friendly towards him and those little moments began to weigh more heavily in favor for his thinking that this King Asgore was nicer than she had let on. 

"So, who is the Undyne person?" Gabriel asked as Papyrus turned to lead the way.

"Why, she is Captain of the Royal Guard! She is very cool! As Captain of the Royal Guard it is her duty to make sure you are safely brought to the king!"

"If she's anything like you, I look forward to meeting her." His words were met with proud 'nyeh heh hehs' that echoed through the cave briefly before fading.

• • •

Undyne was nothing like Papyrus.

Right from the get-go she was not happy to see Gabriel, simply glaring at him with those bright yellow eyes of hers with a frown. When Papyrus gleefully approached and introduced the two of them she only rolled her eyes as she made a face, revealing her shark-like teeth. But, once the skeleton made mention of her escorting him to the palace she rolled her eyes for a second time and barked at Gabriel for him to follow her. 

"Isn't Undyne cool?!" Papyrus asked as he followed again, seemingly unaware of the tension between the young man and the fish woman. "What she does is very great, and I feel it would be great if I did the same thing!" he continued. "Being there for the good of monster-kind! Fulfilling a noble duty for any and all humans who appear! Doing something so great would..." Papyrus paused, then gave a loud gasp, slapping his hands to either side of his skull as a look of pure joy crossed over his features. Gabriel noticed orange colored star shapes glowing in his sockets. 

"It would make me The Great Papyrus!" 

Disregarding Undyne's tense atmosphere and instead focusing on the energy of Papyrus Gabriel found himself laughing at the exclamation. Although he had met the skeleton only a short while ago he was already liking his personality and the way he chose to see everything in a brighter light. 

"Yeah, it would be great, Papyrus. Go for it, man."

The 'nyeh heh hehs' Papyrus let out this time were near triumphant.

• • •

Undyne was sweating and gasping like a fish out of water when they reached a volcanic region of the underground--Hotland, they called it. The name certainly fit. Although he wasn't feeling nearly as bad as the captain looked Gabriel was still sweating more than he liked, even though he was more used to it due to his working in the kitchen and having to endure hotter temperatures from working with the stove or oven. Papyrus, however, looked none the worse for wear.

They all got a chance to breathe and recover from the sweltering heat when they stopped at what he had been told was the Royal Lab. Monsters dressed in white lab coats all got excited whenever they passed by and got a look at Gabriel. Though he was still confused as to why in the world they were acting like that around him he still did his best to remain friendly, giving them a smile and a wave. 

"U-U-Undyne!" came a squeak. Gabriel followed the sound and found a yellow dinosaur-like creature, also in a lab coat, trembling nervously and wringing its hands. "Wh-what brings y-you h-h-here to the lab?" she asked, still keeping her focus on the captain and apparently not yet having noticed either Papyrus or himself. 

"New human showed up. Just escorting him to the palace."

"A n-new huma--" the little monster stuttered then suddenly snapped her jaw shut, making her glasses go askew on her snout as she stared up at Gabriel. "A new human!" she squealed. "Oh my stars, I have to tell Doctor Gaster! D-Doctor!" And before either of the trio could stop her the little monster quickly waddled off.

Not long after that a new monster appeared, similar in appearance to Papyrus. The young man couldn't help but glance back and forth between the two skeletons, wondering if they were, perhaps, related. His question was answered another second later.

"Papyrus? What are you doing here?"

"Greetings, brother! I thought I would accompany Captain Undyne and the new human to the capitol!"

The other skeleton gave a good-natured chuckle. "So I see." The soft purple lights in his sockets then focused on the human in question. While keeping one hand behind him he brought the other forward. Gabriel met the gesture and the two shook hands. "I am Doctor WingDing, or W.D., Gaster. Royal Scientist to the underground."

"Name's Gabriel. I don't mind being called Gabe, though."

"A pleasure. I will admit, I am a bit torn over your appearance," Gaster said as he broke the handshake and returned his other hand behind him. "We monsters are happy to see you here, myself included, but it comes with the knowledge that you're stuck here as well."

"Stuck? How?"

"You see, there is a barrier--magical in nature--that keeps us sealed down here. Things from the outside can pass through and enter, but nothing can exit."

"Then why am I being escorted to the capitol, if there's no way out?"

"The barrier was first erected by the power of seven humans. For it to be removed, it requires the power of seven humans." For a moment Gabriel was worried for his safety, a part of him entertaining the idea that he had to die for this 'power' to be made use of. Gaster seemed to sense the young man's apprehension. "Be at ease, no harm will come to you here. And I shouldn't keep you for any longer. No doubt the Captain would like to fulfill her duty." 

For a moment Gaster felt the urge to have Gabriel pass along a message, since he was heading to the palace, to have word sent to Beatrice. But of what? That he simply wanted to say hello from a distance? That he hoped she was well? He thought himself too bold, and put the idea out of his mind. So, instead, he stood aside and permitted the trio to continue on their way towards the capitol.

• • •

Gabriel was informed that the name of the capitol was New Home, and the majority of monsters lived there. When he was told about the majority, he didn't expect it to be thousands. As the Captain of the Royal Guard strode ahead, with him and Papyrus following behind, he couldn't help but notice the numerous stares of surprise and excitement on their faces as they all looked back at him. Though he felt a little awkward at having so much attention poured onto him he still gave a crooked smile and a friendly wave to as many as would wave back, which were a lot, surprisingly.

"Another human!"

"So different!"

"You think? Looks kind of like the Lady."

"Our Hope..."

"A second! And so soon!"

"Perhaps freedom is closer than we thought."

"Oh, I wonder what the other humans might be like."

Voices echoed around him the deeper into the capitol they went. The crowd dispersed only as they approached the front gates of the palace. A single guard posted at the doors stood at attention at the sight of its superior and opened the gates without question. Gabriel's jaw slackened, his mouth opening slightly in wonder as he took in the truly royal appearance to the building he was in now. Wide, long halls on either side of him, an equally wide staircase in front of him leading up to another level, and additional monsters going about either by foot or by flight. Without realizing it he let out a quiet "whoa" at the sight. 

"Well, you're here. This is the palace. Welcome, I guess," Undyne grunted, not looking at Gabriel as she spoke. "Anyway, my job's done. I'm out." And with that she quickly turned on her heel and strode right out with Papyrus following after her excitedly. He could hear the skeleton go on about how cool it was to accompany her. 

Only a few moments after they left he heard the sound of a door opening. Looking off to the right he saw a young woman emerge, wrapping up the ribbons of what appeared to be ballet shoes. Her dark brown hair was rolled into a loose bun and when she finally noticed him, gasping, he looked into dark blue eyes. Her face lit up like the afternoon sky as clouds finally drifted away.

"Hello!"


	15. Surveillance System

The appearance of Gabriel in the underground had been a surprise, perhaps moreso than that of Beatrice's own. True, monsters were hopeful and waiting for additional humans to appear, but none expected him to show up so soon after the first. The element of surprise wasn't lost on Doctor Alphys either. 

Not long after Gabriel's passage through the lab towards the palace a thought crossed her mind--the same thought that passed through the minds of many other scientists in the lab. The thought was that of how to keep track of any additional humans and their passage through the underground. Twice now humans had simply appeared, but the rest could not go undetected, especially if everyone was looking forward to the next to show up and bring them one step closer to freedom. Alphys pondered over this, her claws tapping lightly against the scales of her folded arms as she waddled back and forth along the upper level of the laboratory. It was the best place to simply think since the particular section of the labs were dedicated to herself, Sans, and the Royal Scientist himself, thus keeping silent in comparison to the other halls and corridors deeper inside. 

There was no way to predict when the next human would appear, so, as troublesome as it was, they had to remain partially in the dark about that. But as Alphys continued to think a connected thought made her stop in her pacing. True, they wouldn't predict the next appearance, but they could still keep an watchful eye on the underground...and she could provide that eye. If her plan worked then the laboratory could keep tabs on movement and immediately know when and where a human showed up. The knowledge could then be passed along far more quickly to Doctor Gaster, as well as the growing royal family. 

With a bright, hopeful smile on her snout she quickly turned around and scampered off towards her colleagues, adjusting her glasses with every other step. "S-Sans! Doctor!"

• • •

All three of the head scientists of the underground all stood gathered around a series of sketches and plans. Gaster stood in the center, while his assistants stood on either side of him. Sans had his hands casually tucked into the pockets of his lab coat; Gaster had one hand held behind him as another was held up towards his mouth in a gesture of interest, while another pair of his magically made ones held sheets down to keep them from rolling up on themselves or being brushed off in the excitement of Alphys' movements, and another yet following her claws as she explained what she had in mind.

Using her genius in mechanics she would assemble a number of cameras at various checkpoints in the underground, giving live feedback to a main monitor she would also build so that if there was movement happening where another human appeared they would know as soon as possible and pass the message along to the necessary figures--they being the king, and the Royal Guard. 

"We'll have to prepare a proper output channel from here," Gaster said as a phantom hand hovered in the air, a single finger following the planned routes of necessary power to keep the cameras running. "Double-up on them, the outward energy on the inside while the returning information can line the outer wall of the channels. I'll see which team is willing to prepare that for us. In the meantime, you two discuss rerouting so that we have a steady feedback."

"Sure thing, bro," Sans replied, the lights in his eyes growing a little brighter in his quiet excitement over a new project to work on. 

"Of course, Doctor," said Alphys, her usual shutter and fluster gone due to her own enthusiasm for the project.

• • •

Her first order of business was building the monitor in which the feedback would come. After some planning and debating the final decision was made that the monitor system would remain in the main area of the labs, allowing any of the scientists the opportunity to keep an eye on it and thus allow a constant alert as to what would be happening in each camera. And, with more refinement to the plans, even more cameras were to be set up at various other points in the underground, giving as full coverage as possible without being invasive to the other monsters living in each area.

In Snowdin there would be a camera set just beside the doors to the Ruins, at a few of the sentry stations established by the dogs of the Royal Guard, as well as at the Snowdin sign welcoming visitors and inhabitants alike. Waterfall was tricky due to the more rough and natural formation of the area. But, there would be one installed by the largest of waterfalls in the area, just past Snowdin. Another would be set up in the same chamber as the star-like crystals, another along the paths where the flowers grew the most, and one more along the glowing rivers, which helped to give just enough light so that particular camera didn't need to run on a filter to allow vision through the shadows. Hotland had the fewest cameras for Alphys to make. She knew she wanted cameras in the main elevators, but she also wanted one installed outside the labs so that, if a human came through, either herself or any of the other scientists would get a good view from a distance. 

Though she handled most of the building and assembling of the cameras she still had a few choice monsters test them out for her. They helped to keep the flow of work moving, returning cameras that needed an adjustment, or passing them along for installation, and generally keeping herself from going frazzled over the number necessary for each area, and which ones getting installed where. Meanwhile, Sans had pulled up older schematics of the lab in order to figure out how to best alter the channels for the sake of the surveillance system without sacrificing the power the labs needed to remain functioning. And Gaster remained at the head of the project as he divided the work, though he turned often to Alphys to ensure that things went according to the way she planned it. 

More than once the trio stayed late at the labs as they poured over the progress of the project. Alphys, feeling the most responsibility for the project to work, was the one to stay the longest whenever this happened. Often Gaster or Sans would inform her of something they had completed, related to the project, and sometimes she would respond. Most of the time, however, she would be so engrossed in her work, her eyes, claws, and mind so focused on the task before her that she wouldn't hear them. Both brothers understood this about her, and both respected her dedication. Because of this, whenever they didn't have some kind of comment to make related to the project, they would keep silent and instead continue to provide for her with drinks, snacks, and the occasional cup of noodles so that she could keep working. She'd always thank them for it whenever she would finally stop, or pull away to take a break and realize how much of a mess was left in her wake. 

With the way things were going the project was looking to be completed earlier than Alphys had originally anticipated, and she was glad for it. The sooner the surveillance system could be installed and running then the sooner humans could be located. She felt a bit of pride in herself thinking over how it's possible her idea could help made monsters that much more efficient in bringing humans to the king, thus shaving off a little of the total time they would be underground. She liked the idea of her inventions being helpful, in their own way, towards their freedom.

• • •

Gabriel sputtered in surprise when she suddenly threw her arms around him and gave him a hug. It was such a degree of warmth and friendliness that it made him wonder how much time she had spent with monsters to behave in such a way towards a stranger like him. Nevertheless, the sight of another human put him at ease, and he hugged her back anyway.

"You must be Beatrice," he said after they pulled away.

"I am," she replied, looking off to the side, and a little flustered at his already knowing her. She absentmindedly rubbed her cheek. "Some of the monsters probably talked about me, didn't they?"

"Yeah, they did. You're well loved, aren't you?"

The comment made her embarrassment rise further as warmth rose in her cheeks and turned them a faint shade of red. "W-well, they're putting a lot of their hopes on me. On us, now. You'll understand."

Gabriel chuckled. "I already do. So many monsters were just so nice. I can't deny I didn't appreciate that."

Beatrice blinked and her smile brightened further as a thought came to her and she let out a quiet "oh!" She took hold of his hand and started off in a different direction of the palace than they had been in. "That reminds me, you need to meet papa."

"Papa?"

"King Asgore," she replied, correcting herself. Her smile softened into an affectionate one. "He's been taking care of me ever since I came to the capitol. He'll be so happy to meet you."

Whatever lingering doubts he had about meeting the king were dispelled upon seeing her own enthusiasm and assurance of his reaction to the young man. So, Gabriel was led down the opposite hall, passed by plenty more monsters--who all stopped and stared, or met his gaze with surprise and happiness--and eventually led outside into what appeared to be a large garden. There were even more monsters tending to the grounds there, and they all welcomed him with cheerful voices. However, he didn't really get much of a chance to take in his surroundings and better understand where they were going due to Beatrice's pace and her navigating the gardens with a familiarity that made him wonder once more how much time she had spent down here. 

"Papa!" Beatrice called out, still feeling excited in the moment. 

A great shape responded to her voice. A goat-like head rose from behind a hedge, white fur complimenting the golden beard, hair, and crown atop its head. There were also a thick set of horns, and Asgore's gentle expression upon seeing the girl was something that clashed with Gabriel's expectation of what the king possibly looked like. He certainly wasn't expecting this.

"Hello dear one," he said softly, though his voice remained deep and rumbling. Gabriel could practically feel the vibrations in his chest. The king's expression shifted again when his eyes fell upon the boy. His brows shot up, his muzzle pulled back into a broad grin, and he looked as happy as all the other monsters before. "And who is this?"

"This is Gabriel. Gabriel, this is King Asgore. Papa."

The boy gave a nod of his head, though he never took his eyes away from the king. "Hello, your majesty."

"Howdy! And no need to call me that," he replied. He chuckled as he rose to his full height, making Gabriel gawk with an open mouth at the sheer height of him. He was easily as tall as he and Beatrice were if she were to stand on his shoulders. His horns added extra height to his already towering stature. Yet, Gabriel never felt threatened by him. He was simply amazed. 

"I welcome you here, Gabriel," Asgore continued as he approached the boy and knelt down in front of him to give them a better chance at keeping eye contact. The king's gaze was full of warmth and hope. "I hope that, like Beatrice, you could call this place home. That, perhaps, you could call us family. And I hope that you will be happy until we are free." 

The boy gave a crooked, but genuine, smile as Asgore gently laid a large paw onto his shoulder. "That shouldn't be too hard."


	16. A View Into the Soul

The effect of Gabriel's appearance affected even Gaster. He had grown curious of humans ever since meeting Beatrice, and now that curiosity only grew after meeting Gabriel. One of his curiosities was how the two could look similar to each other, and yet feel so very different? It was as if there was some kind of aura that they gave off, and that made him think more on it until he came to the conclusion that he had to figure something out, or frustrate himself with assumptions and hypotheses. 

So, while Alphys was busy making her series of cameras to be installed throughout the underground, Gaster had his own project in the works. His plan, however, wasn't nearly as simple as building the same machine over and over all with the intent of relaying visuals back to the lab. Rather, he intended for something complex yet delicate. He wanted to create something that would allow for limited vision into the humans' souls without actually exposing them. Exposing souls was only done either during fierce confrontations--and monsters had long since done any such thing--or in moments of intimacy, and he certainly didn't want to fluster the youths, his aides, or himself with that sort of situation. Regardless, his curiosity on the nature of human souls nagged at him constantly as he continued to figure out a way to fulfill that curiosity. 

Monsters, admittedly, didn't have much information anymore on that of human souls. Whatever was known before the war was lost to the destruction of it, or was abandoned on the surface in their being forced under the mountain. There was no way of knowing what became of those records. The only thing that remained with monsters was the knowledge that human souls were more resilient in comparison to those of monsters. The reason why, however, had been lost. But, now that there were two humans underground Gaster couldn't help but wonder about their particular souls...especially Beatrice's. 

His magic coursed stronger through him and gave his bones a subtle, soft purple tone, nearly undetectable if one wasn't looking hard enough. He couldn't quite understand why he felt he was falling so quickly for her. They still barely knew each other, and had only met twice now, but it still didn't change the fact that he couldn't take his gaze off her, felt his soul swell within him at the thought of her while he felt his magic run stronger though him, or that the color of her eyes and the touch of her hand lingered with him. Gaster heaved a sigh, as if to expel the excess magic he felt building in his bones, while he ran his hand down the back of his skull and neck. He needed to focus. This was more than just possibly getting to see her again, it was an opportunity to rediscover knowledge and understanding of souls that had been forgotten for centuries. And with that he dove back into his thoughts, writing down his thoughts and ideas as more cohesive plans began to take form. 

It took him longer to finish his project than it did for Alphys to finish hers, but in the end he managed to create a machine of his own that he believed would do the job in getting a glimpse into a soul without actually revealing it. Some of his aides had been more than helpful in testing it out, watching in interest as the color of their magic seeped from their bodies and moved in particular patterns. Such tests with these volunteers revealed that monsters had consistent behaviors and personalities, likely due to the measure of hope and compassion that they all shared within their souls. And the results made Gaster all the more eager to see how Beatrice and Gabriel would relate or differ. 

There was just one thing left to do: request permission from the king.

• • •

It was unusual for Gaster to walk the halls of the palace alone. More often than not he was accompanied by one or both of his assistants. But, this had been a more personal project so it made sense for only himself to come and inform his majesty of it. His phalanges twitched and fiddled nervously as he held his hands behind his back, while one of the servants led him towards the garden, due to his feeling more than a degree of uncertainty in how this might play out. Part of him was already accepting disappointment, just in case his majesty chose to say no to this endeavor.

"Ah, greetings, doctor," Asgore said pleasantly when the two were brought to each other. Asgore was soon back to his usual task of tending to the plants of the garden, but his ears had a distinct perk to them, alerting the Royal Scientist that he was still listening. "You're not usually here by yourself. What's the occasion?"

Gaster gave a quick exhale. "My curiosity has been piqued ever since the appearance of both Beatrice and Gabriel, your majesty. There is so little we remember about humans, and I had the thought that they could help us to relearn what we have forgotten. So, the reason why I'm here is because I have created a machine that produces just enough magic to stimulate the soul, but without having to draw it out entirely."

Asgore paused in his work as he looked over his shoulder towards Gaster. There was a steady look in his eyes that made the scientist feel nervous and worry that it was all for naught again. He swallowed. 

"I hope that, with your permission, I may be able to use the device on the humans. I reiterate the importance of not exposing their souls during the tests. It would only be to see the aura and frequency of their souls."

The king was quiet the entire time, studying the expressions of Doctor Gaster as he spoke, his ears picking up on the slightest fluctuation of his voice that might betray what he spoke. He had two humans under his care, both of whom called him father, so it went without saying how there was a degree of protectiveness he exuded when anything concerned them. He was grateful for the doctor's understanding of wanting to keep the privacy of their souls that way--private. However, he also knew that since it concerned such an intimate aspect of them it wasn't just his decision to make. 

"You have my permission--" the king started. 

"Thank you, your maj--"

"Only if Beatrice and Gabriel agree as well," Asgore finished with a firmness in his voice. The tone caught Gaster off-guard, leaving him sputtering for a moment before recollecting himself and nodding quietly in understanding. "You may return inside and ask them right now, if you wish. And inform me again when you plan to start these tests."

"Of course, your majesty. Thank you," Gaster said, bowing low before he turned around and headed back inside perhaps a little too quickly and a little too excitedly than he expected. 

Gabriel was the easiest to find. He seemed to have already befriended nearly every possible monster within the palace. As Gaster asked around where the young man could be, if one wasn't sure, another would redirect him. And, no matter which servant he was addressing, as soon as he mentioned Gabriel, said monster's expression would brighten and usually add in a compliment about the boy before answering. 

Gaster managed to catch the boy before he disappeared into the kitchens. 

"Gabriel, may I have a word with you?"

"Sure thing, doc. What is it?" Gabriel gave a quick wave to one of the monsters who cooked, who was also currently carrying a second apron, likely for Gabriel himself, and disappeared into the noisy room. 

"I've just finished speaking with King Asgore. I have an experiment I wish to test, for both you and Beatrice." Gaster noticed how the boy's sage green eyes widened slightly and his expression showed his clear curiosity. "It will be a study of your souls, though not an extensive one. Really only to see what patterns in your souls would be similar or different to that of our own. Would you be willing to participate?"

"Course I would!"

Gaster blinked in surprise. So quick to reply! "Are you certain? Would you not wish to think on it?"

"It'll help you guys learn something, right? I'm willing to help, however I can. And, it just sounds cool."

The doctor chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm. "Very well. And I thank you, Gabriel. Now, my next question would be: where could I find Beatrice, so that I may ask her as well?"

Gabriel rubbed his hand up and down the back of his neck and partly into his hair, ruffling the slightly shaggy lengths there. "There's not a lot of places where she'd be. Her usual place is the ballroom, but if she isn't there try checking the garden. She likes to hang out with dad there."

Though Gaster made no mention of it, he was intrigued at the boy's mention of the king, and his referring to him as 'dad.' It made him wonder if, perhaps, Beatrice also had some fatherly term for the king. So, with his answers he excused himself but not without catching sight of Gabriel slipping through the doors and being greeted with near cheering from those in the kitchen.

He did as Gabriel suggested and checked the ballroom first to find Beatrice, but was disappointed when he did not find her there. But, it did leave him wondering why that room would be the first place to look for her. Did she dance? He then wondered the style of dance she preferred and let himself imagine which one he thought it would be as he made his way towards the garden again to continue his search for her. He encountered her, however, as she was descending the stairs. 

"Oh! Gaster..."

He looked up at her and, just like how it was at the winter festival, he felt it hard to breathe for a moment. He also felt his magic course stronger through him as his soul pulsed. Even so, he smiled at her, and it grew larger when she smiled back.

"Hello Beatrice."

"What brings you to the palace?" she asked as she completed her descent down the stairs. She was in far more casual clothes. The cloth was far more flexible and comfortable, which made the outfit perfect for her usual warm-ups and practices. She had her ballet slippers in one hand, ready to don them once in the ballroom.

"I was hoping to find you, actually." His words made her bite gently at her lip and a warmth to rise within her cheeks. It wasn't enough of a feeling to result in her looking like she was obviously blushing. At least, she hoped so. "I have a request I wish to ask of you," he continued. 

"What is it?" she asked as she took a step closer, curious. She didn't register how he stepped with her, drawing closer. Gaster didn't seem to register it himself. 

"You see, ever since you and Gabriel appeared underground I've grown curious, especially about your souls. We monsters used to have a wealth of knowledge on the subject, but after we were sealed down here most of our records were lost. I've made a machine that is capable of stimulating the soul. And, I was hoping that you, along with Gabriel, would participate in some tests to note the properties of your souls, as well as what makes your souls either similar to different to our own," Gaster explained. 

"Does Gabe already know?"

"I have already spoken to him, yes."

"And he likely said yes, right?"

Gaster chuckled. "Yes, he has agreed. His majesty has also given his consent to it, but only on the terms that the both of you agree as well. So, would you be willing, Beatrice?"

Unlike Gabriel, Beatrice did not answer immediately. She took a moment, looking thoughtful as her eyes looked off in another direction. Another moment and she looked back up and into the eyes of the monster before her. A hint of shyness crossed her features before it returned to the thoughtful look once more. 

"I agree," she said. 

Relief and excitement both washed over Gaster at the same time. Without thinking one hand had begun to reach out towards her in an attempt to grasp her own, but he caught himself, clenched his hand into a fist, and returned it to where is usually resided behind his back. He still thought it too forward of himself to try and reach out to her as if he knew her better than he actually did. 

"Thank you, Beatrice. This...It will help us greatly, having the two of you willing to do this."

"I'll admit, I'm curious now how it will be like."

"I cannot say. Your reactions will differ, I assume. We'll see once we get started." There was the briefest of pauses between them before Gaster spoke up again. "And, speaking of curiosity, I can't help but feel so when I look at those. What are those?"

Beatrice raised her toe shoes a little higher in the air, since he had been pointing to them. "Oh, these? They're for ballet."

"Ballet?"

"It's a style of dance." Beatrice brought her free hand to her cheek and rubbed it lightly with her fingertips as she grew more flustered. "But, I wouldn't want to bore you with it. I could go on and on about it."

"Please," Gaster said, "go on. Allow me to understand you better, just as you sought to understand me," he continued. The wording of his response was familiar to her. Back during the winter festival she had said something like it when he mentioned his work before she insisted that he continue.

Feeling even more flustered, as well as a little amused now, Beatrice began to explain the basics of ballet dancing, as well as the parts of her toe shoes as she walked with him towards the ballroom.


	17. Making Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!  
> Oh, and I reached 100 pages in my Word doc in this chapter. Whoo!

"You're certainly excited," Gabriel chuckled as he draped a long robe over his new clothes. His current choice of wardrobe was that of a tunic with breeches and special made boots, due to no monster ever having made shoes to the shape of human feet before Beatrice arrived. And just like Beatrice his clothes all bore the Delta Rune and accents of the same royal purple as the king. 

"Of course I am," she replied as she clipped her own cloak over her shoulders, the heavy cloth acting as a shield against the cold and already working at keeping her own warmth close to her. "I've been wanting to really show you around since you showed up, but we haven't had the chance until now." 

The two intended to explore through New Home--or, Gabriel would. Beatrice wanted to act as a guide for him and help him become as familiar with the monster capitol as she currently was. She wanted to show him all the different monsters that walked the streets, all the different shops and vendors that lined said streets, and all the different roads and paths weaved through the capitol. Beatrice also hoped that she would be able to encounter Percy so she could introduce the two boys to each other. If Nick was around it would be an added bonus. 

"Well, your excitement's got me excited. Shall we go?"

"We'll have to inform a servant, so they can inform papa, or we find him ourselves and let him know," she replied as they were making their way down the stairwell.

"Why don't we tell dad, then? He's right there."

"Oh! Papa!"

Asgore, who had been returning from his usual rounds in the garden, brought his great head up and smiled at the two youths as they finished their descent and approached him. His expression softened as Beatrice came near, and he knelt down on one knee so she could reach out to him and hold his muzzle in her hands while she gave him an affectionate nuzzle. 

"Hello, dear one," his said as his voice rumbled low and soft. "Are you two going out?"

"Yeah," Gabriel replied. "Bea's been wanting to show me around New Home. We'll be out for a while."

"Very well," Asgore complied as he nuzzled Beatrice back, sending her into giggles. He always found it amusing, and endearing, how the gesture tickled her. Hearing her giggle, along with the sound of Gabriel's own chuckles at the scene before him, made the Asgore's soul swell. The king was forever grateful that the sounds of laughter and life were returning to the palace. "I'll see you two later, then."

"See you, dad."

"Bye papa."

Papa. Dad. Asgore's smile remained on his face long after the two departed. It felt good to feel like a father again.

• • •

Though it had been some time since the winter festival, thus the decorations used for it were long gone, the wintery scene remained. Some of the magically created snow had faded away, leaving behind ever thinner layers of snow or ice, instead of melting and turning into the discolored slush it normally would on the surface. So, everything remained crisp and white. Activity in New Home wasn't as busy as it was before winter came around, but there was still enough movement and monsters to keep the two occupied in waving and smiling as they were greeted. Both still felt a bit awkward about all the attention they got, especially Beatrice, but there was also something nice about the monsters being so happy to see them.

Similar to how it was when she was wandering around the streets on her own, any monsters children had them stopped so they could bombard Gabriel with questions. He would smile and laugh as he answered to the best of his ability, squatting down onto the balls of his feet so he could shrink down to their heights and look them better in the eye while Beatrice stood off to the side. One monster child thought of him as a climbing challenge and sent him into his own giggles at the tickling sensation of the child's claws barely poking through his clothes as it ascended his back and onto the top of his head. The mother of said child apologized profusely, but Gabriel waved her off and instead went along with it, giving the child the opportunity to see things from a greater vantage point when he rose to his full height. 

Beatrice also showed Gabriel to Weaver's shop. The bird was happy to Beatrice again, asking about the ballet shoes and how their condition was before she was introduced to the new human child. 

"A pleasure to meet you," Weaver said as she spread her wings and then gave a low bow. 

"Hey, you don't need to bow or anything," Gabriel replied, giving a crooked smile as he rubbed his neck. He would have much preferred shaking somebody's hand or claw, or even just a casual nod, so all this formality was odd for him. "So, uh, Beatrice told me you make just about anything?"

"Indeed I do!" she squawked proudly as she rose from her bow. "I am honored that the Lady Beatrice commissions me personally. Is there something you would like as well?"

"Not right now, no. But, I'll keep you in mind."

"You honor me as well."

Conversation continued for a little longer between the trio, Gabriel describing his usual wardrobes and giving Weaver ideas for additional articles of clothing she could make for her other customers. By the end of it Weaver had the idea to call the human inspired clothes Our Hope Specials. 

After that Beatrice led Gabriel through the smaller streets leading away from the central square and hub of the capitol, guiding him into the quieter sections of the city. Though she had been this particular way only once it was easy to remember the path and she couldn't help but smile to herself as she recalled when Percy had been kind enough to draw her away from the main crowd so that they could talk more privately without her getting flustered. Her smile grew as they drew closer and she heard voices chatting comfortably with each other. She recognized both of them, happy to know that both gentlemen she was looking for were there. 

"Percy! Nick!" she called out as soon as she and Gabriel turned the corner, grabbing their attention.

Percy's ears remained stiffly forward and the tip of his tail flicked quickly back and forth. He was standing in the center of the little opening between the buildings, looking like he had been practicing gestures to go along with his lines, while Nick sat off to the side on the bench nestled against the wall. Nick's own ears perked at the sound of her voice and he gave his usual, model smile at the sight of her.

"Hey Bea," Percy said, opening his arms to her. She went into them willingly, embracing him and enjoying the quiet sound of him purring before she pulled away and hugged Nick as well. 

"Hey Beatrice," Nick said softly when she went over to hug him. 

"Percy, Nick, I want you to meet Gabriel," she said excitedly, gesturing towards the young man who stepped forward until he stood side by side with Beatrice. Upon being introduced he took another step forward with his hand reaching out in goodwill. The fellows all exchanged friendly handshakes.

"I'd heard that a new human appeared. Nice to meet you," Percy said, resting his paws on his hips as his tail swayed lazily back and forth behind him. 

"Same. Bea kept talking and talking about you," Gabriel replied. "She's been wanting me to meet you for a while. She speaks well of you too, Nick."

"Ah, I'm glad she does. Granted, we don't know each other very well yet..."

"Well, it's a good thing I found the both of you. How have you two been?" Beatrice piped up, smiling at the easy atmosphere between the four of them. 

"Been working on some new scenes. You may have seen a bit of that when you came around. Maybe I'll show you two," Percy replied energetically. Beatrice could tell by the look on his face that he was rather proud and excited of what he had going. 

"I've, uh, been playing with an idea lately," Nick said as his ears began to swivel back behind his head, one paw reaching up and nervously stroking the length of one of his ears. Both humans looked at the rabbit curiously, waiting for him to continue. "Ever since the winter festival I've been inspired to try something. I'm hoping other people like it, but I don't know..."

"What? What is it?"

"I was playing with the idea of making and selling frozen treats."

"Like ice cream? Or popsicles?"

"Yeah!" Nick replied, suddenly as enthusiastic as Percy had been a moment ago as his ears perked back up. "But I wanted to make it something a little different. Make it unique, you know?"

"So, what did you have in mind?" Gabriel asked, stepping closer as his own interest in the topic continued to grow. 

"I'm not sure yet. I'm still wondering how I'm going to make this idea really work."

"Why don't I help you out? I love making food stuff."

"Really?" Nick asked as one ear twitched.

"Really. I mean, I'm not great when it comes to frozen foods, like ice cream, but I'm curious to see where you'll go with this."

As the two continued to converse with each other, zoning out to the world around them and focusing on the topic being discussed, Beatrice glanced at them and smiled. She was glad to see that Gabriel already found something in common with Nick. She hoped that the two would continue to be fast friends. 

"So, what is it you've been working on, Percy?" she asked as she turned her attention back to the cat. 

She saw how the pupils in his eyes widened from tight slits to nearly overwhelming the warm color in his irises in his interest. "It's...actually not really a scene from a play," he admitted as his ears swiveled behind his head for a moment before perking back up. "I recently found a poem and I thought it would be perfect to try and memorize it, and then I had to start moving with the words." His usually bright smile faltered as he started to look a little flustered. "I'm, uh, wanting to recite it to someone come spring."

"Why that particular time? Why not sooner?"

"Well, the spring festival is usually the biggest one we have in the Underground, and I'm hoping to..." Magic poured through Percy's face, making the tips of his fur on his face change color to match the appearance of a blush. "I'm hoping to ask somebody to the festival."

"Oh! Who?" Beatrice asked excitedly, unable to contain her curiosity. 

"Somebody I've known since I was little. She's gotten so confident and sure of herself recently, and I can't help but admire that. I...I hope she accepts, when I do ask her."

"I think she will, Percy," Beatrice said, smiling. Even so, Percy remained blushing as his ears flattened in his embarrassment though he too was smiling at her encouragement. 

"Hey, now there's an idea!" Gabriel blurted out, snapping the other two from their conversation. Both he and Nick appeared quite enthused by what it was they had been discussing up to that point. 

"What is?" the girl asked.

"Nick's frozen treat idea," he replied. Both he and the rabbit were grinning. "We're going to call it Nice Cream."


	18. Royal Guard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Finally getting myself caught up in writing my chapters. I'm also excited for when we get a particular chapter, so part of me is possibly wanting to get there asap. (◕‿◕✿)
> 
> So, enjoy some spotlight for the sweet cinnamon roll we all love and adore--Papyrus.

After Gabriel had been safely escorted to the palace with Undyne and Papyrus, the tall skeleton had made his way home feeling confident in himself and what lay ahead. Beatrice had been a quiet presence when he met her, but Gabriel returned some of Papyrus' energy with his own, and that enthused him all the more. And even he was encouraging of the skeleton's choice, which made him feel that much more excited about his decision. Undyne hadn't seemed to notice Papyrus' enthusiasm, but she simply had yet to see just how great he would be. 

"Brothers! I have made a decision!" Papyrus exclaimed after he had returned from the capitol with Undyne, practically bursting through the door. Neither of his brothers even twitched in surprise at the suddenness of it due to their being used to it. 

"What would that be, Paps?" Sans asked, curious. He had just dropped off his lab coat in his room and was heading back down the stairs. 

"I have decided that I am going to join the Royal Guard!"

"How noble of you Papyrus," Gaster replied, looking pleased with his youngest brother's decision to be a part of the guard. His own lab coat was draped on the arm of the couch while he stood in the kitchen, preparing their meal due to his being the better cook of the three. Sans was a close second, though. "What made you decide to join the Royal Guard?"

Papyrus struck up a heroic pose, looking pleased with himself. "I escorted the new human to the palace along with Captain Undyne! The journey helped me to see just how great of a calling it is to be a part of the guard, and a skeleton as great as I would naturally have to have a place in it!"

Sans chuckled, the sound equally as low as his usual speaking tone. "I don't doubt ya, bro. You gonna talk to the captain to see if you can get in?"

"Of course! I must go speak to her at once!"

"Wait, Papyrus," Gaster said quickly, getting his brother's attention before Papyrus could disappear in his haste. "Why not visit her tomorrow? It's already been a long day for all of us, her included, I'm sure. That way, by tomorrow, she'll be fully rested and ready to hear you out."

"Brilliant, Wingding! And not only that, she'll be better prepared for how awesome I am!"

Papyrus' excitement kept him up later than usual. Part of it was due to his rummaging about in his clothes in order to find some kind of outfit that would show how ready and willing he was to join the Royal Guard. Half of his room was an unfortunate mess before he managed to pull together something that he felt good showing to the Captain, though he was quick to clean it up regardless. Once assembled and admiring the look of himself in the mirror Papyrus was simply too excited to remove it, so he went to bed in it. His chosen wardrobe consisted of a black suit to cover his bones, boots, ripped shorts that were just enough to cover his pelvis, gloves, a white chest piece with pauldrons, and frayed but still dramatic red scarf to top it all off. 

It wasn't often that the skeleton brothers' house was empty of all three, but the following morning Papyrus was quick to leave the house, along with his elder brothers as they went their way to the Royal Lab, while he made the shorter trip to Waterfall in order to meet with Captain Undyne. Both Sans and Gaster wished him luck, leaving Papyrus feeling encouraged and confident in his acceptance. Neither feeling had waned or faltered when arrived at the front door to her house and knocked loudly at the door to ensure that she would know he was there. 

It was different to see the Captain of the Royal Guard in a more casual outfit, compared to the full set of armor she was usually seen wearing when out and about. Regardless, even out of her armor she still had the same intense look in her eyes as she stared at Papyrus after opening her door and finding him standing proudly there. And then she kept staring for a moment longer before she pulled her lips back to reveal her shark-like teeth.

"What do you want?" she asked gruffly. 

Papyrus either didn't notice, or didn't regard her tone of voice. "Captain! I, Papyrus, would like to join the Royal Guard!"

She stared at him for a bit longer. Her initial reply would have been a resounding 'no,' but then, to her chagrin, she remembered that the Royal Guard's purpose wasn't the same to what she had been trained to do nor to what she expected it to be. It bothered her how the original purpose of the guard had been changed on his majesty's whim. Then again, Asgore was a bit of a softy regardless of whatever tough exterior he exuded. What bothered her the most was that, so far, these humans looked like nervous, scared weaklings. True, Beatrice had been a resilient pest but she had been injured far too easily when Undyne had chased her down. She had come to the belief that humans were near impossible to beat, and that they were cruel to monsters. Beatrice and Gabriel had been neither of those, so the confusion left her frustrated. 

She huffed, her eyes going up and down repeatedly as she visually assessed Papyrus. He remained steadfast in his pose looking so sure of himself. She had a feeling that he wasn't going to be much different from the king, so, without warning, she summoned a spear and launched at him. To her surprise, however, he was quick to evade it and give a long 'nyeh' as he looked at her in confusion.

"Are we to perform a test of skill?!" he asked, his confusion being replaced with that look of confidence again. "I am ready for you, Captain!"

"Yeah...sure," she muttered. She figured she'd go with it. Not only would she get a better idea as to his fighting ability, but also work off some of the frustration she felt about what the Royal Guard was now. 

By the end of it spears and bones were littered everywhere, and both monsters doubled over as they panted and gasped. Undyne was flabbergasted. She hadn't expected this guy to be as tough as her--possibly moreso--and he had no training like that of the others in the guard. Most of her told her she would have to be an idiot to refuse him a place in the guard. Another small part of her, the part still wanting to cling to the way the Royal Guard used to be, screamed that he was just too nice, too willing to show mercy. But, that didn't matter anymore. The purpose of the guard now was to safely find and escort humans to the palace so that, once seven were collected, they would break the barrier and free monsters from their prison here. 

Undyne panted as she slicked strands of her loose bangs behind her head, staying there because of the sweat dripping down her scales. "Papyrus, right?" she asked as she managed to hoist herself to her full height again. 

"N-nyeh. Indeed," Papyrus replied, still panting as well though he too managed to get himself to stand straight. 

"Come back tomorrow, and I'll show you what else you need to know to be a part of the Royal Guard."

"Nyeh!" he exclaimed, all fatigue instantly gone as he saluted her. "Of course, captain! I shall return as often as necessary! I shall be the greatest member of the Royal Guard!"

And so it was. For the following days Papyrus returned to Undyne's home so she could show him the tricks of the trade, as well as inform him of the details included in being a part of the guard. She taught him the duties he would be expected to carry out on a regular basis, as well as during special events such as the seasonal festivals. She taught him the posture a member of the guard was to hold when in the presence of the king (as well as in the presence of the humans, due to their place as his wards). She also taught him the chain of command and who he would likely be reporting to as information would be taken up from his station, to the other guards, to her, and then the king. With each visit and each new bit of information he learned Undyne felt more and more pleased with him, praising his quick memory and dedication. 

Then came his last visit. Undyne gave him a wide grin when he approached and saluted her as if he were already part of the guard, then ushered him inside her home for a moment to show him something important. Mounted as it would be if she were actually wearing it were two sets of armor, one being her usual set when out and on patrols, while the other was similar in its appearance save for finer details in greater number. Engravings and angular flourishes decorated the majority of the armor along with the glints of crystal and teal stones similar in the color to her own spears. The dress armor even included a long cloak in the back in that same teal color. 

"Papyrus," she started, watching him as he looked between the two sets of armor, "it's time had your own armor made for you." The skeleton turned to her with growing excitement, orange color stars beginning to glow within his sockets. "Once outfitted, I'll take you to the king to be officially recognized as a member of the Royal Guard."

The whole house nearly rattled with the volume of Papyrus' gleeful 'nyeh!'

• • •

Undyne grinned with pride as if she were the one who had made the armor herself while she looked at the equally proud looking skeleton in his dress armor. His custom made armor for his regular duties was already nicely packaged sitting next to the captain's legs. Similar to her own dress armor his bore a large amount of details and engravings in the metal though the shapes had more curves and bending flourishes unlike the sharp angles her armor had. And, like her own, as well as it was with all other members of the Royal Guard, there was a fluttering cape draping behind. His cape was more a red-orange color that was a near perfect match to the glow in his sockets, which had been visible for some time now due to his excitement.

"How do I look, Captain?!"

She gave him a thumbs up. "You look great, Papyrus." 

If his grin could grow any wider it likely would have split his skull. 

But, as great as Papyrus was the ordeal of meeting with the king still left him a tad nervous. The only times regular citizens of the Underground ever saw the king was during festivals or whenever he was out in the palace garden (and even then some might be too nervous or shy to address him). It was still an intimidating thought to realize that he would be communicating frequently with the king, as well as any of the humans more formally. 

"Your Majesty," Undyne started as she approached the king, giving a respectful salute and bowing her head, "I bring before you a new recruit to the Royal Guard, Papyrus." 

Papyrus was grateful that his armor fit him so well because part of him worried that his gently rattling bones would make it clatter and thus make him embarrassingly loud. The king gave a nod and gestured for him to approach. Thankfully, the skeleton still had enough control over himself to not flail his limbs about as he mimicked the salute Unydne had performed a moment earlier. He remained still even as King Asgore reached out and touched his paw to his pauldon covered shoulder. 

"Papyrus," he started, his voice low and steady, "as King of monsters, I recognize you as the newest member to the Royal Guard. Remember your duty, and serve to the best of your ability. Your courage and willingness will be seen and remembered."

When Asgore pulled away Papyrus had every intention to give a formal, serious and resounding 'yes, your majesty' but in his excitement and nervousness combined in that moment what instead came out was a simple 'nyeh!' Undyne slapped a webbed hand to her face, Papyrus himself clapped his hand over his mouth for having flubbed that so horribly, but even so the king burst into laughter at the sound.

• • •

He squinted through the dim light trying to get his eyes to focus but then he realized a moment later why it wasn't working. Grumbling about how sore he felt he still managed to roll over from his back, to his side, and then onto all fours before he began to pad gently around in the flowers for his glasses. He found them a moment later, and once back where they belonged on his face he was grateful to find out that they weren't broken, though there was a bit of scuffing and light scratches off in the corner of them. No matter, easily ignored.

The boy took his time getting himself to his feet, assessing each pang and jolt in his joints and muscles. He wasn't seriously hurt, but he'd be feeling the effects of his fall for a while yet. How he managed to survive he wasn't sure, but he was grateful that he was alive regardless. He rubbed at his neck, feeling a slight crick there, as he looked up to the hole where he fell from. Recalling the events leading up to his winding up down in this cave he figured he had likely slipped on some slush or a hidden patch of ice and couldn't regain himself quick enough. Spring was right around the corner, but there was still enough of winter's chill to have ice and frost linger for longer than was desired. 

Peter's stormy grey eyes observed everything around him, analyzing and putting the details away for later use if necessary. The columns surrounding the flowerbed he was currently standing in told him that there was some kind of activity down here, perhaps enough to be a civilization of some sort. But, from the looks of it, it was from a long time ago and the possibility of him being alone down his this place was more likely than that of finding anyone else to help him. Ah well. 

Nudging his glasses a little higher on his nose he looked towards the large opening in front of him leading further inside. Breathing a sigh he made his way forward.


	19. The Third Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da~ This one's kinda long, so I hope y'all enjoy!  
> (Feel free to leave guesses as to which soul Peter is in your comments. I do love seeing your thoughts and ideas~ )

Peter took his time navigating the cave, brushing his fingers along the walls and structures chiseled out of the stone, learning in little details about everything around him. It was curious to find architecture so far below the surface. What piqued his curiosity the most was the unique style to the architecture, which was unlike anything he had ever seen before. There were details in them that either didn't match any particular era, or were a blend of them which would then leave him wondering who all had passed through. 

And then there were puzzles and traps, which made him momentarily find amusement in the thought that maybe he had found himself in some kind of knock-off Indiana Jones film. None of them were hard to figure out, but it was the number of them he had to solve that bothered him. It was one puzzle after the other in order for him to progress through the ruin-like structures. Surely there was no need for so many, unless it was a precaution against intruders. But, if the only means of entry was that giant hole then the possibility of intruders being able to charge through--much less surviving the initial fall--was slim. It all boiled down to the question: what was the point to all the puzzles? 

"Tests, perhaps?" he muttered to himself, looking thoughtful. "But no indication of this place being a shrine or temple. So, not mean to determine worthiness." He paused in his walking to remove his glasses and try to clean them a bit from the smudge he had unintentionally made with his finger earlier. "Personal preference perhaps? Or a cultural aspect?" Checking the clarity of his glasses he returned them to his face, took one more look behind him at the puzzle he had completed, then continued forward again.

Peter's questions and curiosities remained, especially when he continued to explore the area. Part of his exploration led him to a ledge that looked out to an abandoned city, some of the structures still sound while others were in the midst of crumbling down on themselves. He scrutinized the style of each building, finding it strange how they all seemed to mimic those from hundreds of years ago as opposed to a millennia or more. He wished he could have had some way of getting down into the city other than the unappealing drop off of the ledge he stood on so that he could observe the buildings more closely to see how they were constructed. But, from what he could see of those closest to him there were particular details lacking in their structure that left him wondering how it was done. Some didn't appear to be made out of individual bricks and stones, like how they would normally be, but instead simply carved, its shape revealed like that of a statue. 

He turned back and took the other path, which led him to a quaint looking house. It too looked as though it had been chiseled out of the stone making up the entirety of the cave. There were openings in the front, acting like windows, but there were no lights inside which made him wonder if either the place was abandoned or perhaps the current inhabitant was away. He thought it more likely that it was still being used due to its looking more carefully tended to in comparison to the rest of the city he had seen. However, he did not try to see if the door was open or not. Instead, he took the quiet scene before him to sit down at the base of the dead tree standing in front of the house and think and rest. 

With a sigh he removed his glasses and tilted his head back against the old wood. He didn't know how much time passed but Peter remained as he was for a time to sort through the new information he had gathered. There had been some kind of civilization down here, but from the looks of it the people who had once inhabited it either died off or moved on. If so, then to where? Deeper into the mountain? Beyond the mountain itself? On the other hand, if they had died off, then how did it happen? There were no bodies for him to look at, despite his internal hesitation to approach the dead. The thought of inspecting decayed corpses always unsettled him. With another sigh, as his thoughts continued to be slowly sorted like a disarrayed mess of paper being put away into folders, he rubbed at his eyes with the intent to put his glasses back on and move on. 

"Another one," a voice whispered softly in disbelief. "How did you..."

Peter was startled from his thoughts, visibly jolting and snapping his head up to see some sort of figure in front of him. Without his glasses he naturally attempted to force his eyes to focus as he squinted, but the shape didn't make sense to him. He put on his glasses, finally, and felt his own disbelief rise within him as he stared at what stood in front of him.

It was some bestial creature that stood on two feet, dressed in purple and white robes, and had an expressive face and snout. And, it could speak. 

"Who are you? What are you?" he asked, his voice and actions cautious as he kept his eyes on the creature. It tried to step closer to him and he reacted, sliding back and pressing his back against the tree. 

"You don't need to be afraid of me." The creature's voice was feminine in tone. "I won't hurt you. My name is Toriel, and you would know me as a monster."

Well, she certainly looked like a monster, but had no behavior like one...at least, not like the monsters he knew and imagined from tales told to him when he was still a child. He dared to let himself relax ever so slightly and push himself to his feet though he kept his eyes focused on her, just in case she tried anything. 

The monster--Toriel--looked at Peter with a mixture of affection and sadness. It was a look someone would make when gazing at a photograph and reminiscing on the memory associated with it. The boy's curiosity rose again, and her expression shifted with his own. 

"What is your name?" she asked. 

"Peter."

She gave him a smile, throwing him off-guard. It was gentle, though traces of sadness remained. She shifted the basket she had been holding in one paw to the other, freeing it so she could gesture towards the house behind him. "Come inside," she said. "You look like you have questions."

• • •

Peter had questions enough to keep Toriel talking for some time. He was endlessly curious, and through the lenses of his glasses his eyes remained alert and attentive and reflected how alert he was mentally. From her explanations he learned the history of the Ruins fascinated at the knowledge that the underground was full of monsters, who had adapted and accepted their life below the surface. He learned that puzzles were, indeed, a cultural norm for monsters, and he couldn’t help but find that most curious. He continued to bombard her with question after question following behind her like a duckling into and around her house and hardly paying attention to where he was going, instead saving his focus for every word—every clarification—she gave.

It wasn’t until he’d run his mouth dry with them that they took a break and he finally gave himself the chance to look around. It was surprisingly casual and comfortable inside, looking more like it belonged on a cul-de-sac of some quiet suburban neighborhood rather than under a mountain. He currently sat at a small dinner table slowly sipping from the drink Toriel provided for him while she was in the kitchen preparing a meal for them both. Her mood seemed to lift the longer she talked to him until the sound of her voice and the ring of any of her amused laughs were warm and soothing.

Peter’s curiosity had yet to be sated in the days following. He assumed it had been days, since there was no gleam of sunlight or moonlight, nor any sort of clock, to keep track of time. Regardless of how much time passed, he passed it easily by devouring every single book Toriel had in her collection. Some of them focused on the single subject of snails, much to his confusion, so those he put aside for another time and instead poured over some other tome, such as one that discussed monster history and culture up to a particular point. Everything he read was a bit outdated, in his opinion, but it was still something for his brain to stew over and learn about. Whenever Toriel was home he would occasionally call out for her with a question though his eyes remained on the pages he was currently reading. It would only be when he heard her reply that he would bring his eyes back up and listen carefully to her before continuing from where he left off.

The plush armchair Toriel had set by the fireplace got a lot more use while Peter was there. Whenever she wasn’t sitting in it, doing her own reading or knitting something while she gently rocked back and forth, he was in it in her place with his long, lanky legs either stretched out in front of him or pulled up into the seat in a subconscious attempt to compact himself into that single spot. It was a habit he had made when he was a child and never quite grew out of, despite his being nearly twenty already. Whenever both were sitting and reading it was a comfortable silence between them, broken only by the soft crackle of the fireplace and the turning of pages.

Eventually, Peter read through every book Toriel had available. But, even though he had run out of reading material to fill his mind, whatever empty spaces were left in his mind were filled by additional questions and curiosities. The one that lingered the most was the question of why Toriel would not let him go down the stairs into the lower part of the house. It didn’t make sense to him why she would be strict about that one particular part of the house, when she gave him free reign of everywhere else, including the length, width, and breadth of the Ruins themselves. What could be down there? It was likely something important if she felt it necessary to keep whatever was down there out of his reach. But the only thing that kept him from descending the stairs and seeing for himself for the first while was only her word and his respect of it. She had been nothing but kind and attentive to him, and he knew it would be disrespectful of him to act against her orders, but his curiosity remained regardless.

One time, while she was out he paused in his reading through one of her snail related books and brought his eyes back over to the stairs leading down. The desire to know gnawed at him like he were a chew toy and his wondering mind the pet dog intent on seeing it bitten to pieces before it was finally satisfied. Not bothering to mark the page he was currently reading he closed it, set it aside, rose from where he sat, and made his way to the stairwell. He stared down into the growing shadows as each step led further down, the bottom hidden from his vision. With one careful glance around, making sure Toriel wouldn’t suddenly appear to scold him like he were still a child, he made his way down the stairs.

What he found was…unremarkable. What lay before him was nothing more than a long corridor that led deeper into the tunnel. Again, he wondered why the monster found it necessary to keep him away from this place when there wasn’t much to begin with. The only thing of note was at the end of the hallway when he approached a large set of doors engraved with a circle, wings, and three triangles. It was the same symbol Toriel’s own robes bore, but it had never occurred to him to ask about it until he saw it again here. His fingers brushed against the stone, tracing some of the etching of the symbol before him and questioning what the significance of it was. Setting the thought aside he then looked to the line dividing the two panels of the door. He could already tell he would have to put in a good bit of effort to open it, so he leaned into it, his shoulder pressing into the stone, and listened to the grinding of the stone as it slowly slid open. Once enough of a crack appeared Peter was met with a chilled whisper of air that made him halt and shiver.

He opened the door just enough to allow his head to peek out. He looked around at a wintery scene, his breath leaving his mouth in thick puffs, and feeling the chill seep into his cheeks and nose. Although the hallway leading up to the doors had been unremarkable, it was what lay beyond them that was. How much more was there to the underground? Was it all frozen and snow covered, like the view before him? How much of a civilization had monsters made for themselves, since it seemed that they migrated. But then the greatest question rose and lingered with him: if there was more to the underground than just the Ruins, why did Toriel keep him there? With one last huff, watching his breath pour out, he forced his strength the other way and shut the door.

Toriel had some explaining to do.

• • •

“You what?!” Toriel exclaimed, the pot nearly clattering out of her paws in her surprise. But, she still had enough sense of self to catch it before it could splatter its contents to the kitchen floor. It took a few moments, but her surprised expression quickly transitioned to a stern one as she found her voice again. “Peter, I told you—“

“To stay away from the downstairs, I know,” he finished. He had expected her to react like this, so he wasn’t startled by her own. “But why keep me away from it when there’s nothing there that warrants barring me from it? It was only a door leading into some frozen forest, strange as that is.”

“That door…” she started, turning her head away to return to her making their food as she set the pot back into the stove.

“What’s so important about it? Why keep me away from it?” Peter asked.

“That door leads to the rest of the underground.” As he suspected. Still, he kept himself silent as a way to tell her to keep going and answer his questions. “Unlike the Ruins, what lies beyond that door is danger. The monsters here are welcoming and have no intent to harm you. But beyond the door…there will be monsters who will see you dead,” she said, her voice cooling the more she spoke.

“Why? I haven’t done anything. I haven’t set foot beyond the Ruins in all this time I’ve been here.”

“It will simply be because you are human,” she replied. “The king, Asgore, will seek to kill you. Others will take you to him, or kill you themselves.”

“Just because I’m human?” Peter retorted. “That’s hardly fair. And it doesn’t make sense. Why condemn the whole of humanity? And why would the king want humans dead? How can you make the rest of your kind seem like merciless killers, when none that I have encountered to this point are like that? Does that mean you label yourself as one as well?” he continued, his mouth as quick to ask the questions as his mind was to form them.

“Enough!” Toriel yelled, her voice resonating for a few moments before it faded away, stilling to a tense silence. Her claws clenched tightly to the handles of the pot, her palms warming to uncomfortable levels as she kept her fire magic from manifesting in reaction to her emotions. The monster took a deep breath then gave a long exhale, her shoulders losing their tension as she breathed, and her magic dissipating.

“Peter,” she eventually said, her voice soft and sad, like the look on her muzzle, “all you need to know is that it’s dangerous beyond those doors. I keep you away from them to keep you safe. You don’t understand what’s out there.”

“How can I understand it, how can I learn what it’s like out there when you don’t let me?”

A painful pang hit Toriel’s soul. She tried to keep herself from grimacing at the feeling, from clutching at her chest with her paw, but there was still enough of a shift in her expression that Peter caught it.

“Would you have me remain ignorant?”

“No, of course not. I just want you safe.”

“I know you do. But, eventually I have to rely on myself, and what I know, to keep me safe. You can’t do that for me all the time.”

Another pang to her soul, and more sad memories returned to her as the sounds of Beatrice and Gabriel’s voices echoed in her mind. Three times now these human children had spoken words similar to each other, though none had ever met. It would seem that they all wished to do things their own way. It hurt too much for her to continue and she bowed her head, turning back to the pot and creating a weak flame below it.

"I do not wish to continue this argument," she said. 

"Fine. But I'm not dropping it entirely, Toriel," Peter replied. She said nothing in reply because she knew he meant it. The quiet between them remained more strained than before after that. 

As much as Peter didn't want to drop the topic of the door and what lay beyond it, Toriel seemed just as stubborn in not talking about it. It frustrated him that she would do that to him, as well as fueled the curiosity that had stirred within him once he saw what was outside the Ruins. It wasn't her place to determine what he could know or not, what he could do with that knowledge or not. And as much as he tried to get her to talk about it, getting only limited replies, eventually he came to the conclusion that he would have to look into it himself and see what the rest of the Underground was like. 

It was a simple plan he came up with in: act like there was nothing different going on between them, which meant occasionally bringing up the case of the door now and then, wait for the little house to go quiet as the two of them settled down in their respective rooms to rest, and then head out once he was sure she was fully asleep. He did feel some guilt in what he was doing because he already knew that she wouldn't take his leaving well, especially after her initial reaction to his having come near the door at all, but the other part of him gave him reassurance that there likely wasn't much else he could do to convince her to let him go. If she were to continue to have her way he would never step outside the Ruins, possibly for the rest of his life. 

Silence hung heavy in the air like a thick fog would in the early hours of the morning before the sun would finally appear and dispel it. With that silence was the equally heavy darkness save for only the soft glow of the lamp within arm's reach for him to brighten or dim. But, rather than focusing on the light he was straining his ears for the most subtle of sounds that could possibly come from further down the hall in Toriel's room. And though the silence lingered for some time he remained still, just in case she had yet to fully fall asleep and would thus be easily roused by the sound of him moving about or that of the door itself. Eventually Peter felt certain that there would be no mishaps to his plan, and slid off the bed. 

The silence made every other sound he made seem that much louder, and despite his own assurance that the monster woman would not wake, there was still the nervousness that caused his heart to beat fast and hard within his chest. His steps down the stairwell to the basement hallway were slow and cautious as he took them one at a time, not wanting the slapping sound of his shoes to echo through the house. His careful steps did cause some sound, but only the soft grinding of the soles of his shoes against the loose bits of stone could be heard around him and they died as quickly as they were made. 

When he approached the door Peter had to take a moment and breathe, and only because his nervousness of this all suddenly failing remained with him. He took a moment to clean his glasses even though they were already clean as he looked over his shoulder behind him, as if he would see Toriel standing right there ready to snap at him and demand he get away from the doors. But, like his sense of reason already knew, she wasn't there. Setting his glasses back onto his face he drew his strength and slowly forced the doors open. He couldn't help but glance up beyond the ceiling above him as the grinding sound rumbled low and harsh, but even so he didn't stop until there was enough of a gap for him to slip through. The chill on the other side bit at his exposed skin as he forced his shoulder and weight against it until the door set itself into place and he effectively shut himself out. 

Warm breaths puffing out from his exertion Peter turned around, stared ahead for a moment at what lay before him, and then walked forward.


	20. Spring

Peter's stay with Toriel was longer than he expected. It was already the final days of winter when he tumbled into the Underground, and the following days were the herald to the coming of spring. 

For the rest of the Underground it was also the sign of the coming spring festival, one of the most anticipated events of the year. The crack above New Home, as the days passed, dropped off less snow and more slush and water, splattering rooftops rather than giving them the delicate sprinkling they had gotten used to the longer winter lingered. The days also got less intense in their chill and steadily became more bearable for those more sensitive to the change in temperature, which both Gabriel and Beatrice appreciated greatly. The way the light filtered in through the crack shifted as well, coming in stronger and brighter as opposed to the weak shafts that peeked through in earlier weeks. But what excited the humans and monsters alike was when the first needles from the evergreens slid down into the city free of any trace of snow, along with fresh and tender leaves from the flowers that were surely beginning to bloom again. And once the excitement started for the spring season there was no stopping the monsters from enjoying it with everything they had. Shops were suddenly awash with colors both bright and soft as seasonal wardrobes were exchanged out from the more muted tones of winter.

Whatever remaining snow cast by the magic of monsters was quickly swept away or dispelled in order to make room for the vines, flowers, leaves, and constantly drifting petals to turn all of New Home into a garden that rivaled the king’s own. Beatrice watched from a window in the palace as the magic took place. It started in the central square of the city, plant-like monsters making saplings sprout from any cracks or breaks in the stone below their feet until they rose to the same level as the roofs, or higher still. From there other saplings and lanky trees rose as the magic continued to spread to the furthest reaches of the city’s center; houses in just the right spot enjoyed not only the temporary creation of trees but also the flickering sunlight as it filtered through the leaves, casting a dappled effect onto any and all below. Shrubs, bushes, and flowers were next to appear, filling in the gaps that the trees could not fill as they scattered their leaves and petals on the breaths of air that came through the Underground like content sighs. Some additional effects placed on select houses were vines creeping up along the walls and outlining windows, turning whimsical as they did so with all the circling and curling each tendril made; and then, a little bit of moss to cover select walls in deep green and soften the hard edges of the surrounding stone.

“It’s so pretty,” Beatrice murmured to herself. However, Gabriel, who was purposefully approaching her, heard her comment and smiled as he leaned against the sill so that he too could stare out at the effect the city had taken.

“Almost hard to believe that we’re still underground. They’ve made the whole place look like a garden. Like Central Park, or something.”

“Hopefully, this will be the last spring they spend down here. Imagine how excited they’ll be for spring when they can see it happening around them on the surface.” 

“Imagine how excited they’ll be for any season, once we’re out,” he replied.

“True. But, for now, I’m looking forward to the festival. Even papa’s excited.”

“He does love his flowers. I think he’s most excited to have the gardens fully open to everyone then. Who knows how many people will be wandering around it? I probably won’t be doing much of that, though. Nick and I will go about the streets then.”

“How have things been progressing?” Beatrice asked, turning her head to look at him.

“We’ve got a few flavors worked out, but that’s about it. Most of our focus has been on the individual wrappers and lids. It was coming up with all those compliments that took us the longest. Well, Nick easily came up with half of them himself,” Gabriel replied, chuckling.

After their initial meeting Nick and Gabriel met often to either hang out or continue to talk about the Nice Cream idea they had going. Gabriel would usually be the one to come up with the recipes for the flavors of ice cream or popsicles they could try while Nick figured out what to do for the packaging and compliments that would be written in each one, thus turning the typical ice cream into unique, personal moments for each person and their purchase. Every time the young man returned from his time out in the city with the rabbit monster Beatrice noticed how his smile was a bit brighter and he being all the happier in his speaking with the other servants, or helping out in the kitchen.

Meanwhile, for Beatrice, she would occasionally go out and meet with Percy as he continued to work on the poetry he had found and memorized for this sake of this mystery girl. She never needed to do much, only be there as he recited the lines over and over again while he worked out the details to how he would speak each word and each gesture he would make to go along with it. Each time she watched him the more convinced she was of how he had a certain flair for the dramatic. If he were on a stage with hundreds of people watching, which was how he usually acted when practicing, no single member of that audience would doubt what feeling or thought he portrayed. She always enjoyed seeing how expressive he was, any face of his emphasized further by his ears, tail, and whiskers.

One time, after finishing reciting his chosen poem once more, her nervously brushed his paws along his ears in a gesture similar to a typical housecat’s grooming themselves there. “So, uh, Bea,” he started, unable to look even her in the eye due to his growing embarrassment, “the spring festival’s soon, and pretty much all monsters are going to be here in New Home. She and her friend are going to be here too, but I’ve come up with a plan. I’ve been talking to her friend and we’re going to figure a way to get her alone with me, and then I’ll ask her to spend the festival with me.”

“Sounds like a good plan, Percy.”

“There’s something else you could do to help.”

Beatrice tilted her head ever so slightly to the side in her curiosity. “What would that be?”

Percy chuckled, one paw returning to stroke at his ear. “Just show up. They’d both be ecstatic to say that they met the Lady Beatrice, and it’d be enough of a distraction for me to pull her aside.”

She couldn’t help but laugh at the mental image how this could pan out. But still, she liked the idea of being able to help him get a moment to ask his crush to the festival. This was obviously something important to him to plan out so far and so much, so she happily accepted, which earned her another hug from him as he gave his own happy purr.

• • •

As Percy said, the closer the spring festival got to officially starting the more monsters that poured into New Home. Though there had certainly been a surge in numbers for the winter festival, it seemed as though there were all the monsters from then, and then doubled! The streets were filled with the constant movement of monsters as they went to and fro—going in and out of restaurants and shops, up and down the main streets of the capitol, circling around buildings and saplings, and crisscrossing each other like a self-weaving tapestry. The din of their voices as they all talked carried over to the palace where it turned into easily filtered white noise as the sound dimmed to that of quiet conversation. But, even if the main topic was lost by the time the sound reached the palace, the comments continued by the servants as they continued about their duties, some scuttling about with greater energy in their excitement to finish early and prepare for the event.

Beatrice had been given a message that she was needed to be in the city that day, and she knew it would be because Percy was ready to execute his plan and ask this mystery girl to accompany him to the festival. She knew he was excited, as well as incredibly nervous, about his own excitement for it affected her, which caused her to bound through the crowd of monsters on the balls of her feet, keeping her movements lithe and light almost as if she were on a stage and about to perform leaps across it.

She was intercepted, however, by a tall and lean figure. Immediately spouting apologizes for her bumping into this new person, when she looked up she found that she was looking at the long snout of an alligator looking monster. There were other oddities that threw the girl off, such as this monster’s scales being mint green in color and accented by the blond curls atop her head. She even had eyeliner and lipstick.

The other monster beside her was just as surprising in appearance, and it was mostly due to her coloration. A cat monster, like Percy, but slightly shorter than even Beatrice and boasted fur the color of periwinkle purple. The girl wasn’t sure if this particular cat was heavier in size or just fluffier, like a long haired cat, but she was larger in size regardless. Long lengths of fur styled over her head like hair had been dyed black and blue, giving her a slightly wild appearance.

Their eyes—rosy pink and golden yellow, respectively—widened at the sight of the human before them.

“Oh.”

“Em.”

“Gee.”

“It’s the Lady Beatrice!” they squealed in unison after alternating back and forth in their previous exclamations of surprise.

“Hello,” she replied, giving a shy nod of her head. “And you are?”

“I’m Bratty.” “That’s Bratty.”

“I’m Catty.” “She’s Catty.”

The two gave each other sideways looks before laughing. Despite their acting as if every other thing they said or did was some kind of inside joke Beatrice couldn’t help but find their behavior amusing, nonetheless. There was a synchronization to their thoughts, words, and actions, that few managed to achieve.

“It’s nice to meet you both,” Beatrice said, giving a little more of a smile. “I hope you’re enjoying yourselves, so far.”

“We always do,” the alligator monster, Bratty, replied. Then, she blinked as if a realization finally came to her. “Oh my stars, this will be, like, your first one, right?”

She nodded again. “The winter festival was my first event to experience here.”

“Okay, so, we need to, like, tell you everything you can do during the spring festival,” Bratty continued. Her rate of speech suddenly picked up as she began to name off all shops, restaurants, and other major stops in the city leaving Beatrice to barely be able to keep up, let alone keep track of the sight of Percy slipping in from the side and drawing Catty away with him. It wasn’t until Bratty had to practically wheeze in order to regain her breath that she paused in her talking. Upon noticing Catty’s missing from her side she gave a knowing smile to Beatrice.

“About time, you know?”

“Hm?”

“Percy and Catty have known each other since they were, like, kittens. She has been waiting forever for him to say something. So, it’s, like, good to have it finally happen, you know?”

“You’re so certain,” Beatrice commented.

“Because I know my best friend. Just listen.” The two strained to listen in through the sounds of movement and voices going about the area. After a moment Bratty brought a manicured claw up, ticking off the seconds and then giving a gesture with her same hand of ‘behold.’

In that same exact moment, there was a squeal from not too far away of ‘totally!’

The girl couldn’t help but grin.

• • •

“Human!”

Peter yelled in both surprise and fear, the sound quickly turning into a yelp as he slipped on a hidden patch of ice beneath the pristine snow and fell into it with a noisy crunch. He tried to scramble away from the armored skeleton approaching him jovially, but had to maintain a sense of caution if only for his glasses which were already teetering precariously on the edge of his nose due to his dislodging them from his slip.

“I can understand how you would be overwhelmed by my greatness, but there is no need to fear!” the skeleton monster continued, pausing to strike a heroic pose. The tattered scarf wrapping around his neck fluttered slightly, adding to the moment. “I am the great Papyrus, newest member of the Royal Guard!”

“Uh…hi?” He wasn’t quite sure how to handle this encounter. Despite his rather impressive appearance in the armor, and the fact that it was a walking, talking skeleton, this Papyrus sounded only excited and amiable. Peter chose to remain observant rather than talkative.

“Greetings! As a member of the Royal Guard, I have a duty I must perform. I must see you safely escorted to the palace, where you may join the other humans under the care of his majesty, King Asgore!”

Now that got his interest. “Wait, other humans?”

“Indeed! You will be joining Lady Beatrice and Sir Gabriel!”

Two other humans. Two more people living amongst monsters. Were they there willingly? Were they stuck, like the monsters? And why had Toriel never mentioned them? And why were monsters on the other side of the door proving to be so much kinder than she had made them out to be? Was it on purpose? Part of him wanted to turn around and return to Toriel so he could have these questions answered, but the other part of him remembered how he had left and he didn’t feel like facing her anger in his disobeying her word. And, he had other curiosities that could be answered if he chose to move forward instead, so he got himself to his feet and straightened his glasses.

“Let’s go.”

“Splendid! Follow me, then, Human…er…”

“Peter.”

“Human Peter!”

Though zoomed in to watch, standing far away from the scene itself, Gaster watched through the camera’s screen with a sense of pride as he watched his youngest brother. Papyrus had been quick to respond to the alert of this new human appearing, and a message detailing his appearance had been just as quickly sent off to the palace so that his majesty, along with his charges, could be informed of the newest human’s arrival. His arrival would be just in time for the spring festival.

Gaster’s bones turned the slightest shade of purple as he smiled to himself. He looked forward to the event; it would be yet another opportunity for him to see Beatrice again. He would have seen her, and Gabriel, sooner to help use the soul device he made, but then the installation of the camera system and making sure it was functioning properly delayed the initial testing time he had wanted done. No matter, the time would come soon. And perhaps, with this new human, he and the other scientists would get a third observation and learn even more. In the end, it worked out for the best. 

So, as his thoughts shifted back towards the young woman a little bit of nervousness made his soul tremble. He couldn't deny that he had growing feelings for her, nor did he want to deny them. It was just all new and strange to him, leaving him easily flustered. Even so, Gaster wanted to draw closer still to her. As his thoughts lingered the color of his magic turned his bones a more distinct purple.


	21. Secret Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the chapter I've been wanting to get to in all my excitement. (◕‿◕✿) Prepare for the cute~ 
> 
> Also, was listening to [ version 3 of the Thedas Love Theme ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rpA3U5ZWdxk) as I wrote this chapter, particularly the last half.

Weaver was busy with the commissions from Beatrice and Gabriel, but the end result was worth the time and effort she had spent making them. Far greater detail and embroidery had gone into these wardrobes she made for them. For Beatrice it was another Renaissance style dress with long sleeves and then a second set that flared out like leaves of a flower, exposing those longer sleeves from the elbow down. A long gold chain was draped around her hips, accenting the front facing split in her dress that exposed another layer of fabric, light and floating compared to the sturdier upper layer making up the majority of her dress. And attached onto the high collar, sitting just above her clavicle was a broach in the same dark blue as her eyes. 

Though Gabriel's outfit didn't have as much draping fabric as Beatrice's did, there was still a goodly amount of style to his own appearance. He near looked like a fairytale prince, as Beatrice commented when she saw him, the image missing only a mighty steed and a sword of legend. Both had a laugh at that, making the gold buckles and clasps to his wardrobe clink softly. Like most of his new outfits he kept to the base of boots and comfortable breeches. And though he also had a tunic, there were a few layers added on such as a heavily embroidered jerkin and then a loose, open jacket. The jacket had another layer behind that acted a bit like a sash as it draped from his right shoulder down to his knee in the same green color as his own eyes. 

Asgore himself was equally as decorated when he came in to check on them. The one thing that stood out, however, was that his usual crown had been replaced with another that was as intricate and detailed as the embroidery on all their clothes. The gold glinted in the warming spring light, and the numerous crystals sparkled and reflected in tiny prisms in every other direction, including on patches of his exposed fur making him look heavenly. 

"Beatrice," he said gently as he knelt down to one knee and gently brushed her cheek with all the fatherly affection he had for her, "you look lovely."

"Thank you, papa."

"Gabriel," he continued, reaching out with his other paw to rest it on the boy's shoulder. "never have I seen a finer looking young man than you."

"You look good too, dad. But thanks."

He looked back and forth between them warmly. "Remember, another human is on their way here, so be sure to welcome them and help explain everything to them. I look forward to taking in another one of you into my care. But, until then, enjoy yourselves during the festival."

"Yes sir."

"Yes papa."

Asgore gave them both a light touch to their foreheads with his snout, giving to them as best a fatherly kiss as he could despite their differences. Beatrice only continued to smile, while Gabriel grumbled playfully, readjusting his shaggy hair. With that he left them to finish preparing themselves before the three of them would walk out together and declare the spring festival to have officially started.

• • •

Gabriel was quick to excuse himself from the trio once he caught sight of Nick, which helped him to get out of being admired and awed over by the other monsters. He was never one to simply stand and accept praise heaped on him. Rather, he preferred to be on the same level as those he was surrounded by, wanting to be more a part of them than above them. Beatrice did admire that much about him, but his quick getaway did cause for her to pout a little bit since it left only her in the spotlight. Even though it was her second major event with the monsters it still all made her feel like she was doing her first ever recital, leaving her heart pounding in her chest and causing her to fumble over her words whenever she replied to a comment.

She did find some amusement, however, as she looked over the crowds of monsters and found the colors of purple and orange moving about together. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of Percy constantly smiling himself as he walked with Catty, who appeared to be as happy as he was. From the look of it she was talking endlessly, likely making comments, with Percy just listening or occasionally adding his own commentary in. At one point Catty noticed the girl's gaze and gave her a wave. Percy was quick to wave to her as well. 

During a lull in the crowd of monsters approaching to pay either King Asgore, herself, or the both of them, a compliment or respect Asgore himself leaned to the side in the seat provided for him until the soft breath from his muzzle barely disturbed the fringe framing her face and the petals of the flowers carefully placed into her woven hair. 

"Where is your admirer, I wonder?" he asked in an amused tone. 

It took her a moment to realize what he meant, and when she did she felt her face warm as it turned a pretty shade of pink and she slapped a hand over her ear as she leaned away from the king in her own seat. 

"P-papa! He's not...We...I..." The more she tried to retort to his question the more she tripped over her tongue, which only flustered her further. 

Gossip was quick to get around in the palace, especially when the topic was that of the Lady Beatrice and Doctor Gaster's appearing to court her. Watchful eyes and listening ears had kept tabs on them, whenever they were spotted together, and the servants took delight in the sweet and developing feelings the two shared. The king was just as quick to get in on the gossip due to his maneuvering around them wherever he went in the palace and gardens, and Gabriel caught wind of it as well because of his befriending nearly the entirety of the staff. Beatrice was usually last to hear anything, and only because one of the servants would find the idea of her with the Royal Scientist too adorable to keep quiet. 

"Well," Beatrice continued as she regained herself, "I mean...He is very much a gentleman. And very sweet. And respectful. He...I'll admit, I..."

"Ah, here he comes," Asgore said with a bit of a chortle in his voice. 

Whatever words Beatrice had on her tongue died instantly when she looked up and saw the Royal Scientist himself approaching where they sat. She tried to keep her eyes down, to avoid looking at him in her flustered state, but she couldn't maintain it and so glanced up at him over and over again while her feet tried to get the nervousness out of her body by rising up and down onto the balls of them as if she were practicing releves. 

"Your Majesty," Gaster said smoothly as he gave a low, respectful bow to the king. Asgore, still smiling a bit in his amusement, gave a nod of his great head. Gaster's expression softened and he gained a bit of a smile when he turned slightly to better face Beatrice, who shyly smiled back. "Lady Beatrice." He took one more, albeit hesitant, step forward as he reached out to her with one of his hands, waiting for her to reach out in return. "If I may."

The girl glanced back and forth between Asgore and Gaster before keeping her focus between the skeleton and his outstretched hand. Still with the shy smile on her face Beatrice reached out and took hold of it as she rose from her seat. His long, slender fingers carefully curled around her own as the sensation of his magic tingled just under her skin. As shy as they both were to touch each other Beatrice rather liked the feel of his whenever he did reach out for her. He drew her close before he turned to the king again and gave another, this time appreciative, nod. Asgore continued to look at them with a sense of amusement, as well as endearment. 

The two struck up casual conversation, catching up with each other while Gaster led them away from the main crowd and, like during the winter festival, sought out a more tranquil spot for them to converse further. This time their stroll took them back towards the palace and past the high hedges of the royal gardens, the noise of the festival fading as they were absorbed by vines, branches, and leaves of all the flora around them. Few other monsters wandered around though they were all strolling casually around the place, just as Gaster and Beatrice were. None of the additional monsters about paid the two any mind. 

"I'm glad I got to see you again, Beatrice," Gaster said softly as he looked at her with an equally soft and kind expression.

"Me too," she murmured, her shyness returning and making her unable to keep her focus on him for very long as she would glance back and forth between him and the path they walked. "It's always nice to have these moments with you, few as they are."

"I'm glad you do. And, I feel the same." 

The two turned a corner in the gardens, fully separating themselves from all other figures nearby as they continued to slowly walk along. The only sounds were the quiet, faded din of the festival in the distance, their each steps on the ground, and the rustling of the leaves as magical and natural breezes passed through teasing some of those leaves into the air and carrying them about for a while before they floated back down again. Flower petals, however, remained rising and dipping on the wind and leaving the whole of New Home like it belonged in a world of pure fantasy. 

"I know we haven't had very long to get to know each other, nor many opportunities to do so," Gaster continued, stumbling a little over his words, "but...I, uh, I'm grateful for each one. I look upon each opportunity with gratitude and...and fondness." He glanced to the side and found her smiling as her cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink. His soul pulsed, despite the nervous ebb and flow of his magic. "I hope it is not just me who..."

"No," Beatrice said softly, her voice dissipating his doubts like a hand waving through mist or steam. "It's not just you." For one moment she kept her eyes up on him, but then brought them back down again as she instead kept her focus on her hand that was looped through his arm. "I'll admit, I...I rather like being around you. I know I always get like this, but it's only because I don't know what else to do around you. Other than feel silly and nervous and embarrassed, I guess," she continued. In her embarrassment her free hand rose to touch at her cheek before reaching to the side and gently pulling at the fringe framing her face. 

Without realizing it the two had stopped in their walking and for a few moments simply stood side by side. However, at Beatrice's words Gaster shifted his position so that he stood in front of her. He startled her slightly when he reached up and eased her tensing fingers to let go of her hair and replaced her hand with his own as the backs of his fingers brushed, feather light, down her cheek. Her eyes met his and he stepped closer, his free hand gently grasping hers while his bones began to turn a slight shade of purple as his magic coursed more steadily through him. 

"Tell me if I'm being too bold," he said softly, as if his speaking any louder would break the moment that had developed between them. 

Her eyes remained focused on his and she noticed how the glow in them seemed stronger, the color beginning to reflect in her own. "You're not," she replied with a voice equally as soft as his. His hand stroking her cheek continued down and the tips of his fingers lightly followed along the soft and gentle curves of her jaw until he reached her chin. 

The glow in his eyes then softened in their intensity as he looked down at her. There was hesitation, caution, in his expression, but there was also undeniable attraction in the way he looked at her. Slowly, ever so slowly, Gaster bowed his head towards hers drawing their faces closer. He could feel her come a little closer as she rose up on her feet to try to match his height. They were a breath's distance from each other and their eyes still barely open as they watched each other to see who would close the gap. 

They lingered in that moment, that instant before...too long. The quiet was broken by a sudden surge in cheers, roars, and howls. They both blinked as they were pulled out of the moment as if they had been experiencing the same dream or vision and were waking to reality. They pulled away from each other as well, returning to the previous distance they had maintained. Beatrice was the first to turn her head and look in the direction of the capitol's central square since that was the origin of the noise. And though she didn't notice due to her focus being in that direction she never saw the pained, frustrated expression pass quickly over Gaster's face. 

"The new human's probably arrived," she said. Her voice was still soft, but the feeling it had held a moment ago was gone, instead replaced by her usual shyness and fluster. "I probably...I should..."

"Go," he said, his voice just as quiet. With the moment gone the expression he now held was more towards that of sadness for having lost it. Even so, he managed a smile for her and ushered her off so that she could be where she needed to be. 

Beatrice took a step but then paused. She looked back and forth between him and the commotion coming from the central square, chewing on her lip as she thought over how to handle this. She didn't want this experience with Gaster to end like it did--it didn't feel right. With another glance back to him she summoned up her courage, stepped close, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Then, without looking back, she trotted off to go greet the new human child. 

For a while after that Gaster remained rooted to his spot looking not much different from the flora that surrounded him. With a look of surprise and disbelief his fingertips barely touched at the spot on his cheekbone where she had kissed him. It wasn't what he had intended to receive, but he would accept that token of affection gladly. A lopsided smile appeared on his face, and every single bone that made him up glowed a clear shade of wisteria purple.


	22. Soul Colors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone's that left kudos, bookmarked, or made a comment about this story! ಥ﹏ಥ You guys are awesome, seriously. I love knowing what you think of it. Knowing that it's not just me to likes these stories I come up with gives me that additional edge to keep writing. 
> 
> Keep being awesome, y'all~

Unlike what everyone else had thought Peter wasn’t overwhelmed by the sight of thousands of monsters greeting him cheerfully, rather it only added to the questions he could ask and instead he overwhelmed the royal family with them. Beatrice and Gabriel told him their stories leading up to their being taking in by the king, and then the king himself answered further questions concerning why he kept them under his care. It fascinated him, the story Beatrice told of her journey dealing with the way it was below before she changed the king’s heart and set into motion the events leading up to now. Peter absorbed every detail like dry earth would rain. He was even shown the barrier and he couldn’t contain his fascination as he touched, poked, and tested the reaction of it to his actions.

It did not go unnoticed by Asgore, but as the three of them stood by the barrier, the usually clear sheen of it gained the slightest hint of colors passing through it. They were too faded, too muted, for him to discern well enough what the exact shades were. Even so, he noticed how the light shone through a little brighter, and the breeze came through a little stronger while the human children were near. He felt hope swell within him.

When it was explained to him that the barrier required souls to break it, it allowed the perfect opportunity to tell him that he, along with the other two, would be making a trip to the Royal Labs so that the Royal Scientist and his aides could perform a series of tests concerning their own. Doctor Gaster would have seen them sooner, but the installation of the camera system throughout the underground, along with the general excitement for the spring festival, pushed the date back until then. But now that there was a moment to breathe the three were expected there soon. Both Gabriel and Peter had their own curiosities about souls, since their knowledge was limited to what Beatrice and Asgore had told them, while Beatrice herself only felt flustered at the idea of returning to the labs and encountering Doctor Gaster again.

Recalling all the moments leading up to this left her flushed. With almost painful clarity she remembered when she first met him and the careful, curious touches he made to her wounds as he helped her recover from Undyne’s attacks; his gentlemanly air and the respect he maintained every time he was around her; the way his magic felt against her skin whenever they touched; the gentle expression he had on his face when she would look at him, or vice versa… And, how he held her close, how he remained ever attentive of her even as he was about to… She had little to no idea how she was going to handle these tests he had prepared for her and the others, but the one thing she was sure of was of her sense of giddiness in getting to see him again.

When the time came for the royal children to be brought to the Royal Laboratory they were escorted by a single Knight-Knight who tended to doze more often than not during the elevator rides down to Hotland. Apparently, after being nudged awake the third time she admitted that the hum of the elevator, and the Core in the distance, was just the right sound to soothe her to slumber if left alone. The three made sure to distract their escort until they came to the sliding doors of the laboratory and were greeted by Gaster himself, along with Sans, Alphys, and a select few other scientists who were chosen to participate in the observation of the test.

“It’s a pleasure to have all of you here,” Gaster started as he opened his arms out to them in a welcome gesture. “I cannot thank you enough for being willing to participate in this. What we’ll learn from you will be invaluable to both us monsters, and to humans.” The glow in his eyes scanned back and forth between the three of them. He wanted so much to keep his focus on Beatrice but he had to maintain control of himself, so the smile he had while she was near he shared with the other two to keep himself from looking like he favored her above the others. He couldn't afford that at the moment. All three were equally as valuable at the moment. “Anyone willing to go first?”

“I will,” Gabriel said with an enthusiastic smile. He stepped forward when Gaster gestured towards the soul chamber.

“Thank you, Gabriel. Step inside and we’ll get everything set up.”

The boy stepped inside the chamber and Gaster stepped behind him to close and seal the door. There was room enough in the chamber for Gabriel to nearly fully extend his arms out on either side, though there was no reason for him to do so, so he stood expectantly with his hands on his hips as he waited for something to happen. While he waited Gaster set a few settings on the chamber panel itself while Sans and Alphys, along with a few select aides, stood close by at their own separate monitor ready to take notes and observe changes.

“Are you ready?” the Royal Scientist asked. “I can’t guarantee what the sensation will be like, but all I can say is to try to relax.”

“I’m ready, doc,” he replied with a nod.

Giving a nod back Gaster accepted the settings he had made and then stepped back towards his aides as the machine came to life. It gave a quiet, almost inaudible, hum as a white glow began to emit from the four corners of the chamber both above and below. Once they reached a certain intensity Gabriel’s expression shifted from expectant and curious to concern as his breathing quickened. He reached up towards the center of his chest and watched as thin, smoke-like in consistency, tendrils of light green seeped from that spot.

“How does it feel?” Gaster asked.

“Like there’s a pressure in my chest. It doesn’t hurt, it just feels weird.”

“What you’re feeling is the magic attempting to draw out your soul. The signal’s not strong enough to do so, but it’s still enough to stimulate your soul. As I said, relax.”

Gabriel nodded as he attempted to keep himself calm through the test, watching as the tendrils grew less muted and more saturated to their true color. The brighter the color got the stronger the wisps until they turned into gentle shafts of light like the evening sun filtering through a window. The look of concern he had on his face dissipated while the light and color grew stronger, turning into an expression of wonder. The same moment he brought his head up to smile in that same wonder to everyone else watching the green light radiating from his chest flooded the entire chamber in an aura like an aurora.

“Whoa…”

Gaster’s eyes were vivid in their intensity, matching the intense interest and curiosity he held as he watched the reaction of Gabriel’s soul. The shade of green was light yet soft. It wasn’t an overbearing shade, rather it welcomed and soothed. Part of the monster wanted to reach out to that aura and let himself be bathed in it just as Gabriel was at that moment. The select scientists to observe the tests were writing their observations at furious speeds, their hands, claws, or paws struggling to keep up with the rate of their thoughts. Sans and Alphys remained more collected, but only just so. Sans’ own eyes were bright as the glow in his sockets shifted back and forth and up and down repeatedly as he watched the results appear on the monitor.

“Notice how the aura is attempting to seep outside the chamber,” Gaster said as he stepped back towards his aides, voicing his own observations. “As if to envelope us,” he continued. “Gabriel, how are you feeling now?”

“This is awesome!” he blurted out, the aura surrounding him flaring to match his energy. “Bea, Peter, you guys really need to try this. I never expected something like this…” As he spoke the green from his chest and surrounding him continued to fluctuate, undulating in greater waves for a moment when he brought his attention to the other youths. The shift did not go unnoticed by the scientists.

“Do you feel that? That welcoming feeling?”

“Sure do, bro,” Sans replied. He looked up at his brother with a wide, relaxed grin. “Gives me the feeling that Gabe probably gives the best hugs.” Gabriel, who could listen in a little to the conversation, had a laugh at that.

“He shows kindness,” Gaster said. “That’s his dominant attribute.”

“Ya hear that, Gabe?” Sans said. “Your soul is kindness.”

“Well, I knew that,” he replied with a lopsided smile. “Okay, I knew I had a kind and welcoming personality, I just didn’t think it could relate to a color. This is so cool.”

Gaster chuckled at the young man’s energy. Once the other scientists, along with his aides, had taken their notes and a relative silence passed through them he approached the chamber once more. He turned down the settings until the machine had gone quiet, the white glow of magic stopped, and the aura of Gabriel’s soul faded away. Gabriel practically bounded out of the chamber with the lopsided smile still there on his face as he went back over to Beatrice and Peter.

“Beatrice? Peter? Which of you would like to go next?” Gaster asked.

“I will,” Beatrice said after a moment of silence.

Doctor Gaster gestured towards the chamber once more permitting her to enter, although he wanted desperately to take hold of her hand for just a moment so that he would help her inside. But he still felt too nervous—too awkward—about what happened during the festival to try anything, especially with an audience, so he continued to maintain control of himself. He wasn’t sure how long that control would last, though. At least his magic wasn’t making his bones glow yet. But, when he shut the door to the chamber after she had stepped inside, their eyes met and held for a moment longer than was expected. He recalled in an instant the way her eyes held his at the festival just moments before they could have… Gaster quickly pulled his gaze away, turning his attention to the panel, as he felt his magic flowing stronger through him, and in the semi-reflective surface of the chamber's panels he noticed the faintest glow appearing across his face.

He distracted himself by focusing on the chamber panel, adjusting the settings slightly for the new occupant. But, in the end, he wound up giving her another glance that lasted longer than usual, even after she gave him a nod to signify that she was ready for the test to start. Her fingertips were resting lightly against the chamber walls and he had to fight the urge to mirror her, and it was only he remembered again that they were being watched that he could keep himself from acting on that desire. Accepting the settings for Beatrice he stepped back as the machine began to hum and glow again. It wasn’t long before the girl reacted to the sensation of magic on her being.

“What do you feel?” he asked, almost taking a half step forward when he saw her bring her hands up towards her chest.

“It feels like there’s a string in my chest. It’s strange. It’s just enough of a pull for me to notice, but it doesn’t hurt.”

“Just relax, Beatrice. Let it pull.”

She drew her hands away but remained with her head somewhat bowed to allow vision of her chest and the beginnings of dark colored wisps to emerge from it. With each passing second the color became more distinct, as did the form, until it became a halo of dark blue light surrounding her. Beatrice’s expression was a mixture of apprehension and familiarity as she looked over herself in the cobalt blue light. It had been some time since she had seen the color of her soul and a piece of her took comfort in seeing it, knowing that the color reflected who she was, though she still had yet to understand why. With that thought she looked up to Gaster in hopes of hearing his or the others’ commentary about her soul color, only to find the royal scientist himself staring at her with a look of wonder.

The intensity of the glow in his eyes was the same as during the spring festival, and the related memory caused embarrassment to return to the girl, causing her to drop her gaze and shift awkwardly back and forth on her feet. Though her gaze left his, his own refused to leave her. There was excitement, of course, for Gaster as he had watched the wisps from her chest spread and intensify until it became the dark blue halo he was currently observing.

“It’s a completely different effect,” Alphys said as a few other aides behind her were once again quickly writing down their notes. “It’s almost rigid in appearance.”

“And keeping immediately around her,” Sans added.

“No…not rigid,” Gaster corrected as he remained staring at Beatrice and the deep blue aura around her. “Steady. It’s firm. And it feels…” He had to pause for a moment to steady his breathing and swallow else everyone around him would hear his voice falter as both affection and embarrassment hit him simultaneously. It took him another moment to realize that those feelings were two-fold, as they came not just from him but from Beatrice as well. 

He wondered if anyone else could feel it, but their lack of reactions told him that she was reaching out for him, specifically. Then, he wondered if she was doing it on purpose or not, and that answer was also a no. His soul hummed within himself knowing that her own was possibly reaching out to him. Although the feeling was nervous and embarrassed there was sincerity there as well. That sincerity reached out to him as if it were her own hand trying to reach for and grasp his. The sensation left him smiling as he continued to stare.

“Sincerity. Integrity,” Gaster said.

At his words Beatrice’s eyes went down again and gave her own smile. “One time,” she started, her voice soft, “Papa did describe me as being honest and true.”

Gaster didn’t doubt that, not with the feeling of her still lingering close to him. He was brought out of his thoughts, however, as he overheard Sans and Alphys talking between each other.

“Do you suppose Peter’s soul color and aura will be similar to Lady Beatrice?” Alphys asked. “They seem to have similar, quiet, personalities.”

“Likely,” Sans replied. “We’ll see soon enough.”

When the aides finished writing down their notes, the quiet scratching of pencils and pens against paper fading away, the Royal Scientist approached the soul chamber once more to quiet the machine again. The glow in his eyes remained trained on the dark blue halo around her until it faded away and her appearance returned to normal. Once the white glow of magic and the cobalt blue of her soul were gone he opened the chamber door to allow her to step out and return to her ‘brothers.’ As she passed by him they shared a quick smile between themselves. It left Beatrice still smiling and with her cheeks starting to warm, while Gaster’s soul pulsed with a little extra magic and made his own face gain the slightest hint of color.

When she returned to her place between Gabriel and Peter Gaster extended his hand out to them once more, this time keeping his focus on the third child. The smile he had shared with Beatrice was gone, replaced by a more cordial expression.

“Peter? Ready to step inside?” he asked.

“How is it that it requires magic to stimulate our souls into appearing, rather than our being able to do so ourselves?” Peter asked, already letting his curiosities loose, as he approached and willfully stepped inside the machine.

“We monsters are made up of magic, and magic comes from the soul so we are more in tune with that than humans. It is likely that humans were sensitive to the magic within their own souls, but I would guess that time and being away from us monsters combined has made you focus more on your physical aspects,” Gaster replied.

His grey eyes carefully scanned over the different parts of the soul chamber, sometimes lingering for a few seconds longer over the corners as if he were mentally deconstructing the machine and analyzing how it all worked. “So, what you’re saying is that humans may still have the capacity for magic?” he asked, not taking his eyes away from what he was currently looking at.

“Precisely,” he replied as he shut the chamber door and sealed it. A smirk of amusement and interest played across his mouth as the young man continued to throw out questions. He knew, for a fact, that these humans, and possibly all others, still had magic in them. He recalled Beatrice's cobalt blue color fading in and out within the blood sample he had gained from her ruined clothes. “There’s even the possibility that the three of you will redevelop a connection to your souls, and thus your own magic, while here.” That statement then made him wonder how much more distinct that color would be if he were to take blood samples from her, or the others. 

“Any idea what our magic could be like? Anything like yours?” Peter continued to ask. The machine was already beginning to waken once more and shortly after the white glow of monster magic appeared in the corners a glow began to appear at the center of Peter’s chest. He either wasn’t bothered by the sensation of his soul being tugged at, or didn’t notice due to his interest being elsewhere.

“It’s anyone’s guess,” Sans piped up. “We know that monsters of a similar species or family can have similar magic. Paps, Ding, and I are an example. There’s the rabbit family back in Snowdin too.”

“It’s possible with how individual each human is, and thus each human soul, to have their own kind of magic in them,” Alphys added, though her eyes were on the monitor as she watched the readings of Peter’s soul. "At least, from what we're observing between the three of you."

While they all talked Peter’s aura became more pronounced, appearing first as wisps of muted purple and then brightening until it became a solid, violet purple color. Similar to Beatrice the aura hovered close to his form like a halo. There were tendrils, however, that followed his gaze as he looked around the chamber, reaching out like additional arms and hands; and whenever his gaze turned towards the monsters observing him the tendrils pressed against the clear panels in an attempt to push past it and reach out for them.

“Interesting,” Gaster commented.

“It is similar to Lady Beatrice,” Alphys added, taking a moment to observe the effect of his soul’s aura around him before looking back to the monitor.

“It is steady, yes, but notice how it fluctuates slightly. It’s moving with his attention. It follows his curiosity.”

“How do you access your magic?” Peter asked, still letting his questions slip from his mouth as quickly as they form within his mind. As he spoke the purple color around him undulated slightly, expanding a little further and lingering there as he waited. “If we become capable of magic again, how will we know what to look for?”

“Magic comes from the soul, and the soul is who you are. If it does become active again it should come to you as easily as breathing," Alphys said. "With how natural it would come to you it would also be hard to say what to look for. Only you would know."

“I see,” Peter replied looking down towards his chest and observing the purple light glowing from it. “Interesting.”

During most of the conversation Gaster remained silent, his hands behind his back as he observed the young man in the chamber. In his silence he allowed himself to get a feel for the way Peter’s soul felt and the effect it had on him. It was, indeed, steady but not in the way Beatrice’s own steadiness had been when her aura was visible. Beatrice’s steadiness combined with sincerity, whereas Peter’s steadiness felt more like it followed after the emotion of determination. Or, at least, a degree of it.

“What are you feeling, bro?” Sans asked.

“A sense of dedication—determination—from him. You?”

“Same. It feels like…he’d keep pushing forward.”

“Persistence, perhaps?” Peter said, listening in to the conversation and wanting to be part of it as his curiosity remained piqued. “Or perseverance? I do tend to throw myself into whatever it is I learn or research, until I learn everything I want to know.”

“That definitely sounds like it,” Sans said. 

“Perseverance,” Gaster murmured. “Yes, that feels about right.” After a moment he turned behind him to look at the other aides who were finishing up writing. “Everyone making their final notations?” There were murmured ‘yes, sir’s from the group since they were still engrossed in their writing and their own excitement over what they had just witnessed. “Good. We’ll discuss these observations shortly.”

He turned his attention back to Peter and approached the soul chamber to shut off the machine. Peter, as he stepped out of the chamber, was finally quiet as he made his way back to Beatrice and Gabriel, likely caught up in his own thoughts as he wrapped his head around what happened and formed questions for later. Gaster felt a sense of amusement again as he watched him return to the other two, appreciative of how curious Peter was of everything and admitting his enthusiasm for learning.

“Peter, Gabriel, Beatrice, I once again thank all of you for helping and being a part of this experiment,” Gaster said to them as Sans, Alphys, and the other aides went about reorganizing everything before they would submit their collected observations for discussion. “We’ll need some time to look over what we’ve observed, and then we’ll see it all recorded. We’ll not lose such valuable information again.”

“Will you keep us informed, doctor?” Peter asked.

He nodded. “Of course. I can have copies of everything sent to you, or all of you if you wish, when we’ve compiled the information accordingly.”

“Thank you. I’d appreciate that.”

“Send one to me and Beatrice too,” Gabriel added. When she glanced at him he gave a causal shrug. “I know you’re curious too. You’re welcome.” That earned him a restrained giggle from her.

Shortly after that the three youths were escorted out of the Royal Laboratory by their Knight-Knight guard. But, as she was leaving Beatrice glanced back one more time and managed to give the good doctor a smile, and he smiled back. She left with her face a little more pink, and he standing where he was, glowing the faintest purple.


	23. Planning & Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter's late, I've been busy with school and work lately. That, and I've fallen behind in the actual writing of my chapters. (I like being a few chapters ahead of what I'm posting, just personal preference). Thankfully, this day off's helped me a bunch. So, here ya go!  
> Also, expect a big, fat chapter this coming Sunday. Probably one of my longest chapters, yeesh!

It didn’t take Peter long to settle himself into the palace. He was quick to learn and remember the various rooms, where they were, and what they held. He also was quick to learn the movement and cleaning routines of the monsters who went about the palace, memorizing who went down what hall or into what room. He wasn’t much for conversation with these monsters as they went about their business—he was more of an observer than a conversationalist. But, like the other two children under the king’s care, he found a place that he simply gravitated to and could easily be found should anyone desire to seek him out. That place was the library.

More than eager to learn everything he could that had been unavailable to him during his time with Toriel Peter spent hour after hour of his days sitting and reading in the library. The quiet, broken only by the sound of him turning pages, allowed for his thoughts to mingle together like guests in a hall as they conversed until they found their particular people who shared similar topics. Those thoughts, once grouped, would then excuse themselves to figurative parlors where he, himself, could enter and exit at his leisure, their continuing conversation his recollecting what he had seen or read.

Peter tore through as many books as he could every time he was in the library. There wasn’t enough time or energy in him to keep up with his desire to read over every passage, every note, he could find within each book. He read detailed accounts of monster history dating from when they were first sealed underground to the near present. He found what could be considered scholarly accounts of old runes and their meanings. There were a few different books about that topic, far thinner in their volume in comparison to history, and each person who discussed it had a unique interpretation. It left the young man even more curious. 

That curiosity carried over into his wanting to learn more about the capitol city itself. So when Beatrice offered to show Peter around New Home he was happy to accept, already familiar enough with her to know that she would a far calmer guide than possibly Gabriel showing him around. The young man was friendly and so Peter knew that would result in his getting sidetracked more often than not to chat with every possible monster that would stop to say hello. Beatrice, however, was more comfortable keeping interactions to a minimum due to her personality being more like his own. She struck up conversation with him from time to time, but when they fell into silence she never tried to force the topic to keep going, which he appreciated.

Beatrice introduced him to Percy, who was in the middle of practicing while two other monster girls sat off to the side their eyes gleaming with interest as he performed the scene. Elsewhere in the city he was introduced to Nick, a rabbit monster who happily beckoned any and all to try the Nice Cream he currently had stored in an insulated box filled with crisp snow (apparently sent by an aunt of his from Snowdin) to keep it all cool. Looking around revealed that Gabriel was out with the monster as well only a few meters away as he too did his best to promote the new product. From the looks of things it was becoming quite popular, whether that was because people actually liked it or because one of the royal children was promoting it was still up for debate.

The streets of New Home were significantly quieter once out of the way of the main streets and shops. The further away from the center the two travelled the more the streets were lined with homes and apartment-like buildings, the majority of movement kept within those walls rather than out into the somewhat open air under the mountain. Some of the magic used to create the garden-like appearance all over New Home from the spring festival still lingered, leaving behind occasional vines clinging to the stony homes in whimsical swirls and curves, as well as a few leaves and petals drifting up and down on the breezes that carried through the cavern. Peter enjoyed getting a closer look at the buildings in this setting, recalling how these shared similar structural formation and details to those he found while he was in the Ruins. Closer inspection proved that the buildings were, indeed, not built from the ground-up like they would be if built by human hands. Rather, they had been carved out from the stone surrounding them and thus lacked the bits and pieces Peter was used to seeing for any sort of building. Once again the image reminded him of the structures appearing from the stone like a statue from a chunk of marble or granite.

Peter wanted to take his time observing and remembering every detail in his mind, but he didn’t want to have Beatrice lingering around him needlessly. He already knew that the amount of time he would want to take would bring the girl to high levels of boredom, and he was considerate enough to spare her from that. In that amount of time she could be spending it doing something else she preferred. With one hand still lingering on the smoothed stone of a multi-story house he turned to look slightly down at her due to his being just a bit taller than her.

“I’d like to stay longer and really look over everything here,” he said. “Don’t feel obliged to keep showing me around. I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?” He gave a quiet nod in response. However, she remained standing close by for a moment longer to make sure that his answer was as genuine as she was. Another moment passed and she gave her own nod in acknowledgment. “Stay safe, okay?” With his reassuring her that he would she turned and began to head back towards the center of the city, and further still towards the palace.

Peter nudged his glasses higher up along the bridge of his nose as he brought his head up to gaze towards the fissure in the mountain. As he looked up into the afternoon sunlight, softened by the effect of the barrier, he felt he had made the right choice in slipping out of the Ruins to come to New Home. As kind as Toriel was, he figured she would eventually have tried to stifle his curiosity and have him be content with what information she wanted him to know rather than let him learn from every possible medium for knowledge and answers. He would never have known about there being a larger civilization outside; he would never have seen for himself how kind, friendly, and accepting monsters are of everyone; nor would he have given them a greater sense of hope and happiness as their freedom from this place drew nearer with each new human to appear.

He, indeed, took his time looking over everything around him, all the while making quiet commentary or questions about what he was currently observing as his mind stored away every detail whether for future knowledge or simply because he wanted to know. As he went about he passed by smaller shops that didn't have specific goods to be sold, unlike their counterparts in the central square. Rather, they were collections of items that reminded Peter of vintage stores with their aged and unusual knick-knacks. There was one of these little shops that, for some reason, simply drew him in and had him browsing through the shelves. 

Amidst the various antiques that Peter both knew and recognized were other items. Multi-colored crystals that twinkled like stars, seeds to a flower he didn't know, small glass containers with samples of the glowing water that flowed through Waterfall, among other things. But, the one thing that caught his attention was a half unrolled scroll sitting on a table off to the side as if it had been looked at and then set down and forgotten. Written and analyzed across the scroll were the same runes he had found before in the palace library. Careful not to let his fingers touch the parchment he leaned over and scanned over the notes visible to him. 

“You have a good eye, young man,” came an old, worn voice from further inside. Peter snapped his head up and looked to see a tortoise monster as old as the sound of his voice. Despite how tired he looked, even with his bushy brows, half-lidded eyes, and long goatee that seemed to suit an Eastern sage, there was still a youthful smile on his face.

"What are these symbols, exactly?"

"That's what I'm hoping to learn more about," the old tortoise replied. "That, and all the other runes like it are carved on the walls in Waterfall. From what I've gathered so far, it's a more detailed history about us and humans from before we got stuck under here. I've only managed to translate pieces here and there."

Peter fought to keep his mouth from going agape. This was just the sort of thing to satisfy numerous questions he had monsters, humans, and their history! Anything else would be an added bonus. Adjusting his glasses, as they had slid a little down his nose when he bent over to read the scroll, he brought his other hand forward in his half of the cordial gesture of a handshake. "I'm Peter, sir."

The tortoise gave a wheeze before it turned into a laugh. Nevertheless he reached out in return and the two shook hands. "I know who you are. One of the three kids his majesty's taking care of. The name's Gerson."

"A pleasure to meet you, Gerson," Peter replied. "Just how many of these are in Waterfall?"

"Oh, plenty more, if I remember my notes correctly. Interested in them, are you?"

"Absolutely fascinated. That symbol, and all the others I've seen, are unlike anything I've ever seen. If I could I'd go with you and see them for myself. I can't help but wonder what a full translation would be."

That youthful smile on Gerson's face grew the slightest bit as Peter went on. He gave the boy a thoughtful look and remained looking so as he passed by Peter and mindlessly examined some of the items on the shelves around him. He considered his options has he went about the shop and then looked back to the boy. 

"I wouldn't mind a second set of eyes. You know, to help this old man not miss anything." He had a laugh at his own self. "But I do head out soon to Waterfall. Tomorrow. I'll be camping out there for some time. If you can get fluffybuns to let you come, I'll be expecting you outside this shop early in the morning." And with that Gerson languidly walked into the back of his shop, leaving Peter to have his mouth hanging open this time. 

Had he really been just offered an opportunity to accompany the monster? He remained where he stood, gaping, for a few moments more. Then he brought his eyes back down to the scroll, turned on his heel and made his way back to the palace.

• • •

"You wish to go to Waterfall?" Asgore asked, setting the kettle down as he let the freshly boiling water help his tea steep.

"Yes. I'll be going with...Gerson, I think was his name," Peter replied.

The king nodded. "Ah, Gerson. Yes, I know the name. And what will you be doing there?"

"Helping him with translations of runes. I've seen a few in the library's books, but this is a chance to really study them myself. Please..." Peter sincerely hoped that Asgore's fatherly tendencies would remain lenient and allow him the opportunity to do this. He wasn't sure how he'd react if the king tried to stifle his thirst for knowledge like Toriel might have. 

Asgore looked hesitant, worried, but after a few moments of silence he let out a sigh. He gestured for Peter to come closer, and once within reach, he gave the boy a gentle pat to his arm. The size of his paw covered three-quarters of Peter's upper arm. "You have my permission to go. Just be careful out there. There are currents in the water there that are stronger than they appear. I would not wish to learn that you slipped in and got carried away by it."

"I will. Thank you...dad." Peter had only just recently begun to call Asgore that name. It was a little odd for him, still, but he continued to do so as it made him feel good to see the happy look on the monster's face each time he said the word. 

"When is it that he leaves?"

"Tomorrow morning."

Asgore blinked, surprised at how soon the boy's departure would be. "Well, get yourself ready then. I'll see you off from the palace before you go."

• • •

It didn't take long for the news to pass about Peter's excursion into Waterfall. Gabriel heard about it shortly after coming back from the city's streets, winded but grinning from ear to ear. Such was his state after going about with Nick and helping to sell the Nice Cream to any and all who were interested. But it was Beatrice who heard about it first and thus she was the first to confront him about it. She currently stood halfway in Peter's room while her other foot remained planted behind her at the door's threshold. She watched as he went through his wardrobe and picked out the most casual and comfortable articles of clothing he had available and stuffed them all into her borrowed rucksack.

"How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know. Days, at least, though a week or longer is more likely." 

She gave a single, forced laugh. "Gabe's gone all day with Nick, you're leaving for Waterfall, and it'll be back to just me here."

"Maybe you should head out for a little while too. Get out beyond the ballroom and New Home." He paused in his packing to look back over his shoulder at her. "Any place you want to visit? Go back to?"

Beatrice looked thoughtful, mindlessly brushing her hand up and down the door. Yes, there was one place she wanted to return to, but had been unable to figure out how to tell Asgore about it. That, and with the general daily hubbub it had been difficult for her to find a moment to properly prepare for the trek all the way back to the Ruins. Perhaps Peter was right--she needed to make that moment happen. So, she came to the decision that she would approach Asgore later and finally do what she should have done sooner.


	24. All the Way Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, peeps, the big one I promised you earlier in the week. This sucker is just over 4600 words, and my chapters tend to be about half that length, so phew! Enjoy!

Peter was not seen off by just the king, but Beatrice and Gabriel as well. With Beatrice's borrowed rucksack, the thing full to nearly bursting with not only clothes but journals, notebooks, and writing utensils, he waved them all farewell and headed off into the still quiet streets of New Home. The morning air managed to seep in past the barrier, but wasn't enough to be chilly save for giving the youths goosebumps. Not long after that, when movement began to be more prominent, did Gabriel excuse himself from the palace to meet up with Nick again and continue to help sell Nice Cream. He wouldn't be back until it was nearly dark. 

Beatrice stayed close to Asgore for a short while after that, following him through the gardens and helping him tend to the flowers as he so usually did. All the while she went over, again and again, in her head how to address the topic of Toriel and her wanting to try and see her again in the Ruins. She wasn't sure if it was even possible at this point, but she still had to try. Her sense of integrity--sincerity--compelled her to. 

Eventually, as she was mindlessly caressing the petals of a lavender colored rose, she found her voice. "Papa, there's something I need to say."

Going from gardener to attentive father he pulled away from his task, turned to her, and knelt down to better look her in the face. One of his large paws reached out for her and cradled her hand in his own. "What is it, dear one? I'm listening."

The kindness in his bright, red eyes was so much like Toriel's. A hint of sadness passed over the girl's face. "Papa, I'd like to go visit the Ruins."

"The Ruins? Whatever for?"

She swallowed. "I want to see Toriel."

His eyes widened in shock and his mouth fell open. "Torie--She's in the Ruins? Is she safe? What's become of her?" he suddenly asked, both hands reaching and gently grasping the girl's forearms. The desperation to know was clearly heard in his voice. 

"Yes, she's safe, last I saw her. Oh, papa, I'm so sorry I never said anything sooner. But, when you told me your story, and how and why she left, you were in so much pain from those events and I wasn't sure how to tell you. She still believes that you intend to kill humans, she doesn't know what's become of us, how things have changed."

Asgore's own expression fell at her words. After all this time, she still thought him heartless enough to truly murder innocents? Though he had believed he could bring himself to do it, his nature as a monster combined with his fatherly instincts overruled what anger he could have held on to. It hurt to know that Toriel believed he would have tried to kill someone as sweet as Beatrice, as kind as Gabriel, or as curious as Peter. He bowed his head with a sigh, sliding his paws down her arms and instead holding the girl's hands. 

"Know that I'm not angry, Beatrice," he said. "I am only sad." His large arms wrapped around her as he drew her into him, hiding her in his embrace. He felt her try her best to wrap her own arms around his neck and bury her face into his soft fur. It made his soul drop uncomfortably to think of losing her, or any of them, by his own hand. Though he had been angry before at losing his own children, what his soul had truly yearned for was the chance to care for a family again. Beatrice made that possible. Gabriel made that possible. Peter made that possible. Any and all other children brought to him would continue to make that possible. 

The hug lasted for a few moments longer before Asgore pulled away and looked into her eyes again. "Go then. See if Tori will hear you, and I hope that she does."

"I'll be gone for a while. It's a long way back..."

"It need not be. I'll summon the riverman for you. It's a bit of a gamble in whether or not he'll show up, but his boat will swiftly take you wherever you need to, if he does." 

Beatrice nodded then threw her arms around his muzzle, pressing her forehead against his. His paws reached out for her again and lightly rested against her back, her affection for him soothing the ache in his soul. "Thank you, papa. I won't be gone long then." She gave him a nuzzle before she pulled away and went back into the palace to prepare herself. 

Once she disappeared inside Asgore focused his magic into his paw. The air wavered before a spark appeared there and then suddenly caught fire and turned into one of his fireballs. However, unlike any usual fire that was unruly in its dance the flames of this one were slow and languid. That, and it didn't burn in the combination of oranges, yellows, and red. Rather, this fire was a near perfect white color, like his soul. He sent the flame into the air where it then moved on its own past the gardens and palace, beyond the limits of the capitol city, and to where the mentioned riverman could be called. 

The king saw her off not long after the riverman answered the summons (which he was relieved and grateful for. He didn't want Beatrice to trek all the way back on foot). She had changed into her favorite high-low dress and a sturdier pair of shoes in preparation for walking around on the rough stone of the Ruins. The two shared one more embrace before she boarded. It wasn't until after she disappeared from sight that Asgore returned to the palace. 

• • •

In the privacy of the throne room, with the barely audible hum of the barrier’s magic blending with the quiet rustling of a breeze that managed to blow past and move through the flowers, Asgore stared down at the old, blocky phone he’d had for years now. It was only good for making calls and he had just attempted to make one to Toriel again. As usual, the result was one of two things: she never answered, or the call never connected. Now he understood why. As far away from him as she could manage she had made herself scarce in the Ruins of their original home beneath the mountain. Asgore simply knew that she had returned to their home and settled herself there because back there the memories were happier and the thought of the surface wasn’t so far away.

He heaved a sigh as he brushed his claws through his beard. He wanted so badly to rush to the Ruins, to do all he could to force or break the doors open, but the magic in them was not easily bested. Because Home had been established not long after all monsters were sealed underground there had been a lingering fear for each individual’s safety against anything beyond the established walls of their formal capitol. As such those doors were meant to stay sealed from the inside so any possible outside dangers couldn’t come through thus preventing anyone but those from the inside to open them. And if Toriel had sealed herself away there then the only hope he had was for Beatrice to somehow be heard by her when she arrived. Contrasting with his desire to go straight to the Ruins and roar out Toriel’s name he was still the king, and he still had his duties to perform. So, as much as he wanted to go, he couldn’t.

“Please hear her, Tori,” Asgore murmured under his breath. “I’m not who I once was.”

• • •

The single river that the riverman worked made a straight line through the majority of the underground. It helped to connect the regions, but unless the monster was water-based, or had their own means of travel, it was difficult to go up or downriver. The appearance of the waterway as they exited New Home reminded Beatrice of the canals of Venice. Further along, as they made their way through Hotland, the waterline noticeably dipped due to the water struggling to keep itself from being evaporated by the heat of the area. And although it was uncomfortably warm as they passed it wasn't as bad as she remembered it, likely due to being on the water. She also caught sight of the Royal Laboratory as they continued to ride along, and for a moment she wondered if Gaster was there. It took a good bit of her self-control to keep herself from asking the riverman to stop for a moment so she could see him. She had to remember that she was going to the Ruins to see Toriel--that took precedence over her wants.

They continued along on the river and the air steadily cooled then turned muggy as they began to pass through the Waterfall region. This time, Beatrice wondered if Peter had already arrived with Gerson to help with the monster's studies. As the boat raced past she quietly wished him well in his endeavor. Through the hissing sound of the boat going along the water there was the occasional whispering, pieces of conversations here and there, though never enough for her to really know what was being discussed. 

And then came a gradual chill. Beatrice was able to bear it, at first, but the temperature continued to dip lower and lower until she had to wrap her arms around herself and began to shiver. She noticed how her breath left her lips in a thin mist that dissipated as quickly as it appeared. She told herself she could get past this. This area had to be Snowdin and she recalled how it was just beyond the Ruins, so she could wait until they reached their destination. However, she looked up in confusion when she felt the steady bobbing of the boat's skimming along the water sink back down as it slowed and then docked. Despite not wanting to Beatrice rose, her backside aching and her legs stiff from the ride. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there, but it felt like hours at least. 

"I thought we were going to the Ruins," she said through her chattering teeth. 

"Can't," the riverman replied in a sing-song voice. "You'll have to walk from here, tra la la~" 

Walk? In this cold? Beatrice had assumed that the ride would take her all the way to the Ruins, so it didn't occur to her to bring anything to withstand Snowdin's cold. Asgore must have expected the same, else he would have warned her. This was about as bad as when she first walked out of the Ruins! She looked to the riverman expectantly, somehow hoping he'd tell her to sit back down and they'd finish their journey towards the Ruins, but he remained standing still in his boat, silent. Hesitantly she disembarked from the boat. She half expected the riverman to suddenly race off, but he remained as still as ever as if waiting for her to finish her business and return to the capitol. Pulling her shoulders up and wrapping her arms around herself more tightly she followed the path leading from the dock and into the town of Snowdin itself, grateful at least that she didn't have to spend who knows how long going on foot through the underground to get to this point. 

Nothing had changed since she had first passed through the little town. It was still covered in fresh snow, holidays lights decorating the houses, as well as the center of town. It looked as though it was the same tree she saw when she first came through, or the monsters managed to decorate a new one exactly like the first. She wasn't sure which was more likely. 

The one thing that had changed, however, was her popularity. Previously, she was a stranger in the underground, this time monsters greeted her cheerily and excitedly with calls of 'Lady Beatrice' and 'Our Hope.' The attention left her flustered; were she in costume on a stage she wouldn't feel so embarrassed by it. 

"Beatrice?"

The voice, familiar as it was, surprised her and caused her cheeks to feel suddenly much warmer. Appearing to have just walked out of a nearby building stood Gaster with a bag in his hand and an expression of surprise not unlike her own. A moment later Beatrice recalled how Sans and Papyrus lived in Snowdin, so of course Gaster would be found here as well. 

"Hi Gaster," she said softly, attempting to smile through the cold working its way deeper into her skin. 

"What are you doing out here? And without a coat. Here, take mine," he said quickly, shrugging off the open coat from his shoulders and settling it onto her own.

"W-what? No, I--" she stammered until the warmth of his coat enveloped her, silencing her momentarily as she enjoyed the feeling. There was also the faintest tingling sensation on her skin, and she recognized it as his magic. She eventually looked up at him shyly, seeing him looking down at her in concern. "Thank you."

"What are you doing so far from the palace, Beatrice?" he asked again.

"There's something I need to do here. For papa--for his majesty, I mean."

His hands rested lightly on her shoulders as she spoke. "I see. Come inside for a little while and warm up from this cold. I..." He hesitated to say what he wanted: that he wanted her to stay for a while. "I'm sure my brothers would be happy to see you again," he finally said. "I'll be happy to walk with you to where you need to go, once you're ready." 

How could she refuse an offer like that? With a shy smile on her face she nodded and told him 'alright.' He offered her his arm, and after she slipped her own through the sleeves of his coat, she accepted it so the two could walk side by side as he brought her to his house. The coat was more like a trench coat, the hem and sleeves too long for her shorter frame, but it kept her warm. It had been months since she came to the home of the skeleton brothers, and it was something for her to realize just how much had changed since then. Back when she first came she had no idea who Gaster even was, now months later, she had developed an affection for him and he for her. The thought made her blush more prominent. 

"Sans, Papyrus, we have a guest," Gaster announced as they walked through the door. 

"A guest?! Who is i--Friend Beatrice!!" Papyrus squealed in delight as he appeared from his room and grinned happily down at them from the upper floor of the house. The youngest of the three was quick to descend the stairs and charge at her, scooping her up in his arms, and embracing her. The gesture made her wheeze at the sudden lack of air, but she still managed a weak laugh at his ever present enthusiasm. 

"Hey Bea. Good to see you around again," came Sans' low, casual tone. 

"It's nice to be back," she said honestly after she was set back down again by Papyrus. 

"Oh! Oh! Lady Beatrice, since you're here, you should stay for dinner! Sans was just about to start!" said Papyrus. 

"I'm not sure, Papyrus," Gaster started, "we shouldn't keep her for long." As much as he wished he could do just that, he also knew it wouldn't be kind to the king to keep him waiting for her return. 

"Pleeeaaase?!" Papyrus whined. He gave a look like a small dog that begs for attention or a treat. "It's been so long since she was here!"

"I'll stay for dinner," she finally said. 

His expression immediately was that of glee. "Goodie! I shall set an extra spot at the table!"

"You need not stay, if you don't have the time to," Gaster said softly, his breath teasing some of the strands of her hair and leaving a tingling sensation at their roots. 

"It's okay, Gaster," she replied as she looked up at him. "I want to. It'll be nice to have dinner with you...and your brothers," she said, adding in the last bit as if it were an afterthought. 

His expression softened in affection. "Very well. Shall we go out and have you take care of your errand while we wait for dinner to be made?" She gave a nod and the two turned back to head out. "We'll be out for a short while."

"Sure thing, bro," said Sans with a knowing grin and a particular look in his eyes. Gaster fought to keep himself from letting his magic turn him colors at that. 

Beatrice led the way, following the path from Snowdin to the steps she had taken months ago from the Ruins. Had it been months? It felt like it happened so much further in the past. She felt like she was so much more established here than she realized. How long had it been since then? With it being spring, perhaps only six months? It was a peculiar thought. As she led Gaster followed, her arm looped through his as they walked side by side.

As they walked together the two conversed. Gaster got her caught up on what was happening in the labs, as well as Papyrus' having been promoted to the Royal Guard, to which Beatrice gave her congratulations. He also went on about the study that had been done about their souls and how it was an ongoing discussion, as well as parts of their research already being carefully assembled so that the final result would be a new book on the topic--the first after centuries of lost information. In return Beatrice told him about the happenings in the capitol and palace: how Gabriel was always out and about the streets as he helped Nick with his Nice Cream, Peter's recent departure for Waterfall with the old scholar Gerson, how her dancing was progressing and the greater knowledge she gained each time she went with Asgore to the gardens. 

It was as they were drawing closer to a clearing in the trees that Beatrice saw the rich purple stone of the Ruins in the distance. Some of the buildings rose above the wall that blocked off passage into the place, save only for the one door she could just make out at the base. Her grip on Gaster's arm tensed and she looked up at him with a pleading expression.

"Could you give me a moment? I'll just be going up to the doors."

Gaster wanted to say something against it, curious as to why she needed to approach the Ruin doors alone, but felt that it wasn't his place to ask. That, and her expression struck at his soul, and he looked back at her with his own gentle expression. 

"Very well. I'll wait for you right here. Go do what you must."

She wanted to kiss his cheek in thanks, but was too flustered over the thought to do so. Instead she gave a quiet 'thank you' and trotted forward towards the doors, disappearing into the thicket just beyond them. 

The closer she got to the doors the faster she made herself move until she was running towards them, practically throwing herself onto them as she came to abrupt stop. Immediately afterwards, still panting, she slapped her hands against the stone.

"Toriel! Toriel, please, it's me. It's Beatrice," she called out. She stilled, waiting, though she remained panting as she regained her breath. The only sounds in the silence she heard were the creaking of branches as snow weighed them down as well as the soft crunch of the snow beneath her feet as she shifted where she stood. 

"Toriel! Toriel, please open the door." 

She waited, but no answer came. 

"Toriel...please..."

Holding Gaster’s coat closer around her with one hand she reached out with the other and allowed her fingertips to brush against the stone of the doors leading back into the Ruins, leading back to Toriel. The cool air of Snowdin left the stone even cooler causing a barely noticeable shiver to travel up her and arm.

“I miss you,” she said softly as if the doors themselves were the sweet, gentle, mother figure of a monster. “I would have tried to come back, but I got caught up in everything…Making it to the barrier, being adopted by Asgore--Papa--living life in New Home.”

She paused as a faint blush warmed her cheeks against the chill and a smile formed on her lips. “Everything with Gaster, too…I, uh, I’ve grown to really like Doctor Gaster. Maybe you knew him, know him, I don’t know.” Her smile only grew as she continued. “He’s very sweet. Incredibly brilliant, and the most respectful and gentlemanly person I’ve ever met. He…” 

Flustered giggles rose in her throat and she had to pause for another moment as she buried her face in her hands before pulling them away again and looking back at the doors as if looking at Toriel herself. Even if she wasn’t really there it did Beatrice some good to believe that maybe she was listening in from the other side. 

“Recently, during the spring festival, he nearly kissed me. At least, I think that’s what he was about to do. He doesn’t have lips to actually kiss me with, but I wanted to kiss him too.” 

As if worried he would suddenly appear behind her Beatrice looked over her shoulder to make sure Gaster wasn’t listening in to what she was saying. If he were to overhear her she just knew her face would burn in embarrassment. Though, the thought of seeing that faint color of purple appearing on his own face eased some of it.

Beatrice turned her attention back to the doors as her embarrassment passed and she returned to looking somber. Her hand returned to its place on the stone while the other held the doctor’s coat closed. “Oh, Toriel, if only you knew. We’re safe. We’re happy. We’re bringing hope.”

She wanted to believe that the monster would open the door at any moment and embrace her. But, the longer she waited in silence, the less hopeful she was. After a few more minutes of her unanswered calls Beatrice stepped away from the doors, turned around, and walked away. 

Gaster was still standing where she had left him, having hardly moved from his spot save for a few paces in all directions around him. He looked thoughtful, perhaps going over some question in his head while he waited for her. As the crunching of the snow beneath her feet grew the closer she approached Gaster brought his head up and gave a relieved smile.

“Oh, good, you’re back. I was starting to worry,” he said, his voice softening as he mentioned his concern for her. His hands reached out to her but he hesitated for a moment when their eyes met. The hesitation lasted for a moment longer, then he broke past it, and raised his hands up to brush the backs of his fingers against her cheeks. At his touch she brought her eyes down as a shy smile and her faint blush returned. A smile appeared on his own face, small and affectionate. But, it quickly faded as his touch lingered on her face.

“You’re cold. You’ve been out here too long. We should head back inside and get you warmed up.”

“I’m alright,” she replied, her voice soft due to her still being flustered over his caress.

Even after she replied the two remained standing before each other. In the quiet around them, surrounded only by snow and pines, they both could feel that there was a moment happening between them. Though neither were sure how to proceed they still felt that it shouldn’t be lost. Beatrice kept glancing up and down between their feet and his face, while Gaster’s focus remained steadily on her though his hands slid from her cheeks and loosely cupped around her slender neck. The sensation of his magic against the sensitive skin there made her shiver. He bent down as if wanting their foreheads to touch, though the distance between them still remained noticeable. Their eyes met and he leaned a little closer to her.

“Beatrice,” he said softly, nearly a whisper. Even his breath, close as he was, left a tingling sensation on her skin like his touch. “I still want…” Nervousness crept up his spine and made his soul tremble, which then made his magic sputter as it ran its course through him. Even so, the affectionate expression he made for her back during the spring festival was evident on his face and the girl’s own face flushed further as she remained gazing up at him.

A thin mist of her warm breath formed past her lips as she breathed before finding her voice. “I want you to.”

Gaster blinked in surprise though the glow in his eyes intensified significantly and the sputtering course of his magic suddenly surged, turning him a faint shade of purple. It took him another moment to recollect his wits, and when he did he leaned further down to better reach her while she, like the time before, rose up on the balls of her feet to make herself rise up to him. His thumb brushed against her jaw while his other hand slid up a little higher, titling her face as they drew closer. They were less than a breath's distance from each other...

“WingDing! Friend Beatrice! Sans says the food is ready!” came Papyrus’ voice, echoing clearly through the air despite the distance it likely travelled to have them hear it.

Gaster pulled away first as he took in a deep breath to keep his frustration under control, while Beatrice sank back down to her original height with her eyes glued to their feet. He held that breath for a second before releasing it as a heavy sigh and looking back down at her. As much as he wanted to try and bring back the moment, despite how completely it was ruined, he settled for letting his hands drop to where he could brush his fingers against her own.

“We should head back,” he said. A half-hearted smile of amusement appeared on his face, replacing the disappointment and frustration. “Papyrus will be yelling straight into our faces by the time we return if we linger too long now.”

“Okay,” she murmured in response, nodding her head.

The two turned and began their walk back towards the limits of the little town of Snowdin, walking side by side. For the first few steps Gaster kept his hands at his side as his habit of holding them behind his back had yet to kick in, and Beatrice noticed this. Unsure but wanting to dare she slipped one hand out from beside herself and brushed her hand against his. A moment later and she slipped her hand into his, guiding her fingers between his own and grasping it gently. Gaster startled and tensed at the feeling of her hand holding his, nearly losing a step in his pace from the surprise, but he just as quickly relaxed and returned the gesture. When he gave a sideways glance at her he found her smiling. The rest of their walk was a quiet one, both content to enjoy the moment between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my [ TUMBLR ](http://jarofmayonnaise.tumblr.com/) to see what nonsense I like and reblog! Or, feel free to leave me a message~
> 
> 'till next time~


	25. Ancient Writings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just giving everyone a head's up that I'll be taking a break from posting chapters for this story for a couple of weeks. Planning on enjoying my holiday break with the fam. But! During that same break I intend to get a lot of writing done, so that when I return I'll have plenty of chapters already done and waiting to be posted. 
> 
> Happy Holidays!

Gaster and Beatrice walked side by side, hand in hand, as he escorted her through the town and back towards the docks where the riverman waited patiently for her still. It was almost eerie how quiet and unmoving he stood there, the image softened only by the ripples in the water and the gentle bobbing up and down of his boat. 

“Thank you Gaster,” Beatrice said as they approached the dock. “This…I enjoyed this. It was nice.”

That was an understatement for the both of them. Dinner with the skeleton brothers had been a thick, delicious pasta dish of lasagna. Beatrice compared the meal to those she had on a regular basis with Asgore and the others, since Gabriel would hide away and help out in the kitchens whenever he wasn’t out with Nick selling Nice Cream. But it wasn’t just that. The entire time during dinner Gaster and Beatrice had, perhaps not so subtly, kept their hands below the table’s surface and simply touched, stroked, and brushed at each other’s hands and fingers. Sans had appeared aware of what they were doing, though he said nothing, while Papyrus only continued to rave about how great it was being in the Royal Guard.

“I’m glad you did,” Gaster replied with a soft, affectionate smile. In fact, ever since Beatrice had taken hold of his hand he hadn’t stopped smiling. “I only wish you could stay longer. But, I’m sure his majesty is waiting for you, and I shouldn’t keep him.”

She wasn’t looking forward to telling him the disappointing news. If Toriel had been there she either couldn’t hear her calls, or didn’t want to for whatever reason. But, at least she had tried. Beatrice put those thoughts away and brought herself back to the more pleasant moment with Gaster. She was about to step onto the boat when she recalled something and quickly turned to him.

“Oh, your coat! I should—“

Her words stopped when she felt his hands rest on top of hers, interrupting her from removing it, while he looked down at her with that same expression he had kept for some time now. “Hold onto it,” he said. “I don’t want you sitting there, shivering, as you head back. And, think of it as…I’ll come to you, and use it as an excuse,” he continued, his smile going lopsided. His words, and the change in his smile, elicited a giggle from her; the sound made his soul pulse.

“Thank you again. You didn’t have to do all of this for me, but still you did.”

“I wanted to,” he replied. He brought his hands up, and though he hesitated once more he still broke through it and touched the backs of his fingers to her cheeks, lightly stroking them. As she looked up at him he bowed his head until their foreheads touched and they remained looking at each other for a few moments more. It was Gaster who pulled away first, though he looked reluctant to do so, and helped Beatrice step onto the boat.

The girl opened her mouth as if to say one thing, paused, and then found her voice again. “See you soon.”

Somewhere in the back of his head he worried that his soul, happy as it was, would suddenly burst out of him. He gave her a bow, and felt his smile grow along with his swelling soul when he saw her give a happy--albeit shy--smile back. “Until then.”

He remained standing at the dock until the sound of the riverman’s boat skimming along the water had faded and the wake it left behind settled.

• • •

Peter's eyes had gotten used to the dim light of Waterfall some time ago, able to easily read his notes and see his things through the soft blue glow of both the water and that of the curious, whispering flowers. Because there wasn't a means to keep track of time in this particular area of the underground he could only assume how much time had passed. He guessed it had maybe been a day or two by now. During that time Peter learned how Gerson was as tireless as he was when it came to learning something interesting. The two practically dumped their stuff into the little nook Gerson had already staked out earlier as his base, not even bothering to set up anything, and taking only their pens, pencils, and notebooks as they let their curiosity for the writings on the wall be their current priority.

Peter was quick to recall the various symbols he had seen before and pointed them out to the old tortoise. Gerson, in turn, elaborated on those pointed out to him and their connection to the other symbols next to them. As he talked Peter scribbled down his observations, making notes off to the side of each symbol he carefully recreated in his notebook. The more he wrote the more he tightened--condensed--his writing so that he could have space remaining as they managed to work through writing down and begin translations to two of the major glyhps in Waterfall. There were others spread out from their base, but they either had yet to tackle those, or were already worn down due to centuries of water trickling down and eroding the carvings.

What possibly fascinated him beyond the symbols themselves were the curious glow they emitted, similar to the color of the whispering flowers scattered throughout the area. When he brushed his fingers across the markings it left a tingling sensation up his fingers and into his hand. Gerson explained that it was the residual magic from the monsters who first set the markings into the stone. It left Peter rubbing his fingertips together as he thought curiously what his possible magic would feel like, if it ever manifested.

It took them some time more, perhaps hours, perhaps days, but they managed to write down and examine all the tablets and glyphs still legible in Waterfall. Strips of parchment and sheets of paper were thrown together and arranged, first in the order that they had been recorded, but it was likely to change as they made their way through the translation of the symbols.

So, while Gerson worked at the translations of the glyphs and runes into coherent sentences, Peter gave himself the additional task to see each individual marking related to the letter, sound, or phrase that would match the English language. He wanted these notes for the sake of his own curiosity as he planned to take what he learned her back to the palace library and work his own interpretations, just as other scholars did. It also fascinated him to think that he was learning an ancient language, like that of Egyptian or Latin.

“Gerson,” Peter started as he studied over his notes. “This series of symbols,” Peter started, his finger hovering over the papers and pointing to runes that appeared in the majority of the writings, “they appear frequently throughout the tablets. Other similar runes appear close by. What are these symbols discussing?”

Gerson leaned in close and adjusted his thick, round glasses. He had started off with a magnifying glass but with the dim lighting in Waterfall and the humid air it made it difficult for him to get a good look at anything. His clawed fingers pointed towards the symbols that appeared near the ones Peter took interest in. “These I recognize from my first run through here.” He traced the shape of them. “These mention monsters.” His claw followed the carvings that were near identical to the first. “And these mention humans.”

Peter’s fingers traced the shape of the symbols himself, tilting his head slightly in his curiosity. “This particular rune has only the slightest change in comparison to the two words.” He leaned in closer, narrowing his eyes as he scrutinized the two runes. “Wait…these are found in the same series of symbols repeated nearly everywhere on the tablets.” Peter pulled at a few sheets of parchment and rearranged them so that they were placed one on top of the other, glancing up and down as he compared everything.

“Told you that you had a good eye,” Gerson commented as he too looked between the three series of runes. Another moment passed as the old tortoise did a close examination as well. “With all of them put together like this…now it starts to make sense.”

“What is it?”

He pointed to the runes bearing the similar shapes between the ones that meant ‘human’ and ‘monster.’ “The meaning of these runes here translates roughly to center or heart.”

Thinking on himself, as a human, as well as the race of monsters he was currently living with, combined with Gerson’s rough translation he brought his hand up and placed it on his chest. The memory that followed was the recent trip he and his ‘siblings’ took to the Royal Laboratory as they were studied for the color and pattern of their souls. The light that had seeped from him then also came from his center, and Peter’s eyes widened in understanding.

“Soul. It means soul.”

The monster glanced at Peter when he said this, looking to his face, then down to his hand pressing at his chest, then back up. He gave a pleased smile at the young man before he turned to his own notes and began to write. “That makes translations all the more interesting.”

“Doctor Gaster will want to know about these translations, I’m sure. He did a study with me and the others not too long about our souls.”

“Then take good, detailed notes,” Gerson replied. There was a playful hint in the way he looked at Peter. “And maybe not write so small. I already squint enough as it is.”

Peter snorted then began to chuckle. “Alright, fine.” When the moment of levity had passed he brought his attention again to the runes that meant 'soul.' His fingertips hovered over the writing, careful not to smudge anything and to commit their shapes to memory. "With both words for human and monster both bearing the runes for soul, their translation is more basic, isn't it?"

"You'd be right," Gerson replied. "I will admit I also remember because I've seen these when I was still in my youth, but I didn't stop to try and give a word for word translation of the words." His neck extended out a little further from his shell, just like an actual tortoise, as he examined the papers. "From what it looks like," he said after a moment, "the more direct translation for monster would mean bright soul." Peter was quick to write that down in his own notes. "And for human...staying soul."

"Bright soul and staying soul? 

“Sounds like properties that differentiate our species, aside from general appearance.”

Thoughtful Peter continued to rub at the center of his chest. True, he had seen what the color of his soul looked like, how the aura behaved, and the personality the color was associated with, but he was still curious as to what his soul actually looked like. And from what he recalled when Beatrice retold her story, what little she shared about souls was that it usually was an intimate thing to expose it. That was proven true when even the Royal Scientist, Doctor Gaster himself, would not expose them completely during the tests he had performed. Would it not prove useful to fully reveal a soul and observe it, regardless of the private and intimate setting? Would it not benefit both races to fully understand the soul? 

When he looked back up to Gerson the monster seemed to already get a reading on what the boy was thinking. Wordlessly he looked up and down, between Peter’s face and his chest, then held his gaze and began to give that same youthful smile as before. “You sure?” he asked.

“Imagine the benefits of a more complete observation,” Peter replied. “The things monsters could relearn, the things we could bring back to humans once free…”

“Just wanted to make sure you were okay with it, no need to convince me,” Gerson chortled. 

The tortoise gave him a moment to prepare himself before he raised his hand towards Peter’s chest, the tip of his claw hovering just above the surface. Another moment passed and Geron drew his hand away as that same gesture caused violet purple light to be drawn out. Peter kept himself calm from the pressing sensation against his ribcage, remembering Gaster’s instructions to not fight the feeling but let it happen. Another moment more and he heaved a sigh as his soul was drawn out. 

“Look at that,” Gerson murmured in a quiet sense of awe. 

Hovering only a few inches from his chest was a simple heart shape that glowed brightly. The nook of their little base was cast in that violet purple color, blending with the ambient blues of Waterfall itself. His grey eyes widening in wonder Peter brought his hands up and cradled his soul, careful not to touch it out of a natural sense of caution. It was a curious sensation that he felt in that moment--knowing that he was standing right there yet felt the whole of himself condensed into that little shape. Gazing at it he recalled--with perfect clarity--all the memories leading up to that moment, all the emotions he ever felt in his life, all his mistakes, all his achievements, all of his hopes and dreams. 

Gerson’s expression softened at the appearance of it, and rather than draw himself closer, despite his own curiosity, he kept his hands at a respectable distance. The two remained staring at it for some time more before the old tortoise was brought out of his thoughts by the boy himself. 

“Gerson, take notes.”

• • •

Gerson’s observations and Peter’s own thoughts and emotions filled near half of another journal which had remained unused until that point. Both agreed to keep that particular journal set aside for any additional notes that could be made on the soul, and both were certain there would be more. But, they took a break from that, giving Peter a chance to recover from having his soul fully exposed for the first time ever in his life, and returned to their work on writing down and translating the runes on the various tablets and glyphs found throughout the area.

However, the further along they went in their translation process, the more Peter’s mind wandered from the runes to the curious symbol etched into the back of their little nook. When he first approached Gerson about it the old tortoise stated how he had copied the symbol from elsewhere, not only as a means to help him remember where he wanted to set up camp but also because he was curious about it and wanted to study it at a later time. Peter was reminded of it moreso than Gerson was due to each article of clothing he brought with him bearing the same symbol stitched somewhere on it, usually at the shoulder, wrist, or center. During a break in the translation process Peter sat, studying the individual shapes of the symbol, and was about to ask Gerson about it but the monster was as observant as he was. 

“You wonder what it means,” he said.

“Yes. I’ve seen it in more areas than just at the palace. Why is this symbol so significant?”

“For those who understand it, it’s a symbol of hope. To those who don’t, it represents the authority of the royal family.” 

“A symbol of hope? How do you mean?” Peter asked.

“It was presented to us shortly before the humans made their final advance and sealed us underground. No one recorded the name or face of the mage who granted it to us, as tensions were high and was likely accepted with a healthy dose of skepticism. But the symbol related to a prophecy given by that same, unidentified, mage. It mentions how an angel would come to us, one who had seen the surface before, and grant us freedom.”

“How do you know that?”

Gerson’s head bobbed up and down as he guffawed loudly. When he finally regained control of himself he gave a knowing smirk. “My boy, I am more than a few hundred years old. I was there during the war between our races, though I was much younger and much more reckless.”

“You were there?!” Peter blurted out, his eyes going wide. “What was it like? Tell me everything!”

He gave a much softer chuckle this time. “Make yourself comfortable, this will be quite the tale.”


	26. The Twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it's been nearly a month and y'all have been so patient. Thank you for waiting! Enjoy!

Her amber eyes flickered open then blinked rapidly for a few seconds as her vision adjusted to staring up into shafts of light from above. At first she thought she was staring up into the sun, but there were no trees, nor the rustling of leaves to confirm that. Rather she stared up into the opening of the earth in a roughly circular shape that led down to the patch of flowers that she and her brother had tumbled into. Their roughhousing usually led them into trouble, and this wasn’t any different. She huffed and rolled herself over to all fours before crawling over to him. Despite their being at the bottom of a pit he was still out and looked as peaceful as if snuggled into his bed. She half expected him to snore.

With another huff, this time in exasperation, and a roll of her eyes she clambered over him to straddle his waist. She reached down and gently tugged at the bandana still wrapped around his neck. Seeing it made her realize that her hat was missing. She’d look around for it after getting him awake first.

“Ollie,” she said in a bored tone, used to having to do this. He shifted, and finally did let out a single snore.

She made a face. How he was able to fall asleep so easily and so quickly, regardless of where, never ceased to leave her wondering. But, she wasn’t going to leave him behind just because he wanted to take a nap. Grabbing fistfuls of his bandana she shook him vigorously.

“Ollie!” she yelled into his face.

The boy startled awake, flailing. “Ellie, git off!” he cried out, more as a reaction rather than a realization. This was not the first time she had woken him, nor would it be the last.

Instead of heeding the words he spat out she stayed sitting on his stomach. “Finally,” she drawled. “You were snorin’”

“Wha? Was not.”

“Were too.”

“If I was, it’s cuz you’re sittin’ on me.”

“Naw, I bet you were snorin’ even before I did.” 

Before he could retort again Ellie rose up onto her feet and stared up into the gaping hole they had fallen from. She squinted as she tried to look through the filtered rays of sunlight for her hat, and did manage to find it. However, the string for it was caught on a bit of stone far too high up for her to climb up to, so it just hung there. She pouted as she stared up at it as if her change in expression would somehow convince the stone to release her hat and let it fall back into her reach. It was odd, though…maybe it was because of their being on the bottom and looking up, but the light coming down to them almost seemed filtered like she was looking through a window going murky by time. 

She was then suddenly knocked off her feet by Ollie's tackle, his arms wrapping around her waist and throwing her to the ground. The two landed back into the flower patch with grunts and limbs began to flail as another round of roughhousing happened. 

"How does that feel, huh?" Ollie said with a half-hearted glare. 

"I had to wake you up!" Ellie retorted. She worked at pulling her arms and legs into her center in order to wiggle them between herself and her brother. She managed to get one foot pressing against his hip and was working at prying him off. 

"Woken you up like this before."

"Yeah, but I have to more than you."

Despite the rolling and general tossing around that the twins did with each other the flowers didn't seem the least bit effected. Though they would bend and be momentarily smothered by one or the other, the moment they moved out of the way the flowers sprung back up with the same perfection as before. The twins' barking back and forth, along with their grunts and heaves echoed through the cave, and along the path leading away that they had yet to notice. 

Due to their attention being on each other neither realized that they had drawn the attention of another.

• • •

Hearing the sounds of a struggle her motherly instinct kicked in, especially when she discerned the voices as being those of children. They sounded distinctly younger than the previous youths she had come across. She couldn't help but wonder and worry over what could have possibly fallen in with them to cause them to be fighting at the same time. Thankfully, there weren't any cries of pain yet. She picked up her pace and trotted faster down the corridor, turned as she emerged from the doorway and approached as she came down the path leading towards the flowers--towards her dear Chara’s final resting place.

Toriel was surprised, however, when she saw how there was nothing fighting the children save for themselves. They rolled, flopped, and tumbled through the flowers and the longer they went the more she heard wheezes and breathy laughter escape them. It left her baffled as she continued to stare at them. Though they looked like they were honestly trying to fight the other off their sounds of amusement and half-hearted insults thrown back and forth proved otherwise. 

“Oh my…”

As soon as they heard her voice they stopped at the exact same moment, their movements perfectly frozen into place, ready to resume in an instant, and snapped their heads in her direction. They stared at the creature before them and she stared back, though with noticeably more hesitation and awkwardness than them. Without moving their heads Ellie and Ollie glanced at each other. 

“Looks like a goat.”

“Looks like a lady.”

“Goat lady?” they said simultaneously. 

“Erm, yes, hello,” Toriel said in her usual gentle tone, though that hint of hesitation and awkwardness was there in her voice too. “My name is Toriel,” she continued, introducing herself.

“I’m Ellie!” the little girl blurted out giving a grin.

“Ollie!” the boy said with the same enthusiasm as his twin. 

“We’re twins,” they said at the same time, used to having to clarify that bit of information on more than one occasion. 

Toriel blinked in surprise. Twins were unheard of when it came to monsters. Though offspring could bear great similarities between each other and their parents, monster children were only produced one at a time; no more, no less. So, the realization that these two children were born at the same time left her looking at them with slightly widened eyes and a tilt to her head. 

"Is that so?"

"I'm the older twin!" Ellie said quickly.

"Barely," Ollie grumbled. "Mama always said it was only a few minutes."

"Still older," she replied, giving a smug smile. 

Ollie gave a pout and lunged for his sister, resuming the session of tumbling and play they had paused before the monster appeared. 

"Oh! Children, there's no need to fight," Toriel sputtered, still trying to process all this new information: two new human children, twins, who appeared to like tussling with each other. Eventually she managed to pry them apart though their spat continued in their verbally arguing who was winning the fight, though the monster could tell that it was a continual stalemate.

• • •

Ellie and Ollie kept Toriel on her toes _constantly_.

Rather than being worried or even scared over the various puzzles laid out in the Ruins neither of the two paid any mind to them. They pushed, chased, and laughed with and at each other as they ran circles around Toriel while she guided them through. More than once she had to lunge for them and spare them from going in the wrong direction or possibly injuring themselves from one of the puzzles if activated incorrectly. 

They met the other monsters of the Ruins with great curiosity, still showing no signs of hesitation as they went further along. And when they arrived at Home they quickly made themselves comfortable as they through the halls and continued their play, going in and out of the rooms and through the courtyard-like front of the house itself. It left Toriel constantly following after them in her motherly concern to make sure that she would be there at a moment's notice, should anything happen to either of them. Whenever accidents with them did happen Ellie or Ollie were just as quick to brush off the scrape and resume what they were doing. Didn't stop the monster from fussing over them from time to time and healing up what little injuries they got. 

Their energy seemed endless. Unless they were actually asleep, tucked into their beds, they were constantly on the move and wanting to do something. It left Toriel much more tired than she had been ever since she was caring for her own child, Asriel, and Chara. But, even then, those two weren't nearly as rambunctious as Ellie and Ollie. More than once the monster felt as though she was in a little over her head when it came to caring for the twins. Her concerns, however, always faded away with each night when she checked on them as they shared the same bed because they wanted to, or slept peacefully in the beds that had once been used by her own children and felt the intensity of their souls even as they slept. Her own soul would pulse gently within her and she'd smile before quietly closing the door and leaving them to their dreams. 

That energy of theirs did eventually get them into trouble with Toriel herself.

While the monster had her back turned to them Ellie and Ollie went about their usual tussling with each other, and that led them towards the stairwell that went down into the basement of the house. Toriel never allowed them near whenever she was close by, but with her currently in the kitchen as she worked on their meal and the twins' energy causing them to temporarily forget the unofficial rule she maintained they went down the stairs to explore and use what could be found down there for their play. 

Their usual rambunctiousness, however, was temporarily set aside when they reached the last step and found themselves in a long hallway of the same purple stone of the Ruins. Curious, they followed the length of it until they came across a large set of closed doors. Their little hands touched and stroked down the stone, feeling the rise and fall of the carvings that made up the symbol in the center there. 

"Where do you think this goes?" Ellie asked.

"Dunno. Wanna open it and see?" Ollie replied.

Ellie watched as her brother pushed his shoulder against the stone, and continued to watch as he struggled to try and get the door open. But, due to his smaller size he was barely able to get the door to even begin to swing open. When Ellie joined in they made progress, though it remained slow. Their efforts and focus on getting the door open prevented them from realizing that they had caused enough of a ruckus for Toriel to track them down. 

"Children, get away from that door!" she barked, startling them, as she trotted towards them. 

The intense look on her face made them stop in their tracks from continuing to push on the door and instead glanced back and forth between her and each other. Even so they didn't remove themselves entirely, and had to be pulled away by the monster herself, still bearing a displeased frown on her muzzle. 

"Why?" the girl asked.

"You never did tell us that we couldn't go down here," Ollie added.

Despite their arguing they were herded away from the door and led back towards the stairwell leading back up to the main level of the house. "It's dangerous beyond those doors, and I don't want either of you going near them again. Understood?" Toriel said, still frowning. 

"Why is it dangerous?" Ellie asked.

"What's on the other side?" Ollie questioned.

She didn't answer them again until they had finally reached the main floor and she stood in the way of their descent back down again. Her gaze wavered, looking down at the few remaining steps she had to take then looking up and meeting their eyes. Would they understand? They were so young in comparison to Beatrice, Gabriel, or Peter. The thought of them disappearing behind those doors and never being seen again--never making it out alive--made her expression drop to one of sadness. The twins looked at her curiously when they saw the change in her face. 

"Evil things will try to hurt you," she said. Her voice lost all the harshness it had before and turned somber. 

"Why would they hurt us?"

"All the monsters here haven't. Why is it different outside?"

"What evil things?"

"Are they monsters too? Why would--"

"Please, children," Toriel said, interrupting their sudden series of questions. "Just know that you are safe as long as you stay here with me."

Ellie and Ollie both opened their mouths as if to start spewing out questions again, but neither quite got a word out as they looked back at the monster and saw an edge in the way she looked back at them. Glancing sideways at each other they quietly shut their mouths and instead kept whatever additions questions they had to themselves. 

Toriel shooed them away from the stairs, telling them that the food was nearly ready so they should wait for her to serve them at the table. Once again the twins glanced quietly at each other, knowing that they were going to be asking questions to each other later, even possibly going back down to those doors later on without her knowing. She got their curiosity piqued and they were going to satisfy it somehow.

• • •

"Do you really think it's dangerous out there?" Ellie asked later on after she and Ollie had been put to bed by Toriel.

"Maybe," Ollie replied. "She was awful quick to get us away from there."

"But what if it's just more monsters on the other side?" she countered. "Monsters here are real nice. Why would it be different outside?"

"Yeah..." He rolled over to lay on his side and face her from his bed. "She's not gonna let us go. We gotta do it ourselves."

"We go now?"

He nodded. "We go now."

Carefully, quietly, Ellie and Ollie got themselves redressed from their nightclothes Toriel allowed them to borrow, and made their way out of the room. Ellie followed behind her brother, how fearlessly led the way as he peered around the doorframe to make sure that the monster wasn't within sight of them. Listening in they heard the sounds of water and clinking dishes further away in the kitchen and knew that she was busy cleaning up. Giving her a nod the twins tip-toed out, closed the door, and made their way across the hall back towards the stairwell. Both had become skilled at sneaking around when they ought not to, mostly due to their wanting to return to the barn on their family's ranch and continue being around the animals there. 

Their steps were slow as they made their way down the stairs, careful not to make the wooden planks creak under their weight. But, once they made it down far enough to see the wood suddenly become carved stone their progress went along faster. They kept themselves quiet, save only for their footfalls against the stone, and excited smiles on their faces until they came to the doors. 

Once there they didn't waste any time in getting to work at getting one of the sides open. Forcing all their weight, together, against the door they were able to slowly get it open. The low grinding sound of stone against stone rumbled through the corridor leading to there. 

Toriel felt the faint tremors beneath her paws and, at first, disregarded it due to being so small a feeling. But, pausing again, she listened in more carefully and recognized the sound of the basement doors opening. Anger, disbelief, worry, and fear all suddenly surged into her soul making her nearly drop the plate still in her grip before she quickly set it back into the sink and ran through the house towards the sound.

"Children! I told you stay away!" she cried.

They heard her call out to them, but they didn't listen. They were going to find out what was beyond the doors, with or without her approval. But, as they heard her footfalls draw closer they saw her just appearing around the bend and make her way running towards them. Ellie gave the monster a guilty expression before following her brother out the small crack in the door they managed to make and disappeared. 

"No, come back," Toriel called out. She pressed her snout against the opening in the door, seeing them run off into the snow and disappear again into the nearby thicket. Eventually the sounds of the twins faded away and all returned to the weighted stillness of the wintery scene beyond the Ruin doors. Toriel pulled away and pressed her paws to her face, the emotions of fear and worry overwhelming her previous feelings of anger towards them. 

"Come back, please," she whimpered. "Please, you'll die..."

She wanted to chase after them, she wanted to return them to the safety of Home, but the worry returned at the thought of leaving the safety of the old city's walls. If she were to chase after them who would be there to watch for any other humans? What if another appeared while she was gone? Torn over her thoughts and emotions Toriel slumped until she was kneeling still staring out at the footprints in the snow left by the twins.

• • •

The sound of Toriel's crying out to them momentarily forgotten, Ellie and Ollie lost themselves in another round of play as they laughed, leaped, and threw clumps of powdery snow at each other. Never had they seen so much snow in their young lives and their natural instinct was to enjoy it for what it was worth in that moment.

Their play was suddenly halted, however, when they saw a tall figure approaching them. At first they thought it was Toriel finally coming to herd them back inside, but the clink of metal and the glint in their eyes told them otherwise. That, and the proud laugh of 'nyeh heh heh' was so unlike her. 

"Whoa..." Ollie gaped when he turned his head to see. 

"Cool!" Ellie grinned. 

Striding towards them was a skeleton in armor. He had a large, happy grin on his face which only seemed to grow when their gazes met. He struck a pose, the cape to his armor fluttering softly behind him, before he approached them and squat down to their heights. 

"Greetings small humans! I am Papyrus, member of his majesty's royal guard!"

At first they didn't even introduce themselves since they were so intrigued by this new monster. Papyrus chuckled as he felt their hands touch and pat against his skull or poke at his armor. He was such a thing of fantasy, a pile of bones wearing a full set of armor as if he were a muscular human. Ellie had the thought that, maybe, he was a knight that had died. After they had their fill of investigating them they finally told him their names of Ellie and Ollie. 

"A pleasure to meet you human Ellie, human Ollie! As a member of the royal guard it is my duty to ensure that you are escorted safely to King Asgore!"

"There's a king here?" Ellie squealed in delight, bouncing up and down where she stood. 

"Of course! The king will be happy to see you! As will the other humans in the palace!"

"Other humans? There are others?" Ollie asked.

Papyrus puffed out his chest, another swell of pride passing through him before he answered. "Indeed, there are! I have helped to escort them all to the king, even before I was part of the royal guard! There is the Lady Beatrice, and Sir Gabriel, and Sir Peter!"

"Will I be like a princess?" Ellie questioned, her voice going even higher in her excitement. She may be from a ranch and used to country living, but she was still an imaginative little girl. Ollie sniggered at her behavior, but she paid him no mind. 

The skeleton paused, looking thoughtful as he held his wide chin in his gloved hand. "Hmm. Well, there is only the Lady Beatrice and she's not quite a princess. But I think you'll be close enough to it!"

"I'll take it!"

"Goodie! Come then, small humans! To the palace!"

Ellie and Ollie trotted alongside Papyrus as he strode through Snowdin, occasionally latching onto his arms to have him carry them which he was glad to do. He 'nyeh'd' as they laughed and squealed in delight at his unexpected strength, easily hauling them along without wearying. And as they made their way through the town, continuing towards Waterfall Papyrus spoke in a confident tone of the various things to be seen and found in those areas. He also pointed out his house on the edge of town, still fully decorated in garlands and lights as if Christams was the next day. 

The curiosity of the children grew only as they continued along and made it fully into Waterfall, poking at the whispering flowers and watching the effect of the glowing streams and rivers whenever they dipped their hands into the water. And they both tilted their heads slightly to the side when they were introduced to a new figure whom Papyrus met with great enthusiasm. 

"Captain Undyne! I bring two new humans for his majesty!"

The captain flicked up the visor of her helmet, revealing her face. She looked as displeased as Papyrus was proud. True, more humans appearing was a good thing for the sake of monsters and their freedom, but so far she had been unimpressed with how soft and weak they were in comparison to the old stories of them. She had believed that humans were all battle-hardened veterans, but these children that kept appearing only weakened her image of them with each one that appeared. These two weakened it further. 

"Whoa..." Ollie muttered. "You're a fish!"

"Are like a mermaid?" asked Ellie.

"I'm a warrior," Unydne grumbled. A thought went through her head and she decided to go with it. Without giving them warning she leaned down towards them and let out a war cry. Their eyes widened slightly at the sound, but they didn't flinch or cower. Rather, to her surprise, a second later they opened their own mouths and let out battle cries right back at her face. 

Now it was a challenge. The three of them continued to let their voices ring out, leaving Papyrus looking at them curiously, but eventually the twins ran out of air and it was Undyne who proved victorious in the little competition to see who could last the longest. She let her voice fade out, and while the twins caught their breath, she gave them a smirk. 

"You two got guts. I like that." They both beamed up at her, proud. Undyne pulled back and stood straight. "Let's get you punks to the king."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my [ TUMBLR ](http://jarofmayonnaise.tumblr.com/) to see what nonsense I like and reblog! Or, feel free to leave me a message~
> 
> 'till next time~


	27. News

Beatrice sat, for the most part, staring down at the coat Gaster had lent to her so she wouldn’t freeze in the Snowdin chill. However, by the time she and the Riverman made it to the Waterfall region she had since shrugged it off and kept it in her lap. Occasionally her mind would return to the moment where they had nearly kissed (again) and she’d hide her face in the fabric of his coat, certain that she was blushing. 

She remained quiet and thoughtful as the boat continued to skim along the water. However, she brought her head up when she felt the mugginess of Waterfall steadily dissipate and turn into the radiating heat of Hotland. In the distance she could see the Royal Laboratory and after gazing at it a moment longer she had an idea come to her head. Reaching out she leaned forward towards the Riverman.

“Riverman, could we stop by the Royal Lab for a moment? I promise, I won’t be long.”

“Very well,” the Riverman replied in his usual, sing-song voice. 

Keeping Gaster’s coat tucked in her arms she disembarked from the boat once it had docked not far from the building itself. Despite the trouble she went through earlier in dealing with the cold she was grateful now that she kept to her choice in wardrobe, the light and fluttering fabric of her dress keeping her from overheating. When she stepped inside other scientists and doctors were quick to recognize her, quickly addressing her by the usual title they had given her as well as a bow. 

“Excuse me, is Doctor Alphys here?”

One of the scientists, who looked like a gecko or a skink, looked towards the back of the building quickly before turning back and giving another respectful bow to Beatrice. 

“She should be,” the monster replied. “I’ll go fetch her. Just one moment, Lady.”

Alphys was as nervous as ever, waddling over to Beatrice while she wrung her scaly hands together and looking up at the girl as if she were expecting Beatrice to bark something at her. The girl knelt down to be at a better eye level with the monster and looked at her with a gentle expression. She was relieved to see the doctor’s behavior ease slightly. 

“Doctor Alphys,” Beatrice started, “if I remember correctly, you’re the mechanical engineering genius, correct?”

“O-oh, y-yes, I suppose I am. I-it’s much too glorious a t-title, really,” she replied, her claws softly clicking against her scales. 

“I was hoping you could make something for me.”

∙ ∙ ∙

It had been months since Beatrice’s music player had run out of battery, and ever since she had heard of Alphy’s engineering abilities she’d had the idea to go to her for help. Finally, her idea had paid off as a new music player was cradled in her hands. The two managed to get her music transferred from one machine to the next and Beatrice looked forward to testing out this new one that had been made for her. Alphys had it special so that the battery would recharge when not currently playing her music. And, the sound that came from the little device was equal to a full stereo system. She looked forward to being able to practice her ballet with music again, especially for old shows she had done before where the combination of the remembered movements and music would guide her.

But, that anticipation was dimmed the closer they got to New Home. She couldn’t help but recall the sadness and disappointment in Toriel’s failing to answer her. She had already gone through various ideas as to why or how the monster didn’t answer, and each one was as bad as the last. She wasn’t looking forward to sharing that news with Asgore, but it wouldn’t be fair to keep it from him. Not that he wouldn’t ask about it in the first place. She sighed at the thought, her expression becoming melancholy. 

The remaining ride through the Underground and back towards the capitol city was a quiet one, save for the sound of the boat as it sped along the water. But, eventually she was brought back to the main dock of New Home and she disembarked, giving the Riverman a thank you for his services. He welcomed her gratitude and then drifted off into the canals again with his sing-song of ‘tra-la-la.’ 

“Papa!” Beatrice called after she stepped through the main gates of the palace, looking around in case he happened to show up. 

It wasn’t he who answered, but another one of the servants. The monster was aquatic in appearance, various small fins gently fluttering in the air or against its scales as they moved. “His Majesty is in the gardens, my lady.”

“Thank you. I’ll go look for him there.”

Her steps were slow as she made her way into the gardens. She chewed on her lip and her fingers fussed with the fabric of Gaster’s coat still held in her arms. And when she caught sight of the king, towering as usual as he worked through a cluster of flowers growing near the top of a large bush, she stopped for a moment and had to collect her thoughts. She also needed that moment to prepare herself for another round of feeling sad with Asgore himself. 

“I’m back, papa,” she called out as she made her way towards him again.

He snipped an excessively thick branch from the bush, clearing part of the foliage so the plant wouldn’t get choked on itself, then turned to her and bent down to one knee. He brought his paw out, beckoning her to him and she held her hand in his when she came close enough to him. The gentle smile on his face wavered, however, when he saw the less than enthusiastic expression on her own.

“What happened, dear one? I can see, by the look on your face, that things didn’t go as we hoped.”

She shook her head. “I’m sorry, papa. I called for her so many times, but she didn’t answer. I tried.”

Asgore’s expression matched her own, and then deepened. He had already grieved over Toriel while Beatrice was away, but the fresh reminder of her thinking him as truly monstrous brought it back. Tears began to build up in his rich, red eyes and his muzzle contorted as he tried to keep his emotions in check. He gently urged her towards him as he brought his arm around her and held her in an embrace. Whether the gesture was more to comfort her or himself, neither knew. 

“You tried,” he said, repeating her words. His voice cracked slightly. “That is all I could expect of you. Thank you for trying Beatrice. All we can hope for now is that she will emerge on her own soon.”

Beatrice said nothing as she returned his embrace, holding herself close to him. It made her heart clench to know that he was so sad. To her, he didn’t deserve the hardships that he had suffered before or now had to go through. What he deserved was happiness, and a second chance with Toriel. Tears pricked in her own eyes, but she kept them from spilling over. The hug between them lasted a few moments longer before Asgore pulled away. His eyes, glossy from his yet unshed tears, caught sight of the coat still held in the girl’s arms and he tilted his head in curiosity.

“Whose is that, Beatrice?”

“Oh!” She shifted her weight back forth on her feet while her free hand rose up to gently tug on her fringe. “It’s, um, it’s Gaster’s.”

The look on his face slowly began to soften due to the change in topic as well as seeing the girl begin to fluster. Though the topic of Toriel was a sad one, there were still plenty of things for him to be happy and hopeful over. He chose to be so rather than linger in the previous moment. 

“How is it you’ve come into possession of his coat?”

Beatrice shyly smiled and began to recount the tale of what happened to her in her attempt to reach Toriel. Of how she was made to disembark at Snowdin, how she encountered Gaster and was invited to stay for a short while in the brothers’ home for a shared meal. She retold how the scientist accompanied her, what she tried to get Toriel’s attention once she made it to the great doors of the Ruins, and the thoughts that had gone through her head afterwards. She recounted, with increasing embarrassment, how she and Gaster had nearly kissed, but were interrupted. Beatrice then finished her story of how he allowed her to keep possession of his coat, and the high possibility of them seeing each other again soon. 

Asgore couldn’t help but chuckle when she finished speaking. He reached out and gently held the side of her head in his paw. His smile grew a little more when she leaned into his touch. 

“Despite these…interruptions, things seem to be going well for you and Doctor Gaster.”

“I think so too,” she murmured, her cheeks gaining more color to them as she blushed.

The king had risen to his full height during the girl’s retelling of her recent journey to Snowdin and back. Drawing his paw away he instead brought his arm around her as he stood beside her, beckoning her to walk forward as he partially hid her in the fabric of his cloak. They took a few steps further into the garden, distancing themselves from the other monsters tending to the flora before he spoke up again.

“Tell me, Beatrice, do you intend to continue your courtship with Gaster?”

“Wh—“ The girl sputtered, the flush on her face intensifying. She remained silent, chewing on her lip as she thought over his words and sorted through her emotions. “Yes,” she finally said. “I want to.”

“Good. This likely will not happen for some time yet, but it is better to have you prepared. As these feelings between the two of you continue to blossom I’d like to understand how romance an intimacy is handled amongst monsters.”

Intimacy? She certainly didn’t think that was necessary but from the way Asgore said it, it was likely that their idea of it was different from what she had been told and learned in school. She continued to trot alongside him as he guided them deeper into the gardens and eventually stopped at a clearing in the flowers large enough for him to settle down into a sitting position. He gestured for her to come to him and she sat herself down in front of him. She looked, and felt, nervous but kept her attention up at his face.

“Hope, love, and compassion are what drive us. As such, our natures as monsters makes it easy for us to care for others. It also makes it easy for us to…attach ourselves to individuals, especially if that liking or interest is quickly returned.”

Unbidden, but not unwanted, Beatrice recalled her first encounter with Gaster. In that moment she had thought he was just reacting quickly as a doctor. But, as she thought about it, the more she realized how part of it was probably due to his immediate sense of concern for her, his compassion showing through. Mindlessly, she brought her hand up and traced where the slice along her neck had been with a single fingertip. As she remembered her wounds she also remembered Gaster’s delicate and attentive touches to them. She could see in her mind’s eye, with perfect clarity, the way he stared back at her then. Another realization came to her: that soft glow on his face hadn’t been from his looking away, but the first sign of his own blush.

Had it truly started as soon as they met? 

“Usually, courtship between monsters happens at a much faster pace in comparison to you and Gaster, but that’s because of our magic and our souls resonating with each other. Your soul is hidden with you, and whatever magic you may have is too limited to resonate,” Asgore continued. “And once things progress to a certain point, it is common for the couple to reveal their souls to each other.”

Beatrice blinked and tilted her head ever so slightly to the side, interested. It explained why Gaster refused to have her or the others’ souls revealed when they were tested in the chamber. Outside of a hostile setting the revealing of a soul was only something to be done one-on-one and only because the two shared a mutual feeling. 

“But I don’t know how,” she said as she recalled all the previous times her soul had been shown. “Every time before it was because someone else pulled it out.”

Asgore nodded. He too remembered when he forcefully drew her soul out with the initial intent to contain it. A pained look appeared in his eyes momentarily before he brought himself back to the present, to the happier moment of her still alive and a part of his adopted family. 

“You can learn. I cannot ask you to recall the feeling of your soul being forced out of you. That’s not how it should be, should you wish to reveal it on your own.” He reached forward and took hold of her hands in his paws. “But what I can say is that it should be a gentle feeling, either because of your feelings towards Gaster, or something more personal.”  


Beatrice nodded, letting his words sink in. Already she began to think over everything that had occurred to her in her life. Specific thoughts were those of her interactions with Gaster and the feelings she had in those moments. 

“Revealing your soul is revealing everything you are. As scary as it might be, doing so with someone you care about and trust will never give you cause to fear.”

“Is revealing one’s soul the greatest form of intimacy for monsters?” Beatrice asked.

“Oh no,” the king replied. “There is something even more intimate, and that is forging a bond between souls.”

“A bond between souls?”

He nodded. “Forging a bond is something that occurs only when a couple has decided that they wish to be mates, and have no other.”

From the sound of it, it was something like humans getting married to each other. She could understand that. But, the concept was still a curious thing to her and she couldn’t help but ask further questions concerning it. “What’s it like to forge a bond?”

“It is an event that feels like it happens in both a moment and a lifetime. You share all your thoughts and feelings, and you come to such a complete understanding of who your mate is once it has been made.”

“It sounds like you become like soulmates. So perfectly compatible.”

Asgore smiled at her words. “Soulmates is indeed the word we use for those who are bonded. Toriel and I are soulmates, though certain events, along with time and distance has weakened that bond,” he continued as he brought one paw back towards his broad chest and pressed into the center of it. 

“Is it…is it possible for humans and monsters to become soulmates?” she asked after chewing on her lip.

“I do not know. I would not say it is impossible, however.” He used his thumb to gently brush the back of her hand with his paw still holding hers. “Though there are a great many differences between our races, the one thing we all share is a soul.”

She nodded again. So there was a possibility of forging a soul bond with a monster, despite her being human. But, that was a thought for much further down the road…if the road even went that long. The only way for her to know would be to continue on it with Gaster. A smile came to her face as her thoughts returned to him. 

“Take some time to think on my words, Beatrice. And think on how you want things to progress with Doctor Gaster.” He paused, taking a moment to just look down at her and smile. “I know you’ll do what’s right. It’s who you are.”

“I will, papa.”


	28. Arrive & Depart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gaiz...I am excite for chapter 31 (◕‿◕✿) In the meantime, have some cute from this one.

The arrival of the twins to the royal place was…an event.

Sometime along their journey Papyrus and Undyne had gotten into a competition to see who could arrive first, each one carrying one of the two new children. Undyne powered through the streets of New Home, roaring, while Ollie was tucked under her arm and had his arm stuck out in front of him in a Superman impersonation. The speed at which she managed to run, having shed most of her armor, was akin to flying for the boy. Ellie, on the other hand, was laughing with Papyrus as she sat on his shoulders while he made sure she stayed secure, holding her ankles.

It was a close match in the race between the captain and her fellow royal guardsman, many monsters stepping aside or even flinging themselves the other way to avoid getting tramped over by the captain’s enthusiastic pace. But, in the end, Undyne just barely managed to outpace Papyrus and made the first step into the palace, with the skeleton not even a second behind her. Both children were giggling at the fun they had while the two monsters needed a breather and simply stood just past the front gates, panting. Eventually the two were set down and greeted by both the king and Beatrice. Peter was still out with Gerson and Gabriel had already gone out into the city with Nick. 

“Your Majesty,” Undyne said, saluting him and bowing. Papyrus, controlling his voice in his making sure not to flub things up like he had done when he was knighted, also gave him a formal greeting and bow. 

Ellie and Ollie looked up at Asgore, their mouths open, gawking. He was already large in comparison to the nearly fully grown humans who came before them, but he was massive in their younger eyes. With a wide smile on his face he knelt down and opened his arms to them.

“Welcome, little ones,” he said, his voice rumbling in its low tone. “I am Asgore.”

“You really are a king!” Ellie squealed in delight, her eyes focused on the crown atop his head. 

He chuckled. “Yes, that I am. I am the king of monsters. I welcome you two to our kingdom.”

“And you’re like a princess,” Ellie continued, turning her attention to Beatrice. 

“Close, but not quite. The only other royalty, aside from papa, were the princes Asriel and Chara. The monsters call me Lady Beatrice, though.”

The young woman may as well have said yes, what with the second round of delighted squeals that emitted from the girl’s mouth. Ollie kept his hands clapped over his ears. He was used to the sound of her excitement but still bore little patience for it. 

When the two were shown around the palace they showed no restraint in their curiosity, poking at everything and asking questions nonstop. The only time they did stop talking was for brief moments as they regained their breath, then it began anew. Asgore was patient through it all, looking at the two of them with a degree of fondness that Beatrice had not seen before. She thought it was because, perhaps, Ellie and Ollie were close in age to Asriel and Chara before the two had died. The possibility of that being the reason caused her to look up at the king a little sadly as the four of them continued through the halls and chambers. 

The twins were thrilled to have so much space open to them. Their energy was returned in kind by some of the servants within the vicinity, while others gave a nervous hello and went about their business, not quite as eager to run and roughhouse as the human children were. Ellie and Ollie often ran through the halls and usually darted into the gardens, continuing their playing and chasing of each other, their yells and laughter echoing into the air. 

Their favorite place, however, was one of the courtyards where most of the royal guards stationed within New Home met. Undyne was there occasionally—she made use of the river that ran through the Underground due to her being an aquatic type monster to go between Waterfall and the capitol—barking orders to her guardsmen and watching them with intense gazes. 

“Why isn’t Papyrus here?” Ollie asked, breaking Undyne’s attention away from the other dog-like monsters who made up the majority of the royal guard’s numbers. 

“He’s specially stationed at his place in Snowdin,” she replied, squatting down on the balls of her feet and giving a toothy grin. Their being unfazed by her brashness scored them points in her book, and their continual ease in handling her personality overall made her like them even more. She was starting to believe that, maybe, not all humans were losers. 

“He’s there to greet any other humans that are spotted and bring them in,” she added. 

“Oh.”

“You miss him, punk?”

“A little. He’s cool. But so are you, Undyne.”

Her grin, somehow, grew a little wider. “Hah! Course I am,” she said, playfully punching the boy’s shoulder. “Figures it would take twerps like you and your sister to notice that.”

There was a pause in their banter due to Ollie’s getting distracted by a scene behind the captain, causing him to snort and retrain his laughter. “Their sniffing their butts…”

“Hm?” She looked over her shoulder, her long ponytail sliding over her shoulder while a few strands stuck to her scales. Indeed, the scene behind her was that of the dog monsters on all fours, forming a circle as they went about the typical dog-like behavior of sniffing each other. “Oi! I gave you the chance to do that before we started!”

Ollie finally burst into laughter, but was choked when Undyne grabbed him by the back of his new tunic and hoisted him into the air. “You’re coming with me, punk,” he heard her say before she launched herself into the air with a high leap, throwing herself in the midst of the guardsmen and breaking up what they were doing. Ollie’s laughter resumed only a moment after she landed.

∙ ∙ ∙

It was a few days after the twins arrived at the palace that Gerson and Peter returned to New Home. Both needed some time away from their work to not let their findings go stale, as well as to properly rest and replenish supplies in order to have another go at the glyphs and tablets with renewed energy and eyes. Peter also needed the time to sort through his notebooks and journals so he could organize them and their information properly. The most time-consuming part would be rereading through his notes, but rewriting the notes into a better organized series wouldn’t be a problem since he came into his magic recently.

It had been something he didn’t realize, at first. But not long after he and Gerson first observed his soul and took notes on it curiosities began to happen. The main one was where he would be looking off to the side, reading through a series of annotations either he or the tortoise had made while his other hand hovered over a new page, and when he looked back to the other journal he found the very thoughts and notes already written on the page. There was no difference between it appearing there or his own handwriting. Small tests and experimentations revealed that, as long as he had a hand touching a book or journal in some way, his own thoughts would appear on the page in his own writing. It made his observations that much faster to make. It was fascinating to watch as well, seeing the words in his head appear just as quickly on the page, editing and rewriting themselves as he thought. 

“Peter! Welcome back,” Beatrice greeted after emerging from the ballroom and catching sight of him. “How was it?”

The young man gave a large smile. “Enlightening. Gerson and I learned so much. If this bag feels heavier, I’d say it’s because of all the new knowledge we’ve brought with us.”

Her rucksack did look a little more scuffed along the bottom and perhaps even a little darker in color due to sitting on the dark, moist ground or stone, but other than that it was still in good condition. Even the half-sliced strap from when Captain Undyne had attacked her was still holding. She was grateful that he did, indeed, take good care of it while he was away. 

“Hey, it’s good to see you back, Peter,” came Gabriel’s voice as he emerged from the kitchens, having snitched a snack for himself. 

“It’s nice to be back. I’m not much of one for camping or ‘roughing it,’ as one would put it.”

“So, what sort of things did you learn?” Beatrice asked.

Peter gestured for the other two to follow him and led them to his room, where he pulled out his books, set them on his bed, then tossed his clothes off to the side. He’d get to them later. Quickly flipping through select notebooks he offered specific pages of notes to the both of them, urging them to read what he had written. As they read he rummaged through whatever books or papers he had remaining and went to work at organizing those in preparation for his transferring everything into a more coherent series. 

“This is incredible!” Gabriel said, his mouth slightly agape as he flipped a page, still caught up in reading.

“You actually let Gerson reveal your soul?” Beatrice asked, thinking back on the talk she received from Asgore. However, part of her understood how, if it was for research and learning, then Peter wouldn’t have thought twice to have it pulled from him. 

“Yes, I did,” Peter replied. “And as incredible as it is to learn what I did, it’s also terribly sad when you compare their history to ours.” His grey eyes pierced them as he looked back at the other two. “Monsters have been wiped from human history. All they are to us are stories, figments of imagination. It’s unfair what we’ve done to them. And now knowing what I know I intend to bring all this back with me once we’re freed. Humanity cannot go on believing that monsters are terrifying creatures, or something that doesn’t exist. This knowledge must be shared.”

Neither Gabriel nor Beatrice had ever seen Peter so blazing with intent. Then again, there hadn’t been something in the Underground that had caught his interest so entirely. Nevertheless, they felt that it was good he wanted to bring back the history of humans and monsters from before the barrier. In the girl’s mind, it was only right that they do so. 

Peter was also introduced to the twins, though it was in passing, literally. Ellie and Ollie waved and blurted out quick hellos to him as they ran past as another session of fantastical imagination guided their feet leaving the young man staring where they ran off to, blinking. Gabriel had been quickly introduced to them as well after he came back in from the city’s streets later that same day they arrived. And, like with just about everyone else in New Home, he befriended them too. It also helped that he offered them Nice Cream or any other snack or treat he managed to throw together in the kitchens with the other monsters there. Beatrice saw them on occasion, though it was usually Ellie who peeked into the ballroom whenever she heard music playing from inside as she would pass those doors. Now and then the little girl would ask her elder ‘sibling’ to show her some ballet steps, but her interest would waver not long afterwards. Ellie tended to find more fun in doing lunges with great stomping strides as well as hops along the alternating colors of stone that made up the floor. 

The arrival of the twins brought about a new level of energy and movement into the palace, and with it came a new level of hopes and expectations for monsters. There were now five humans in the Underground, making them that much closer to being free. In their excitement over the two new additions to the king’s charges the populace also began to wonder what the other two humans would possibly be like. Beatrice and Peter were soft-spoken, Gabriel was friendly with anyone willing to smile back at him, and Ellie and Ollie were energetic enough to keep anyone around them on their toes.

∙ ∙ ∙

It was another few days later, after the twins had already begun to settle into their new place within the palace and routine was returning, that something else unexpected happened.

Beatrice had just finished practicing in the ballroom, as she usually did, and was in the process of changing out of her clothes she saved specifically for warm ups and practice into one of her usual dresses. Partway into it there was a knock on her closed door and a moment later the gentle voice of one of the monster servants was heard.

“My Lady Beatrice, Doctor Gaster is here to see you. He’s at the main stairwell.”

She nearly lost her grip on her toe shoes, just barely keeping them from clattering to the floor in her surprise. At the same time, she felt her face heat up. He had come to see her out of the blue? In her rush to get herself presentable again she wondered if he had a reason or not for coming to see her, though she didn’t mind either way. 

“I-I’ll be right down. Thank you.”

With the weather warming up, even in the Underground, Beatrice chose to slip into one of her lighter dresses. Sleeveless, and the hem brushing just past her knees, it remained close to her figure from the high collar at her neck to her bust. But, from below the bust and down to the hem the fabric was a light, floating cloth, split in the front to reveal a second layer below the first. She was still working on finishing putting her hair into a braid, intending to have it hang over her shoulder, as she spotted Gaster and descended the stairs to him.

He smiled up at her and the glow in his eyes brightened. “Hello Beatrice.”

“Hi Gaster, what brings you here?” she asked, her words slow and unsure with her usual shyness whenever he was around. 

He stepped closer to her, still smiling, and bent his head until his mouth barely hovered at her temple. Her own shy smile appeared on her face as she felt the tingling sensation of the magic in his breath on her skin. 

“I did say I’d come to see you again, using my coat as an excuse,” he said in a soft, low voice. 

Her hands, still lingering close to her finished braid, gripped at her hair. Her smile only grew at his words while her heartbeat felt like it doubled its usual rhythm in her chest. “So you did,” she replied.

He shifted so his forehead rested against hers and his long, slender fingers brushed against her own. A moment later she reached out in return and the two stood with their fingers partially intertwined with each other’s. 

“I’d like to take you to Waterfall. Just a moment to ourselves.”

“But that’s so far away.”

His smile never wavered, despite her doubts. “Not with my magic. We’ll be there and back before long.”

Still unsure, but curious, she kept her gaze on him as her head tilted ever so slightly to the side. Gaster found the expression endearing, a soft chuckle managing to emerge from his mouth. His hands enveloped hers and held them close to his chest. “Let me show you. Step with me.”

He took a step backward with his left foot. Beatrice followed his lead, stepping forward with her right as if the two were to begin a dance together. In that one motion they shared the world around her suddenly blurred into tight, thin streaks that reminded her of the effects movies made when something was warping. Were they warping? With magic it certainly was possible. The colors that made up the palace in the blur quickly transitioned to darker tones, accented by bright blues. She recognized the color of it, remembering the glow coming from the whispering flowers and the waterways that ran through Waterfall. It was all over a second later and she gasped as she took another step forward to stop herself, her mind thinking she was moving much too fast. The action caused her press up against Gaster, and when she looked up she saw his smile wavered and a faint purple glow appearing on his face. 

When she finally pulled her eyes away they widened in wonder. She looked left, right, up and down in her lingering disbelief that Gaster had just transported them both to Waterfall in an instant. But, the humid air hung heavy against her skin, the sound of the water trickling along its path echoed softly, and the blue glow all around her was all too familiar. Still wrapping her head around the idea that the monster in front of her could warp or teleport in some way she looked back at him with her mouth hanging open. His laughter at the sight of her expression made her close quickly close it and look down as her cheeks warmed. 

He pulled one hand away and brought it up to her face. He gently urged her to look back up at him with is fingers tucked just under her chin. “Walk with me.”

They walked side by side, hand in hand, as they followed the dry paths through Waterfall. For a short while the two simply basked in the sound filled silence and in the presence of each other. During that pause between them, however, their hold on each other’s hands shifted. Fingertips brushed back and forth, tracing the bumps and falls in their hands; fingers tangled and released themselves; and full hand holding resulted in frequent squeezing, silent affirmations of affection. 

From the silence eventually rose their voices, quiet at first, as they asked how the other was and steadily delved into conversation. They reached deeper into each other’s personalities, shared their thoughts, or simply listened as Beatrice or Gaster would giggle or chuckle, respectively.  
And as they passed by the bright blue flowers there came whispers of past conversations. Occasionally the two would pass close enough to one for the flower to catch onto their words and begin to repeat back what they said. 

“We call them Echo Flowers,” Gaster said after watching Beatrice glance at the flora many times already, usually with a curious expression. 

“Echo Flowers. Makes sense, considering what they do.”

“They’ll repeat back, endlessly, the last phrases that they heard. Until someone else comes by. It can be, uh, romantic if prepared properly,” he said. He stumbled a little over his words while the purple glow appeared again on his face. 

“I don’t doubt it is,” Beatrice replied, looking up at him with a gentle smile. “I wonder if the flower I spoke to still remembers my message. It’s been a while, though.”

“It’s usually best to remember where the flower was, else you’ll be listening in to everything but what you’re looking for,” Gaster replied.

“That’s just the thing, I’m not sure where it was. Everything was new so some of the memories run together.” She paused, her eyes glancing over the flowers, her expression thoughtful. “Oh well. It’s not important anyway, just a whim really.”

The two resumed walking allowing another moment of silence to pass between them. Beatrice gave his hand a gentle squeeze before she turned her head and touched her forehead to his shoulder. The soft glow across Gaster’s face returned at her gesture, yet he couldn’t help but smile when he saw a small smile on her own face as she remained leaning into him. 

“Besides,” she started, “this is what’s more important.”

The soft purple glow of his magic intensified, the color appearing around him like a halo in the dim light. His soul thrummed happily within him, and if the pulsing of his magic were anything like a human heartbeat, it would be racing. His mouth quietly opened and closed in his attempts to try and say something but he couldn’t find the right words to actually speak. In the end, it was Beatrice to spoke up again.

“Thank you for bringing me back here, it was nice to see Waterfall again. It helped me remember just how pretty it is.”

“You’re welcome,” he said softly, still unable to quite find his voice or the words he wanted to speak. 

Gaster raised his hand, pulling it away from hers, and brushed some of the loose fringe framing her face aside and tucked behind her ear. She kept her head still for him as his fingers slid smoothly into her hair, then brushed lightly down the side of her face. It was as if he was wanting to commit every detail of her into his mind with those touches. Eventually she turned her head and looked up at him. The brighter glow of the water and echo flowers against the shadows of the area made her eyes seem to gleam, and even the soft light in his own eyes were reflected there. 

He didn’t need words by then. The expression he held while he looked down at her was enough to tell her what he wanted, and he noticed her eyes glancing up and down between his own and his mouth. He raised his other hand up and cradled her face between them. Her own hands reached forward, resting against his chest as she took a half step forward while rising up on her toes to meet him. She felt her leg brush against one of the echo flowers with that step forward, the hum of the petals with the remembered voice tingling against her skin.

_“I know it’s a lot to take in…but thank you for listening.”_

She gasped as she blinked in surprise, and her eyes went wide at the sound of her own voice. It snapped her out of the moment between herself and Gaster, causing him to look at her with a slightly confused expression. But, when the sound of her voice repeated again the same parting message she had made to the flower he realized what was happening and turned his head to look down at their feet. 

Reluctantly he let her slip away from him so she could bend down and bring herself closer to it. He silently passed a hand down his face, fighting down his rising frustration, before he joined her and knelt down on one knee next to her. Her fingertips brushed against the petals, making her voice heard again, yet she had a distant look in her eyes as she recalled the moment she found this particular flower and spilled her thoughts and feelings into it. She was grateful that, of everything she said to it, only her final words to it were remembered and echoed back. 

_“I know it’s a lot to take in…but thank you for listening.”_

“This is it,” she murmured, “This is the same flower from when I first came here.”

“Interesting last words for it to repeat. What all did you say to it?” Gaster asked, letting his curiosity rise up beyond the lingering frustration. 

“Quite a lot, actually,” she replied as she brushed at its petals again, hearing her words one more time. “I mean…I….” As she stumbled over her words she glanced at him. She was hesitant to just ramble on to him like she had done with the echo flower, but the steady gaze he had on her told her that he was willing to listen. A moment later and she told him everything she remembered speaking to the flower. 

Partway into her tale Beatrice and Gaster rose up again and resumed their walk through Waterfall. All the while the monster kept his attention on her, occasionally asking questions whenever his curiosity about something she talked about piqued, leaving them going back and forth for some time.

∙ ∙ ∙

Gaster brought her right back to the base of the palace stairwell where they had disappeared, making it appear as though they had never gone anywhere.

“Thank you so much Gaster,” Beatrice said, looking up at him fondly. “It was wonderful.”

“I’m glad you liked it,” he replied, bending his head to touch his forehead to hers. “Perhaps I could indulge in coming to you again sometime soon?”

“Of course!” she blurted out. “Please…” she said a second later, flustering herself over her eagerness.

“Very well. Soon, then.”

“Soon.” 

Eventually Gaster took a step back and Beatrice went up a single step on the stairwell, but the two stalled as their hands remained holding to each other’s. It was a quiet plea between one and the other for their time together to not end. They both wanted to stay but Gaster had things to do at the lab or back home in Snowdin, while Beatrice had familial obligations to tend to in the palace. 

The girl moved first. Holding onto the railing of the stairwell with her free hand to keep herself balanced Beatrice leaned forward and pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth. Gaster’s face quickly lit up with the lavender purple color of his magic and he feared for a moment that he would simply fall apart. She had her own blush on her face when she pulled away. She giggled in embarrassment, both because of her own as well as the look on his face at her gesture, and quickly went back up the stairs with her hands covering her flushed cheeks. 

When he collected himself enough to finally warp back to his office in the labs it didn’t register with him when he missed his chair as he stepped back, and instead landed on the floor on his backside with his entire face still glowing.


	29. Soul Colors II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double Feature! And a huge thanks to all readers who like this story. Your comments, kudos, and everything in-between nearly makes me giddy in knowing you like what I do.

With the twins more fully settled into the Underground the appointment was made for them to visit the royal laboratory and take part in the soul check, just as Beatrice, Gabriel, and Peter had been. Beatrice filled in with everything she knew about souls. Asgore added his own knowledge, and Peter helped to answer any other questions they had so they had a solid understanding of souls and the importance of them between both humans and monsters. And though they would be escorted by the same Knight-Knight who brought the first three to the labs, Peter still volunteered to come as well so he could discuss his notes with Doctor Gaster. 

Unlike the first time, the Knight-Knight didn’t have an opportunity to listen to the hum of the elevators as they made their decent to Hotland, and thus couldn’t get distracted or lulled to sleep by the sound of it. Ellie and Ollie had enough energy in them to keep the monster wide awake the entire way down. It also helped that they found great entertainment in sitting on the monster’s shoulders, getting a good vantage over everything else around them. Peter watched in his own sense of amusement with the slightest hint of a smirk on his lips.

∙ ∙ ∙

His papers were all ready to go for the soul check for the twins when they arrived. He would have completed them far sooner, but his thoughts weren’t fully collected onto that particular task for the longest time. Instead he kept thinking on the moments he had with Beatrice, each attempt he had made, and each interruption that occurred to ruin it for him—for them. He remained leaning back into his chair, the lower half of his face partially hidden behind his hand leaving the rest of his sour expression visible.

“What’s eating you, Dings?” came Sans’ ever casual tone as the monster himself stepped inside his brother’s office.

Gaster made no move of his head though the glow in his eyes shifted to look up and stare at Sans. A moment later he signed and leaned onto his desk, his hands holding his head in place as he stared down at his papers. “Three times, Sans. Three times,” he murmured.

“What about three times?”

“Three times I have been interrupted when I was…trying to further show my affection for Beatrice.”

“And, from the sounds of things, it hasn’t worked out yet.”

“One of those interruptions was _your_ fault, mind you,” Gaster retorted, glaring. As bothered as he had been when Papyrus called for the two of them the last time he later realized that the youngest of the three was only doing what Sans had asked of him. So Papyrus, ever blameless, remained so. 

Despite his elder brother’s expression San’s smile only grew a little more across his skull. Even so, he brought his hands up in a mock sign of surrender. “Hey, how was I supposed to know that you would be trying something like that right then?”

He made a fair point, but it still did nothing to ease the frustration and growing sense of failure within his soul. He leaned back into his chair again and rubbed at his sternum as if to try and ease the ache in himself there. 

“Three times, Sans,” Gaster repeated. “Three times I have tried, and each time something has gone wrong.” He didn’t notice his brother’s worried look as his own expression darkened. “I fear that what I feel for her will be for naught, that what we are trying to achieve is impossible. Perhaps I am just fooling myself.”

“Bro, how many times did it take you to plan and rebuild the Core before every detail finally worked as you wanted?” Sans suddenly asked.

The elder brother gave his younger one a puzzled look. Why was he suddenly bringing this up? “Dozens, at least. You know this.” 

“Yeah, but with each new attempt you made you never gave up. Whatever went wrong in the previous plan you fixed it and tried again. You never stopped until you finally made the version of the Core that we have now. If she means that much to you I thought you’d show the same dedication.”

Gaster blinked in surprise, the glow in his eyes momentarily intensifying. So that’s what he meant. Indeed, his first creating the Core had given him quite a bit of grief but he never gave up on that idea, that hope that he could make something good for monsters. He had to have the same amount of hope when it came to Beatrice and his wanting to show her how he felt. And like Sans said when it came to Gaster’s creating the Core, he would just have to see what went wrong and adjust for the next attempt. He would have to take things into his own hands since nothing else wanted to work properly. 

The doctor’s expression finally eased and Sans’ own expression, which has been tense due to his brother’s poor mood, relaxed as well. “Thank you,” Gaster said. 

Sans shrugged. “That’s what family’s for, right? Don’t give up, bro.” There was a quiet pause before the skeleton blinked and gestured behind him with his thumb. “Oh yeah, forgot to tell you. The new humans are here and waiting. They’re a pair of rascals.”

Gaster gave a single, forced laugh as he finally rose and collected the papers in front of him. “If they’re anything like you when you were younger, I’m not too worried.”

∙ ∙ ∙

They were lively, that was for sure.

Whenever one or the other of the twins tried to reach out for something in the labs it was Peter who would gently remind them not to touch anything. Whenever they countered in the typical fashion of small children (with the question of “why?”) he would be able to easily deflect by simply telling them that they didn’t know how that particular machine worked, so they ought to keep their hands to themselves. Ellie and Ollie pouted at Peter frequently. The Knight-Knight guard who accompanied them received some as well, though only when the monster had to yank them away from a console or monitor after Peter’s already telling them no. 

Thankfully, when Doctor Gaster appeared, along with Sans, their energy was directed at him. 

“You look like Papyrus. Do you know him?”

“What holds you together? You’re all bones!”

“How did you become the Royal Scientist?”

“Sans said you’re his brother. Is he the youngest?”

“Do you know what our souls will look like?”

And so on, and so on. Gaster and Sans chuckled together at the sight of them as they were thrown one question after the other. Peter had certainly been curious when he went through his soul check but he, at least, gave the monsters an opportunity to try and answer. Ellie and Ollie seemed unaware of that detail, so the team had to wait as the questions were asked until the twins ran out of breath or inquiries. Gaster went down to one knee and answered the series of questions he remembered as best as he could before he skillfully brought the topic back to their souls.

Thankfully, the twins remembered well the majority of the information told them by the king and the other humans. So all he needed to do was refresh their memory concerning certain details of souls and the reason why performing this check on them individually would be helpful to both them and other monsters. Their eyes practically sparkled with wonder when he was done and asked which of the two would go first. 

“Me first! Me first!” Ollie cried, nearly jumping up and down where he stood. 

“Come inside the chamber, then.” Gaster showed the boy in and sealed the door. But, before he went to active the machine he looked Ollie in the eye. “Now, with the others there was a common sensation of pulling in their chests. That’s going to be the magic trying to draw your soul out. If you feel something similar let the tugging sensation happen, don’t fight it.” After Ollie nodded in understanding the monster adjusted the machine for its new occupant, and stepped away.

The boy kept his eyes and head up as he slowly went in a circle, watching as the four corners of the chamber began to glow a clean white color. The air felt different the stronger the light got and without really realizing it was happening in him a murky orange color began to seep from his chest. In the same moment that the effect of the monster magic pulling at his soul was strongest the misty aura suddenly burst from within him, brightening until it was clementine orange. Even some of the monsters observing startled, squinting or shielding their eyes until they got used to the intensity. 

“Remarkable,” Gaster said softly, slowly drawing his hand away from shielding his gaze. 

“Cool,” both Ellie and Ollie breathed at the same time. 

Ollie’s soul shone like rays of light, the extent of it reaching past the walls of the soul chamber and casting a colored glow onto everything else around it. Ellie wanted to get a closer look and press her hands to the chamber, but the Knight-Knight held the girl in its arms, so all she could do was stare with a look of wonder and flail her legs uselessly while she reached out. 

“There is no mistaking the main trait of his soul,” Gaster continued, still staring at the boy. “He has a sense of courage that I have never seen before.”

The aides immediately went to work at writing their observations as well as the words of the Royal Scientist. 

“It makes sense you’d have a brave soul,” Peter said. “I’m not surprised. You’re the one with all the energy.”

“Nu-uh,” Ellie retorted, flailing her limbs again. “Not when he’s sleeping. He sleeps like a rock.”

“Shut up, Ellie,” Ollie spat back, sticking his tongue out at her. She stuck her own tongue out back at him. It escalated until the two were trying to blow the longest raspberry at each other. The Knight-Knight guard eventually covered the girl’s mouth with its hand and Ollie had to stop so he could wipe off the spit on the chamber panel with his sleeve. 

When the aides, as well as Sans and Alphys, made sufficient notes on the boy the machine was shut down so it could start up again with Ellie the next time it went to work. The intensity of his soul gradually faded, along with the magic of the chamber, in a way that reminded both of the twins how the sunsets looked back at their family’s ranch. Since they enjoyed being out and playing for as long as they could they saw their fair share of ways how the sky would change colors, going into layers, before turning into night. 

The moment Ellie was set down on her feet again by the Knight-Knight monster she bolted straight for the chamber and bounced up and down on the balls of her feet in anticipation. Peter snorted in amusement, while Gaster couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight. She’d nearly run her own twin over to get a chance at knowing what her soul was like. Some of the other aides, however, remained surprised at the continual unexpected behaviors of them. 

Ellie remained bouncing up and down, positively giddy in excitement when Gaster went through the routine of adjusting the machine then stepping away as it woke once more and began to hum and the corners glowed with magic. After seeing the effect of her brother’s soul she couldn’t wait to witness how it would be like for herself. And just like her brother, the stronger the glow was within the chamber the brighter and stronger the light coming from within her shone. 

Just like with Ollie, bright light burst from her in rays and filled the room with a lemon yellow glow. For a second time the monsters observing had to squint or shield their eyes from the intensity of her soul before they could get used to it. To her brother, she looked like the sun as it shone down on a cloudless summer day. 

“I should not be surprised that the intensity of their souls is identical, and yet I am,” Gaster commented. 

“Th-there’s no rec-cord of monsters, b-be it the same family o-or species, w-with that k-kind of simil-larity,” Alphys said, adjusting her glasses after having been startled a second time by the sudden appearance of color from both the twins.

Sans stared in as much awe as the rest of the monsters. The yellow glow from Ellie’s soul mixed with the pale blue lights in his sockets. “Do you think the sun looks anything like that?” he asked, his voice quiet. His question was heard by nearly the entire team gathered there and they all paused for a moment, wondering, imaging. 

“The emotions that drive her are as clear as Ollie’s,” Gaster continued, bringing his focus back to the girl after the moment passed. “There’s no mistaking what makes up her soul: righteousness, justice.”

“Why do you think their souls are so much brighter than mine, or the others?” Peter asked, still observing for the most part.

“I’m not certain,” Gaster replied. “It’s not something I can gather from just this amount of exposure from their souls. It’s likely a more in-depth characteristic, which would require revealing their souls entirely to answer that question.” Before Peter could voice the comment or question he was about to speak the monster continued. “But I gave my word to his majesty that I would not reveal your souls in their entirety when it came to this.”

Peter could understand—and respect—that. Besides, after fully revealing his soul with Gerson during their trip to Waterfall, which would resume within the next few days, he had a few observations and notes he could share with the royal scientist. Which he did once the machine was shut off again and Ellie returned to Ollie and their guard. The twins managed to occupy themselves while Peter and Gaster talked, finding the most entertainment with Sans and his mellow, yet attentive, attitude. Every now and then snorts, giggle, and bursts of laughter could be heard from the privacy of Gaster’s office due to Sans’s pulling one joke after another with them and finding great entertainment in their reactions to the word plays. 

Peter was pleased with what he had managed to share with the scientist before they left, giving the monster additional information on souls to add to the entire team’s collection of data. The young man looked forward to seeing a full report eventually, once the last two necessary human souls appeared. And if it later proved that there could be other shades or colors of human souls, at least they would have a better understanding to bring back to the surface with them.


	30. Celebrating Summer

It was the same day where even the capitol began to feel the sweltering heat that monsters got excited again and declared summer’s start. 

Peter had already taken off again with Gerson to Waterfall so the two could continue their work with the glyphs and history of monsters found there. Asgore hoped he would remain for the summer celebration, but the boy had already made up his mind and was gone days before the festival would begin.

Gabriel remained as busy as ever, perhaps even moreso, going about with Nick to sell Nice Cream whenever he wasn’t already helping in the kitchens and throwing in a few food options of his own making for the festival. With the summer heat, and the steadily growing number of monsters congregating into New Home, the sweet, ice cold treat that warmed the heart gained even greater popularity. By the day before the festival itself the rabbit was certain he would need to find an actual store to settle into.

Ellie and Ollie, accompanied by one or two guard dogs, would happily help out where they could when it came to setting up the decorations in New Home. Though monsters could reach high places due to either their shape or their magic they indulged the twins in their desire to climb up buildings and set things where they ought to be. That, and their interactions with the monsters of the capitol brought great enthusiasm and entertainment in the coming freedom they represented. With the barrier requiring only two more souls out of the five already assembled, the hope of monsters only continued to grow. 

Beatrice was a help as well, wherever she was needed. But, for the past few days she kept herself secluded in the privacy of the ballroom for even longer than usual. Each time she emerged, finished with her dancing for the day, she was more out of breath and worn out than her ‘siblings’ or other monsters passing by had seen her. Yet, there was always a bright smile on her face which helped to ease any worry that they might have had for her. 

She remained busy, even when she wasn’t dancing or helping in small tasks to prepare for the summer festival, because Gaster came to her more frequently ever since their time in Waterfall. 

Their time was usually short, but welcomed. They would stroll through the royal gardens, find a spot in the library to sit and talk, or Gaster would bring her to the labs and let her watch as he and his teams went about their work and studies. As often as they could they found excuses to lean into each other, hold hands, or offer some affectionate touch. And as much as the monster wanted—so badly—to try and kiss her there was never a moment that was quite right for such a gesture. He contented himself with everything else they offered each other. The moment would come, and when it did, he would take it.

∙ ∙ ∙

New Home had been covered in the softer, fresher colors of spring for the previous season’s festival, but this time the entirety of the capitol was nearly a light source of its own due to the vast number of flowers and items in vibrant shades of orange, yellow, and blue. Accents of pink and green here and there helped to cover the monochromatic stone of the Underground and further bring the city to life.

Magical breezes from the flying types of monsters were in constant motion, keeping the place relatively cool since the drafts that would come in through the mountain crack weren’t enough to do the job. Those breezes also made decorations clink musically or carry the occasional leaf or flower petal.

Monsters dressed themselves in bold colors with sashes, ribbons, and tassels. The same was done for the king and his charges. Weaver had to gain the aid of a few friends in order to handle the wardrobes for the humans. Ellie and Ollie were more than happy to wear yellow and orange, respectively, making them look like little lights that brought life and energy wherever they went. Gabriel was dressed in bright shades of green, making his own sage green eyes stand out. And Beatrice was put into a sky-blue dress, the fabric light and floating gently with every gentle turn or gesture she made. 

Like with the summer festival, Beatrice also had flowers skillfully added into her braided hair. The flowers this time, however, were better suited for summer. The dark brown color of her hair helped the bright, clean color the of daisies and baby’s breath stand out. The occasional leaf peeked out from them all, adding even more color. Even Ellie had her hair done with a single marigold placed into it. 

“You look like a fairy, Bea,” Ellie commented as the monster doing Beatrice’s hair added the last few touches to the young woman’s braid.  
Beatrice smiled gently. “Thank you, Ellie. If I look like a fairy, would that make you a fairy too?”

The girl giggled as she spun around in her dress, making it float up. Beatrice’s smile remained thinking that the girl was, possibly, imaging herself as one. A moment later she worried, and hoped that the dress wouldn’t wind up a dusty, scratched and torn mess as it was likely that she would go running off later with Ollie and go back to trying to wrestle with him or climb whatever they could. Oh well. If things continued like this neither they nor the monsters would be down here for much longer, and thus wouldn’t need to worry about making these special clothes for them and could instead focus on living the lives they want on the surface.

∙ ∙ ∙

There was so much dancing and movement. Not only were the monsters happy to celebrate another chance in the seasons, still holding to their hope of seeing it for themselves beyond the mountain, but they were also excited by the reminder of Ellie and Ollie’s appearance. The crowd gathered near the main gates of the palace whooped, hollered, and howled when the twins were presented by Asgore, and the siblings jumped up and down where they stood waving their hands above their heads to try and give their greetings to all.

As Beatrice predicted, shortly after the festival was officially declared to have begun by the king, the twins took off into the crowd. At least Ellie informed Beatrice that they were going to take a look at the stalls and vendors from the other regions. Gabriel disappeared too after Nick called for the young man to help handle the crowds that were already beginning to cluster around his cart for Nice Cream. So, as usual, the young woman was left with Asgore to watch the festivities. But, even she was ushered into the main body of participants by him, and after ensuring that he would be fine sitting by himself, she excused herself.

The many bright colors of the festival and outfits of the monsters nearly had her head spinning. She had never seen a party, celebration, or stage performance with so many colors before, and all the happy faces around her lifted her spirits. As she scanned over the participants she caught sight of a familiar pair of monsters. 

“Percy!”

The cat’s ears perked at his name and she saw how his pupils visibly expanded when his eyes landed on her, watching her approach. Her smile grew when he opened his arms to embrace her, and he gave a quiet purr as she lingered there for a moment before pulling away so he could hold Catty close.

“Bea, how are you?”

“Like, you look great,” Catty commented, her paw gesturing to the girl’s dress as a whole.

“Thank you. And I’m doing well. The palace’s gotten a lot more lively ever since Ellie and Ollie appeared.”

“They’re the little ones who look alike, right?” Percy asked.

“Yes. Twins.”

“Oh, I totally saw them just a second ago. They look so cute,” Catty said. Her last few words were emphasized to portray just what she thought of the two.

Beatrice laughed at the purple cat’s words. “I think that cuteness lets them get away with a lot of things.”

Their conversation lasted for a short while longer before Catty and Percy excused themselves, since they were being called over by Bratty. Beatrice was happy to see Percy again, as well notice how infatuated he remained with Catty, the nervousness he had when they first started their relationship now long gone and replaced with a casual confidence. 

She took part in a few of the activities that could be found nearest the central square. One of them was a skipping dance around an object that reminded her of old maypoles. She and all the other monsters taking part had a single ribbon in their grasp, and the dance as it circled around, eventually created a colorful weave from the top of the pole to its base. During the dance around the pole she caught sight of a particular monster, one who made her smile in both happiness and youthful shyness. 

When she approached him she watched how he extended a hand towards her and she took it gratefully, enjoying the tingle of his magic on her skin and the way his slender fingers gently curled around her own. Wordlessly, she and Gaster’s fingers slipped between each other’s and they began to walk side by side as the rest of the festival’s activities continued in earnest. 

“You looked like you were enjoying yourself.”

“I was. It was fun being able to dance in a group again. I was usually in the corps de ballet, so it felt familiar.”

“Corps de ballet?”

“The main body of dancers. Many of the parts of a ballet would include them, so it’s a lot of work.” There was a pause, and before Gaster could make a comment anywhere Beatrice spoke up again, blinking as a thought came to her. “Oh! That reminds me—there’s something I want to show you.”

Gaster tilted his head slightly in both confusion and interest. Beatrice shyly smiled at his gaze, noticing how the glow in his eyes brightened slightly when he looked at her. She’d been preparing herself for this for weeks, maybe even a month or two if she kept track of time correctly, but actually asking him still left her nervous. Unintentionally, she squeezed his hand harder as if to steady herself. 

“N-not here though. And not now either,” she said, stumbling over her words. “After the festival,” she added quickly.

His expression remained unchanged, though the glow in his eyes continued to grow brighter. “What do you mean? What do you—“

“It’s something just for you,” Beatrice said, her voice softening, as she took a step to stand in front of him and look up at him. “After the festival is over…come to the palace ballroom.”

“The ballroom? Why would—“

She giggled as her cheeks turned that lovely shade of pink. “It’s a surprise.” A moment later doubt settled into her mind, and the smile on her lips disappeared as her expression mirrored the nervousness she still felt lingering in her. “You can come?” 

In her nervousness and excitement she hadn’t thought that maybe he would be busy. Festivals and other such events like this did put him and his team slightly off schedule from their work, and she didn’t want to feel selfish by pulling him away from it. What he did was for the good of monsters as they remained underground, and it wouldn’t have sat well with her if requesting this disrupted that. 

Her worry was eased, however, when he brought their joined hands up towards his face and pressed the backs of her fingers to the smooth curves there. A quiet, surprised gasp escaped her when she felt the tingle of his magic seep into her fingers and travel up her arm. A moment later she realized that he had just kissed her hand to the best of his ability. Whatever blush remained in her cheeks returned with a greater intensity. 

“Of course,” he replied, letting their hands drop and hang naturally between them. “Whatever it is you have for me, I look forward to it.”

“Tomorrow, then. In the ballroom.” With her face still flushed, but smiling anyway, they savored the moment between them when Gaster bent his head towards her and the two stood with their foreheads touching. If he was as excited as she felt about this, then tomorrow would be both wonderful and fun.


	31. The Ballerina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter~ I was inspired by a number of things, especially [ Celloverse by 2CELLOS ](https://youtu.be/IPeo_X7hVe8). The music nearly wrote the chapter for me, if that makes sense. I _highly_ recommend listening to it on repeat while reading this chapter. Other things that inspired me was the ballet Jewels, specifically the [ Emeralds ](https://youtu.be/P4iRKjkPvcw) dance, and the last bit of [ Sugar Plum Fairy ](https://youtu.be/Wz_f9B4pPtg?t=2m23s) from The Nutcracker.
> 
> Yeah, I watch a lot of ballet whenever I'm getting into Bea's character.

He sat, unmoving. 

He hadn’t moved for the past few minutes, even though he hadn’t kept track of the time, or anything of immediate concern. And though he had a thin stack of papers in front of him—the notes one aide had taken during the last soul check, focusing on the twins—he hadn’t read a word. Instead, his gaze was boring a hole through the paper, into his desk, and even into the floor beneath it all. 

After the events of the festival were over and monsters helped to clean up everything, Gaster’s mind was occupied with thoughts of Beatrice and the surprise she had waiting for him. He was curious as to why she asked for him to meet her, specifically, in the ballroom. But he also knew that she liked to do ballet. However, even with that knowledge, and the assumption that she might show him what it’s like to do ballet, he had no visuals to put with his thoughts. Beatrice had only shown him a few basic positions and moves after he caught sight of her in her practice clothes and her toe-shoes in hand. Her surprise for him could be something else entirely, however, which only left him wondering further. 

He was so caught up in his thoughts he never took notice of Sans coming into his office. The younger of the two quickly saw the half-vacant expression on Gaster’s face as well as the faintest glow emitting from his soul and providing the rest of his form the same color of his magic. San’s casual grin stretched a little wider, unable to resist the urge. 

“So, who’s on your mind, Dings?”

“Hm?” Gaster finally blinked and looked up, seeing Sans standing a few paces from his desk. “Oh, Sans. Just trying to organize these observations. Though they’re fairly consistent across the board, there are a few notes here and there that might—What?” He had to halt mid-sentence due to Sans’s low, throaty chuckle overlapping with his explanation. 

“Bro, you’re so out of it.” Gaster looked at him quizzically, even as Sans looked back with a teasing expression. “I asked _who_ is on your mind, not _what_.” 

There was a pause as the purple color of the monster’s magic became a little more visible throughout his body. “Oh,” he finally said. Rubbing his face he rose from his seat, not once looking back to his brother. “In any case, I’m not making any progress right now. I’ll be out for a bit.” With a backwards step Gaster warped out of the labs, disappearing entirely and leaving only a slight distortion in the space where he was before the effect of his magic there settled.

Sans only gave another low chuckle. Despite teasing Gaster over his liking of Beatrice, it brought him a sense of happiness knowing how happy they made each other.

∙ ∙ ∙

Beatrice had been warming up for nearly an hour already, making sure her limbs and joints were flexible. But despite the calm exterior she was a nervous wreck as her heart hammered within her chest. She’d been feeling that way ever since she woke up earlier and remembered Gaster’s accepting her invitation. She’d kept her practicing to herself, and this would be the first time she would be doing anything close to a performance for somebody, save for Toriel, even if it was only him watching. But blending with that nervousness was a sense of excitement as well. Rather than when she and the other humans would appear for the festivals, which made her feel like she was having her first real recital, she instead felt more like she was proudly recreating the steps to a variation she learned and showing off to her family.

She readjusted her hair since it was pulled up into a messy bun to keep the length out of her face and not whip around while she leapt or spun, and peeked her head out the ballroom doors once more to check and see if Gaster had arrived yet. To her luck, she found him suddenly appearing near the main stairwell before he turned in her direction and strode towards the ballroom.

“Gaster!” she called out, though not too loudly. She didn’t want to attract the attention of anyone else save for him. She beckoned him inside, noticing how he looked somewhat amused. She assumed the sight of her poking her head out and wanting to quickly retreat back into the ballroom would make her look rather silly.

He slipped inside and she checked to see if there was anyone nearby before she closed off the ballroom from the rest of the palace, giving the two of them the privacy she wanted. She heard Gaster following behind her as she led them towards the center of the room. Still smiling she took a deep breath, let it go, then took the first steps into her dance.

Gaster’s own steps stalled momentarily and he blinked as he watched her take on a different stance. She made her arms float out, and he couldn’t help but notice the smooth fluidity of her gestures. He remained standing for a moment more, watching as she took forward steps and then rose onto her toes. He had seen her demonstrate, briefly, what it was like to dance in toe-shoes but he had never seen her fully utilize them until now. 

She was so graceful. The gentle turns, full spins, the control she made look so easy as she rose her legs up to hold for just a moment of beauty. He was entranced by the sight of her. Floating along the floor, either on the balls of her feet, or on her toes, he couldn’t help but take slow steps behind her, following her as she danced. One of his hands remained reaching out to her as if hoping for the opportunity to touch her. 

At times she would come to him and, without thinking, he would open his arms to her. But just as she would come within reach she would suddenly rise on her toes again and float away from him with a bright—if teasing—smile on her face. He could tell just how passionate she was for this in the way she moved. And he sensed as well, in the way she would approach and then draw away, leading him along as she danced, that this was her own way of flirting with him. He didn’t mind. 

Her heart was racing and her smile was starting to hurt, but through those sensations she could tell, faintly, of a happy thrumming that spread through her entire body. It made her feel like the next turn or leap she made would leave her dancing in the air itself. Combined with the thrill of Gaster’s watching her, following her, she chased after the feeling at the same time she made a full circle around the center of the ballroom while performing one quick turn after another. 

The lights in his eyes brightened as he watched her spin and spin while circling the room. Stars above, she was beautiful. After making the full circle the last movements she made gave him the impression that she was winding down and finishing her performance. Part of him didn’t want it to tend and instead keep watching as she danced. And as she lowered herself to one knee, smoothly crossing her arms in front of her, he approached her again. This time, she did not try to playfully slip away from him, but accepted his touch as he gently urged her up to her feet again. 

She was breathing heavily and deeply, her chest rising and falling noticeably, after she was done. Regardless of that the smile on her face was the brightest it had ever been, and there was a gleam in her eyes that he had not ever seen before. He stared down at Beatrice in both wonder and admiration. It still surprised him that she accepted him, accepted how he felt for her, and did her best to return it. A particularly strong pulse went through him, nearly making him as breathless as she was, as he cradled her face between his hands. 

He wouldn’t let the moment escape him again. He lunged into her, pressing his mouth to hers. 

She squeaked in surprise, her eyes going wide. A second later her eyes fluttered closed and her hands gently gripped at his sleeves, keeping herself close to him. She nearly thought to rise on her toes again, but it was quickly clouded over as the realization of his kissing her hit her again and again. 

For a moment all she could feel was the smooth curve of his mouth against her lips, but as each moment passed there was a growing tingling sensation of magic on her own. With that sensation was also the feeling of something soft and malleable pushing back until it felt like another pair of lips were meeting hers. Even so, she didn’t pull away until she absolutely had to and regained her already lost breath. 

The lights in Gaster’s eyes were wide and fuzzy, like how a light is looked at when one squints, as he too needed a moment. One of his hands drew away from her face and touched at his mouth, feeling briefly the lips his magic formed before they faded away. Once he realized what had happened the lights in his eyes dimmed and quickly shrank, and he just as quickly clapped his hand over his mouth. His entire body began to glow lavender purple. 

Beatrice only smiled, her cheeks flushed—if they were due to her exertion from dancing, or from his kiss, even she wasn’t sure. She raised one hand to touch his that was covering his mouth and nudged it away to fully reveal the expression of surprise he held. 

“Do that again,” she whispered.

Gaster swallowed. His soul was pulsing like a human heartbeat with magic continually surging through him, keeping his form that glowing purple. Her words only made his soul’s pulses come even stronger. He brought his hands out towards her, and cradled her face between them before he leaned in towards her and kissed her again. Like before it took a moment for his magic to form so he could kiss her properly. But, unlike the first time, there wasn’t an urgency to it. Rather, this one was slower and allowed the two of them to take in the moment as well as the feeling of each other. 

Neither realized, as they lingered in that moment, that Beatrice’s magic finally manifested around them. It left them floating gently, weightless in the air.


	32. Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, everybody, for being patient as I get myself back into writing my stories! Y'all are great! Also, it blows my mind how popular this story is. This story has the most bookmarks, hits, subs, and comments of all the drabbles/stories I've written! ;3; Seriously, thank you--all of you--for being so supportive of this.

Beatrice gasped, her eyes widening, and pressed herself close to Gaster when she glanced down and found that they were floating over a foot in the air. The monster, unlike her, gained a look of wonder and excitement to his own expression when he looked down as well. 

“How are we floating? Put us down,” she said quickly, stumbling over her tongue. 

“It’s not me,” he replied, keeping his tone calm. 

He nudged her head up to look back at him. For a brief moment his voice was caught in his throat. The color in her eyes was so much more intense, so much more vibrant—glowing—while her magic kept them afloat. It was the same color as the aura her soul emitted, and Gaster made himself believe that that was exactly what he was looking into. The glow of his magic through him turned just a little bit brighter at the thought. 

“This is all you. You’ve come into your magic, Beatrice.”

She returned her focus to the ground though her arms remained wrapped around Gaster’s body. She had felt something indescribable and peculiar while she danced, and now it felt like it was wrapped as gently around her as his own arms keeping her close. The sensation came from within the very center of her and it was something both foreign and familiar.

“This is my magic?” she whispered, wrapping her head around the fact that she had developed such a talent. Then again, back when she and the others had taken part in the soul check at the royal lab, there had been the discussion that humans likely still had residual magic within them and that they could reconnect with it while in the underground. Little by little her mouth curved into a smile.

“It’s nice,” she said softly. “Will you teach me?” she asked suddenly, catching both herself and Gaster off-guard. 

“Yes!” he replied just as quickly as her asking. A second later, he cleared his throat and recomposed himself. “Of course. Anything and everything I know.

She gave him a bright smile and his soul pulsed strongly within him at the sight of it. For a little while longer the two remained floating in the air playing with the possibilities of how they could move about through the effect of her magic. It left them laughing because of how silly and fun it was.

∙ ∙ ∙

Beatrice learned, not long after, that both Gabriel and Peter had since come into their own magic.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” she asked Gabriel as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. Honestly, she was a tad irked that neither he nor Peter had said anything about their magic once it manifested. It left her wondering if she would have reacted differently around Gaster, had she known that she was likely to have hers appear soon. But there wasn’t anything she could do about that moment in the ballroom, so she looked to having the boys answer her.

“I didn’t think it was that important,” Gabriel countered with an exaggerated shrug. “I was more focused on helping Nick out. Besides, in comparison to helping the guy get himself settled into his new business, it was more like a nice perk.”

Gabriel was the first to come into his magic. It was a small thing, in the beginning, that he didn’t really mention until it became a near constant appearance whenever he was out helping the rabbit monster with his nice cream. The boy would notice how, whenever he handed out popsicles or small cups, a green mist would transfer from the hand he was offering and towards the claw, paw, or other such limb, reaching out in return. The smiles from the monsters accepting from him would brighten that much more, and they’d always walk away with a bit more spring in their step. 

Eventually he went to Nick to ask the monster what was occurring, and Nick had been quite happy to tell him that what he was witnessing was the effect of his magic. Similar to the green colored magic of other monsters in the underground, including the rabbit and his large family, Gabriel could bring about healing to those he came in contact with. However, due to his being human and thus having that much more powerful magic in comparison, even if still new, he could also create a rejuvenating effect, restoring energy and lifting one’s spirit. 

She huffed, giving him a look, though any sting or actual displeasure behind it simply wasn’t there. “Of course you would say something like that. Of course you would do something like that.”

Gabriel put his hands up in front of him in a sign of surrender. “Sorry,” he said. 

“I just wish you had told me sooner.”

“Sorry,” he repeated. “I honestly didn’t think much of it. And I doubt it’ll make you feel any better, but Peter’s had his magic for a little while too.”

“Then I know who I’m talking to next,” she said, pointing her finger at him. “And then both of you are going to instruct me as best you can on how you control your magic.”

Gabriel couldn’t help but chuckle at the sudden authority Beatrice took on. It wasn’t an attitude that suited her, but he and Peter had kept the information of their magic to themselves so her soul of integrity was reaching out to have them be as honest about this situation as she was. 

True to her word Beatrice sought out Peter to talk to him about his magic. He, too, apologized for keeping the information to himself, but like Gabriel, he had other things to focus on rather than it—such as his ongoing research and study with Gerson concerning the tablets in Waterfall. And, like his ‘brother’, he thought his magic more of a convenience rather than an event to announce. 

Nevertheless, each of the three gentlemen—Peter, Gabriel, and Gaster—were there for Beatrice as she learned how to better handle her magic. Practice revealed that she was capable of making herself not only float in the air, but also float through it. Occasionally the servants in the palace would spot the girl float down the steps rather than actually take each one. She was capable of making objects float in the air as well, but only a small number. If she focused on too many at once then nothing happened. 

Gaster was all too happy to go into detail about his own magic while around her, explaining how he managed to create his phantom hands, as well as the slips through time and space to be able to teleport like he could. He also went on to explain how both Sans and Papyrus were able to use that same magic to move about quickly. However, Papyrus almost never used it. The youngest of the three exclaimed how to use such magic to move about was lazy, and as a member of the royal guard, he could not afford to be so.

∙ ∙ ∙

Shortly after Beatrice came into her magic, so did the twins.

Beatrice and the king had just finished going through the gardens to look over the flowers and shrubs. The girl carried a small bouquet of flowers while Asgore’s previously pristine paws were slightly smudged with the purple-brown of the underground’s dirt or the green of the plants he had tended to. It was only a moment after they opened the door leading back into the palace that a streak of orange rushed past them, along with a cackling laugh. 

“That sounded like Ollie,” Beatrice said, gripping her flowers tighter, since the rush nearly ripped them from her grasp, though the effect still pulled a few petals and leaves off them. When she saw what had happened to them she couldn’t help but make a face.

“Cheater!” Ellie cried out, racing past the two. 

Just as Ollie’s quick entrance and exit were odd, so was Ellie’s. Rather than simply running after her twin, this time she had a bright yellow glow emitting from her hands as six smaller orbs of that same colored light orbited around each hand. Those orbs turned into needle-like shots each time the child went ‘pew pew.’ And just as Ollie hadn’t acknowledged Beatrice or Asgore standing there, neither did Ellie. 

“And there she goes,” Asgore murmured. 

“So they have magic too now,” Beatrice said. 

The king smiled and looked down at the girl fondly. “And theirs is as unique as the rest of you.” A moment later he brought his head up to try and see where the pair had run off to. He could just barely make out, through the thick foliage, the orange glow that had to be Ollie, zipping around the corners of the garden and occasionally rushing right into a bush in his magic-induced haste. “I’ll need to inform everyone to stay on their toes again, now that those two have magic at their disposal.”

“It never gets dull, does it?”

Asgore chuckled, the sound low and rumbling. Beatrice could feel the effect in herself as well due to how close she stood to him. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just to clarify everybody's magic:  
> Peter can manipulate his thoughts onto something. So far, that's books and journals.   
> Gabriel has enhanced healing magic, not only healing wounds but a person's spirit too (ex. helping them feel happier/at peace).  
> Beatrice can glide and float through the air. Basically, levitation.  
> Ollie can run at super-human speed.  
> Ellie can create orbs of magic and fire them like a six-shooter.


	33. The Sixth Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, a power outage the other day left me without wireless for a few days. Guess what I did a bit of? WRITING! Finally got some more progress made on the story, and I've pretty much determined how many chapters are left before it all wraps up. 
> 
> A little bit less than 10 chapters, folks. Hang on to your butts!

Everything felt sore as she slowly came to. The last thing she remembered was a rushing sensation before being swallowed up in unfathomable darkness. Her long exhale as her eyes fluttered open made a flower in front of her waver, like it was trying to say hello upon her waking. She gave herself time to let her vision take in the sight of flowers all around her before she carefully rolled from her side and onto her back. Doing so allowed the girl to look up into the distant sky high above her, framed by an opening in the earth that led down to where she lay. 

Ah yes, she remembered standing on the lip of earth looking down into the pit when the dirt under her feet suddenly gave way. Her managing to survive such a fall as nothing short of magical or miraculous. But, eventually, after giving herself sufficient time to recover from the ordeal she sat up and looked around.

Claire quietly observed the pillars surrounding the flowerbed, wondering why such architecture was down here. She expected to find a generic cave with rough, uneven surfaces all around, not this sense of organization. Carefully testing her movements to make sure nothing was severely hurt (though she still ached) she rose up to her feet and circled a few of the columns as she let her fingers brush against their surface. Satisfied, she moved on making her way towards the deeper opening in the cavern chamber and finding even more carvings that piqued her interest. Each time she would pause to trace her fingertips over its surface and mentally ask herself what they might mean or what purpose they served. 

Her quiet admiration grew the longer she looked and the further she made her way into the cavern. Unlike what she had thought, the place became even more refined in its architecture, looking more and more like this wasn’t just some ruin but a place that might still be inhabited. She wondered how that could be possible, but that question was soon answered when she spotted a large, robed figure approaching.

Pale blue eyes looked into crimson ones that widened in surprise. 

“Another one,” she murmured. Then, a moment later, her expression softened as she approached the young woman. “Hello, child. My name is Toriel. What is your name?”

“I’m Claire.”

“You must have questions,” Toriel continued. “I’ll be happy to answer them.”

“Where am I? What are you?” Claire asked with a surprising calmness in her voice. True, she was nervous and feeling somewhat anxious about her current situation, yet the greater part of her felt as though panicking would do no good. So, instead, she allowed herself to wait and let the answers come. 

“I am a monster,” Toriel replied, pressing her paw to the center of her chest. “Where you are is the Underground. I, along with many other monsters, have been sealed down here for a long time.”

“Is that why there’s all this?” the girl asked back, gesturing to the smoothly carved out halls and archways. 

“Yes. Come, let me lead you through to Home. If there’s anything you need, I’ll provide to the best of my ability. I’ll answer any other questions you have along the way.”

∙ ∙ ∙

Claire easily settled herself into Home with Toriel. She was observant of everything around her but, unlike Peter, Toriel noted, she didn’t many verbal observations or comments. She was content to simply watch the world around her and not interfere with its pace. The monster greatly appreciated the young woman’s serenity, especially as she thought back on when she had taken in Ellie in Ollie. Those two hardly gave her a moment’s rest while they were around, but she also figured that such behavior was typical of small children. That thought led to another, specifically to the memory of her own children, and had to distract herself to keep such thoughts at bay.

Claire took her time to get used to the Ruins. She, herself, was hardly ever rushed and the way things moved there matched her personality quite well. Not only did she fully acquaint herself with each chamber in the Ruins, but she also took the time to memorize where each puzzle was located and what needed to be done to solve it. As the days and weeks went by she would often take walks through the remnants of the monster capitol, making her way all the way back to the flower patch where she first landed in the Underground and simply looked up towards the surface. At times she glimpsed the sky through the lush canopies of trees that surrounded the hole and left herself to wonder how and when she would return to all of that. But, for the time being, she was content.

Other times Claire walked with Toriel as they went through the abandoned streets of the former capitol. The motherly monster would regale the girl with stories of how the place used to be when it was still inhabited by the entire populace of monsters. She told of the quiet din of movement that went on at all hours, due to there being no sign of sunlight or moonlight in the cavern. She spoke of the gradual development that Home took on as monsters settled themselves there, turning the rock into their place of sanctuary. She recalled how, after a time, monsters grew curious and bold again, and thus explored further into the depths of the mountain, settling into new areas and expanding. 

Claire heard of Snowdin, the region under the mountain that was enchanted to remain in an everlasting winter. 

Past where the ice melted and returned to water was Waterfall. Aquatic monsters made their home there, cutting deep rivers into the earth and moistening the stone until there grew mosses and mushrooms. 

Then there was Hotland, a section of the underground that plunged so deep into the depths that rivers of magma crawled their way along, keeping the place in sweltering heat.

And then, having gone as far into the mountain as monsters could, they remade their old capitol, and settled into New Home. 

Toriel shared with the girl her fondest memories while she was there in New Home. She told of her gaining her beloved little boy, Asriel, and her caring for him together with the king, Asgore. Her expression, as she spoke, was wistful and a little sad. Claire could tell, by the way she looked and by how she talked about her son, that she missed him just as much as she had loved him. She also mentioned a human child named Chara, who had been welcomed in by the royal family and beloved as dearly as their son. 

“What happened to him?” Claire asked. “To both of them?”

“They died,” Toriel said after pausing for a moment. “Chara of sickness, and Ariel by human hands.” When the monster saw the girl’s surprised expression she went on. “After Chara died, Asriel must have wanted to take his brother back to his old home. But, he was attacked by humans, and died from those wounds.”

“Toriel, I’m so sorry,” Claire whispered, gently grasping the monster’s paw. 

The girl’s hand was enveloped completely by her paw as she returned the gesture. “It is not your fault,” she said softly. “I know one such as you would not be involved. And it was long ago now.”

“I still don’t understand what brought you to return here. Was it to have some time to mourn?”

“In part,” Toriel replied. “You see…the king, Asgore, was also grief stricken at the loss of our children. But, he also became vengeful. Although we will never know the faces or the names of those who killed our sons, he swore his anger upon all humanity. He blamed any and all humans for his loss.” 

Toriel’s expression hardened and her mouth pulled back at the corners, pursing her mouth. “I could not bear to see him like that, nor would I stand by and watch any humans to come to us be needlessly killed. So, I came here, to find peace and offer protection.” 

Her expression then softened when she looked back down to Claire. She drew her pay away from the girl’s grasp and instead gently stroked her head, smoothing her long blonde hair. With the tip of her claw she poked at the ribbon holding the girl’s braid in place. The monster’s eyes were full of concern and kindness as they looked at each other. 

“You understand, don’t you? The danger you’re in, should you leave here…Why I provide for you as best I can…”

“I understand,” Claire said. “And I thank you for being willing to do that for me.”

Toriel smiled and gently nuzzled into Claire’s hair, just like a human mother would kiss the head of her child. “Of course, my child. I will always be happy to care for, and watch over, you.”

∙ ∙ ∙

Time continued on, and Claire remained. She stayed the longest of any of the children that had come with Toriel. Her endless patience made that easy. Admittedly, Toriel had been nervous for the girl when she first fell into the Underground, worried that she would stay only for a short time and then either convince the monster to leave, or slip out of her grasp. But, as time went by, her nervousness dwindled and was replaced by contentment.

The time between the two was well spent. Claire learned the recipes the monster had available to her, though the she would pass whenever she decided to make snail pie. She took the time to read through the books sitting on the shelf in the main room as well. It was becoming a frequent thing for the two ladies to sit by each other and quietly read, the sounds of them flipping through pages along with the occasional pop of the gently burning fire. And as the time went by Claire also learned more about magic. She learned how monsters controlled their magic, how it was connected to their soul, and how humans used to have magic in them as well. 

“Their magic is what keeps us sealed below the ground,” Toriel once explained. “Even after all this time, it stands strong.”

So, from time to time, the young woman took to moments of contemplation, thinking over the concept of magic and the influence it might have on her. She would think over how, for monsters, magic was an extension of themselves, of their very souls. It left her wondering how her very being—her feelings and personality—would manifest itself, and it was in those moments that, for an instant, she thought she felt the air around her become as still as herself. 

It was only while the effect of her magic was still limited that she could show Toriel and hope that the monster could tell her more. She learned that, due to her nature of being able to pause and wait, so too could she make the world around her follow suit. It did prove amusing, given the right circumstances. One example was how, after dinners, Toriel would laugh as she tossed unwrapped monster candies towards Claire. And Claire, taking every advantage to practice, watched it as it arched towards her and then make it stop in mid-air before she plucked it from that spot and popped it into her mouth. 

With continued practice, and more time, she grew more proficient in her ability to still everything around her. With that, came better observation of how her magic worked and the term more suitable for the effect it left. Rather than freezing, it was more like a type of stasis. Claire watched, as she lay in the flowerbed and looked up to the distant hole in the earth leading down, as a few stray leaves flipped and twisted in their descent to where she was. But, as they neared her their movements slowed until they stopped completely. 

When enough leaves had collected, hanging in the air, Claire rose from her place and walked around the area. She quietly observed how, even if she touched the leaves they remained fixed in their place. It wasn’t until she willed them to resume their descent that they finally did. She picked one up and looked it over, noticing how the green was fading out, likely to give way to some orange or yellow color. With it still in her hand she looked up again towards the surface and noted to herself how the sunlight did seem to be changing. As much as she enjoyed her time with Toriel she knew she could not spend the rest of her life down here. She wouldn’t.

∙ ∙ ∙

Claire entered Toriel’s room after the monster had fallen asleep, unable to find the courage or the heart to tell her that she couldn’t stay any longer. She knew her departure would hurt them both, regardless of how it happened, but it needed to happen all the same. Because of her being unable to face Toriel and say goodbye she, instead, set a letter on her desk in a place she knew the monster would notice. Then she went over to the monster and looked at her sadly before she closed her eyes and made the entirety of the house go still.

Claire bit at her lip to try and keep her emotions from getting the better of her. She reached out for Toriel and buried her face into the goat woman’s shoulder, giving as best she could of a goodbye embrace.

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered. “I won’t forget you.”

It was an eerie silence that hung through the house. Not even Claire’s own footsteps made noise through the effect of her magic holding everything in place. She still fought to keep herself from openly crying, rubbing at her nose, sniffling and blinking back the tears beginning to well in her eyes, as she made her descent down the stairwell that Toriel told her lead out of the Ruins and into the rest of the underground. She could only imagine how distraught the monster would be upon realizing that she had gone, and as patient as she was, eventually change needed to happen. When she approached a large set of doors, bearing the same crest she had seen in various other places in the Ruins, she took a moment to recollect herself and mentally prepare for what lay ahead. 

With a steady exhale she opened the door, flinched at the cold that suddenly bit at her, but slipped through anyway. She did not release the effect of her stasis magic until she had shut the door, and thus she gave herself no other choice but to press forward.


	34. Approaching Freedom

Beatrice watched from a window in the palace how the warm, dusty gold color of the sun’s rays filtered through the mountain crack and the barrier just beneath it. Summer was fading out and making way for autumn, and it still surprised the young woman how much time had passed since she first tumbled into the underground. 

“Been about a year, I guess,” she murmured. 

It was equally surprising to her everything that had occurred over the course of the year. A year ago she never would have expected to find herself under a mountain and in the midst of a forgotten race of monsters. She had found a secondary mother figure in Toriel, made numerous friends in all the monsters she had encountered along her journey towards the capitol, and then found a secondary father figure in Asgore. To top it all off, she had found romance as well. Her expression softened as she recalled all the experiences and moments she had with Gaster, from their first meeting up until the recent development in their relationship where both were more than happy to share a kiss or two between them (so long as nobody was watching). 

And then another thought hit her: her birthday had come and gone. With monsters not bothering to maintain a calendar, for the most part, the days simply bled into one another. Events were announced by how many days away they were, not by a specific date, and the seasonal festivals only occurred once the signs of the new season became apparent to the world below. With it looking like summer was ending it had to have been a few weeks, at least, since the passing of her birthday. It made her understand a little better why older humans didn’t think much of their own whenever it came around. It was just another day in the year, and there were plenty of other, better, reasons to celebrate. 

With it having been a year since her coming to the Underground she began to wonder how much longer it would be before she and everyone else below would finally be free. Though her one year was little time in comparison to the decades and centuries other monsters endured she still couldn’t wait for the fresh air of the world above. She wanted to see the full expanse of the sky; how it changed colors from morning to noon, then from evening into night; notice how the light steadily dimmed as dark, heavy clouds rolled in, foretelling the coming storm; she wanted to look up and see the stars and the phases of the moon as the nights went by. 

Beatrice sighed as she looked to the crack in the mountain again. She understood, a little better now, why monsters wished and dreamed the way they did of the surface. She also understood just how important she and the others were, and why monsters put so much of their hopes and dreams on them. So, the next time she was addressed as Our Hope, rather than feeling awkward or undeserving of it, Beatrice gave a gentle, hopeful smile in return.

∙ ∙ ∙

Ever since each of the king’s children had come into their magic Gaster had grown more curious about magic and its effects. One of his main curiosities was to see if whether or not human magic could be harnessed, studied, and manipulated like he and his team had done with previous experiments. He could already imagine the possibilities that their magic could do for monsters, if applied correctly. Monsters who were terribly injured might be brought back from the brink if the potency of Gabriel’s healing magic could be applied; monsters whose magic was lacking in comparison to their peers might get a boost if given some of what Ellie had, and so on.

But, he had yet to figure out how to approach king Asgore about the subject, as such study would likely demand that their souls be fully exposed in order to gain a more tangible manifestation of their magic to collect. Gaster sighed as he rubbed at a spot in his neck that just wouldn’t pop, relieving him of the strain he could feel there. The thought of revealing their souls, especially Beatrice’s, caused him to begin to glow faintly, and in his distraction he nearly missed seeing the figure moving across the monitor in the surveillance camera. 

He did a double-take when he realized that there was someone, other than Papyrus, wandering through the region of Snowdin. A young woman, who looked about as old as Beatrice, held herself as she went through the snow. 

“Another human,” he whispered in surprise. “Six...The sixth…” 

Gaster quickly went back to his office to contact Papyrus as soon as he could. The young woman couldn’t stay out in the cold for long, trying to figure out where to go. Plus, with her being the second to last human needed for the barrier it was that much more important that she be delivered to the palace as quickly as possible. 

“Papyrus, there’s a new human in Snowdin. Go find her, and do as you usually would before escorting her to New Home.”

His littlest brother laughed triumphantly, as he usually did, when informed of such news. Gaster thought he could hear the faint rattling of his bones against his armor as well. He could only imagine Papyrus’ glee when the final child would appear. 

“Of course, brother! The great Papyrus shall accomplish this task as amazingly as before!”

A moment later the line went dead as Papyrus hung up. Gaster let the usual beeping of a finished call linger for a second before he went into the habit of contacting the next person to be informed, the king. The conversation between the two was pleasant, as always, and eventually led into the scientist’s informing Asgore of the new human’s appearance in the underground. Similar words from previous calls were exchanged as Gaster told of the girl’s general appearance and the expected amount of time it would take for her to make it to the palace. Once that call was completed Gaster sighed as he sat back down in his chair, his hand still resting on top of the old phone he used. 

“Six humans,” he said to himself, smiling. “Just one more and we’ll all be free.”

His smile broadened further at the thought of soon being able to leave the mountain and see the surface for the first time. He could only imagine how wondrous it would be to see the sky, the sun, the moon, and the stars that Sans occasionally went on about. He entertained the thought further and imagined how monsters would mingle and integrate into the human world, working side by side as both races had once done long ago. But there was a particular possibility in his thinking that made the smile fade from his face and replace his hope with fear and worry.

With the monsters finally going free, so too would the humans. Beatrice would be free to leave, to return to her life before. What if she left him too?

Gaster leaned so far back into his chair that he began to slouch, hiding his face behind his hands before he heaved another sigh and slid them over his head. The glow in his eyes darted around the room, looking at nothing yet looking like he was trying to find something that would ease his fears once he saw it. There was nothing, of course, and so he continued to worry himself with the thought of Beatrice walking away and disappearing from him forever. 

His soul jolted painfully within him and he stifled groan in his throat as one hand reached for his chest and clutched at his shirt. Additional worries and questions rose up from the depths of his mind, worsening his mood. Did she truly care for him as much as he did for her? What if her affection only lasted as long as she stayed underground? Had there been someone else before, and he was the temporary replacement? 

His bones began to rattle in his anxiety, and the ache in his soul lingered. All the ifs and maybes of his thoughts began to weigh his soul down, making it feel like it was sinking from his form and into the deeper depths of the earth below. With such thoughts troubling him would he be able to bear looking at her, the next time he saw her? Part of him said yes because he still hoped and yearned to be around her, but, the other part of him was already slipping into despair.

∙ ∙ ∙

Claire was the most calm out of any of the children when she was met with cheer by the monster population of New Home, as well as her meeting the king and the other humans under his care. The twins found her serenity boring, so they were the first to excuse themselves after introducing themselves and return to their usual antics. Beatrice was grateful to have another young woman around in the palace and finally give her somebody to really talk to. Gabriel, as warm and friendly as always, easily got into a casual conversation with her and helped to reveal a little more of her personality to the family.

When her eyes landed on Peter, the young man felt his heart miss a beat before resuming its rhythm. She gave him a gentle smile, just as she did the others, but part of him thought he saw it widen a little more for him. Of course, he kept himself from assuming by thinking over the circumstances first, as well as reasoning with himself. 

Claire settled herself into the palace just as easily as she did with Toriel back in the Ruins. And just as she did before she took her time getting to every detail of the palace and main streets of the capitol. She often walked with Beatrice, the two of them simply chatting about their lives on the surface and what they hoped to return to once the final child appeared and they could leave the mountain. Whenever she wasn’t with the other young woman she was often found in the library, looking around at the books while Peter sat either at a desk or in a lounge chair, reading over his notes from his excursions with Gerson, or another tome or scroll he found within the room.

The first few times that Claire visited the library to find Peter there, there had been only silence or a few passing words with each other. But, Peter’s curiosity eventually overrode his hesitation (and Claire was certainly patient enough to wait for him to say something) and the two conversed more frequently, and for longer periods of time. The two got along quite well with each other to the point that the servants in the palace looked to them as often as they had with Beatrice and Gaster during the beginning of their courtship. 

She would listen to Peter as he explained the things he had learned during his time in the Underground, as well as his theories to how everyone’s magic came to manifest and the possibility of teaching humanity to regain that power. He would go on about the effects it could have on society and the environment, and with her having listened carefully the entire time he couldn’t help but smile when she’d offer and equally thoughtful comment or question back at him as her thoughts worked with his. 

It didn’t take long for the two of them together to become something commonplace. Claire noticed the shift in attention, but paid it no mind. Peter noticed as well, but found his time shared with her far more interesting.  


	35. Soul Colors III

Beatrice was confused, and disappointed, when the offer came for Claire to participate in the soul check just as the others had done. Normally Gaster was the one to come and give the message, making any excuse he could in order to visit her and give them some time together. But, this time, it was calm and casual Sans who came to the palace. She waited until he was done speaking with Claire before she approached him, but it seemed as though he had been expecting her to, regardless.

“Why didn’t your brother come?” she asked.

Sans let out a sigh, tucking his hands into his lab coat pockets before he looked back up at her with nearly the same degree of concern she had on her own face. “He won’t talk about it, but something’s bothering Dings. Usually he’s great at multitasking, but lately he’s been more forgetful and distracted than I’ve ever seen him.”

“Do you want me to try and talk to him?”

“Please,” Sans replied, his expression shifting and the brightness in his eyes matching the intensity of his pleading. “I can’t stand to see him like that.”

“Claire accepted the soul check test, right?”

“Yeah, she did.”

“Then I’ll go with her when she gets it. I’ll try and talk to Gaster after he’s done.”

Sans pulled one hand out and gave a gentle pap to her arm, giving a small—if hopeful—smile to her. “Thanks, Bea. Check’s tomorrow, by the way.”

“I’ll see you then, Sans.”

∙ ∙ ∙

Though Beatrice was distracted during the trip to the royal labs she still did her best to help answer any questions Claire felt to ask. The number of them was small, since the blonde was willing to wait see for herself just how things worked. Beatrice kept wondering and worrying about what could possibly be on Gaster’s mind to have him behave so oddly. And the more she thought about it the more she realized that it wasn’t long after Claire’s appearance was known that he had appeared to pull away. What had happened then to cause such a change in him?

The entire team under Dr. Gaster gave warm welcomes to Claire when she appeared, and offered the same to Beatrice when she stepped in a moment later. Many were becoming familiar faces to the girl and she was sure to give them equally friendly hellos, albeit quick ones, as she scanned the room for the doctor himself. She did spot him towards the back of the room where the scanning chamber was located, but it seemed as though he was making an effort not to look in her direction. It made her already growing concern deepen, as well as add in a sense of sadness to it causing her expression to turn to one of hurt. 

She wanted so badly to approach him then and there, to get him to talk about what was on his mind, but instead she stepped back as Claire walked forward, keeping herself quiet and watching Gaster for any other signs that might tell her what was wrong. She saw how he kept himself as cordial as always as the new human approached, carefully explaining the process of the soul chamber—how it worked, typical effects, common sensations from the previous humans tested, and so on. She could understand if his attention was now more fully on Claire at that point, but part of her recalled Sans’ words the day before, and wondered how much of his thoughts were actually on the task at hand. Beatrice wished that he would even glance her way, but he never did. 

Gaster couldn’t bring himself to look at Beatrice while she was around. Part of him still believed that his time with her was coming to an end, while the other part of him was wanting to kneel before her and plead for her not to leave him. But now was not the time nor the place for such things. He had a new human’s soul to scan, and new information to record. Perhaps, afterwards Beatrice would quietly walk away, as he feared, or she might try to find a moment to speak to him. He wasn’t sure which scenario he wanted to see play out. 

“Are you ready, Claire?” he asked. She nodded and he gestured for her to step inside the chamber. “Now, since you’ve already come into your magic, it’s likely that the effect and sensations might differ from what I described earlier. The others had not yet done so when we had performed their scans.”

“It’s alright,” Claire replied. “I’ll let you know if anything feels wrong.”

“Thank you,” he said with a nod.

Then he closed the chamber door and brought the machine to life. As like in previous scans there came a pure white glow from every corner of the chamber, steadily growing stronger. Once it reached a certain intensity, higher then with the previous humans scanned, Claire flinched and gasped quietly before she let out a sigh to keep her breathing normal. 

“It’s alright Claire,” Gaster said. “Don’t be afraid of the feeling.”

“I’m not afraid,” she said back. “It…it feels like it’s trying to squeeze through something too small to fit.”

“Her soul is more resilient to being drawn out,” Alphys commented, adjusting her glasses as she watched, enraptured. “Due to her magic, perhaps?”

“It’s possible,” Sans added. “None of the others took this long for the auras to form. You think there may be hints of the others having done the same, despite their not having fully regained their magic?” he continued, looking to his brother. Gaster, however, remained silent. Although he was looking towards the chamber, there wasn’t the look of quick observation in his eyes. 

Sans nudged his brother, jolting him from his thoughts. “Bro. Your thoughts?”

Surprisingly Gaster, for a moment, looked lost. But, he glanced around at everything again and his train of thought returned to him. Part of his mind wondered about Claire’s soul, with its restored connection to magic, and its resistance to outside sources from drawing it out. He had wondered if monsters could possibly learn the same defensive technique. Another part of his thoughts still lingered on Beatrice, his awareness of her being only a few feet away as she watched the test.

“Ah, my apologies,” he sputtered as he came back to himself. “Y-yes, there may be a possibility of it. We’ll have to review and compare their results, to each other, and to Claire’s, before we can say anything more however.”

Gaster didn’t see it, but Sans quickly glanced at Beatrice, and gave a subtle tilt of his head towards his brother along with the concerned expression he had the day before. The girl’s brows furrowed and she nodded, quietly showing that she was still just as worried as he was. This really wasn’t like him.

Attention was brought back to the chamber when, with a sigh, Claire finally worked past her subconscious resistance and allowed the aura of her soul to emerge from within her. Readings immediately began to show on the monitor while a steady glow surrounded the girl and remained around her form like a halo. Aides who were observing murmured among themselves, took notes, and looked back and forth between the monitor and Claire. The aura was as bright as those of the twins, though the color was a distinct cyan blue. The color reminded both the human girls of how brightly the sky looked on a sunny, cloudless day. 

“It’s similar to the others,” Gaster commented. “Like Peter’s or Beatrice,” he added, his voice softening slightly as he mentioned her name. “It stays steady around her.”

“It feels like waiting,” Sans said.

“Indeed, it does. But, there’s also a kind of content feeling with it as well. Like…”

“Patience,” both brothers said simultaneously. They looked at each other and couldn’t help but smirk in amusement at how they had come to the same conclusion.

“The color and aura of patience,” Gaster continued, his voice soft, as if speaking more to himself than to the others around him. “What kind of magic are you capable of?” he asked Claire.

Claire quietly watched the aura around her, brushing her fingers along the edge as if expecting it to have some sort of tangibility to it. Instead, she felt a cool tingling sensation that wound up her arm and back into her center in a circular flow. 

“I think it’s a type of stasis,” she replied. “I can make anything, within a certain area around me, slow down then simply stop like it’s frozen in time. I can move around freely, unaffected, while everything else stays until I will it to resume.”

“Interesting…” Gaster murmured, looking at Claire as his mind returned more to the moment, and thus to the possibilities of what her magic could be used for, if studied further. Perhaps such power could be made use of in terms of security, or for emergencies, and used in combination with the possibility of Gabriel’s enhanced healing magic…

He remained thoughtful while his aides finished taking their notes on their observations with Claire. It was a silence that was quietly filled with the sound of their writing until it eventually faded out, leaving only the equally quiet hum of the machine as it continued to stimulate the girl’s soul to glow brightly in the chamber. Soon after that Gaster approached the chamber again and shut it down. It wasn’t until the combined white and blue lights of her soul and simulated monster magic dissipated that he finally opened the door and allowed the girl to walk out. 

Gaster nearly made eye contact with Beatrice then, but looked away before it could happen. Because of that he missed seeing the hurt expression she made, as she had hoped to look him in the eye and give him some reassuring expression. But, it seemed that he was going to remain oddly distant from her unless she did something about it. 

Beatrice got the attention of both the Knight-Knight guard as well as Claire before the three of them would excuse themselves and return to the capitol, looking up at them apologetically.

“Go on ahead without me,” she said. “There’s something I need to take care of.” When both nodded their understanding she touched her ‘sister’s’ arm lightly. “Keep safe. I’ll see you soon.”

“You too, Bea.”

She watched them walk out the door before she turned her attention again to the team of scientists who were finishing up, going off into clusters as they chatted with each other, and headed towards different areas of the labs to sort through their notes, or resume their previous task and save the findings on Claire for a little later. She found, to her disappointment, that Gaster had already made himself scarce after she looked around for him, specifically. Her disappointed look was not lost on Sans as he approached. 

“He ported,” he said. A second later he pulled hand out of his coat pocket and gestured over his shoulder towards the upper level of the labs. “He’s likely back in his office. He’s been keeping himself hidden in there whenever he’s not actually out and about.”

“I’ll look there then. Thanks, Sans.”

“Hey, Bea,” Sans said, just as the girl turned to head up. “Thanks. I know you haven’t done anything yet, but thanks all the same.”

“Of course. We both care for him.”


	36. Affirmation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No April Fool's or jokes this chapter. Just an honest continuation of the story. :)

As she made her way up to where Gaster’s office was located she wondered the various possibilities as to why he was acting the way he did. Was he feeling an attraction to Claire and felt ashamed? But he never looked at Claire the same way he had with her, so that couldn’t be it. He couldn’t be sick, because monsters never got sick save for abnormal fluctuations in their magic. Perhaps he had fallen out of love with her? But, just the other day they were sharing smiles, kisses, and generally being obnoxiously sweet with each other. Nothing was adding up, no matter how she looked at it.

She knocked at his office door called out to him. The response she got was only silence. She knocked again, calling his name, and got the same result. She didn’t want to barge in unnecessarily, but either he wasn’t actually in his office as Sans thought he would be, or he wasn’t aware of what was happening on the other side of the door. She sighed, gathered her courage, and slowly opened the door.

Gaster stood with his back to her, leaning onto his desk and his head bowed low. It wasn’t a position she expected him to be in and her worry only increased further. 

“Gaster?” she said softly as she slipped into the room and steadily made her way over to him.

Like her attempting to call to him while at the door there was no reaction from him. “Gaster?” she said again. It wasn’t until she came close and gave a gentle tug to his coat sleeve that he finally answered her. That answer, however, was his startling, which caused Beatrice to startle back a step, and then his looking both surprised and pained at her. 

“Beatrice?” The ache in his soul returned at the sight of her, the reminder that he might lose her once this was all over. He subconsciously rested a hand to his sternum. “I thought you left already. I…”

“Gaster…” she repeated, stepping towards him once more and reaching out to grasp his free hand. “WingDing…What’s wrong?”

The look in her eyes hurt as much as the ache in his soul. And a moment later his soul pulsed as he realized that, in her worry, she had called out to him by his given name. The conflicting emotions flowing through him, along with his sputtering magic, left him feeling dizzy and tongue-tied. All he could do was look down at her sadly, pleadingly. 

“Please,” she continued, her voice softening further. “Talk to me.”

He gripped the hand holding onto his, the gesture a hope of a reassurance to his mind that she wasn’t going to just vanish into thin air. Somehow, he managed to find his voice as well.

“Not here.” He barely managed to say the words, strained as they were. 

He squeezed her hand tighter and she nodded in quiet understanding of his request. He stepped back, she stepped forward, and the two of them vanished.

When their feet made contact with the ground again Beatrice found herself in the familiar blue glow of Waterfall. The place had become their haven whenever they wanted some space for themselves, away from everyone, and able to focus on just the two of them. However, rather than continuing their strides and walking through the region together they remained standing before each other in silence. Gaster’s head remained bowed, one hand holding hers while the other held at his sweater; Beatrice looked up at him with her expression still that of worry. 

The silence hung between them, the only sound they could hear being those of Waterfall itself. The trickling of the water as it flowed through the area, the occasional drip or splash as a monster below the surface swam about, and the distant sounds of stones clattering against the rock as they would come loose. 

Eventually Gaster rubbed a hand down his face, heaving a sigh at the same time. “I don’t even know where to begin,” he said, his voice still strained. It was like he was struggling to say the right words, to avoid saying something that could bring him over the edge and have him start weeping.

“How about the other day,” Beatrice suggested, her voice still soft and gentle. She worried that if she were to raise it any more that he would silence himself and she would be left without answers or explanations. “What made you pull away?”

“It was when Claire appeared,” he replied, recalling seeing the girl for the first time in the camera’s monitors. “It was wonderful to see her there. She was the sixth human to appear.”

There was a pause, and Beatrice waited for him to say something more, but the silence lingered. Eventually she spoke up. “But? What then?”

He brought his free hand up again and hid his eyes behind them. He felt a sense of shame for feeling this way, for seeing and hearing her worry so. “I realized that there was only one more human left to appear before we were all free…”

“I still don’t understand, WingDing. What went wrong?”

“I…I began to fear.” Finally he brought his gaze down to her again, and he could feel his magic pooling at the rims of his sockets, forming the equivalent of tears. “Beatrice, I’m afraid that, once we’re all free, you’ll leave. You….You’ll walk away from me.”

She opened her mouth as if to say something, but nothing came. She stood, staring at him, as she finally realized the reason why he had behaved the way he did. He feared that, once no longer bound to the underground that she would sever ties with him and leave him behind. Because of that fear he drew away, perhaps thinking that distancing himself would lessen the pain once it happened. 

Though the hurt lingered as she looked up at him she felt a swelling of compassion within her for him at the same time. She took a step closer to him and reached up to gently touch his face. The magic pooling in his eyes spilled in large droplets as he bowed his head towards her, his face pleading.

“Don’t leave me, Beatrice. I love you.”

Beatrice felt her own tears beginning to form in her eyes. The hurt _because_ of him turned into a hurt _for_ him. She stepped even close and pulled her other hand away, allowing herself to cradle his face between her hands, keeping his gaze steadily down at her. 

“WingDing, I have never known anyone quite like you. And I would never dare to treat anyone here—least of all you—like that. Honestly, I don’t know what’s to come after all this. Maybe our going free blows up in our faces, or maybe everything changes for the better. But what I _do_ know is that I care about you. And barrier, or no, I would stay with you…if you would have me.”

Gaster gently wrapped his long, slender fingers around her wrists as he leaned into her hands, her caress. And once she had spoken he leaned further down until their foreheads touched. “You _know_ I would,” he said. 

They looked into each other’s eyes, saw the intensity, the sincerity, of their shared emotions and Gaster heaved a sigh as he wrapped his arms around Beatrice, holding her so close and so tightly that their bodied pressed into each other’s. His soul, having ached painfully within him until a few moments ago, began to resonate in equally powerful pulses and faintly tinted his bones in lavender purple. Hope and happiness rose within him again, burying the despair, the fear, and worry he had felt before. 

He felt her head shift, angling towards him, and by reaction he met her movements. He kissed her gently, peacefully. There was no need for urgency or blazing passion to prove anything between them. As his soul pulsed he could begin to feel the sensation of her own magic as it seeped from her center, wrapped around them, and lifted them into the air. He could sense how much she loved him, how much she was willing to go through to stay at his side. His soul pulsed again and he felt hers hum in return.


	37. The Happiness They Brought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I am so sorry I left this for so long. To be honest, I've been distracted with basically everything but my stories lately. But, fret not! I don't like to leave stories unfinished. Also, thanks everyone for being so patient! Y'all are awesome.
> 
> Also, enjoy some more goat-dad.

Ollie’s sense of bravery knew no bounds, that also included his trying to be sneaky and nab at a cookie from the batch Gabriel had managed to perfect over the course of his time in the palace. But, despite the boy’s bravery it sometimes proved more towards folly, especially when he was trying anything with his ‘elder brother.’ Gabriel didn’t need to see what was happening, but he was still aware of anything that happened in the kitchen. And with surprising quickness the bearer of the green colored soul reached out and gave a semi-gentle bop to Ollie’s head. 

“You’ll get your share later. Hands off.”

Ollie made a face as he rubbed at the back of his head. It hardly hurt, it was just surprising. “How do you do that?” he asked.

“Magic.” The younger boy gave his elder a clear that said ‘I don’t believe you.’ 

“Because you’re not much different from me when I was younger,” Gabriel chuckled. “My mom would do the same thing to me to keep my hands off desserts before I was allowed to have any.”

“My ma never noticed,” Ollie retorted, sticking his tongue out. 

“I doubt that.”

“’Cuz I always blamed Ellie first.”

Gabriel gave the boy a look, but Ollie wasn’t fazed by it. He merely shrugged before he turned and walked out, conceding. The elder of the two called out before the boy fully disappeared from the kitchens.

“Go find your sister, I’m serving everything up soon.”

“Okay.”

“And put that back.”

Ollie growled in frustration as he did a quick, stomping dance right there at the door. With a distinct pout on his face he pulled a cookie out from its hiding place in his sleeve, placed it on the counter, and finally zipped off in a streak of his brightly colored magic.

∙ ∙ ∙

Family picnics with the king and his children were something that was established shortly after Gabriel arrived at the capitol. There had been meals shared with Beatrice and Asgore, but the young man enjoyed putting his cooking skills to work and then sharing it in a more casual setting. The insistence of having these picnics happen became more and more frequent as the number of humans living in the palace continued to grow. The gardens were their usual place to sit down and mingle and play together, the sound of laughter and chatter rising from the hedges and echoing slightly against the cavern walls.

Monsters with keen enough hearing to catch the sound couldn’t help but smile and walk with a little bit more purpose in their step, feeling hopeful for the future. 

Beatrice was already helping the king set up their usual spot, smoothing out the large roll of fabric that served as their blanket. Ellie and Ollie were up to their usual antics as they waited for Gabriel to come with the food, clementine orange and lemon yellow magics going off and creating a faint glow in the area as they played. Peter and Claire kept their eyes on the twins on occasion, though, for the most part, they were deep in their own discussion off to the side. 

When Gabriel finally entered the gardens, he was accompanied by one other monster. It had a dark color to it, was short and stocky in its build, and had four arms, one eye, and a single horn poking straight up from the top of its head. The monster held the various pots and pans that had been used to cook up the food the boy made, while Gabriel himself carried the cups, utensils, and other smaller items for their family meal. 

“Thanks for the help, as usual,” he said after the monster set down everything with ease onto the blanket. 

“And you’re always welcome. See you later.”

With the gardens to themselves again the older children settled themselves down in their usual spots, creating a circular shape with the food located in the center so they could all reach and serve themselves. The only empty spots were for the twins, who were still yelling and shouting playfully at each other.

“Ellie, Ollie, we’re ready.” Asgore’s gentle but low bass of a voice carried easily, catching their attention. 

Within a few moments the sounds of their voices drew steadily closer, along with the cry of ‘coming, pa,’ as they returned to the rest of the group. Ollie was, of course, the first to arrive. Ellie, however, wasn’t too far behind and sniggered when she managed to get another shot of her magic to her brother’s back due to his being distracted. Her sniggering lasted a little longer when he glared at her, rubbing his back from the faint shock he got from it. 

Once everyone was settled the noise picked up again as chatter bounced back and forth between everyone in the circle. Stories of what happened recently in everyone’s lives were shared, eliciting laughter, enthusiastic gasps, or the interested question in wanting further details. 

All the while, Asgore smiled happily to himself as he watched and listened in on the conversations all his children participated in. The sight made his soul swell and pulse within him. All of these children he had taken in, cared for, and watched as they lived their lives alongside his kind. It gave him hope that there would be other humans beyond the barrier who would accept monsters as they had, that life for both races would remain as peaceful as the moment right now. 

“What’s on your mind, papa?” Beatrice asked, gently pulling him from his reverie. 

“I am just happy for these moments, is all. It gladdens my soul to see how far we’ve come.” At those words all the children brought their eyes to the king, hushing their conversations as they took interest. 

He took a moment to meet their individual gazes before he spoke again. “I hope all of you are aware of our hope we monsters feel towards you. There has not been such happiness since before we were sealed down here.”

“There has been a lot of talk from everyone lately, wondering when the last human’s going to appear,” Gabriel commented.

“Indeed, there is great anticipation for when that day arrives,” Asgore said. “But do not think your own arrival means any less than the last. Each of you brought new and higher hopes for all of us. Before you came to us many believed that we would spend the rest of eternity down here.” The king smiled gently when he saw Beatrice reach for him and place her own gentle hand onto his paw. 

“I thank you, all of you, for what you’ve done for us.”

“We ain’t done much, pa,” Ollie piped up.

“You’ve done more than you know.”

His low, rumbling chuckle reverberated through them all as Ellie crawled over to him and nestled herself in his lap, clutching at his clothes and giving him as big a hug as she could despite her size. Her brother was quick to join her, practically smooshing Ellie into Asgore as he positioned himself behind her. Soon the others were also joining in. Beatrice took the other side of his lap and held herself close to his side, Claire got up to her feet and wrapped her arms loosely around his broad shoulders, Peter rested one hand on Asgore’s shoulder while he placed his other on Claire’s own, and Gabriel sat himself down beside the king as he gave his own supportive touch to the monster’s arm. 

Asgore’s chuckling faded as he now looked at each of the six children, his children, with admiration and gratitude. The feeling grew stronger until he couldn’t contain it within himself. Tears welled in his crimson eyes and spilled over, only to catch onto his fur and linger there. Some of the children were about to say something, but were silenced as he brought his arms around and embraced as many of them as he could. 

“My children…”

“I love you, papa,” said Beatrice.

“Yeah! We love you too, pa!” Ellie said, she and Ollie grinning up at him. 

“Thank you, dad,” Gabriel added.

“We owe you just as much as you owe us,” Claire said softly.

“To the future,” Peter nodded. 

Though he continued to cry his tears were that of happiness, his broad smile emphasizing how he felt. Even if they all went their separate ways once they and all monsters were freed, he would forever call them his children. They were as much his sons and daughters as Asriel was. And he knew then that Asriel would have been proud of his father.

∙ ∙ ∙

“We should do something for pa. For everyone,” Ollie suggested as the group cleaned up from their picnic meal. The king had excused himself moments before to attend to business.

“Like what?” his twin asked.

“I dunno, something fun.”

“Perhaps a party,” Claire suggested.

“Yeah, like a party!” Ollie cried out, throwing his arms out on either side of him. 

“Maybe something like one of the seasonal festivals?” Beatrice added.

“No, it has to be bigger,” Ellie said, clearly sharing the enthusiasm of her brother. “It has to be the last one before we’re all outta here.”

“Then, it sounds as if this needs to be planned for when the final human arrives,” said Peter. 

“Now, there’s an idea,” Beatrice said.

“It could be two-fold,” Gabriel chimed in. “Part of it for when the seventh arrives, the other part for everyone going free.”

All of the king’s children nodded in agreement at the idea. But then came the question: how would it be planned out? They remained grouped together as they made their way towards the library and settled themselves into a corner there. Excited chatter began to echo through the room the more they figured out how the final celebration would be handled.

They broke up the tasks into sections. Ellie and Ollie, energetic as they were, would figure out what sort of games and activities there would be to keep everyone entertained. Gabriel would be the one to oversee what food the palace would provide. However, they all had also agreed that select monsters from the populace would help serve as well, such as Grillby. Claire and Beatrice paired up to help with planning for decorations and overall theme of the celebration, while Peter sat back as the head of the project. Being observant and thoughtful as he was he would keep track of all aspects of the event and make sure the others were doing their part. 

When they left the library there remained an excited buzz in the air around each and every one of them, a feeling that the other monsters within the palace could sense but remain unable to place why. Even so, the monsters simply shrugged it off, content in the moment to believe that being amongst friends and family (even if adopted) was the reason why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! And thanks again for being so patient! We're getting close to the finish guys!


	38. The Seventh Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again, everyone, for being patient as I work towards the last couple of chapters. I really appreciate your support for this story. ;u;  
> Also, this chapter marks the 100k+ words mark! Woo-hoo!

Before he even fully opened his eyes the boy hissed and curled up into himself while pressing his hands into the back of his head. He grumbled under his breath about the pain before it finally eased enough for him to relax and look to see where he was. Lying on his back now he stared straight up from the bottom of the pit he had fallen into, catching glimpses of sunlight as it filtered through trees from beyond the edge of the hole. Though the lighting was weak so far down, there was enough natural light to make the boy’s warm brown eyes appear to have a reddish hue to them. 

He rubbed at his head again as he sat up carefully then looked around him. Soft, bright yellow colored flowers made up the small area he had fallen into while the rest of his surroundings was nothing but dark purple stone. What were flowers doing growing down here anyway? The boy shrugged, getting up to his feet and looking around again. Beyond the flowers and the columns surrounding them there was an opening in the cave that led deeper inside.

Certainly not wanting to just sit around and wait for something Frisk strode forward.

The cave was much bigger than he thought it would, since it just kept going deeper. And, to his surprise, the formations in the stone remained as well. Instead of just finding rough stone all around him long paths were smoothed and the walls were shaped to give the feeling of being inside a building, rather than a mountain. Curiosity drove Frisk further into the passages and tunnels, and he only stopped when he encountered a large furry figure.

The boy looked at her curiously while she looked back at him with a strange mixture of expressions. The ones he could see easily on her muzzle were that of surprise, sadness, and fear. But why she looked at him like that, he didn’t know. Was she afraid of him? But she was so much bigger than he was. And her paws had claws, and her head had little horns, so she looked more able to do him harm than the other way around. Her muzzle moved as she spoke something under her breath, leaving Frisk wondering some more if she could speak too, until she spoke up properly. 

“Hello child,” she said gently. Though she was smiling at him there was still that slightly sad look on her face. “Don’t be afraid. My name is Toriel.”

“You can talk.”

“Yes, I can talk,” she replied with an amused chuckle, her expression lightening at his comment. “I am a monster.”

“Are there more of you?”

“Oh yes. All of monster kind are sealed here beneath the mountain.”

“Well, good to know there aren’t any under my bed or in my closet now.”

Toriel couldn’t contain her laughter. This child reminded her of Ollie, in some ways—unafraid and taking things head-on, not to mention surprisingly witty for someone so young. She took a few steps forward to close the gap between them and knelt down to closer to eye level with him, the amused smile lingering on her face. “What is your name, my child?”

“My name’s Francisco. But I go by Frisk.”

The monster brought her paws out to him, palms up, in a welcoming and invitation to embrace gesture. She looked calmer now, as well as hopeful, as she looked to the boy. Her smile only grew as he strode towards her and rested his small hands in her large ones. His hands disappeared into her grip as she looked down at him with warm, red eyes. 

“Hello Frisk. I welcome you to the Underground.”

He followed behind the monster for a time as she guided him through the halls of a region called the Ruins. They certainly seemed like ruins too. Places were cracking or falling apart in chips and chunks and it was so barren of real movement, save for a few other monsters Frisk learned were called Froggits, that it left the boy wondering how long it had been that way. There were moments, however, where to guide him through the puzzles that littered the Ruins, she took hold of his hand and walked beside him. Her large, fuzzy paw always held his hand so gently yet with the same security as any devoted parent would for their child. So, whenever Toriel took his hand, he’d smile up at her. 

Eventually he was led through to what appeared to be a house carved from the stone. He could see warm lights glowing from within through the openings made to be like windows. There was also a lovely scent that seemed to be coming from within the house as well. Frisk sniffed at the air trying to place the aroma. 

“You like it?” the monster asked. “My own recipe. Come inside and I’ll see if it’s ready.”

The inside was as cozy as Frisk imagined it would be. The warm light illuminating everything along with the warmth of the fire that gently crackled in the fireplace almost made him want to doze off, curled up in a blanket and snuggled into a pile of plush pillows. Plus the smell was even stronger inside, and it made his stomach growl in want. 

Toriel, who had immediately excused herself to the kitchen to check up on what she was making, came back out of the kitchen as she removed thick gloves for hot pans from her paws and set them off to the side. She had a pleased look on her face. 

“Fresh out of the oven.” She approached Frisk and rested one of her paws on his head. She gave off such care and gentleness that the boy couldn’t help but lean a little into her touch. “So, I’m afraid it’s too hot to eat right now. But, why not rest for a little bit and then we’ll have some butterscotch-cinnamon pie?”

So that’s what the smell was. Still happily taking in the warmth of the house and the affection of the monster he was led from the living room, down the hall, and to a room that looked as though it had been occupied by another child at some point. Frisk never noticed how Toriel’s expression turned a little sad again at the sight of the room. But, she pushed past her thoughts and helped scoop the boy up then tuck him into the bed there. Just like he hoped he would when he stepped inside the house, Frisk snuggled into the blankets and half buried his face into the soft pillow. 

Just before she closed the door, allowing the boy the chance to rest and settle in, she whispered to herself: “I’ll keep you safe. I will not have you die like the others.”

∙ ∙ ∙

That pie was heaven.

It had just the right thickness and consistency, upon first bite, and then it simply melted in his mouth. All the while the flavors of butterscotch, cinnamon, sugar, and everything else lingered in his mouth even after washing it all down. Frisk suddenly believed that any and all food places ought to have monsters there, if that was how well they cooked in comparison to humans. 

The reminder of humans brought a determined look to the boy’s face. He wanted to know if there were more monsters, if they were as kind and loving as Toriel was, and if there was a way out for himself and them from the mountain. 

“Now, I’ve already begun to plan out your studies,” came the goat’s voice, soft and pleasant as always. “I’ve always wanted to be a teacher, so I look forward to this. And there’s a few books ready for your reading—“

“Toriel?”

“Yes, my child?” she replied, happily turning her attention to him. 

“Is there a way out of here? Out of the Ruins?”

It passed in the blink of an eye, but Frisk noticed how her smile strained and her whole body tensed. She just as quickly returned to her calm and pleasant appearance, though now it was likely a front. Her expression shifted, turning into a sad frown, though it looked a little too forced and too deep to be believable. 

“No, my child, there is no way out.” Her tone was clipped and cool.

“There has to be,” Frisk replied. 

“Dear Frisk, do not worry yourself over it,” she continued. She took the empty plate that had sat the piece of pie and replaced it with a thin book. She flipped through the beginning pages until she got to the start of chapter one, then smoothed the book down to sit flatter on the table. “Why not go ahead and get started on your reading? There is much for you to learn.”

The boy remained staring down at the pages of the open book in front of him while Toriel strode off towards the kitchen to clean up the dishes. It wasn’t until he heard the water run from the faucet that he got out of his chair and walked out of the room, his eyes immediately landing on the stairwell that led down. If there was no way out then why were there stairs here? Why had there been a vast city out beyond where Toriel’s house was? Surely there had to be more monsters if where they lived had been so big. There had to be more. 

Frisk was determined. 

He took a quick glance over his shoulder as he stood in the door frame between the hallway and in the living room/dining room, making sure that the monster wouldn’t suddenly appear, before he began to descend the stairs. Like in the hall the stairs were wooden, at least until a certain point. Below a specific step they suddenly transitioned to carved stone and remained so as Frisk went deeper and deeper. The amount of stone steadily swallowed him making him feel like it was back in the caverns outside Toriel’s home. This new area was open, yet narrow, like a long hall and his footsteps echoed as he made his way further along. 

At the very end of it there was a massive door with a curious design he had seen on the goat’s robes as well. He wondered if it meant anything, and for a brief moment he wished he’d taken a second longer to flip through the pages of the book. Maybe he would have seen something that might have explained it. Too late now. His hand reached forward towards the door, but he flinched when Toriel’s voice boomed through the hall.

“Don’t you dare touch that door!”

He nearly flinched again at the intensity of the monster’s gaze when she approached. Perhaps it was just the comparison of the shadows in the hall to the brightness of her red eyes, but they seemed as though they were giving an ever so faint glow. She strode past Frisk then whirled around and knelt down, placing her paws firmly on his shoulders and gripping them with the same amount of force. 

“Frisk…Don’t ever go near this door. I want you to turn around and walk straight back up those stairs.”

Unlike the other children, who tried to reason or question why they were kept from the door, Frisk stared straight back at her with a resolve she had never seen before in any of the other humans. Even more surprising was his answer. 

“No.”

“What lies beyond these doors is only danger. Asgore, the king of monsters, will seek to kill you. He—“ He’d already killed the others. Sweet Beatrice, friendly Gabriel, curious Peter, those energetic troublemakers of twins Ellie and Ollie, serene Claire. The thought of their blood on his paws, their bright and pure souls taken from them, made Toriel’s expression drop and tears well in her eyes. “I’m only trying to protect you. You can be happy here.”

“You can be happy on the surface too, can’t you? Don’t you want to leave as much as I do?”

Frisk surprised her yet again. It seemed there was just to trying to convince him otherwise. This was a child who, once a decision was made, there would be no other course of action. 

“You wish to leave that badly?” she asked as she rose to her feet again. She stood between Frisk and the door now, an imposing figure as she spread her paws out to either side of her. Six times she failed to protect, to save, her children from the wrath of Asgore. She would not fail again. 

“Then prove yourself to me.” 

Sparks flickered to life in her paws and around her before they suddenly ignited into burning fireballs of pure white. Frisk was fascinated, for a moment, at how they could be colorless compared to the other flames he had seen before, with their oranges and yellows. 

“Prove to me that you can survive!”

The boy gasped as the fireballs were suddenly launched at him. There were hisses from both the magic made flames as well as from behind his teeth from the numerous near misses. One or two did manage to scrape past him, leaving his skin too warm as well as his clothes. With each volley of flames there were new ones formed in Toriel’s paws and were just as quickly sent towards him. 

“Stop it! Mom, I don’t want to fight you.”

She flinched at being called mom causing some of her fireballs to sputter with others still to nearly extinguish entirely, and her soul gave a near painful throb from within her. But how could she expect Frisk to make it out this place alive if he refused to fight back against even her? She was no threat to him compared to the others he would find beyond the doors. 

“You will either fight me, or turn around and walk away,” she countered. 

“I won’t fight you. But, I won’t run away either.”

Such determination. Such resolve. In the face of Frisk’s Toriel felt her own resolve falter. Her focus on her magic made the fireballs veer far from their target, instead passing by Frisk harmlessly and dissolving with quiet hisses as they hit the walls or the floor behind him. All the others before him had their own degree of determination, strong enough to beat the monster’s own, and Frisk was no different. She could see from the look in his eyes that, for him, the fight would go on until she chose to end it. Defeat was not something he would accept. 

The tears that had welled in her eyes finally spilled over and clung to her fur. With a sob she made the flames she had conjured disappear. “Sad, is it not? I cannot protect even one human…” 

“I just want to be free, mom.”

“As you ought to be,” she replied, her voice thick with emotion as she slowly knelt down. Frisk, despite some of the stinging of the flames that had brushed by him, approached her and wrapped his arms around her. Toriel broke down into fresh tears as she buried him in her embrace, pouring all the hope and care she still had in her for the children she had lost towards him. 

“When you walk through those doors…forget about this place.” She smoothed her paws over Frisk’s head before she leaned down and touched her muzzle there as well, giving him an equivalent to a mother’s kiss. “Take care, my child.”

She remained kneeling on the floor as he slipped out of her grasp and pulled open the door. Her sobs continued as she heard the scrape of stone against stone and then the sound of his footsteps in the ever-fresh snow just outside. Her soul ached within her when the door shut and she was met with silence once again. 

Over and over again she tried to protect them from the dangers outside, and over and over again she couldn’t bring herself to contain them within the Ruins as she had with herself. She loved them all, and yet that same love and hope allowed them to leave and try to find something more than the little she could offer. Beatrice, Gabriel, and all the others were willing to leave to live the lives that they wanted. But what of herself? She thought she was trying to help by keeping them from Asgore’s reach, but in reality, all she had done was delay them. She wasn’t stopping the problem only trying to keep herself from facing it.

However, she still had a chance. Frisk had only just left, and she might still be able to save him when she couldn’t save the others. Asgore would not have this last child. Toriel steadied her breathing as she rose back up to her full height, wiping the tears that still lingered around her eyes and caught in her fur there. Her gaze steadied, as did her posture, before she turned around and followed after Frisk. 

Without looking back Toriel marched forward through the snow, leaving behind large pawprints and a wide open door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh! Here comes goat mama!


	39. Reunion of Crowns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give my sincerest thanks, and apologies, to my readers both old and new! Thank you for sticking around and being so patient, and I'm sorry to have made y'all wait for so long for the next chapter. The fault is entirely my own for being so distracted, but I'm getting myself back into this and we're that much closer to the end!

She carefully waddled down the stairs while she held a freshly prepared cup of noodles in her claws. Though she struggled, at first, with handling chopsticks, continual practice helped Alphys to become more proficient with them. With the same amount of caution as she displayed while descending the stairs she made her way along the main floor of the labs, passing by the monitor system. The monster couldn’t help but give a small smile of pride at seeing her work. The look remained, even as she brought a swirl of noodles up towards her mouth to take a bite. 

But before she could she caught sight of something in one of the screens that nearly made those same noodles splat to the floor, and her jaw to widen in surprise. 

A little boy wandered through the snow, hugging himself for warmth. 

“S-seven,” Alphys murmured. “Seven. That’s seven. Seventh.” Though she repeated the word over and over it was still something she was still trying to believe. And each word grew louder until she was nearly yelling. Stuffing her bite of noodles into her mouth and talking with her mouth full, the reptilian monster made her way through the halls of the labs, calling for the Doctor and that the seventh child had arrived.

∙ ∙ ∙

It wasn’t long after he was found by Alphys that Frisk was met by Papyrus. Though surprised, at first, to see a walking, talking skeleton who rattled his bones in excitement, Frisk soon saw that this monster was only happy to see him. There was something about his energy that the boy couldn’t keep from smiling about.

“As a member of the Royal Guard, it is my duty to see you to the king!”

“King Asgore?”

“Wowie! You know the king?! And you only just got here! Well, the king is very well known, and well loved!” Papyrus offered his hand to the boy, his perpetual grin appearing to grow even more. “The king will be so happy to see you! And the others as well!”

“The others? What others? Other monsters?”

“Why, the royal children! The other humans he’s taken in!”

Frisk couldn’t help but blink in surprise at this. Toriel had told him that the other humans had been killed by king. Now Papyrus was saying he had taken them in. From the sound of it, they were well cared for too. Which was right? Frisk wanted to know…So, the boy gave Papyrus a firm grip to the hand offered him and allowed himself to be guided through what he soon learned was called Snowdin. 

Toriel, who had kept herself hidden some distance away, and thus could not near the conversation, interpreted the meeting as Frisk’s being led to his death. 

With the message having gone out that the seventh human child had appeared, Asgore had also seen fit that he arrive with all haste. In order to accomplish this the king summoned the Riverperson, as he had done for Beatrice before, and the figure was there waiting for both Frisk and Papyrus at the dock to ferry them towards the palace. Though Papyrus expressed some disappointment at skipping past Waterfall and Hotlands, for different reasons, he remained optimistic nonetheless by proclaiming that he’d get to see Ellie and Ollie that much sooner. 

“Who are Ellie and Ollie?” Frisk asked as the boat first gently glided away from the dock and then sped up till there was a trail of wake behind them. 

“They’re…what was that word again? Twins!” Papyrus replied, mulling for a moment to remember the word before blurting it out with a hint of pride. “Captain Undyne says they join the rest of the Royal Guard for training on occasion!”

“What about the others?” the boy questioned, now more curious. 

“There’s Lady Beatrice and Claire, as well as Gabriel and Peter! I first met Lady Beatrice when—“

The boat ride was filled from then on with tales from Papyrus about his journeying with the children as they appeared, as well as the events that had taken place as the number of the humans kept growing. He told of how the Underground kept getting happier with each new human who arrived at the palace, the fun of the seasonal festivals, and the friendships that each child made with the monsters, bringing further hope to the populace that life on the surface would be as peaceful as it is now. The more Papyrus talked the more interested Frisk became in meeting each of the king’s children, curious as to how they looked and how they lived their lives here. As he thought about how they could live peacefully with these monsters he felt his own desire to do the same rise. 

Before he knew it the boat was already slowing down, dipping deeper back into the river water as they came towards the docks of a bustling city. Frisk could hear the quiet din of the crowds in the distance—the sound of movement, chatter, and various other noises he couldn’t help but note. Some sounded like the fizz of a firecracker as it went up in the air, others nearly sounded like tinkling of windchimes, even though there wasn’t much wind movement down here. And, when he looked up, he noticed the large crack in the ceiling, allowing natural sunlight to come down. The only odd thing he noticed about it was that there was a faint warp in the light, like there was some sort of window or barrier between the actual fissure and the rest of the Underground. 

Frisk was helped by Papyrus to disembark the boat, and the boy made sure to give the Riverperson a word of gratitude. That, in turn, earned him a word of thanks back in a sing-song tone, which amused him. The skeleton monster then proudly, and happily, guided him inside. The palace, as he had been shown and told, was the largest building in New Home. It certainly looked like it from the outside, a grand structure that had a presence of its own, but didn’t demand one’s attention. 

The inside was equally as large. Frisk looked up above him, his mouth hanging slightly open as he did so, awed at the height of the ceiling and the way everything seemed so expertly carved out of stone. The floor smoothed and polished to where it looked like marble, openings to create windows that looked out over the city, and long hallways with numerous doors and columns. The boy felt like he had stepped into a fairytale book by this point—and that wasn’t including the additional monsters going about their tasks. 

Some reminded him of birds, some of bugs, and others still he couldn’t quite figure out how to describe. Monsters of all shapes and sizes looked about as eager as Papyrus to say hello to him. More than a few even bowed as he was led along, and he thought he heard those same monsters mumble something along the lines of ‘hope.’ 

“Papyrus, what did they just call me?” Frisk asked, tugging at the guardsman’s glove

“Our Hope!” he replied, ever cheery. “It’s a title all the humans have gained since Lady Beatrice appeared!”

A lopsided smile appeared on the boy’s face. He rather liked the sound of that. And he didn’t feel quite so awkward about his suddenly having a title as he thought of the others bearing it with him. His wondering was temporarily put to the side, however, as he was led deeper into the palace. Up a grand staircase to the second level Papyrus easily navigated the halls as Frisk trotted along beside him to keep up with the skeleton’s naturally long gait. The sound of movement and noise from below faded the further in they went until there was a peaceful silence just as the two approached a set of doors that were only partially open. 

Papyrus cleared his nonexistent throat before he spoke up again, though his voice remained as loud and clear as before. “Your Majesty? I, Papyrus, of your Royal Guard, have brought the final human!”

There was a deep, gentle voice that called back from within. “Ah, already! Come inside.”

∙ ∙ ∙

Unlike Frisk and Papyrus, who had the advantage of moving swiftly through the Underground with the aid of the Riverperson and their little boat, Toriel had to make her way through the usual paths that went from one end of monster civilization to the other. And she had to be quick too if she were to hope to keep up and prevent Frisk’s impending death.

Most monsters were quick to move aside and allow her to pass through, though many gave her odd and curious looks. There was even one or two who looked at her like they were remembering something. Said monsters were older than the rest, however, and if they had been given a moment longer to see her they would have recalled who she was. 

It wasn’t until she was coming into New Home that more and more monsters looked at her in surprise, as well as additional joy. News had already begun to spread among the population of the final human’s arrival, so her own entrance in the capitol city was the extra nudge everyone needed to truly feel like their time Underground was coming to an end. 

“The queen!” older monsters called out as they recognized her. 

“Her Highness has returned!”

“The queen?” others began to question, disbelieving. 

“At last!”

“Truly?”

Toriel paid none of them any mind. Her muzzle was set in a stern scowl and her eyes were looking only towards the palace, as if she were able to gaze beyond the walls and glare right at Asgore himself for what he had done. (At least, what she thought and believed he had done, and would still do). A small crowd followed behind her as she marched straight for the main doors of the palace. With the ruckus of the others the guards barely had a chance to look at each other before panicking and swinging the doors open for her to enter. 

Workers in the palace halls stalled, gaping in surprise at her appearance before regaining their wits and quickly bowing. They too offered no resistance as she easily navigated her way through the halls, up the stairs, and straight towards the throne room. 

Her ears perked at the sound of his deep voice, and she felt rage surge through her soul, mixing with her magic. It sent hisses and sparks of flames into the air around her that just as quickly burst into white colored fireballs. She would not see him put his paws on Frisk. Toriel burst through the doors, launching those same fireballs straight for him.

∙ ∙ ∙

Startled by her sudden appearance, Asgore had little time to fully register that it was Toriel to begin with. The added panic of her throwing her magic-made fire towards him gave him only a second to defend himself and Frisk from the attack. The king quickly threw his cape around the boy and turned his back to shelter them both. Though his armor mitigated much of the damage, he still hissed quietly at the searing heat that spread from where the fireballs hit.

“You will not have him!” she cried. Already she was reforming more fire in her paws, her muzzle pulled back into a rare snarl. 

Asgore wanted to be happy to see his wife, his love, his friend, after so long, but her expression and the means that brought her to him only made him look at her sadly. She was angry with him because she still believed that he would dare to spill innocent blood, and he was sad that she believed that. He drew a step away from the boy and knelt down on one knee, still looking at Toriel with an expression that told of his disappointment, his longing for her, and his quietly pleading that she would hear him out. 

“Frisk, get away from him!” she ordered, ready to throw more fireballs. 

“What? Mom, no, wait—“

“Toriel…” Asgore said softly.

“Silence. I won’t hear it, you murderer!”

“Mom, just listen—“ Frisk called out again, refusing to be ignored. 

Because of her having her back to the doors to the throne room Toriel never noticed the clementine orange streak of magic that zipped straight down the hall and towards her. 

“Hey, pa, I heard a ruckus. What’s goin’ on?” Ollie called out, stopping right at the doors. It took him a moment to realize that there was a familiar figure in front of him, blocking his vision of Asgore. 

Toriel practically flinched at the sound of the boy’s voice, whipping her head around to look. And even though he stood before here there was disbelief in her crimson eyes. Her flames fizzled out at the same time, leaving her paws empty of new attacks. For another moment longer all she could do was open her mouth, though no sound came out. She tried again to speak, and succeeded this time. 

“Ollie?” Her voice trembled as she spoke his name. 

“Oh, hey, ma,” he replied, his tone casual, as if Toriel’s appearance at the palace was nothing new.

“You’re alive?” Her paw began to tremble as she reached out to try and touch him, still unbelieving that he was actually standing before her and not dead. But, before she could close the gap between them Ollie gave a playful snicker and dashed off, his brightly colored magic trailing behind him.

“Ellie!” his voice echoed through the halls, “Ma Toriel’s here!”

The monster’s sense of disbelief only continued to grow. Not only was Ollie alive, but he had called for his twin as well, which meant she too had to be. An additional surprise was her seeing him dash off with magic. He had no such power when last she saw him… Toriel couldn’t help but begin to wonder if the others were alive as well, if they too had developed magic.

Her standing there, practically gawking, allowed Ollie sufficient time to run about the palace and get everyone’s attention. All the while he yelled of how Toriel had come and that the final human had arrived. Soon enough, each of the children appeared from their usual places and came to the throne room to see for themselves.

“Peter. Claire,” Toriel breathed, seeing them arrive first. 

“Ollie, if you’re pulling something just to snitch from the kitchen again—“

“Gabriel,” she continued as she saw him arrive behind the other two. 

“Ellie, don’t pull on me,” came Beatrice’s voice, gentle but with just enough authority to it to let the other twin know she meant what she said. “What in the world is going on—Toriel.”

“Ellie…Beatrice…”

Tears welled in her eyes as she saw them all gathered before her. “You’re all alive,” she murmured, still unsure if her eyes were deceiving her. For so long she had believed that each had left to go to their deaths, but here they were, alive and well. Through her lingering disbelief Toriel felt frustration rise within her and she turned to face Asgore. “Explain yourself, Dreemer!” she barked. 

Asgore had remained looking at her sadly. He wasn’t all that surprised by her reactions. With a heavy sigh he settled himself to the floor of the throne room before beckoning the others further inside to join him. Quietly and obediently they all passed Toriel and took their place beside the king. Beatrice, having spent the longest time with him and thus being the closest of the humans, noticed his expression and wrapped her arms around his great head, nuzzling into his fur in hopes that the gesture would lift his spirits. Thankfully it did, and his expression eased, the smallest of smiles returning to his muzzle. 

“You swore…” Toriel started, “You swore that you would kill all humans who came here.”

“I was bereft and angry then,” he replied, though he no longer had his focus on her. “I wanted justice—vengeance—for our sons. And for the longest time I intended to fulfill my word.” Asgore’s head then shifted, turning to look at Beatrice who looked back at him. They could see in each other’s eyes the memory of their first meeting and the pain that both suffered then. His large paw rose to touch at the girl’s face, and she leaned into his touch.

“Then Beatrice appeared,” he said, continuing. “And to my shame, I truly intended to kill her. But I couldn’t bring myself to do it, Toriel. I looked at her and all I saw were the faces of our children.”

Once again, words failed Toriel as she looked on at the group. The sweetness and fatherly affection that emanated from Asgore was like a glow, enveloping each of the humans sitting and standing around him. A sliver within her felt her own sense of shame for thinking that he could possibly have cast aside his role as a father so easily and instead turn to violence. 

“I begged her forgiveness,” Asgore said. “I took her in. I did the same for each child that came, taking them in as my children and they coming to think of me as a father to them.” Finally, the king turned his head to look forward towards Toriel, his gaze steady.

Toriel’s own gaze was just as steady, but her sense of frustration remained. “Why? Why did no one tell me?” 

“We tried, Toriel!” Beatrice blurted out as she rose to her feet, though she kept a hand resting lightly on Asgore’s broad shoulders. “I went to the doors to the Ruins. I called out to you, again and again…but you never answered.”

The feeling of shame within the monster grew stronger still. So they had even tried to let her know that things were different, that they weren’t dead, and yet she never bothered to think that things could have changed from what she walked away from. Instead, she remained stubborn. The tears that welled in her eyes spilled over, running down her muzzle and getting caught in her fur. Her guilt, her relief, her surprise, and her shame made the tears steadily turn into fat globs with traces of her magic in them from the emotions running through her. They glowed a soft white, making her equally white fur gain an enchanted sheen. 

“I know this is much to take in,” Asgore said softly, “but let us move on from the past. I have made peace with that time, and I look to the future now…with the children.” Carefully, he rose back to his feet, standing heads and shoulders above the humans around him, yet not looking the least bit imposing. He reached out a single paw towards Toriel, a hopeful look on his face. 

“Share in it with us, Tori.”

Seven human youths and children stood with her husband like they were a family, and her soul throbbed within her. Each time they appeared she had yearned to be a mother again, and now the opportunity had returned to her. She would need time to fully wrap her head around this, she knew that, but her answer had already been decided. 

Wiping the tears from her eyes Toriel stepped forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much longer now before there's a happy little "The End." But, still time enough for one last hurrah before everyone gets that happy ending. Stay tuned! 
> 
> Check out my [ TUMBLR ](http://jarofmayonnaise.tumblr.com/) to see what nonsense I like and reblog! Or, feel free to leave me a message~


	40. Last Hurrah

“Ready?” Doctor Gaster asked, his phalanges hovering over the sliders and buttons that would bring the machine to life. 

“Ready!” Frisk replied, a confident grin on his face. 

Gaster smiled in amusement, as well as admiration for the child, and turned the machine on before taking a step back to join Sans and the other aides. The doctor had already been told by the king of Frisk’s personality. It seemed that, whatever the boy set his mind to, he’d do it and nothing, save himself, would—or could—stop him. 

The stimulation of magic on Frisk’s soul had him looking around before turning his attention down at himself and seeing a faint but already saturated color seep from his center. The monsters all observing noticed this just as quickly, the aides already jotting down notes. Even as the color began to brighten everyone could tell that it was an unmistakable red. It started as a dark wine color but as the effect grew stronger on his soul the color brightened until it turned a scarlet red. His aura was strong, a clear halo of red that didn’t shift in the least, nor did it fade as it reached the edges.

All the monsters looked on in surprise and awe at the boy’s soul color. All the other humans had soul colors that were either bright or vibrant, but Frisk’s was simply intense. For a moment everyone paused in their work before they regained themselves and returned to discussing with each other or writing additional notes. 

“Tell me,” Gaster started, “what does everyone feel?”

“Feels kind of like Peter’s perseverance,” one aide mentioned.

“But more driven,” another added.

“Feels steady. Unrelenting, even,” Sans commented.

“A kind of determination that…” Gaster had to stop mid-sentence and mull over his words for a moment before a knowing smile appeared across his face. “That’s it.

“Determination.”

∙ ∙ ∙

Meanwhile, back at the palace, Toriel and Asgore were having a long and needed talk between just the two of them to settle things further from their long-ago dispute. As much as Toriel had wanted to accompany Frisk to his visit with Doctor Gaster she also knew that she had to try and smooth things over with her husband. So, despite her seeking to stay at the boy’s side, she allowed the royal guard to do the job for her.

After years of time to think over their actions both the king and queen could finally tell each other how they had felt over their individual choices back then. No longer clouded by rage or vengeance Asgore was able to explain why he had made the decision he did after their sons’ deaths. Toriel did the same, telling him of her disappointment, disgust, and her fear which led to her disappearing on him for so long. By the time they were done talking they were more comfortable with each other, though their relationship likely would not quite be the same as it was before. Both understood that, and were willing to accept it as well.

Outside of the room where they talked in respected solitude the rest of the palace, along with most of New Home, was bustling with activity as they prepared for one final celebration. Before Frisk arrived in the Underground the news had been spread to a few select monsters by the children. But, monsters shared emotions and news better than humans shared gossip so it didn’t take long for a sizable number of the population to know about this last event before they would all be free. 

Beatrice and Gabriel were being seen by Weaver as the monster worked at putting their wardrobes together for the event. Making use of her contacts, Weaver spread the remaining work for the other children out so that they could all have their clothes done on time. When the monster heard of the plan the children came up with she was quick to be creative and design outfits for all seven of them. Inspired by the unity they created between monster and man she gave the idea for mirrored designed and color schemes between the two races. 

Beatrice was in the process of having a gown made in the same cobalt blue color as her own soul. But, to show the harmony between herself and the monsters her clothes were accented with pure white—the color of a monter’s own soul. It was the same for all the other children; Gabriel in pea green, Peter in violet purple, Claire in cyan, Ellie in lemon yellow, and Ollie in clementine orange. And though they were yet unaware of Frisk’s own soul color, they figured he would finish what would be a rainbow set and make his be in a bright red. 

On the reverse side of things monsters would be dressed in mostly white, while the accents to their wardrobes would be in the same colors as their magic. As such they would have an array of colors to blend with the children’s clothing, from pale pink to the darkest violet. 

The theme of color continued out into New Home and the royal palace. Ribbons were strung up on windowsills, between buildings in the narrower alleys of the capitol, and magic made orbs of all shades and tints floated in the air, casting a soft glow onto any nearby object as they drifted about. 

“And there we go,” Weaver said, sounding pleased with herself as her surprisingly nimble feather fingers guided the enchanted needle and thread through the last bit of fabric holding Gabriel’s clothes together, creating the completed look. With a nod from the bird monster Gabriel went over to the mirror to look over himself. 

Beatrice’s own dress was finished not too long ago and she was already standing at the mirror, giggling to herself as she spun around. Her bright smile remained as she looked at the two of them, both truly looking like royalty out of a fairy tale. 

“Your finest work yet, Weaver,” the young woman complimented, looking over her shoulder. “Thank you,” she added sincerely.

Weaver gave a dismissive wave of her wing, though she met Beatrice’s smile with one of her own along her beak. “This is my way of thanking you, for what you have done for us, and what you will yet do. Making a few pieces of clothing is little in comparison to freedom.”

“We still thank you,” Gabriel said. “What we’re doing is the least we can do for the kindness all monsters have shown us.”

“Now, now, don’t go turning this into a competition between who’s more thankful,” Weaver chuckled. She shooed them towards the back of her shop. “Go get yourselves redressed and I’ll see how the others are coming along.”

∙ ∙ ∙

With all the energy and excitement the monsters felt about soon being free it didn’t take long for them to finish assembling the decorations as well as crowding New Home with the near full population of them. The sound of chatter and movement in the capitol was like that of a city’s downtown, creating a din that hovered in the air and could be heard from a long way away.

It could be heard beyond the palace walls, too, and the sound seemed to carry the same level of excitement for the monsters working within. There was a particular hop in their steps as they went about their duties, or helped to decorate the interior of the place so that it too could share in the color spreading throughout the capitol. 

Once that was taken care of the monsters were just as quick to ready themselves for the final celebration they would have sealed underground. Most saw the event as the first step towards living freely for themselves, as well as with other humans. Older monsters carried some concern over how they would be welcomed, but it wasn’t enough to make their hopes waver in the slightest. The servants in the palace, however, were more concerned about seeing to all the royal children, as well as the king and queen. All the boys looked truly like princes while the girls were elegant in their dresses. They also bore flowers in their hair, as did Toriel—though her flowers adorned the sheer, sparkling shawl draped over her shoulders. 

Before the seven children followed Her Highness and His Majesty out to officially declare the start of the festivities they had a bit of fun in arranging themselves in rainbow order. Not only was it fun to see the progression of color in their wardrobes, but they also found entertainment in how it also seemed to make them appear to line up in age order, though the twins were younger than Frisk and Gabriel almost as old as Peter. When Asgore and Toriel came to fetch them they both couldn’t stop the smiles that appeared across their muzzles at the sight of the seven having fun with each other. 

In that moment Toriel brought her paw to rest on top of his. “I’m proud of you,” she whispered before turning her attention back to the children. Asgore, in turn, watched her with a happy smile as she looked over their charges. Seven children under his care and soon to free his people; the entirety of his race looking forward to finally returning to the surface; his wife and friend returned to him, and having reconciled with him too. His soul swelled to nearly bursting.

“Are you ready, dear ones?” he asked when he finally looked back to them all. A soft chorus of various affirmations sounded from them, while their own smiles lit up their faces. 

Toriel offered her paw and Frisk was quick to bound up to her to take hold of it. Her other paw remained resting on top of Asgore’s, while his own unoccupied paw also stretched out an offer to any of the others who would like to walk with him out of the palace. Just as the last child walked with Toriel the first strode forward and Beatrice let her hand become engulfed in his massive paw. 

There was a roaring cheer from everyone the moment they exited the palace as numerous monsters shot magic into the air with an affect like fireworks or simple orbs that burst into colored light. It was a sight to see—their king and queen reunited, and the seven humans who represented freedom for them, their Hopes. 

“My friends and my people,” Asgore started calmly, though his voice carried easily over the crowd and quickly brought them to a semi-stillness so they could listen, “for longer than we care to remember we have been sealed here below this mountain. But, let us not linger on things of the past. Let us raise our hopes, just as they have with each beloved child that has come to us,” he continued as he ushered the seven forward. The crowd erupted into another loud cheer. 

Asgore gestured for them to still themselves once more before he spoke up again. “Let us look to the future now.” He turned his head to look at Toriel and smiled, who met his with one of her own. “To something brighter.” His cape fluttered behind him as he spread his arms out wide. “Let there be happiness! Let there be excitement! Soon, we’re going to be free!”

The third cheer that sounded from every monster in the underground was nearly enough to make the very stone holding them shake. 

Gabriel, Ellie, and Ollie were the first to excuse themselves into the mass of monsters. Gabriel left so he could mingle with the others, as well as stick to his now close friend Nick. Ellie and Ollie broke off in their own directions, however, squealing in delight over everything available to them during the festival, intent to see and do everything they could. 

Peter and Claire remained calmly with Asgore and Toriel. The two pairs matched each other as they held the hand (or paw) of their significant other and remained content to watch everything unfold before them. 

Frisk also lingered close to the king and queen for a short while, keeping to Toriel’s lap and letting her nuzzle into his hair affectionately from time to time. Eventually, however, he gave both her and Asgore a broad grin and excused himself to join in on the fun. Unable to keep herself away from the child Toriel excused herself as well and followed after him, also adding that it would be an opportunity for her to become familiar with those she had isolated herself from. 

Which left Beatrice sitting on Asgore’s other side and watching with a smile on her face the dancing, activities, and other enjoyments the monsters had put together. And though she wasn’t quite willing to outwardly admit it, she was also roaming her eyes over the crowd to see if she could spot a certain doctor. She did happen to see someone moving closer towards where the royals were seated, and her heart fluttered when she saw him emerge, the soft purple lights in his eyes frequently shifting to look over at her. 

“Your Majesty,” he said as he bowed politely. He offered another bow for the other humans still seated before turning an expectant gaze towards Beatrice.

Asgore chuckled, gesturing towards the young woman. “Enjoy yourself, Beatrice.” 

Rather than give just her thanks she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a big hug. Asgore held her affectionately before releasing her and watching her walk off with Doctor Gaster until they disappeared into the crowd, their arms looped together.

Gaster watched her fondly as they made their way deeper into the heart of the festivities. She had a bright, toothy smile as she looked over everything, occasionally bringing her attention back to him with that same smile. The sight of it made his soul pulse, along with him catching a glimpse of the flower in her hair. Tucked into the dark brown weave of her hair was a single lavender rose, nearly identical in color to his own magic. 

“Never before has there been such energy in the Underground,” he commented.

“It’s been a long time coming,” she replied. “It’s only been a year down here for me, but for you it’s been generations, centuries. I can only imagine the level of hope everyone has for what’s to come.”

“You gave that hope to us, Beatrice.”

“And Gabriel, and Frisk, and everyone else,” she added, making him chuckle. “What do you hope to do once we’re free?”

Gaster paused for a moment, honestly caught by surprise by her question. It was true he had taken moments to wonder, but never really solidified his plans. In that moment his mouth hung open, but he clicked it shut before he opened it again to answer her. “For now, it is my hope that other humans will be accepting of my studies and research. If we can integrate our knowledge with what your society has already discovered I believe we can make additional leaps and bounds.”

“I can imagine the kinds of things that would come from the combination of human and monster sciences.”

“What of you, Beatrice?” he asked back. “What do you want to do once we’re free?”

The young woman took her turn to pause. However, rather than look surprised, she instead gained a distant look, as if she were gazing beyond the stone of the mountain and the land that lay beyond it. “I want to see my mom and dad. They need to know I’m still alive.” Gaster looked down at her sadly, apologetically almost, like it was his fault she was still here. Her gentle smile and squeeze of his hand as she slipped her fingers between his, however, eased his mind. 

“And, I think, the main thing will be seeing what else I can do with dance. Maybe an instructor. You know how I’ve wanted to become a professional ballerina, yeah?” Gaster nodded. “But that was before all this happened to me…before you came into my life. If I were continue to be a ballerina, that life would be all I’d know. But, I want you in my life too, Wing Ding.”

“As so I,” he replied softly. With a gentle urging he shifted their places, making them turn to face each other. He remained holding to her hand, while his other moved behind her, resting between her shoulderblades, and held her close. Beatrice was quick to follow as she brought her own free hand up to his shoulder. The two then began to sway to the melody that played in the background, along with many other monsters. 

“Whether the world fights us, or welcomes us, I’ll be at your side.”

Their swaying turned into smooth steps to the side, back, and front as they remained following the rhythm of the music. With a twirl and a laugh from the girl the two were suddenly rising into the air with the help of her magic. A few other monsters, mostly those who could fly, joined them as they danced. 

Even though they had a ceiling to contain them Beatrice still felt as though she had floated away to the stars.


	41. Beyond the Mountain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has got to be the happiest chapter I've written.  
> Not just because it's the last chapter, but because there was so much happiness and hope in it, more than any other I've written. Heck, I nearly teared up writing it! 
> 
> Also, [ enjoy this](https://youtu.be/9vlfN-wtVkY) as I had it on repeat while I wrote.

Beatrice had a fitful sleep later on, after the celebration. The residual energy from the event, as well the excitement she felt towards approaching the barrier, breaking it, and finally walking out of the Underground, left her tossing, turning, and staring up at the ceiling for hours. And it wasn’t just her that felt that way. Multiple times she noticed the flash of Ollie’s orange colored magic under her door as he zipped back and forth along the halls. The footfalls of Ellie followed soon after, along with her half-whispering for her twin to wait for her. Beatrice heard snippits of their conversation as they would pass her door. From the sounds of it they were listing things they would do once they were out. Their banter brought a smile to her face and eventually her exhaustion carried her off to sleep, however briefly.

That same brief rest also resulted in her being a light sleeper then. She was roused from her slumber by the gentle knocking of one of the servants, announcing that it was morning and that they had come to see her dressed and packed to leave the Underground along with His Majesty and Her Highness. 

The rest of the monster population would follow shortly thereafter, accompanied by the Royal Guard, save for Captain Undyne who would be there to personally see to the king and queen. 

Multiple times, as she went about getting dressed while the servant helped to put away her things into her now well-used rucksack (the same she had first fallen into the Underground with), she had to whisper to herself that this was really happening. Things had been leading up to this moment for weeks, months, even a year ago when she first was taken in by Asgore, but still a part of her couldn’t quite believe that the end was truly in sight. 

The twins and Frisk certainly weren’t having any trouble. Like earlier in the night, Ollie raced through the halls, now fully yelling his excitement while Ellie’s voice followed only seconds behind his—equally as loud. Frisk ran along with Ellie through the halls after the soul of bravery, his warm brown eyes momentarily gaining flecks of scarlet red. All the while, Toriel, already dressed and used to having an early start to her day, trotted after the three youngest of the human children and calmly calling out to them to mind themselves so they don’t accidentally bump into anyone or anything in their play. 

“They really have no idea how to calm down,” Gabriel chuckled as he emerged from his room fully dressed and slinging a satchel over his shoulder. 

“If I wasn’t already reading last night, they would have kept me up the entire time,” Peter added as he too adjusted a satchel slung over his shoulder. His was much larger than Gabriel’s and clearly full of his books, journals, and notes he had taken during his time in the Underground and with Gerson. 

“They have energy enough for all of us,” Beatrice said with a chuckle. “Let them have this moment. One like this will never happen again.”

“But we’ll never forget it, either,” Claire added as she took her place beside Peter. 

“Ah, good, you’re all awake,” Toriel said with a relieved sigh as she turned her attention to the older children. She currently held both Ellie and Frisk in her arms easily, both having given up their chase with Ollie. “Are all of you ready? Asgore will be meeting us in the throne room, if you are.”

The older children looked to each other and gave a nod in unison before voicing to the queen that they were, indeed, ready to head to the barrier and see things finally done. Toriel gave them all a warm, motherly smile, before she called out to Ollie for him to come back so they could all arrive at the throne room together. Beatrice, able to compare the two monsters, found it almost amusing at how quickly and easily Toriel slipped into the role of a mother, just as Asgore had when he spared her and took her in. 

Upon entering the throne room the group was greeted by more than just the king himself. Captain Undyne stood not too far off from him, her helm tucked under her arm as she watched everyone enter. Another guest standing with Asgore was the Royal Scientist himself, which both surprised and pleased Beatrice. Gaster and Asgore appeared to be in the middle of a conversation while the captain listened in, though her gaze turned towards everyone as they entered and approached. 

“Ah, come closer, dear ones,” the king beckoned while holding his arms out as if to embrace them all. And that’s what he did, though he make sure to hug each child individually, as well as nuzzle their heads with all the fatherly affection he could muster. The older children happily accepted the act, while the younger whiles squirmed and giggled. 

“At long last,” he said softly when turned his great head towards the barrier. Yet, his gaze appeared to be seeing beyond it, and he looked hopeful. “Are you ready?” he asked as he turned his attention back to the seven. They all nodded in unison. Asgore then beckoned them towards the barrier before stepping aside to let them do the rest.

Toriel gave the twins, and Frisk, another affectionate nuzzle before she let them go, Undyne gave Ellie and Ollie one of her usual broad smiles and a thumbs up gesture, and Gaster left a soft kiss to Beatrice’s fingers. The humans then took their places around the barrier—Peter and Claire stood with each other, across from them stood Gabriel with his hands resting on the shoulders of the twins, and standing straight in front of the barrier itself were Beatrice and Frisk. 

As they all stood close to the barrier, the usually white-gray sheen of it began to gain dim swirls of color, like ink moving in water. Those colors, however, within moments, steadily grew brighter and glowed stronger in the barrier until they were perfect matches of the colors of each child’s soul. Scarlet red, clementine orange, lemon yellow, pea green, cyan blue, cobalt blue, and violet purple. Shining with the lights blending together in the barrier were that of the humans’ own souls as they were drawn from their chests and filled the chamber with endlessly shifting color. 

At that same time, happening outside the palace and everywhere in the Underground was that same display of swirling rainbow color. In every area of the place monsters were stopping and staring above them in awe, while others cried out for anyone not seeing it to do so. Older monsters smiled in overwhelming joy and relief as globs of tears, magic-infused by their emotion, welled and slid down their faces. 

Asgore, Toriel, Undyne, and Gaster all gasped together when that display was accompanied by the appearance of visible cracks in the barrier, spreading like a web as if something as large as the sealed opening had struck it. Then, with a sound like broken glass that echoed through the entirety of the Underground the barrier shattered. Not only did the barrier sound like broken glass but it also appeared to disappear into shards like it as well, each piece holding a glowing color before fading into nothing. Monsters everywhere let out a cry that, like at the celebration the day before, nearly shook the very mountain holding them. 

The awe didn’t end there, however. The burst of soul energy which shattered the barrier led to one more sight for those in the throne room. 

“Asgore!” Toriel cried out.

“The Delta—” Gaster whispered in disbelief. 

“I see it, Tori.”

A flood of light filled the room, casting long shadows behind the humans standing where the barrier had been only moments ago. Those rays of light, where the king and queen stood, appeared like wings while the opening out of the mountain was a bright sphere. The shadows cast by the humans were nearly perfect triangle shapes. 

The Delta Rune.

“Our Hope…our angels,” Asgore breathed. 

The light pouring into the room soon faded, along with the color glowing from the seven souls as they retreated back into the chests of the children. The result was a gentler glow of peach and yellow colored sunlight, unfiltered by the barrier. 

The hollers and whoops of the monsters throughout the Underground echoed quietly in the palace, and the seven humans joined in the sound as they too celebrated the end of their time beneath the mountain. Undyne couldn’t help but add to the noise, her voice rising easily above the others. 

“We did it!” cried Ollie.

“I’ll never forget this moment,” Peter said.

“What are we waiting for?!” Ellie impatiently beckoned.

“Let’s go!” Frisk followed. 

Still overcome with awe and joy Asgore and Toriel joined the others. They gripped at each other’s paws tightly as if looking for a reassurance in that touch that each were truly seeing the end and experiencing the first moment of freedom. With the twins and Frisk at their sides they were the first to step out beyond the mountain and get their first look at the world outside. Undyne walked out a moment later, followed by Peter and Claire, then Gabriel, then Beatrice and Gaster bringing up the rear. 

Everyone had to pause to simply take in the moment. A pale blue-gray sky above them held thin clouds, turned golden or rose by the morning light. And in the distance was the rising sun, giving the first warming rays against the cool air from the night before. The king and queen couldn’t contain the tears that fell from their eyes, while the captain tried her hardest to keep from actually crying, despite the wonderous view before her. Her eyes still welled with the threat of them, regardless. 

Beatrice also shared a few tears, as she was the one who had spent the longest time away from the surface. The chance to see it again outside of memory was better than she had hoped. “I had nearly forgotten,” she whispered while Gaster helped to wipe away the drops trying to slide down her cheeks. 

“It’s so beautiful,” Toriel said softly.

“We are free…” Asgore added, his voice equally as soft.

For a few minutes more the group simply stood there and enjoyed the view of the morning sun together.

Today was the start of something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prophecy is fulfilled, and the Underground shall go empty.
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading this story! All the kudos, comments, bookmarks, views, everything! QuQ Y'all are the best, and this story was a lot better because of you. Thank you again, and stay aweome~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, everyone, for reading! I hope y'all enjoy what this story has in store!  
> Check out my [ TUMBLR ](http://jarofmayonnaise.tumblr.com/) to see what nonsense I like and reblog! Or, feel free to leave me a message~
> 
> 'till next time~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Porcelain Promise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762404) by [VixenThief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixenThief/pseuds/VixenThief)




End file.
